


Aquarius

by Cristy_duck



Category: Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle, キン肉マン | Kinnikuman (Manga)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Aliens, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Forbidden Love, Geniuses, Next Generation, Science Fiction, Young Parents
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 67,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristy_duck/pseuds/Cristy_duck
Summary: La scienza era sempre stata un'arma a doppio taglio, per lei. L'aveva portata sul tetto del mondo ma non le aveva mai insegnato a gestire le emozioni ed i rapporti umani. Soprattutto a causa di quello che aveva fatto pochi anni addietro, un segreto che solo pochi intimi conoscevano e che avrebbe stravolto la vita della persona a lei più importante, suo fratello Mantaro Kinniku.-------------Science has always been a double-edged sword, for her. It took her on the top of the world but it never taught her how to control her emotions and human relationships. Especially because of what she had done a few years ago, a secret that only few intimates knew and that would have twist the life of the person most important to her, her brother Mantaro Kinniku.
Relationships: Bibimba/Kinnikuman | Kinniku Suguru, Kevin Mask/OC, Kinniku Mantaro & Kevin Mask
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chimica delle emozioni

**Author's Note:**

> So, I returned! I'm sorry this story will be in Italian, but I do hope you'll like it anyway! This story mena a lot to me, and so I hope it will to you!

Il Giappone era sempre stato uno stato che l’aveva sempre affascinata nel profondo, ecco perché aveva costruito nel centro di Tokyo una delle sue basi di lavoro. Certo, non era la sua preferita, perché la sua preferita era stata costruita a migliaia di chilometri nelle profondità marine, però anche lì aveva il suo fascino. Si ricordava ancora la prima volta che aveva visitato Tokyo … le era sembrato il paese dei balocchi, per via di tutte quelle miriadi di luci e colori. C’era anche da dire che era piuttosto piccola la prima volta che l’aveva visto … be’, ora non era importante. Ciò che era importante era il periodo in cui si sarebbe fermata lì. Ben due settimane. Non si era mai fermata così tanto in un posto, ma questa volta c’erano anche dei motivi personali, oltre che lavorativi. E sperava, questa volta, di centrare l’obiettivo. L’aveva già mancato una volta …

In tutti quegli anni aveva fatto ricerche, studi ma, soprattutto, aveva realizzato il sogno di una vita. Ora aveva davvero tutto quello che poteva desiderare. O meglio, quasi tutto. Ma contava di ottenere quello che desiderava da tanto tempo in quelle due settimane. D’altronde, aveva calcolato svariati scenari possibili, ma era sicura che non avrebbe comunque potuto calcolare la risposta emotiva di quegli scenari, perché – lo sapeva – non era ancora arrivata a capire perfettamente la chimica delle emozioni. Era in grado di bloccarle per un periodo di tempo, vero, ma non di attivarle a suo piacimento. Ed era questo che ancora le mancava.

Escluse le emozioni, che non era in grado di gestire alla perfezione, ecco perché non eccelleva esattamente nei rapporti umani; nel resto era davvero fenomenale. Ma aveva lavorato a fondo per essere così, si era impegnata ad essere la sua personale proiezione di perfezione che aveva sempre avuto in mente. E forse questo era un male, perché così facendo aveva imparato fin troppo bene ad estraniarsi dalla realtà.

Aveva fatto degli errori, nella sua vita, certo. Il primo era stato partire senza fare quello che avrebbe voluto fare; poi far tenere quei segreti a quel suo caro confidente a cui doveva molto e infine … infine cercare di essere perfetta. Ma forse col tempo sarebbe riuscita ad essere quello che sperava di essere, e non quello che desiderava essere … tra lo sperare ed il desiderare c’era sempre quella linea sottile che non aveva mai imparato a distinguere in maniera netta … più eccelleva nella ricerca, più era inferiore nel rapportarsi con le persone che più amava nelle situazioni più difficili …

«Mi piace molto questo vestito nuovo, ti sta davvero d’incanto. È un peccato che lui non possa vederlo. Però sono sicuro che avrà un’altra occasione, vero?» la voce di Liam le giunse mentre stava guardando fuori dal finestrino uno dei numerosi parchi tradizionali giapponesi. Liam, insieme a Joseph, era partito con lei ormai svariati anni fa, svolgendo anche una missione per suo conto. Erano amici, legatissimi.

Lei allora distolse lo sguardo e sorrise: «Be’, certo che sì! Magari gli manderò una foto … ora come ora vorrei solamente che si concentri sul suo obiettivo. Ha faticato tanto, non posso mica fargli perdere la concentrazione, no?»

«Non gli stai mandando una foto in intimo, al massimo gli manderesti una foto di te in un vestito nero, attillato, a maniche lunghe e che raggiunge il ginocchio! Come potrebbe perdere la concentrazione? Sono solo vestiti!»

Lei sorrise beffarda: «Nel novanta percento degli uomini la libido può essere innescata solo al vedere un vestito attillato. Sei tu – come Joseph – che non rientri in questo schema, Liam. Ricordalo.»

Lui sorrise poco, continuando a guidare la _supercar_ : «Anche questo è vero. Per me è solo pelle o tessuti. Quello che mi fa veramente impazzire è l’intelligenza. Ma questo, tu, già lo sai.» e accelerò sul rettilineo. Stavano lasciando la natura per addentrarsi nella modernità. Ma in realtà loro si sentivano sé stessi solo in mezzo alla natura.

«Sai a cosa stavo pensando?»

«È sempre difficile sapere a quello che pensi!» rise «Ma se è qualcosa che ti turba sarò sempre pronto ad ascoltarti.» tornò serio.

Lei si girò di nuovo a guardarlo, scoppiò a ridere e poi rispose: «Alcune volte i miei pensieri sono semplici, sai? Non sempre la mia testa è incomprensibile … mentre alcune volte neppure io riesco a comprendermi. Alcune volte ci metto anni, altre decadi. Comunque, volevo solamente dirti che ho deciso. Tra pochi giorni farò la mia mossa, e poi vedremo cosa accadrà. D’altronde, siamo abituati a osservare le conseguenze, no? È il nostro lavoro.»

«Io direi più che è una missione di vita ma … anche così mi piace. Sembra quasi che fatichiamo per il nostro “lavoro”, quando in realtà ci divertiamo un sacco. Però … ah, tu sai che sto ancora pensando come dirglielo …»

«Sì e … scusami, è solo colpa mia. Anzi, è tutta colpa mia. Se non ti avessi chiesto di-»

«Mi prendi in giro?! Mi hai dato la felicità! Ho sempre desiderato rinunciare a quella vita che sentivo non mi apparteneva, e quando tu mi hai fatto la proposta … be’, ho accettato al volo perché avevo deciso di prendere finalmente in mano la mia vita. Che colpa ne avevo io? Avevo solo sedici anni e volevo prendere la mia vita di petto e fare quello che volevo. Avevo bisogno di libertà … non so se fosse una libertà adolescenziale, fatto sta che non mi sono mai sentito così libero da allora … a parte, sì, da un po’ di tempo a questa parte, mi sento come imprigionato o incatenato a qualcosa …»

Reclinò la testa sul poggiatesta: «Forse è per via del fatto che non sai come dirglielo che ti senti imprigionato … ma ora pensiamo ad altro, ti va? Non siamo arrivati in pasticceria per niente, no?» sorrise.

Liam sorrise anche lui, aveva appena parcheggiato davanti alla migliore pasticceria di Tokyo: «Concordo. Dolci, cioccolatini e pasticcini, arriviamo! Non vedo l’ora di assaggiare i loro dorayaki, dicono che hanno inventato una ricetta scomposta che è la fine del mondo! E poi, ovviamente, se ci piace, potremmo portarne un po’ anche a loro due, che dici?»

«Dico che è un ottimo piano!»

Suguru guardava le stelle che circondavano il Pianeta Kinniku e lo illuminavano con quella luce che non era comparabile a quella del sole terrestre, dato che faceva vivere gli alieni in una perenne notte stellata, simile a quella di Van Gogh, ma che a un animo romantico com’era quello della regina e del principe, ma non del re, suscitava sempre un sentimento di poesia. Era uno dei pochi momenti di libertà del re, tra un impegno e un altro. Tra pochi minuti avrebbe dovuto tornare nel suo ufficio. Alcune volte pensava che si sarebbe fossilizzato lì.

Gli anni con lui non erano stati clementi, al contrario di sua moglie che non era invecchiata. Si iniziava a vedere qualche piccola ruga d’espressione solo ora. Ma il corpo di Suguru, invece, aveva subito pesanti trasformazioni. Prima aveva smesso di lottare e, con l’andare degli anni e la nascita di Mantaro, avevano iniziato a vedersi delle prime rughe, che la maschera attillata lasciava intravedere. Poi si era semplicemente lasciato andare e aveva perso tutti i suoi muscoli. O almeno questa era la versione ufficiale. Ma la verità era ben più distante. Solo lui e l’equipe che l’aveva curato conoscevano la verità, una verità che avrebbe fatto soffrire molte persone.

Sospirò pesantemente. L’aria gli bruciò i polmoni. Faceva abbastanza freddo per quel periodo dell’anno su un pianeta riscaldato da miriadi di stelle. Scosse lentamente la testa. Alcune volte si chiedeva se quello che aveva fatto non l’avesse cambiato dentro. Certe notti si domandava cosa sarebbe successo se non avesse voluto lottare per la lotta per il trono, se avesse sposato Mari, se non avesse permesso che Meat si ibernasse … se non avesse mai incontrato Terryman, o Robin, o tutti gli altri, sarebbe rimasto lo stesso perdente che era? Suo fratello l’avrebbe mai conosciuto? Avrebbe avuto più figli? Si sarebbe sposato o sarebbe rimasto scapolo? Ma … tutte quelle domande gli facevano sempre venire mal di testa, ecco perché poi le cancellava e si girava a guardare sua moglie che dormiva serena. Erano ancora le piccole cose che lo rendevano felice.

Scosse di nuovo la testa, chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. Aveva le mani poggiate al parapetto in marmo del balcone del suo studio … guardò un’ultima volta le stelle e poi tornò dentro. Si accomodò sulla sua poltrona e guardò la sua scrivania … un sacco di leggi e scartoffie varie da firmare e bollare. Poi vide che da sotto alcune leggi ancora da firmare c’era una busta. Il timbro postale indicava che era stata spedita dal Sudafrica. Mh, doveva essere stato l’ultimo posto che aveva visitato. Quelle lettere le riceveva quotidianamente da quasi un decennio, ormai. Regolarmente ogni due settimane. E anche quella lettera era arrivata, puntualmente, come al solito. Solo che aveva dimenticato di leggerla. Quale momento migliore per leggerla, se non ora?

_Sai, tutte le volte che mi fermo in un posto mi sento a casa solamente guardando il cielo. Oppure stando in mezzo alla natura. Non credo di aver mai avuto posto in questo vasto universo da chiamare “casa”, sai? È che … mi sento sempre strappata dalla mia vera casa, che però non sono in grado di identificare con nessun posto su questa terra … forse dovrei fermarmi in un posto, mettere radici e …_

_No, sappiamo entrambi che non è questo quello che mi farebbe sentire libera. Sappiamo entrambi che sono nata per viaggiare e studiare il mondo … d’altronde, ho visto e studiato quasi tutta la Terra e metà dell’universo conosciuto in questi sette anni, giusto? Ma, se devo essere sincera, c’è ancora una cosa che mi manca. E sai meglio di me che questa cosa è, in realtà, una persona. Non ho idea se accetterà o meno di seguirmi, ma io ho bisogno di lui. Mi hai detto che avrei dovuto essere felice, quel giorno, giusto? Be’, mi manca solo lui per essere completamente felice._

_E comunque, volevo solo dirti che conto di trovare la cura definitiva per quel nostro problema in poco tempo. Questi anni hanno portato molto frutto, ho quasi tutti i dati per trovare la cura definitiva. Presto tornerai ad essere te stesso, promesso._

_Ti ringrazio ancora dal più profondo del mio cuore per tutto quello che hai fatto e stai facendo per me. Senza di te la mia vita non sarebbe la stessa. Sarò sempre in debito con te._

_A presto, ti voglio bene_

Suguru sentì inavvertitamente un sorriso spuntargli sul volto. Era sempre la bambina pura e gentile, ma soprattutto altruista, che aveva incontrato quella prima volta in orfanotrofio. La scelta di affezionarvisi e di continuare ad aiutarla fin quando avrebbe voluto lui era stata la più saggia. Certo, sua moglie soffriva, come suo figlio, ma lui non poteva farci niente. Aveva promesso che l’avrebbe lasciata libera di essere quello che voleva, di cercare sé stessa in giro per il mondo.

Suguru sapeva che aveva quasi trovato la risposta, però non poteva dirlo né a suo figlio né a sua moglie perché avrebbe significato tradire la fiducia di quella bambina che l’aveva sempre guardato dritto negli occhi e da sempre aveva scrutato il suo cuore. Era felice, però, che stesse finalmente per andare a trovarlo. Sapeva che Mantaro aveva subito un brutto trauma quel giorno, e rivedere la causa – ma anche la cura – del suo trauma l’avrebbe fatto tornare in sé, finalmente. perché un padre non può vedere soffrire così il proprio figlio senza poter fare nulla.

D’altronde, aveva sempre odiato avere le mani legate, ma purtroppo aveva dovuto tenerle così per quasi dieci anni. La sua tortura era quasi finita.


	2. Guerre mai combattute

La treccia lunga percorreva tutta la schiena, dove si intravedeva la ciocca bionda, simbolo che lei fosse bionda naturale dalla nascita, ed era fermata da un elastico nero. Le gambe erano fasciate in pantaloni di pelle neri e calzava le Jeffrey-Campbell rosa pastello con inserti in pizzo, scamosciate, mentre indossava una maglia bianca che copriva le braccia ma lasciava scoperte spalle e decolleté.

Studiava l’oggetto a cui aveva dedicato molto tempo, se non tutta la vita: la natura ed il regno animale. La scienza per lei era come un patto col diavolo … o con la morte. Le sue tecnologie erano le più avanzate e precise dell’intero universo, avrebbe potuto scatenare una guerra e concluderla in poche ore.

Non vedeva l’ora di rivederlo e di poterlo finalmente abbracciare, chiedendogli di realizzare il suo sogno. D’altronde, se si ha un sogno si cerca di realizzarlo, no? Ancora si ricordava di quando, da piccoli, passavano il tempo insieme a leggere e studiare le curiosità sugli animali o sulla scienza in genera … quando era con lei era sé stesso, lasciava trasparire le sue emozioni e le rivelava i suoi sogni per il futuro. Ancora si ricordava – come poteva dimenticarlo, dato che aveva una memoria sia uditiva che fotografica? – di tutte le volte che le aveva confidato che il suo sogno più grande era quello di lavorare con lei. Solo che … a causa di una serie di sfortunati eventi, non aveva potuto seguirla. Ed ora era costretto a vivere una realtà che non si era scelto. Ma presto le cose sarebbero cambiate, e per il meglio.

Col tempo aveva anche capito perché le aveva detto di no … era così piccolo eppure tutte quelle pressioni inutili gli stavano già rovinando la vita. Aveva rinunciato al suo sogno solo perché era l’unico figlio che avessero mai potuto avere … ma la sua felicità non contava? Quello che voleva fare lei con lui proprio valeva meno di zero? Lui aveva sempre avuto questa natura altruistica, ecco perché le aveva detto di no, ma a quanto pare i suoi genitori avevano pensato che lui avesse detto di no perché non era tagliato per quel lavoro perché preferisse lottare. Mai cosa fu più distante dalla realtà.

Scostò un attimo lo sguardo dai risultati di alcuni test per vedere le fotografie e i risultati che passavano sugli ologrammi. Si ricordò che lui amava la fotografia, ma eccelleva soprattutto nel disegno, al contrario di lei, che era una totale frana. Si ricordava ancora di quando le faceva i ritratti … tutti quei ricordi la convinsero ancora di più della sua decisione. Non le interessava se tutti gli altri avessero sofferto, lui meritava la felicità. L’avrebbero odiato? Pazienza, avrebbe avuto lei al suo fianco per tutta la vita. Insieme avrebbero affrontato anche quel problema. Certo, sempre se avesse ancora voluto stare con lei dopo la rivelazione del suo segreto …

Il rumore dell’interfono la ridestò dai suoi pensieri: – _Signorina, ha visite. La sua amica la sta aspettando in soggiorno. Qualora desideri qualcosa, verrò il prima possibile._

Lei sorrise e fu grata di averlo come maggiordomo: «Non preoccuparti, Jacques, offrirò io qualcosa da bere e da mangiare. Quello che stai facendo tu è molto più importante. Grazie per esserci sempre per me.»

– _Mon plaisir. À bient_ _ôt._ – e chiuse la chiamata. La scienziata allora sistemò le sue ricerche, si pettinò di nuovo i capelli che le ricadevano sul viso e scese in soggiorno, dove la stava aspettando la sua migliore amica. Lei era stata una delle pochissime persone che l’aveva sempre sostenuta; e infatti lei l’aveva ripagata un sacco di volte, come quando, un’estate che aveva passato con lei, l’aveva aiutata con l’operazione al seno. Ma quella era necessaria. Operazione che era avvenuta all’insaputa della sua famiglia. Un segreto che lei avrebbe mantenuto.

«Wow, wow, wow! Ma come siamo fighe oggi!» andò subito ad abbracciarla «Effettivamente, sei sempre vestita al top … comunque, spero di non averti disturbato. Jacques mi ha detto che eri in laboratorio …»

Lei si sedette sul divano di fianco a lei: «Non preoccuparti, Jackie, stavo solo valutando gli ultimi test effettuati. Oggi, Liam e Joseph avevano un appuntamento all’OMS e così … agli altri ho dato giornata libera. Di cosa volevi parlarmi? Ho ricevuto i tuoi messaggi …»

«Ecco, _Cris_ … io sono felice che tu abbia finalmente deciso di agire, però secondo me, ecco … non penso che sia il momento adeguato. Voglio dire, siamo nel bel mezzo delle Olimpiadi Chojin e quello che vuoi fare gli provocherà uno shock e una distrazione non da poco … non vorrei che questa tua decisione possa rovinare le Olimpiadi, capisci …»

Cristiana la guardò, studiandola. Jacqueline Muscle, nonostante fosse la sua migliore amica, molte volte non metteva la sua felicità al primo posto, bensì gli affari di famiglia. Alcune volte si chiedeva perché. Sospirò, prima di risponderle: «La mia decisione non rovinerà le Olimpiadi Chojin, anche perché ho un’altra mossa – già sferrata – che garantirà lo svolgersi di questo inutile torneo … ma non c’è bisogno di dirtelo, sai meglio di me che per me il wrestling è solo spettacolo. È sempre stato così, anche nell’antica Grecia e Roma … le persone civili non si spaccano le ossa su un ring. Ma è anche vero – la prevenne – che questa è la vostra cultura ed io la rispetto. Nota che mi sto trattenendo dal commentare la vostra cultura.»

«L’ho notato, e lo apprezzo, fidati. Però, per favore, qualsiasi cosa tu abbia già fatto che riguarda il torneo … non far capire che per te è una pratica barbara, potresti scatenare una guerra che-»

«Impossibile. Non avrebbero il coraggio di scatenare una guerra contro di me. E poi, tu sai perfettamente che non combatto guerre di intelligenza con gente disarmata.» accavallò le gambe, irrigidendo la schiena. La guardò. Passava la sua vita a studiare le persone che le vivevano attorno. Jacqueline prima fece per parlare, ma poi stette semplicemente zitta. Sapeva quello che pensava Cris sul wrestling, soprattutto sul Chojin wrestling. Non li avrebbe mai perdonati.

«Ehm … l’ho incontrato. Lui ovviamente non sa niente ma … diciamo che sì, si comporta come hai ipotizzato. Questa cosa mi mette tanta tristezza … non pensavo di amasse così tanto, non fino al punto di zittire la sua personalità e agire come suo padre, come se tu non esistessi … deve-» Jacqueline guardò la sua amica, che si era intristita «Scusami, non volevo farti soffrire …»

Cris sorrise tirata: «Non … non preoccuparti. In fondo, è anche colpa mia …» ma Jacqueline sapeva che non era colpa sua ma, soprattutto, sapeva quanto la sua amica soffrisse.

Le Leggende non capivano, e sicuramente non l’avrebbero mai fatto: perché mai avere uno sponsor al Chojin, soprattutto se già iniziato? Che senso aveva tutto ciò? Mah, forse era solo la tirchieria dei Muscle che si era risvegliata puntuale per rompere un’altra tradizione.

«Dovreste vergognarvi.»

«Tieni a freno la lingua, ragazzino! Altrimenti ti riduco come coi tori per la corrida!» esclamò inviperito Buffaloman contro Ikimon Muscle.

Come si era permesso quel _perro_ di rovinare il torneo così?! E osare pure fargli la predica?! Cos’è, da toro era diventato matador?!

«Buffaloman, calmo. Sono sicuro che il presidente avrà avuto un buon motivo per accettare la richiesta dello sponsor, o sbaglio?»

«Come al solito non sbaglia mai, Ramenman. Nonostante io abbia resistito, il presidente della società ha insistito affinché finanziasse lui il torneo. A quel punto non ho potuto far altro che accettare.» “In realtà, appena sentita la somma di denaro ho accettato subito, ma loro questo non possono saperlo, hihihi!”

Le Leggende si scambiarono delle occhiate a dire: “Mi immagino quanto abbia resistito …”. Com’era possibile che per i soldi avesse deciso di rompere una regola così sacra? Era come riscrivere il torneo e cancellare tutto il loro operato! Era tradizione, nel mondo Chojin, non accettare sponsor esterni – così chiamati quando non facevano parte della loro comunità o del mondo dello sport – in quanto erano orgogliosi della loro tradizione. Nessuno dei loro antenati aveva avuto bisogno di uno sponsor quando lottavano tra di loro per decidere chi fosse il più forte, ed ora quello sfrontato voleva rompere quella tradizione? Ma davvero?!

«E dicci, Ikimon, quanto avrebbe offerto questo … sponsor?» chiese Robin Mask, atono.

«Tanto per iniziare non è uno sponsor come tanti, ma è LO sponsor, chiaro? Anche perché è la prima volta che la _Lux Technologies_ fa da sponsor per qualsivoglia evento sportivo.»

Tutti per poco non caddero dalla sedia: la Lux Technologies?! Ma era serio o cosa?! Per dirne una, il presidente nonché proprietario di quella società deteneva l’economia universale! Com’era possibile che … che … ma come c’era riuscito?! Quindi, oltre che essere stato sfrontato nell’accettare uno sponsor, ne aveva scelto uno famoso per disapprovare il metodo con cui i Chojin risolvevano i loro conflitti? Quella era davvero una presa per i fondelli!

«Ho … ho sentito bene? Hai detto “Lux Technologies” o sbaglio?» chiese Terryman, esterrefatto. Negli States solo pronunciare quella società voleva dire sapere ogni cosa di economia.

«Hai sentito bene, Terryman … d’altronde, io sono un presidente del suo stesso livello. E comunque, so che quella società è famosa per disapprovare i nostri metodi per risolvere i problemi, però se ha deciso di farci da sponsor vuol dire che si sta ricredendo, no? Almeno, così mi è sembrato che intendesse il rappresentante del presidente.»

«Tsk. Spero per te che tu sappia ciò che stai facendo, perché altrimenti non mi risparmierò.» esordì, avvicinandosi ad un suo … suddito.

Ikimon raggelò: «S-Stia tranquillo, Ataru, rimarrà sba-sbalordito …»

Ataru lo guardò negli occhi indemoniato: «Per te io sono Kinnikuman Soldier, capito larva?!»

Ikimon rispose con un “sì” striminzito e poi se ne uscì terrorizzato.

«Tsk, com’è facile spaventarlo …» esordì, sorridendo sotto la maschera. Non era da lui comportarsi in modo così burbero, però amava un sacco spaventare alcuni Chojin che, secondo lui, avevano bisogno di un po’ di disciplina. Ripensandoci, non era mai riuscito a spaventare né suo fratello né suo nipote, forse a causa del loro legame. Oppure perché, in fondo, avevano fegato da vendere. Mah, quello era un vero mistero.

«Non cambi mai, eh? Perché non passi a salutarlo?» chiese Terryman. Sapeva che Ataru era venuto alla riunione al posto di Suguru, e sapeva anche che sarebbe rimasto sulla Terra per qualche giorno, per cui avrebbe potuto benissimo andare a salutare Mantaro, suo nipote.

«Perché non deve avere distrazioni durante il Chojin …»

«… oppure perché temi che ti ricordi troppo _lei_?» chiese Buffaloman «Guarda che abbiamo capito che lo tratti così solo perché temi ti possa ricordare _lei_!»

Ataru lo guardò negli occhi malinconico: «Perché a voi non manca …»

«Certo che ci manca, Ataru! Però non credi che trattare tuo nipote come trattavi _lei_ sia già un passo avanti per ammettere che ti manca?»

«E comunque – il principe kinniku si alzò dalla sedia – Io non lo tratto così perché temo che mi possa ricordare lei, capito, Buffaloman? Non ho paura di niente, io! Al contrario di quel codardo di mio nipote che ha paura perfino dei ragni!» “Anche lei temeva i ragni …” pensò subito dopo. Quelle cose non erano vere, anche lui aveva delle paure recondite … solo che non aveva il coraggio di ammetterlo.

«Stai pensando che _anche lei_ temeva i ragni, vero? E di come correva tra le _tue_ braccia quando ne vedeva uno? Oppure non vai da Mantaro perché _non_ sai come trattarlo, dato che l’hai visto tre volte nella tua vita?»

«Kinnikuman Soldier, io credo che tu debba andare da tuo nipote, per il semplice fatto che, anche se senti la sua mancanza, anche lui sente la stessa mancanza, non credi?»

«Sinceramente, Victory, ti pare che a Mantaro manchi? A me non sembra da come si comporta.» Perché continuava a mentire a sé stesso in quel modo? Eppure, lui sapeva tutto quello che era successo, da quel giorno in poi!

Tutti si guardarono negli occhi, a dire: “Suguru non gliel’ha detto …”

«Be’, che c’è? Mio fratello non mi ha detto qualcosa di importante che riguarda mio nipote?»

«No, Ataru, nulla di importante. Però forse si comporta così per nascondere il suo dolore, non credi? È pur sempre tuo nipote, e se tu ti comporti così, non pensi possa farlo anche lui?»

«Ascolta, Ramenman. Io conosco Mantaro meglio di come lo conosciate voi, e vi posso assicurare che _so_ cosa è successo da _quel_ giorno.» concluse, andandosene in albergo.

Tutti capirono che si erano sbagliati sul conto di Ataru. Quel fatto l’aveva segnato, e anche nel profondo, quindi era per quel motivo che trattava Mantaro così. Doveva tenerlo forte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per chi non avesse letto i manga, sappia che il vero cognome dei MacMadd è Muscle, come quello di Kid Muscle è Kinniku – Kid Muscle è l’alias con cui combatte. I Kinniku e i Muscle non sono, tuttavia, imparentati. Il vero nome di Vance, inoltre, è Harabote. Grazie per l’ascolto 😉
> 
> For my English reader friends: OMS=WHO


	3. Un nuovo inizio

«Mantaro, io vado a fare la spesa. Cerca di svegliarti in un orario decente, quando torno devi aver già iniziato ad allenarti.» disse Meat, non molto sicuro che il principe dei Kinniku l’avesse sentito, dato che dormiva della grossa. In risposta l’allenatore sentì solo il russare del suo pupillo. Sbuffò, poi uscì dalla casetta.

Intanto, mentre il piccolo allenatore se ne andava, una Ferrari molto costosa si fermò sulla parallela del parco giochi, dalla quale scese una ragazza molto bella con capelli castani chiari dorati molto lunghi pettinati in uno chignon alto e vestita con un completo pantalone-camicia molto elegante, molto probabilmente lo stilista era Armani, e un tacco quindici gioiello. Al collo aveva un filo di perle.

Camminò velocemente, fino ad arrivare a Beverly Park e lì trovarvi chi cercava: il principe Mantaro Kinniku. Sua altezza stava respirando l’aria mattutina, era molto strano che si fosse svegliato così presto.

La ragazza arrivò da dietro e disse: «Ciao, fratellino …»

Lui si girò col cuore inesistente. Non ci poteva credere. Non poteva. Quella … quella era sua sorella, quella era Cris! Era sua sorella adottiva! Era tornata!

Mantaro guardò vacuo sua sorella: aveva aspettato tanto quel momento, gli sembrava fosse un sogno, non voleva lasciarselo sfuggire dalle mani. Mani che tremavano ed erano sudate come poche volte nella vita, mani che bramavano di abbracciare quel corpo così perfetto.

Aveva gli occhi blu zaffiro pieni di lacrime e lucidi come uno specchio, non sapeva cosa fare. E siccome il cervello non glielo ordinò, fu il cuore a dirgli di abbracciarla, perché era giusto.

«Sorellona …» disse tra i singhiozzi, stringendola forte a sé e premendo il suo petto contro il suo seno. Poggiò la testa nell’incavo del suo collo e lì stette.

Piangeva come non aveva mai fatto, finalmente dopo tanto tempo lasciava a briglie sciolte tutto ciò che si portava nel cuore. Tutto ciò che aveva provato finalmente lo lasciava andare perché aveva trovato la soluzione a tutte le sue sofferenze.

«Mon chérubin …» disse lei, abbracciandolo piangente. Aveva aspettato sette anni, sette lunghissimi anni per riabbracciare il suo piccolo angelo che ormai era diventato grande, era cresciuto, e per far questo aveva dovuto soffrire.

Anche lei era cresciuta, forse piccola non lo era mai stata, ma averlo di nuovo vicino era come tornare a vedere la luce del sole. Era cambiata, certo, forse troppo; forse solo il Cielo l’aveva sempre conosciuta, solo la luna l’aveva sempre guidata nel cammino.

Ma ora, vedere quegli occhi che aveva pianto tanto durante le notti, la faceva rivivere, forse anche esistere.

«… mi … mi sei mancata tanto …» Mantaro era passato a piangere senza ritegno, non gli importava se qualcuno lo vedeva e criticava, lui ora l’aveva lì vicino, il resto poteva aspettare.

Cris lo accarezzava dolcemente sulla nuca, mentre che lo guardava con gli occhi lucidi: «Come sei diventato grande, angelo mio …» disse «Avrei dovuto portarti via con me … saresti stato felice …»

Mantaro la guardò negli occhi e cercò di sorriderle: «Sono io che non ho voluto … ricordi?» rispose, con le lacrime che rigavano senza fermarsi la maschera «Sono stato io …»

Lei sorrise materna: «Già allora volesti scegliere la felicità degli altri alla tua …» e lo abbracciò piangente.

Cris era sempre stata orgogliosa del fratello, orgogliosa come nessun altro, e se solo Mantaro avesse saputo quanto sua sorella l’amava, avrebbe pianto di gioia.

Non aveva passato giorno senza pensare a suo fratello, tutto quello che aveva raggiunto nella vita lei l’aveva fatto solo per lui. Solo per lui. Ed ora che lo stringeva tra le sue braccia le sembrava di essere in un luogo incantato, dove c’erano solo loro due. E nessun altro.

«Se … se tu sapessi quanto ho sofferto per lo sbaglio che ho fatto, sorellona …» Mantaro continuò a piangere come una madre che vede il figlio morto per la prima volta.

La sorella lo strinse forte a sé, ora anche lei piangeva: «Fratellino, ciò che abbiamo fatto non ci tornerà indietro … ma vieni via con me. Ho una casa bellissima qui a Tokyo, potrai avere tutto quello che vorrai … e potrai portare anche il tuo allenatore.»

Mantaro la guardò cercando di asciugarsi le lacrime: «Sorellona …» lei gli sorrise «Portami via con te. Per sempre.» e l’abbracciò di nuovo, posando la testa sul morbido seno.

Lei lo accarezzò sulla testa e lo baciò, abbracciandolo forte e posando il suo mento sulla testa di lui.

Non si sarebbero più lasciati, neanche per mezzo della morte, né per il cielo né per la terra, perché si erano ritrovati.

«Sono così felice di averti ritrovato, fratellino … davvero.» disse, cercando di smorzare i singhiozzi «Non sai quante volte sono stata tentata di venire a prenderti e portarti via con me …»

«E … e perché non l’hai fatto?» chiese lui, guardandola negli occhi. Glieli asciugò col semplice gesto della mano.

«Non sapevo come l’avresti presa, dopo quel no …» rispose lei, tenendogli il viso tra le mani. Lo baciò in fronte. Lui si chiuse nel silenzio ed abbassò lo sguardo, ma lei continuò, dicendo: «Chiamo Jacques e gli dico di preparare le vostre stanze … tornerò a prendervi. Tu intanto preparati … dillo anche al tuo allenatore.»

Mantaro prima di lasciarla andare disse: «Sorellona …»

«Sì?» lei lo guardò negli occhi

«Sono felice di riaverti al mio fianco.»

Lei sorrise: «Anch’io.» lo guardò ancora più dolcemente «E ti prometto, fratellino mio, che farò qualsiasi cosa in mio potere per recuperare il tempo che abbiamo perso … non ti lascerò mai più solo …!» e l’abbracciò.

Mantaro, dopo averla abbracciata ancora, le chiese: «Giuramelo …»

Lei lo guardò severa: «Sai che non giuro mai, Mantaro …». Il fratello scoppiò in pianto. Lei continuò: «Non mi serve giurare, quando so che verrai via con me.»

«Sono spaventato da quello che potrebbe dire la lega, ma non mi importa. Venendo a vivere con te scoprirò davvero chi sono e cosa voglio fare. Per cui, sono felice.» aggiunse il principe.

«Fratellino, credo di non essermi spiegata bene.» riprese «Con “vieni via con me” intendevo dire di seguirmi nei miei studi. Vuoi?»

Mantaro la guardò, chiedendole: «Posso … posso pensarci?»

«Ovvio» concluse lei «ma nella tua nuova casa.» e l’abbracciò forte.

Mantaro si staccò e si pulì il naso con la manica: «Ora ti lascio andare … altrimenti non potrai mai far preparare le stanze … ci vediamo presto. Così mi racconterai tutto quello che hai fatto in questi anni.» l’abbracciò ancora «Ti aspetto.»

Lei si staccò, sorrise e annuì, poi se ne andò. Doveva andare a casa.

Cris lasciò cadere il bauletto in vernice con tonfo sordo sul divano in pelle che valeva milioni, mentre si lasciò andare ad un respiro di gioia mentre toglieva la giacca di seta. Si sedette con tonfo sordo sul divano, quasi si buttò sopra, sentendosi leggera come l’aria.

Aveva lo sguardo felice, leggero, vivo come poche volte nella vita. Aveva avuto uno sguardo così solo un’altra volta nella vita, tanti anni fa … quando era più giovane e pensava ancora a cose … futili.

«Signorina, ha buone notizie?»

Jacques Rouen. Il maggiordomo francese che seguiva Cris da quando era partita. L’aveva scelto lei personalmente. Aveva gli occhi blu come il mare e i capelli neri. Aveva avuto un passato nelle forze antiterrorismo francesi, nelle teste di cuoio. Parlava diverse lingue, tra cui italiano e kinniku. Aveva frequentato la prestigiosissima École Parisienne d’Économie Domestique.

Cris si sedette meglio, si sistemò e rispose: «Buone notizie? Dico, ma stai scherzando?! Sono forse le notizie migliori che io abbia mai ricevuto in tutta la mia vita.» continuò «Oltre a tutti i Kal-El che ho vinto, s’intende.» precisò.

« _Très bien_ » le disse lui «Quindi _imagino_ che il signorino _Mantarò_ sarà qui a breve, _oui_?» continuò, con accento parigino.

«Immagini bene, Jacques. Gli ho detto di preparare le valigie. Non che avessero avuto chissà cosa da preparare, in quella topaia. E fidati, è un complimento.»

«Non lo nego, signorina. Quindi devo preparare le stanze di suo fratello e del suo allenatore?»

«Tanto lo so già che l’hai fatto nel momento stesso in cui sono andata da lui.» prese il calice di acqua aromatizzata all’oro che le stava porgendo il maggiordomo «E sono felice di averti al mio fianco. Sei sempre così efficiente …»

Lui sorrise: «Per me è come se fosse una figlia, signorina. Per me questo non è un lavoro, ma una passione. È bello vederla sorridere.» ammise sinceramente «Preparo la limousine? Per che ora ha detto a suo fratello che saremmo passati?»

Lei posò il calice: «Non gli ho dato un orario ben preciso. Ma, considerando che le funzioni cognitive di un essere umano con un QI nella media programmano la giornata in modo tale che ogni cosa abbia un suo orario e una sua durata, quelle di un Chojin con un QI superiore alla media – quali sono dell’allenatore di Mantaro – sono più sviluppate e quindi sono quasi certa – e questo vuol dire avere una percentuale superiore all’ottantacinque per cento – che siano già pronti. Andiamo.» rispose.

Jacques assottigliò lo sguardo per pochi secondi, poi disse: « _Oui_ , signorina. Ma dica: cos’ha provato quando l’ha rivisto?»

Cris quasi si commosse: «Non riuscivo a credere che fosse davvero lui. Mi … mi sembrava troppo grande …» Jacques le passò un fazzoletto di seta sotto gli occhi, per evitare che piangendo rovinasse il trucco nude «Grazie. Ora andiamo.» concluse, prendendo di nuovo il bauletto in vernice ed avviandosi verso l’ascensore che li avrebbe portati al parcheggio sotterraneo.

Scesi, presero la limousine: era nera e aveva gli interni in pelle e una vasca idromassaggio a ricambio d’acqua. A Cris piaceva molto, ma non la usava spesso.

Jacques le aprì la porta, la richiuse e poi si mise alla guida. La “casa” di Cristiana era in centro a Tokyo, e per arrivare a Beverly Park ci avrebbero messo circa cinquanta minuti. Ma per Cris passarono in fretta, come un battito di ciglia.

Si fermarono davanti all’entrata del parco giochi, vedendo che in quel momento era deserto. Meglio così. Non avrebbero dovuto dare spiegazioni.

Vide suo fratello pronto, con la valigia al suo fianco e il suo allenatore che – disdetta per lui – Cris avrebbe considerato un bambino. Questo spiegava il seggiolino nella limousine. Scese, mentre Jacques aspettava per sistemare le valigie, e si presentò: «Buongiorno. Io sono Cris, la sorella adottiva di Mantaro. Prego, entrate.» e non disse nient’altro, anche perché Jacques stava spingendo a forza Meat nel seggiolino. Lo legò, sistemò le valigie e poi partirono per la loro nuova casa.

Meat si guardò la cintura del seggiolino, poi iniziò: «Io sono Alexandria Meat. Mi chiedevo … come mai, Nisei, non mi hai mai parlato di tua sorella?»

«Be’, ecco …» Mantaro era imbarazzato «… non … non l’ho mai fatto perché-»

Cris prese parola: «Mantaro ed io siamo molto legati. Non le ha parlato di me perché sentiva la mia mancanza. Sa, sono stata via sette anni per i miei studi.»

«Cris è un genio, Meat. Ha un QI di 320 punti. Si è laureata a undici anni solo perché quando mamma e papà l’hanno adottata aveva due anni e mezzo e non capiva il kinniku.» spiegò Mantaro, tenendo una mano della sorella «Anche se è un po’ testarda e permalosa, alle volte!» e qui rise di gusto.

«Ehi!» fece lei «Non che tu sia da meno!»

Meat rise: «Ah, ah! È vero, Mantaro! Anche tu sei testardo e permaloso … ma, se posso permettermi, quanti anni hai? Ventuno?»

«No, ne ho qualcuno in meno. Diciotto, per l’esattezza.» rispose «E mi dispiace averla messa nel seggiolino, _Alex_ , ma deve pesare almeno quaranta chili ed essere alto un metro e mezzo per non averlo … e dalla sua cartella, c’è scritto che pesa venticinque chili per un metro d’altezza … mh, è sovrappeso … il suo BMI è di 25,00. Ma non è un problema. Le basterà seguire una dieta per tornare in forma.» disse, sfogliando le pagine.

«Ehm, scusami, ma quella cartella chi te l’ha-»

«La mia Task Force, Alex. Spero vi piacciano le vostre nuove camere. Le ho solo fatte arredare, così che le possiate personalizzare come più vi piace. Oh, siamo arrivati.» concluse, sentendo la limousine fermarsi.

Scese, seguita dai due maschi. E questi spalancarono la bocca al vedere la gigantesca struttura in vetro che si proiettava davanti ai loro occhi, dove c’erano anche diverse piante sui vari piani, tra l’altro.

«Wow … sorellona, tu vivi qui?! E su che piano?» chiese Mantaro, esterrefatto.

« _En fait_ , signorino Mantarò, è tutto di sua sorella. Prego, vi faccio vedere dove alloggerete.» rispose Jacques, mentre prendeva le valigie dei due nuovi inquilini. Intanto Cris era al telefono con non si sa chi, ma stava parlando in spagnolo.

Il maggiordomo camminava fieramente, mentre vedeva con la coda dell’occhio i due alieni estasiati da tanta tecnologia.

«Jacques, quante lauree ha preso mia sorella?»

«La signorina? Quarantasei e cinquantaquattro master. Ha vinto anche ventisette Kal-El. Ecco, siamo arrivati.» disse, fermandosi davanti a una porta in titanio «Questa è sua, signorino Alex. Prego, Vostra Altezza, seguitemi. La camera che avrete è vicina a quella di vostra sorella.»

E, mentre lasciavano Meat sistemare le sue cose, si diressero nell’ala più tecnologica – forse – del palazzo di vetro.

«Ecco qui, signorino. Spero sia di suo gradimento.» concluse Jacques, lasciando Mantaro entrare nella stanza con la sua valigia.

La lasciò in un angolo, mentre si sedette sul suo nuovo letto: era morbidissimo, bianco, a occhio e croce due piazze, ed era rotondo. Sprofondò dentro tutto quel comfort. Era un anno che non dormiva su un letto così comodo.

Volse lo sguardo verso le ampie vetrate, e gli cadde l’occhio sul comodino in vetro e legno: c’era un biglietto. Lo prese e lo lesse. Era di sua sorella. Diceva: “ _Ciao Fratellino. Sono felice che tu venga a vivere con me. Ora sarà di certo un nuovo inizio. Spero che tutto ciò sia di tuo gradimento. Mi sei mancato tanto. Ti voglio bene._ ”

Mantaro sorrise: quello era di sicuro un nuovo inizio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Kal-El sono dei premi scientifici che vengono assegnati ogni tre mesi a livello universale. Per il personaggio di Cristiana mi sono ispirata un po’ a Temperance Brennan di Bones e un po’ a Pico de Paperis 😉


	4. Rivedersi

Mantaro quel giorno si era risvegliato di buon umore e, incredibilmente, di buon mattino. Erano le otto e quarantacinque, molto probabilmente si era risvegliato così presto per la sua routine quotidiana a causa del fatto che non aveva ancora smaltito tutta l’adrenalina per il ritrovamento della sorella. Forse gli ci sarebbero volute parecchie settimane per capire che non era un sogno, ma la pura realtà.

Aveva dormito da re in quel nuovo e spazioso letto, che aveva scoperto essere stato studiato apposta per le sue esigenze e la sua corporatura, in quanto Kinniku. Inoltre, quelle coperte erano così calde che non aveva sentito freddo durante tutta la notte. Forse a causa anche del pigiama di lino che sua sorella gli aveva fatto trovare in camera sua, come altro piccolo regalo.

Si alzò dal letto e andò diritto in bagno per rinfrescarsi, oltre che per vestirsi. Appena entrò trovò un biglietto di sua sorella con scritto: “ _Questi vestiti spero ti piacciano, appena saremo tornati dall’incontro con tuo padre e i suoi amici, andremo a rifarti il guardaroba._ _❤_ ” e, appena diede un’occhiata al manichino che c’era in bagno, notò che fosse vestito con dei pantaloni beige, una maglietta bianca, un chiodo di pelle con cerniere in argento – e poté notare che fosse _vero_ argento – e delle scarpe stringate nere. L’outfit gli piacque subito.

Lavatosi, si vestì e scese le scale per arrivare in quella che doveva essere la sala da pranzo: Meat era già seduto ed era abbastanza imbarazzato dal servizio perfetto di Jacques, mentre sua sorella stava bevendo il suo succo d’arancia rossa mentre leggeva dei file su quello che sembrava un ologramma. Erano solo le nove di mattina ed era già al lavoro. Anche se, a pensarci bene, non sapeva ancora che lavoro facesse sua sorella. Ora gliel’avrebbe chiesto.

Vide che era vestita in modo molto elegante e cool, in un certo senso: indossava una camicia mono spalla con una specie di cintura incorporata, mentre aveva dei pantaloni neri abbastanza larghi con dei lacci per chiuderli alle caviglie, che però lasciava slacciati e si notavano i tacchi che indossava, color turchese con un laccio nero. Al lato sinistro del tavolo c’era la sua borsa, una grande pochette rosso fuoco.

«Buongiorno!» esclamò, andando a salutare la sorella con un bacio e sorridendo radiosamente al suo allenatore e a Jacques.

La sorella sorrise e ricambiò il bacio, poi disse: «Buongiorno fratellino! Vedo che l’outfit che ti ho fatto preparare ti è piaciuto! Spero tu abbia dormito bene. Pronto?»

«Prontissimo, Cris! Non vedo l’ora di vedere che faccia faranno rivedendoti!»

Lei si scostò una ciocca di capelli, quel giorno li aveva lasciati sciolti: «Anch’io non vedo l’ora di rivederli! Ma ora mangia, dai!»

Il fratello annuì e si sedette, iniziò a mangiare ma poi chiese, mentre si stava gustando la macedonia: «Ma sorellona … sì, ecco … che lavoro fai?»

Lei smise di leggere, guardò suo fratello negli occhi e rispose: «Non voglio fare la vaga … sono il presidente e ceo della Lux Technologies. L’ho fondata io e tutto quello che si fa è per mia iniziativa. Oltre alle tecnologie, facciamo anche tantissima ricerca. Be’, era quello per cui mi sono laureata, ricordi?»

Mantaro la guardò stupefatto, non immaginava che sua sorella fosse il presidente della Lux Technologies. Mai avrebbe potuto farlo. Sorrise: «Sono felice che tu abbia raggiunto questo obiettivo. Ora devi solo dirlo a mamma e papà, giusto?»

«Giusto.» rispose lei, pulendosi delicatamente le labbra per non rovinare il trucco «Ora andiamo.» concluse, prendendo le chiavi della sua Ferrari e suo fratello per mano. E Meat rimase lì, inebetito.

Saliti sull’auto, si diressero allo stadio Budokan, dove c’era la riunione delle Leggende, indetta da Mantaro sotto il nome di Ikimon per fare loro la sorpresa più bella di tutti: il ritorno di Cris.

«Vedrai, saranno felicissimi di rivederti.» iniziò «Soprattutto perché ora sei diventata una vera donna, sorellona!» lei rise «E poi saranno così felici … magari riesco a scroccare un giorno di riposo!»

«Be’, vedremo.» concluse lei, parcheggiando la Ferrari fuori dall’entrata dello stadio e avviandosi all’interno col fratello.

Percorsero i corridoi in gran silenzio, e, appena arrivati davanti alla porta, Mantaro le disse: «Pronta?» e aprì, catturando gli sguardi di tutte le Leggende. Le guardò e disse: «Vorrei presentarvi il presidente della Lux-»

Ataru sbottò: «Complimenti! Oltre a non allenarti ci porti qui questa _puttana_ che vuole farci da sponsor! Si vede che a te non importa niente del wrestling! E ora sparisci!» e il suo tono era pieno di rabbia.

Cris li guardò delusa, si mise le mani per coprire naso e bocca per cercare di non piangere e poi corse via, con le lacrime agli occhi.

Mantaro li guardò stupito e senza parole e, dopo qualche minuto, disse: «Ma siete fuori?! Quella _era_ Cris! Era lei! È tornata dopo sette anni! La vostra Chicca era qui e voi … voi …» non riusciva a parlare, mentre li vedeva sbiancare.

«No … tu stai mentendo!» disse Robin. Non … non era possibile che la loro Chicca fosse tornata e loro non l’avessero riconosciuta e insultata in quel modo! Non era possibile! Di sicuro c’era uno sbaglio, oppure era uno scherzo di cattivo gusto di Kid Muscle! Per forza!

Avevano aspettato sette lunghi anni per rivederla, sette anni in cui avevano continuato a chiedersi come fosse diventata la loro Chicca, come fosse cresciuta e come fosse cambiata; sette anni in cui avevano segretamente _odiato_ Mantaro perché credevano fosse lui la causa del viaggio della sorella, essendosi sentita esclusa da due genitori _troppo occupati_ a viziare il loro unico figlio naturale. Ma si sbagliavano, non era Mantaro la causa. Ma tanto loro non l’avrebbero saputo.

In quel lasso di tempo, che loro avevano percepito come interminabile proprio a causa dell’assenza di quella bambina dall’intelligenza fuori dalla norma, avevano fatto di tutto per cercare non di dimenticarla, ma di ricordarla il meno possibile, perché ricordare faceva loro male, perché ricordava loro che avrebbero potuto fare sempre _un po’ di più_ per non farla partire.

Mantaro guardò gli uomini più vecchi di lui con una certa nota di tenerezza negli occhi, tuttavia dovette rispondere: «E come potrebbe non essere lei? Sapete perfettamente che l’avrei riconosciuta anche se fossi stato cieco. Sapete perfettamente che non ho mai dimenticato il suo sorriso, né la luce che aveva negli occhi quando rideva, né il suo profumo. Perché è mia sorella.»

«Mantaro …» disse Terryman, guardandolo negli occhi. Il bambino che aveva tenuto a battesimo gli sembrava diverso, quasi che fosse cresciuto in un istante.

«So che _non_ vi sto simpatico perché vedete _solo_ i difetti che ho preso da mio padre, però potevate almeno evitare di darle della puttana, mh? Voglio dire, almeno potevate lasciarmi finire di parlare.»

La quasi totalità delle Leggende era sbalordita, quell’eccesso di sincerità l’aveva in comune con Belinda e … sua sorella. Tuttavia, Robin rispose: «È … è che noi non … ci sembrava così diversa, ecco.» vide il principe guardarlo con uno sguardo severo «Non aveva più il caschetto con la frangia, non si vestiva più sportiva, aveva ai piedi dei tacchi ed era truccata … capisci, l’avevamo vista l’ultima volta bambina e ora ci siamo ritrovati davanti una giovane donna, è normale che non l’avessimo riconosciuta.»

Il principe incrociò le braccia al petto: «Non mi pare una scusa per darle della puttana, però.» continuò imperterrito, sapendo di avere ragione «L’adoravate così tanto e ora non la riconoscete più? Sembra _alquanto_ strano, non trovate?»

«Mostra rispetto, ragazzino.» ringhiò Buffaloman.

«Io … vi chiedo scusa. È solo che mi ricordo quanto le volevate bene … e quanto lei ne voleva a voi. Mi ricordo che le parlavate nella vostra lingua e lei vi rispondeva. Ricordo che amava parlare in spagnolo con lei, signor Buffaloman.» li guardò negli occhi «Ora però credo sia delusa … cercherò di farle passare l’arrabbiatura. E quando torneremo qui promettetemi che … be’ …»

«Tranquillo, Mantaro, la tratteremo come l’abbiamo sempre trattata.» concluse Terryman, vedendo il ragazzo uscire dalla porta.

Mantaro per tornare a casa di sua sorella dovette prendere un autobus e poi un taxi, prima di aspettare che Jacques gli aprisse la porta, dato che non aveva né le chiavi né sapeva quali strumenti sua sorella aveva inventato per far entrare le persone in casa sua.

Appena vide il maggiordomo francese di sua sorella, gli chiese: «Jacques, hai visto mia sorella? Quando l’hanno insultata io non sono riuscito ad inseguirla. Ora dov’è?»

Il francese guardò dall’alto del suo metro e ottantotto il principe, poi rispose cordialmente: «La signorina è nella sua camera, principe. Mi dirà dopo cos’è successo, ora vada da lei.»

Il principe annuì solamente, poi salì le scale in vetro per andare in camera di sua sorella. Se solo avesse saputo che Cris aveva inventato un modo per non usare le scale, diverso da qualsiasi esistente … poi entrò nella camera.

«Cris …» sussurrò il fratello, vedendo la sorella in un mare di lacrime.

Lei, per tutta risposta, si buttò piangente sul petto del fratello ed iniziò a raccontare: «Sai, quando mi hanno adottato avevo già due anni … lo ricordo ancora. Zio Ataru mi notò, si avvicinò a me e mi disse, accovacciandosi: “Ti andrebbe di avere una famiglia?”. Io lo guardai e gli dissi: “Famiglia: gruppo di persone che si amano. Perché?” Lui mi rispose: “Così avrai una mamma ed un papà.” “Perché io?” gli chiesi infine. Lui mi sorrise soltanto, e fu dolcissimo quando mi strinse forte a sé.» fece una pausa e singhiozzò «Sai, ho sempre creduto che in realtà fosse lui che mi voleva adottare, ma siccome in Italia bisogna essere una coppia per poter adottare bambini, ha dovuto rinunciare a essere mio padre per essere mio zio.» singhiozzò ancora «Mi sento così stupida! Al … al posto che dire sì subito, come ogni altro bambino, mi sono messa a fare domande sul perché! E allo stesso tempo lo fissavo curiosa e bramavo che mi abbracciasse ancora perché nessuno mi aveva mai abbracciato così! E poi … poi quando mi hanno adottato ero così felice di avere lui al mio fianco, mi coccolava sempre e tutte le volte che ero triste o non riuscivo a dormire a causa degli incubi mi faceva dormire con lui … avrei tanto voluto chiamarlo “zio”, ma mi sentivo inadeguata! E poi mamma è rimasta incinta e poi sei nato te … zio Ataru ha deciso di andarsene non perché ti odiasse, l’ho visto tante volte pensare a te e chiamarti con l’emozione nella voce, ma perché non voleva che tu avessi uno stile di combattimento troppo perfetto e completo! Se ti avesse allenato anche lui, non saresti stato capace di creare le tue mosse personali perché se avessi utilizzato le sue mosse o quelle del clan saresti stato invincibile! Ma io ho sofferto così tanto la sua assenza! L’ho avuto con me quasi due anni e poi se n’è andato! Ma io gli volevo così tanto bene! Per …» il fratello la ascoltava e accarezzava «per questo, quando mi sono laureata per la prima volta, ho deciso di … di partire per cercarlo e per studiare il mondo … volevo portarti via con me per fartelo conoscere … ma l’hai conosciuto, anche se non come voleva lui … ma sappi che lui ti vuole molto, molto bene. Ti ama come ama me. E … e poi, quando ho visto per la prima volta mamma e papà, mi sono sembrati dolcissimi ma anche … rassegnati, credo mi volessero adottare per farmi diventare erede al trono …» Mantaro le scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso «Sai, in questi sette anni volevo anche suicidarmi perché non … non mi sentivo amata, ma Jacques mi ha fatto desistere … poi mi sono innamorata … ed ora sono qui, con te. Ma forse … forse dovrei ripartire …»

Mantaro sgranò gli occhi, che iniziarono a riempirsi di lacrime: «No! Ti … ti prego … è-è stato orribile il primo mese senza di te … no-non mangiavo più … non parlavo più … mamma e papà erano così preoccupati che mi hanno mandato dallo psicologo … pa-parlavo attraverso un pupazzo … non andavo più a scuola … ho dovuto prendere lezioni private e … e non volevo più uscire … mamma aveva iniziato a controllarmi mentre mangiavo, mentre dormivo e quando andavo in bagno mi seguivano sempre due governanti che mi fissavano! … è stato orribile! Non andartene più, ti prego!» implorò piangendo.

Lei lo accarezzò e gli scompigliò i capelli: «Mi dispiace, fratellino. Ma ora ti prometto che non soffrirai più così … ciò che hai passato per causa mia è stato traumatico ma ti assicuro che cercherò di farti dimenticare ciò. E di conseguenza ti devo chiedere una cosa.»

«Che cosa?» chiese il più piccolo, utilizzando ormai il seno della sorella come un cuscino.

«Ti va di prendere parte ai miei studi?» chiese emozionata. Aveva passato tanto tempo guardando quelle stelle che amava il fratello, e aveva deciso di chiederglielo.

«Io …» iniziò Mantaro «S … sì! Voglio seguirti.» rispose, acquistando sicurezza.

Lei sorrise, estrasse una scatolina di velluto blu e disse: «Allora ti servirà questa.»

Mantaro guardò la scatola interrogativo: «Ma sorellona … cos’è?»

Cris l’aprì, c’era dentro una chiave: «Ora che vivi con me devi avere le chiavi di casa tua, no?» chiese.

Mantaro si commosse e prese la chiave: «Tu sei pazza …»

«Pazza? Forse. Che vuole darti ciò che meriti? Sì. Sempre.» lei sorrise. Era felice al vederlo così.

Mantaro l’abbracciò commosso. Non aveva mai visto nessuno dargli una fiducia così cieca e totale. Non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato. «Io … davvero, non me l’aspettavo …» era ancora incredulo.

«Tu non hai mai voluto seguire le orme di tuo padre, perciò non trovo giusto che tu viva in quella … catapecchia.»

Il principe rise: «Andiamo, Cris! Non è messa così male!»

«Mah, sarà …» rispose scettica lei. «Ed inoltre, oggi andiamo a rifarti il guardaroba. Armani e D&G ci stanno aspettando …»

«Sei ancora più pazza …»

«Ehi, se sei fratello adottivo di un’italiana, devi saperti vestire …» rispose lei «E poi mio fratello deve esporre il fisico scultoreo che Dio gli ha donato … e poi Kevin deve crepare d’invidia vedendoti.»

«Perché?» chiese ingenuamente lui.

«Te lo spiego dopo … ora andiamo.» concluse, baciandolo sulla guancia.


	5. Scherzi e cure

Cris, dopo il disastroso incontro con le Leggende, era rimasta molto arrabbiata con loro e aveva voglia di vendicarsi e, conoscendole fin troppo bene, aveva ideato un piano malvagio. Vero, ci sarebbe caduto dentro pure il suo adorato fratellino, ma non poteva permettersi di fallire. Anzi, proprio perché non voleva fallire, decise che gli sarebbe servito un aiutino dal suo migliore amico. Ma prima bisognava finire il round di shopping per rinnovare il guardaroba di Mantaro.

«Allora fratellino, che ne dici se terminiamo di rinnovare il guardaroba con un giro da Valentino?» chiese, abbracciandolo lateralmente.

Mantaro sorrise imbarazzato, si sistemò meglio gli occhiali da sole sulla testa e rispose: «P-Per me va bene, sorellona, ma … non starai esagerando?»

«Assolutamente. E poi, bisogna insegnarti il senso della moda … ho intenzione di farti diventare una _fashion victim_ …» rispose lei.

Il fratello se la prese sul personale: «E con questo che vuoi dire? Che non mi so vestire?!»

«No. Sai vestirti in quanto creatura diploide che ha raggiunto l’età puberale e che quindi è in grado di riprodursi e pensare per conto suo. Quello che volevo dire è che ti manca il gusto e la classe.»

«Ah.» rispose in tono secco il principe, poi seguì la sorella dentro “Maison Valentino”. Entrarono, seguirono gli accorgimenti dello stilista, lei gli fece prendere le misure del principe e poi uscirono, avendo ordinato una collezione personale.

Cris camminava sinuosamente sui tacchi, mentre il fratello quasi faticava a starle dietro. Percorse le vie più alla moda di tutta Tokyo, ritornarono al parcheggio dove Cris aveva lasciato la Ferrari e, prima di mettere in moto, ricevette una chiamata. Allora rispose: «Pronto? Ah, ciao amore! … Sì, sono qui con lui … dici che è giunto il- … ok, allora andiamo direttamente lì. Ti aspetto, eh! saranno felicissimi … sì, sì lo spero anch’io … ti lascio, ti amo.»

È inutile dire che il fratello rimase a dir poco scioccato e geloso del fatto che sua sorella avesse un fidanzato, e che chiese: «Sorellona, con chi sei fidanzata?»

Lei sorrise: «Oh, presto lo vedrai … sono sicura che potrete diventare ottimi amici!» vide lo sguardo del fratello «Ok … ti posso dire che anche lui è un Chojin … è bellissimo e mi fa sentire una principessa, mi coccola sempre e mi riempie di regali … un vero _gentleman_.»

«Ah o … ok …» e il discorso si troncò lì, lasciando Mantaro inebetito.

Dato che lo stadio dove si erano riunite le Leggende non era molto distante dal parcheggio, Cris poté guidare velocemente e arrivarono in venti minuti davanti allo stadio. Scesi dall’auto, prese suo fratello per mano e lo condusse davanti alla porta dove c’erano tutte le Leggende, e gli disse: «Entra, e dì loro che ti mando io e che devi stare qui perché ho una sorpresa per tutti voi.» e dicendo ciò se ne andò.

Manraro, da bravo fratello, entrò nella sala e disse: «Ehm … s-salve … mi manda C-Cris … dice che devo stare qui con voi pe-perché ha una sorpresa da mostrarci …»

Fu Buffaloman a parlare, dicendo: «Non ci interessa della sorpresa, noi vogliamo sapere se è arrabbiata con noi!»

«Senza offesa, eh.» iniziò Mantaro, che perse tutta la paura sentendo parlare della sorella «Ma credo che darle della puttana non sia stata l’idea del secolo! Vedeste come piangeva … non l’avevo mai vista così giù! Comunque, la sorpresa riguarda il suo fidanzat-» ma non finì la frase che se li ritrovò puntati addosso.

«Fidanzato? Cris ha un fidanzato?! E non lo potevi dire prima?! Com’è, chi è?!»

«Eh?! N-Non lo so … so solo che è be … bellissimo e che è un C-Chojin …»

«Pensa a-»

«Sorpresa!» disse Cris, entrando nella sala con Kevin Mask che aveva un bambino, un bellissimo bambino, in braccio. Aveva i capelli lunghi fino alle spalle biondissimi e due occhi azzurro cielo.

«Come “sorpresa!”? Non … non capisco …»

Kevin sbuffò un po’ risentito, poi disse: «Di norma non mi farei vedere da voi né da te, papà, però abbiamo deciso che fosse anche il momento che voi conosceste David, _our son_.»

Mantaro fu l’unico che riuscì a parlare e chiese: «Come “vostro figlio”! Cris, non mi dirai che … che tu e Kevin a … avete un-»

«Bambino? Sì, esattamente. Due anni fa ci siamo messi insieme ed è nato il nostro piccolo angelo, non è vero, David?» chiese, prendendo in braccio il figlio.

«Sì, mamma!» rispose lui, dandole un bacio sulla guancia.

«Quindi, papà – riprese Kevin – questo è il tuo primo nipotino. Aspetta aprile e vedrai anche Alexander.»

«No, no, no! Non mi interessa se vi amate, se questo è vostro figlio, non mi interessa se tu, sorellona, sei incinta di due mesi! Voi due non potete stare insieme! Quindi date il bambino in adozione e non vedetevi mai più! Ah, giusto: Cris, devi abortire.» disse Mantaro, con pura rabbia negli occhi e nel cuore.

Cris disse, indignata: «Mantaro, ma come ti permetti, eh?! E voi, non dite niente?!»

«Noi … noi …» Robin era ammutolito, non sapeva cosa dire o cosa fare «Noi …»

«Be’, direi che … siete proprio dei polli!» esclamò Cris, ridendo di gusto «Lo scherzo è andato a segno, ragazzi! Datemi il cinque!» e fu così che videro Kevin e quel fantomatico bambino battere il cinque calorosamente. Lei li guardò e iniziò a spiegare: «Be’, che c’è? Mi avete insultato e trattato malissimo, era logico che mi vendicassi. Io e Kevin non stiamo insieme, e questo non è nostro figlio: il suo nome è Carlos, è il cugino di una mia collega di lavoro. Grazie, piccolo.»

«Di nulla!» rispose lui, sorridendo. Poi scese dalle sue braccia e le diede la mano: «Ora posso _tonnale_ da mia cugina?»

«Certo.» rispose lei, uscendo di scena con lui e Kevin e lasciando gli altri lì, come stoccafissi.

Mantaro aveva lo sguardo spalancato e non sapeva cosa dire o pensare, sua sorella che faceva uno scherzo? E come mai non era scoppiata a ridere nel mezzo dell’atto? Di solito succedeva sempre così!

Robin trovò il coraggio di parlare, e disse: «Mantaro, credo che sia meglio se torni ad allenarti, che dici? E porta ancora le nostre scuse a tua sorella, non dovevamo trattarla in quel modo. Ha fatto bene a farci quello scherzo …»

«Uffa, di solito gli scherzi non le riuscivano mai! Non è giusto! Mi sono comportato pure come uno senza cuore … comunque, mi ha chiesto di dirvi se volevate passare da lei questo giovedì sera, così vi racconta un po’ di cose su questi sette anni … vi va?» esclamò il principe, che ce l’aveva con sé stesso per non aver capito lo scherzo. Poi sorrise ai più grandi che, volenti o nolenti, furono rincuorati dal sorriso del più piccolo della lega.

Delle volte veniva loro in mente quanto suo padre l’avesse desiderato, quante cure avevano fatto per poter averlo e la gioia che aveva provato quando gliel’aveva fatto vedere, sussurrando in modo calmo che quello era il suo bambino, Mantaro; e pensavano anche che dovesse essere stato molto amato. Sapevano, in cuor loro, che King era davvero un ottimo padre, ma non l’avrebbero mai ammesso, almeno, non in sua presenza.

«Certo, ne saremmo felici.» rispose Ramenman, con la sua calma proverbiale.

Allora Mantaro sorrise ancora, prese un foglietto e glielo porse: «Questo è il suo indirizzo. Quando ho visto casa sua sono rimasto esterrefatto … e credo lo sarete anche voi. Sapete che ha preso altre lauree dopo la prima?»

«Davvero?» chiesero un po’ tutti.

Il principe sorrise smagliante, fiero della sorella: «Sì! Sono orgoglioso della mia sorellona … e credo lo sarete anche voi! Devo andare, Cris mi aspetta. A giovedì sera, allora!» e, facendo “ciao” con la mano, uscì dalla sala.

«Ditemi che è sembrato anche a voi che sia cresciuto in un istante.» iniziò Terryman, guardando un punto indefinito con lo sguardo cielo «Perché ora ha una luce diversa negli occhi.»

«Già, Mantaro non si comporta più come un bambino … ma forse si comportava così a causa del trauma subito alla partenza di Cris …» continuò Buffaloman «Se questa è la verità – e ho la certezza che lo _sia_ – allora mi sono davvero comportato male nei suoi confronti … non avrei dovuto provare tutto quel risentimento credendo che fosse lui la causa del viaggio della _mia_ Chicca …»

Robin sospirò ed incrociò le braccia, poi disse: «Credo che quasi tutti noi, chi più chi meno, abbiamo provato le tue stesse emozioni, Buffaloman … dovremo scusarci con Mantaro. Ma non facciamolo giovedì sera, quando andremo da lei … pensiamoci un’altra volta. Ora come ora credo che Mantaro sappia perché l’abbiamo trattato così … e credo ci abbia già perdonato.»

«Questo è poco ma sicuro.» continuò Terryman «È sempre il _nostro_ piccolo disastro, giusto?» chiese, poi. Quel nomignolo gliel’avevano dato tutti loro di comune accordo, quando da piccolo ne combinava di cotte e di crude in giro per il palazzo ma voleva loro un gran bene e li accoglieva sempre con un bacio ed un abbraccio.

«Giustissimo.» risposero tutti in coro, sorridendo leggermente.

Cris era seduta di fronte a suo fratello che la guardava con un misto di felicità e titubanza: sapeva che quella notizia l’aveva messo un po’ sotto shock, però prima o poi avrebbe dovuto dirglielo. Lo scrutò ancora un attimo, poi chiese, vedendolo inebetito: «Fratellino, va tutto bene? Ti ho ferito?»

Mantaro sbatté vigorosamente le palpebre, poi rispose titubante: «N-No … io, ecco … non … non so che dire …» guardò un attimo per terra «Ecco … tu … per te è … è così importante?»

Gli occhi di Cris divennero languori e sognanti: «Sì. Lo amo con tutta me stessa. Forse all’inizio potrete non andare d’accordo, ma sono sicura che poi diventerete ottimi amici.»

«Se ti ama, sorellona, allora è già mio amico.» le diede un bacio in fronte «E poi, se tu lo ami, non sarà poi questo _bad boy_ , no?»

«Credo che un _bad boy_ sia solo qualcuno che ha sofferto ed era incompreso, no?»

«Se lo dici tu … basta che il tuo fidanzato non sia Kevin Mask!»

«Perché?» chiese lei, quasi nervosa.

Mantaro pensò che avesse risposto così perché Kevin era uno dei suoi amici più intimi, e rispose: «Be’, so che è uno dei tuoi migliori amici, però sai non ha un carattere molto facile … e poi vogliamo discutere del suo passato? Voglio dire, io lo rispetto molto per il coraggio che ha dimostrato, però prima era nella d.M.p. … non è così facile cambiare strada, sai?»

«È stato un gesto di ribellione, fratellino … sai, credo che dovresti cercare di capirlo un po’ di più.»

«Va bene, ci proverò … ora devo andare, se no, chi lo sente Meat?» e scappò su, dove c’era la palestra che lei aveva costruito solo per lui.

Cris sospirò, poi estrasse il suo cellulare e chiamò il suo fidanzato: «Ehi, ciao amore …»

– _Ciao, tigrotta. Com’è andata?_

«Ecco … diciamo che un po’ è andata come pensavo, ma per altri versi …»

– _Perché, cos’è successo? Ti ha picchiato?!_

Lei sorrise: «No, ma come ti viene in mente! È il mio fratellino.» sentì il suo amato sbuffare «è che ha sperato che il mio fidanzato non sia un _bad boy_ come Kevin Mask, o meglio, spera che non _sia_ Kevin Mask … dice che è difficile cambiare strada.»

– _Ah._ – fu la risposta secca all’altro capo telefonico – _Capisco. Però sono sicuro che dopo la nostra cena cambierà idea …_

«Lo spero.» continuò «È solo che so che sarà difficile, per tutti loro, accettarlo … però non mi interessa. Noi ci amiamo, giusto?»

– _È una delle poche cose di cui sono sicuro. Tu ed io ci amiamo ed è questo che conta. A parte il nostro piccolo segreto._

«Ovvio.» rispose lei «Credo che sia la nostra ragione di vita, il nostro piccolo legame.»

– _Sai, ci sono delle volte in cui mi chiedo se non debba tornare da te._

Lei sorrise di nuovo: «Ne abbiamo già discusso, lupacchiotto. Quando sarà tutto finito, vivremo di nuovo insieme.»

– _Lo so, ma mi chiedo se sia la scelta giusta._

«No, era la scelta più corretta da fare. Devi concentrarti solo su quello, lo sai.»

– _Sì, lo so. Ora devo andare. Mi stanno aspettando. Mi manchi._

«Tu come il sole all’alba.» e chiuse la chiamata.

«Signorina, stava parlando con lui?» iniziò Jacques, arrivando dalla cucina.

«Sì, Jacques … stavamo discutendo sulla cena di giovedì … su Mantaro … e sul nostro rapporto.»

Il francese sorrise: «Non si preoccupi, si ricordi l’attesa rende tutto più bello. Sarete ancora più uniti quando tutto si sarà concluso.»

«Sì, lo so.» lo guardò negli occhi: «Grazie. Ora devo andare, non sono mai stata così tanto fuori dal laboratorio.»

Jacques fece un sorriso sconsolato: «Venti minuti non sono un’eternità, signorina …»

«Sì, ma più il tempo passa più siamo in ritardo per la cura al cancro!» e si dileguò in laboratorio, dove la stavano aspettando i suoi collaboratori. Arrivata, si mise il camice blu scuro – che metteva solo quando non era sola in laboratorio – e disse, rivolta agli altri: «Ok, ragazzi, eccomi qui. Scusate il ritardo, ma stavo parlando con Mantaro e con lui. Ma ora ditemi: ci sono novità?»

Joseph, occhi blu scuro e capelli rosso fuoco mossi, figlio di Canadianman, rispose con un leggero sorriso: «Non devi scusarti, è un argomento molto delicato ed è bene che Mantaro sia bendisposto. Per quanto riguarda le novità, le tue supposizioni erano corrette, però non le abbiamo ancora visionate. Aspettavamo te.»

«E poi – aggiunse Liam, il figlio di Specialman – anche se ti prendevi un po’ più di tempo con tuo fratello non era mica un problema, sai? Voglio dire, quell’argomento potrebbe traumatizzarlo e tu sai meglio di me che-»

«Sì, sì, lo so.» bloccò Cris «Ma ora al lavoro: non vi pago milioni per nulla, sapete?»

«Pensavamo ci pagassi per stare con te …» risposero i due amici, poi si misero alle loro postazioni.

Cris, dopo che ebbe visionato i referti sulle ricerche che aveva dato ordine di eseguire in laboratorio, si mise al microscopio e cautamente iniziò a far cadere delle minuscole gocce del peso di un grammo su una massa indefinita di cellule: bastarono tre gocce per disgregare la massa. «Joseph, Liam, qui.» disse solamente, e i due sapevano che quello significava solo una cosa: vittoria. «Guardate dove prima c’era la massa.»

«Adesso non c’è niente!» esclamarono i due in coro, poi abbracciarono Cris.

Liam disse: «La neoplasia si è disgregata all’istante, il titolo di genio te lo meriti ad occhi chiusi! Abbiamo trovato la cu-»

«Aspetta a dirlo, Lilo. Prima vorrei verificare che non abbia effetti collaterali. E soprattutto, che non faccia ricrescere le neoplasie. Prima di tutto vorrei capire perché si ha l’alterazione delle cellule. Siamo vicini a questa scoperta, diciamo che ci manca quel quindici per cento che confermerà le nostre ipotesi. Quindi, per ora, studiamo gli effetti collaterali. Poi potremo-»

«So che ti sto interrompendo in un punto critico, però vorrei sapere perché hai abbandonato il _CHK-12_? Già funzionava bene come-»

Cris bloccò Joseph con una mano, poi le spuntarono delle lacrime agli occhi: «Perché il CHK-12 fungeva da rimodellatore molecolare, riprogrammando le neoplasie ad altre malattie o disfunzioni minori trattabili in modi diversi. Ed io non cerco quello. Cerco la _cura_. Ricordatevelo. E poi, dopo quello che è successo …»

Liam le mise le mani sulle spalle: «Cris, quello che hai fatto a tuo padre l’hai fatto per il suo bene. Ora è vivo, no? È questo che conta. Certo, non è più quello di un tempo, ma noi possiamo farlo tornare com’era un tempo. Non sentirti in colpa, non potevi fare altro.»

«Ah, no? Ho dato a mio padre una cura sperimentale, Liam, _sperimentale_! Non sapevamo che effetti collaterali avrebbe portato, e li avete visti anche voi coi vostri occhi! Non era più lui! Era deformato!»

«Adesso stai esagerando! Non era deformato, ha solo subito una velocizzazione di quello a cui l’avrebbe portato il cancro! E tu lo sai meglio di noi che senza di te sarebbe già tre metri sottoterra, quindi non considerarti colpevole, perché sei la sua salvatrice!» sbottarono entrambi, per farla calmare.

«Ma è comunque mio padre e io non avrei dovuto farlo diventare così!»

«Sì, hai ragione, però capisci che ora hai la possibilità di guarirlo del tutto? – Joseph la guardò negli occhi – Dai, Cri, torniamo al lavoro.»

Lei annuì con la testa: «Avete ragione. Abbiamo delle vite da salvare.» e tornarono ai loro studi. Non avrebbero più visto persone soffrire inutilmente, no. Mai più.


	6. Mutismo emotivo

Suguru e Belinda erano stati convocati per una riunione top secret della Muscle League. Il che era strano, di solito non invitavano mai la regina. Però era anche vero che Robin era stato sbrigativo, aveva detto che era una cosa che riguardava entrambi. In realtà, Suguru aveva una mezza idea di quello che l’inglese avrebbe potuto dire, ma preferiva ascoltarlo con le sue orecchie.

Arrivarono con qualche minuto di ritardo, per cui quando aprì la porta il re disse: «Scusate il ritardo, non riuscivano a trovare uno spazio per atterrare. Ora, perché ci avete convocato qui?» poi si sederono.

«È successo qualcosa a Mantaro?» chiese preoccupata la regina, con gli occhi blu notte preoccupati.

«Non esattamente … sì, c’entra anche lui per-» tentò l’inglese, ma lei continuò:

«Se c’entra anche lui ed è un “non esattamente” allora sì che mi devo preoccupare!»

Suguru intervenne, dopo aver alzato gli occhi al cielo – cosa notata dagli amici: «Cara, calmati. Non c’è bisogno di agitarsi. Anche perché, magari è una bella notizia.»

«Sì, hai ragione.» rispose lei, poi continuò: «Quindi, Mr. “Hey Bitch!”, che ci devi dire?» e quell’ultima frase fece scappare una risata soffocata a tutti meno che Robin.

«Per quanto andrà avanti questa storia?»

«Fino alla morte.» pausa teatrale «E anche dopo.»

«Ok, lasciamo perdere … piuttosto, vi ho convocato qui perch-» “Sono arrivati”.

«Fratellino, questo gioco non è divertente. Toglimi la benda, ché ho un sacco di cose da fare … una su tutte devo individuare e isolare il fattore-β6 nei protozoi del pleistoce … - il fratello le tolse la benda e si ritrovò davanti i suoi genitori e le Leggende - … ne.» ebbe un momento di panico «Ehm, salve signori Kinn-» ma Cris non finì di parlare che sua madre l’abbracciò piangente.

«Bambina mia – disse – come ti sei fatta grande …» la strinse forte a sé, con gli occhi chiusi e un sorriso splendente malcelato.

Cris intanto era ancora paralizzata dalla sorpresa, guardava fisso suo padre – che le confermò il giuramento – e non proferiva parola.

«Sorellona, ti è piaciuta la sorpresa? Hai visto che-» Mantaro pensava di aver fatto cosa gradita alla sorella, ma …

«Se non avevo ancora voluto incontrarli un motivo c’era, ma non penso tu possa capire. Ora mi scusi – si staccò da Belinda – ma devo davvero andare. La sua bellezza, comunque, è sempre più celeste.» ed uscì dalla sala.

Il fratello – più della madre – aveva uno sguardo a dir poco distrutto. Non si accorse che aveva iniziato a piangere, quella reazione l’aveva ferito come non mai.

La madre si accorse dello stato del figlio e gli disse: «Mantaro …»

«Non è più lei … che cosa le è successo?» e senza badare a tutti gli adulti che cercavano di fermarlo corse fuori. Si sentiva triste, afflitto, sconvolto. Cris non era più la bambina con cui era cresciuto. Sembrava … sembrava un automa. E un automa non aveva emozioni. Non poteva vivere con una sorella così. Se avesse dovuto aprirle gli occhi a costo della vita, l’avrebbe fatto.

La regia fece per seguire suo figlio: «Aspetta, Belinda.»

Belinda parlò senza pazienza: «Non mi interessa quello che stai per dire, tesoro. Io vado da mio figlio. L’unico che mi è rimasto. E forse l’unico che abbiamo mai avuto.»

Suguru la prese per un braccio, guardandola severo negli occhi: «Non dire così. Noi non possiamo sapere cosa ha passato nostra figlia prima di venire a vivere con noi. Se lei si è comportata così un motivo ci sarà. Un motivo che forse è così radicato che noi non saremo in grado di scoprire.»

«Mh? Cosa intendi?» la domanda venne sia da Robin che da Terryman.

«Quando Cris era ancora molto piccola, anche dopo settimane che l’avevamo adottata, notai che aveva dei comportamenti che potrei definire particolari. Ad esempio, adorava il suo orsacchiotto, ma non ci giocava mai.»

«Be’, non mi sembra molto strano, questo, amore.»

«Sì, se non fosse che la notte o lo vestiva con un’armatura presa da qualche soldato oppure gli costruiva intorno una sorta di fortino. Non ho ancora capito perché lo facesse, probabilmente qualche trauma infantile.»

«Cosa?» Belinda sentì il suo cuore stringersi, pensava di sapere tutto su sua figlia e invece …

«Se è per questo lei ci chiama “mamma” e “papà”, Belinda. Ricordo perfettamente che cercava di insegnare a Mantaro a dire sia “mamma” che “papà”, e gli raccontava un sacco di cose su di noi. Con Mantaro non ci ha mai chiamato “signori Kinniku” … almeno, fin quando non è cresciuto un po’. Lui non può ricordarselo, ma io sì. Forse ci chiama così a causa di un altro trauma, non so.»

«Probabilmente non era ancora pronta a rivederci, ecco perché si è comportata così bruscamente. – sospirò – Vado da Mantaro, cercherò di farlo ragionare. So che vi sembra strano – si rivolse alle Leggende – ma è mio figlio e qualcosa ha prese anche da me, e so che in questa situazione potrebbe fare un colpo di testa.» ed uscì.

«Suguru …» tentò Buffaloman.

«Delle volte mi sembra di aver sbagliato tutto come padre con lei … forse non avrei dovuto lasciarla partire e avrei dovuto indagare di più sul suo passato … però tutte le volte che la guardavo negli occhi diventavo codardo e non volevo più traumatizzarla ancora …»

«No – disse Robin – ti sei comportato in modo egregio con lei.» lo guardò negli occhi posandogli una mano sulla spalla «Io invece avrei dovuto imparare un po’ di più da te.»

Suguru sorrise leggermente: «Non dire così, Robin … ancora non conosci tutti i segreti di Kevin. Magari salta fuori che sta con mia figlia.» “Oh, ma perché devo comportarmi così?”

«E io avrei vinto la scommessa.» tutti tornarono a sedersi « _Sounds good_.»

Terryman intervenne: «Oh, andiamo, sappiamo perfettamente che Cris si metterà col mio Terry.»

«Tsk. Già me la immagino Natsuko – continuò il re – ma il problema sarebbe Mantaro. Me lo vedo già seguirli da tutte le parti, dormire con Cris per evitare che arrivi Terry e dormire tra loro due per evitare che si tocchino …» gli si illuminarono gli occhi «Facciamolo come scherzo, voglio vedere la gelosia di Mantaro. Terry, chiama tuo figlio, così possiamo organizzare lo scherzo più epico di sempre.»

«E Belinda come la prenderebbe?»

«Dimenticate quello che ho detto.»

«Voi partite subito in quarta. E se Cris si mettesse con mio figlio? Già me la immagino Catori, al settimo cielo … sarebbe tutto perfetto. Se succede smetto di mangiare lo sciroppo d’acero.» continuò Canadiaman, con le braccia incrociate dietro la nuca.

«Seh, è più probabile che tu rinunci a tua moglie piuttosto che allo sciroppo d’acero. E comunque, Cris e Liam sono sempre andati d’accordo, fin da bambini.» concluse Specialman.

Warsman sentenziò: «Io dico che lei è libera di amare chi vuole. Smettete di fantasticare, altrimenti rimarrete delusi.»

“Ben detto, Wars. Peccato che tu non sappia ciò che so io.” pensò il re.

«Uff, quando fai così sei proprio noioso, Wars! Non sei curioso di vedere anche tu la nostra vittima?» chiese Buffaloman «L’avevamo deciso tempo fa … ora non sei più d’accordo?»

«Non nego che far pentire il suo ragazzo di averla fatta soffrire sia divertente, pesò so anche che lei soffrirebbe, e noi non vogliamo farla soffrire, giusto?» “Anche perché voi non avete visto quello che ho visto io.”

«Ovvio che no!» risposero tutti in coro.

«Bene, quindi concordiamo sul fatto che non tormenteremo il suo ragazzo, se mai l’avrà.»

«Neanche minacciarlo?» chiese Rikishiman.

«Warsman ha ragione» esordì Terryman «anche perché il mio Terry non la farà mai soffrire, altrimenti gli vendo il cavallo.»

«E poi – zittì Ramenman – non è detto che le piacciano gli uomini. Magari ama le donne.» quella frase fece calare un gelido silenzio nella sala «Che c’è? Non è mica detto che le piacciano gli uomini.»

«Ma perché non- Ah, lasciamo perdere!» esclamò Pentagon «Discutere con te non ha senso. E comunque non mi sembra lesbica. E poi, voglio dire, quando era piccola mi ha visto, non possono piacerle le donne.»

«Modestia a parte – disse Suguru – non è perché da giovane avevi miriadi di ragazze che ti giravano attorno che allora anche mia figlia sogna di stare con te!»

L’americano incrociò le braccia dietro la nuca: «Se la Chicca fosse innamorata di me la sposerei subito. Il nostro amore avrebbe un sapore così proibito …» tutti lo trucidarono con lo sguardo «Ok, la smetto.»

In quel momento rientrò Belinda: «Che mi sono persa?»

Suguru disse, serio: «Nulla, cara.»

«Ah … quindi avete discusso sul probabile fidanzato di nostra figlia? L’importante è che non lo sappia Mantaro. Sarebbe supergeloso.» e rise in modo contenuto. Poi si sedette vicino al marito: «Quindi? Che è saltato fuori?»

«Che Cris potrebbe essere lesbica.» il marito aveva un sorriso a stento contenuto.

Belinda strabuzzò gli occhi: «Cosa? Non mi direte che-»

«È un’ipotesi che ha proposto il nostro adorato Victory.» iniziò Pentagon, prendendole la mano «Ma sta’ tranquilla, nel caso tua figlia fosse lesbica mi occuperò personalmente di farla tornare sulla retta via.» fece per baciarle la mano ma una furia lo lanciò contro una parete con una forza inaudita.

«Nessuno tocca la mia mamma!» esclamò Mantaro con due occhi iniettati di sangue. Poi, quando la madre lo accarezzò, si calmò.

«Tesoro, perché sei qui?»

«Ecco …» Mantaro si grattò la nuca imbarazzato «… ho sentito “Cris” e “lesbica” nella stessa frase …»

Robin lo tranquillizzò, dicendo: «Nulla di che, Mantaro, Ramenman ha solo detto che a tua sorella potrebbero non piacere gli uomini … e poi Pentagon ha detto che la vorrebbe sposare.» aveva un brillio sadico negli occhi, e vide il principe dare una gomitata all’americano che si era appena alzato «Io gliel’avrei data alla tempia … no, fermo! Basta così!» e lo bloccò per le ascelle per scongiurare il peggio.

«Mantaro?» disse Belinda, severa.

Il figlio sospirò: «Mi dispiace averla tartassata, signor Pentagon … ma non ci provi più né con mia madre né con mia sorella.» la voce si indurì.

Buffaloman rise: «Tranquillo, _niño_ , se tua sorella è lesbica non ci proverà più!»

Robin lasciò Mantaro: «Ma perché dite che è lesbica? Sono quasi del tutto sicuro che a mia sorella piacciano gli uomini … anche perché mi ha detto che mi avrebbe fatto conoscere il suo fidanzato alla cena di domani sera, per cui …»

Pentagon si riprese subito: «E quell’uomo sarò io!»

Belinda perse la pazienza, si avvicinò a Pentagon e lo bloccò al muro, dicendo: «Se non la smetti con questa storia, sarai la prossima persona che sfiletterò, nonostante abbia smesso da giovane.»

Mantaro sgranò i suoi occhi blu zaffiro: «Cosa? Mamma, tu …»

Suguru si alzò di scatto, mise le mani sulle spalle del figlio e disse: «Figliolo, ora basta, devi andare ad allenarti, altrimenti come fai a vincere il Chojin?»

«No! Mamma … mamma che si … significa?»

Suguru lo abbracciò lateralmente: «Piccolo, dai, andia-» ma Mantaro scappò via di nuovo, questa volta con gli occhi pieni di lacrime di delusione e shock.

Belinda aveva sul volto un’espressione dispiaciuta e di auto-accusa, se fosse stata più attenta suo figlio non avrebbe scoperto il suo oscuro passato. «Cielo, cosa ho fatto?» e si mise una mano a coprire la bocca.

«Forse è il caso che andiate a cercarlo. A questa età si potr-»

«No, Buffaloman.» fermò Suguru «Mantaro ha bisogno di stare da solo. Ha bisogno di sfogarsi. Conosco mio figlio.»

«Sì, però amore-»

«Dovevamo dirglielo, prima o poi. È un bene che l’abbia scopeto adesso, perché ha di nuovo Cris al suo fianco. Sono sicuro che lo farà ragionare.» fece una pausa «Avevate altro da dirci?»

«No.» rispose Robin, guardando l’amico negli occhi. Era tranquillo.

Nel frattempo, Mantaro – che stava correndo alla cieca – sbatté contro una persona che andava nel verso contrario – e quindi arrivava dall’entrata dello stadio: «Fratellino, che succede?»

Il fratello si rialzò da terra: «Ecco – cercava di asciugarsi le lacrime – tu sapevi che mamma era un’assassina?»

Cris allora abbracciò il fratello e se lo strinse forte al petto: «Sì. Ma non era come credi tu. Face parte della Earth Defense Force, la squadra che sterminava i Kaijuu. Poi l’ha lasciata e si è messa con papà.»

«Davvero?» smise di piangere «Allora devo andare a scusarmi. Verresti con me?»

«Certo, perché anch’io mi devo scusare con loro.» e i due fratelli si incamminarono ancora verso quella stanza. Fu Cris la prima a entrare, spalancando la porta e dicendo: «Ehm … volevo scusarmi, sono stata fin troppo brusca. Sono davvero felice di rivedervi, mi siete mancati troppo.» e siccome c’era un silenzio imbarazzante: «Mantaro, allora? Io mi sono scusata, ora tocca a te!» e tirò il fratello per un gomito.

«Ahio! Arrivo, arrivo! Non è perché non sai cosa dire che mi metti in mezzo, eh! E comunque, stavo per scusarmi!» si rivolse alla madre «Scusa mamma, non dovevo reagire così.»

Cris riprese parola: «Bene, ci siamo scusati, quindi possiamo tornare a casa, dato che devo renderti più forte di Kevin. Potrei modificarti geneticamente, ma così è più divertente.» e lo spinse fuori, levando il sipario.

Mantaro e Cristiana stavano viaggiando comodamente a bordo della Ferrari, diretti a casa dove la sorella aveva intenzione di fargli vedere cosa aveva studiato e realizzato per renderlo ancora più forte e agile di quanto non fosse prima. Amava suo fratello e per lui avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa, ecco perché gli aveva già fatto costruire la sua futura automobile personalizzata – questo il principe l’avrebbe scoperto a breve, dato che dopo la cena di giovedì Cristiana aveva programmato di svelare al principe la sua stanza dei regali. Una stanza solo per Mantaro. Per i regali degli altri c’era una stanza apposita, ma erano tutti insieme, invece per il suo fratellino …

Cris era concentrata a guidare, mentre il fratello osservava il paesaggio urbano di quella zona di Tokyo e pensava che fosse il momento giusto per chiederle quella cosa. D’altronde, aveva già rivisto le persone più importanti della sua vita, perché non farle conoscere i suoi amici? Il problema era che … che Mantaro era consapevole del fatto che i suoi amici avevano conosciuto un Mantaro che non era il vero Mantaro, ecco perché aveva paura di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere dopo.

Tanto per iniziare non era nemmeno convinto che gli perdonassero quel fatto, ossia l’averli tenuti all’oscuro dell’esistenza di sua sorella. Non era una cosa che si poteva nascondere così facilmente ma, complici il suo trauma che non voleva permettergli di parlare di lei e le Leggende che avevano evitato sempre e comunque di parlare di lei, questa impossibilità si era trasformata in realtà. Stava cercando di prepararsi mentalmente a quell’incontro, perché sapeva perfettamente come poteva essere sua sorella ma … aveva molto più paura per le reazioni dei suoi amici.

Si fece coraggio e chiese: «Sorellona, prima di arrivare a casa possiamo … possiamo passare dai miei amici? Vorrei farteli conoscere … sai, loro non sanno della tua esistenza.» concluse, vergognandosi di quello appena detto.

«Il fatto che tu provi vergogna per aver omesso ai tuoi amici la mia esistenza indica una tua presa di coscienza riguardo al trauma che hai sostenuto a causa mia. – gli sorrise brevemente, dato che erano fermi al semaforo – Però sì, mi farebbe piacere conoscere i tuoi amici. Me ne hai solo parlato un po’ e sono curiosa di vedere i loro volti. Anche perché, nel novantotto percento dei casi i Chojin maschi tendono ad assomigliare fisicamente ai propri padri, qualora avessero solo il padre Chojin, mentre i Chojin con entrambi i genitori Chojin sono soggetti al _crossing over_ genetico.»

Un’altra persona si sarebbe sentita a disagio con quel modo di parlare, ma Mantaro era abituato fin da piccolo a quella peculiarità della sorella, per cui per lui era una cosa normale. Rispose: «Senza contare che la probabilità che ereditino particolarità genetiche si moltiplica nel caso di un DNA puro, mentre in un DNA “meticcio” questa probabilità si dimezza, non incontrando possibilità di _crossing over_.» concluse, stupendo la sorella. Spiegò: «Sai, non ho mai dimenticato quello che mi hai insegnato …»

Cris sorrise orgogliosa: «Bene, allora sarà meglio raggiungere il prima possibile i tuoi amici. Dove si trovano in questo momento?»

«Al Tokyo Dome. Sono lì perché la Federazione ha concesso quel luogo per allenarsi prima dei prossimi incontri, dato che Ikimon vuole supervisionare i membri che non hanno partecipato alle Olimpiadi o che sono stati eliminati. Ikimon di solito supervisiona per circa due ore e poi se ne va per organizzare i prossimi eventi, per cui quando arriveremo lì non lo troveremo.»

«Perfetto. Anche se lui non sa che sarò io lo sponsor, dato che ha parlato con Jacques, non vorrei che i tuoi amici pensino a qualche _raccomandazione_ o _agevolazione_.» diede un’occhiata veloce al navigatore «Tra venticinque minuti saremo a destinazione. Mi vuoi avvertire su qualcosa, nel frattempo?» chiese, sterzando per girare a sinistra.

Mantaro ci pensò su e poi rispose: «Ecco … dato che le sembianze di alcuni miei amici sono un poco … ehm … anticonvenzionali, potresti non uscirtene con frasi del tipo “Potrei studiarvi o fare esperimenti su di voi”?»

Cris frenò, tra duecento metri sarebbero arrivati a destinazione: «Va bene, va bene, cercherò di non fare commenti riguardanti il mio lavoro, d’accordo? Ma questo è l’unico patto a cui scendo.»

«Certo, sorellona.» Cris parcheggiò l’auto e Mantaro scese: «Tu aspettami qui, vado a spiegargli la situazione e … e quando torno potrai seguirmi, va bene?»

Lei sorrise smagliante: «Certo, così nel frattempo mi sistemo il trucco e controllo le mie aziende. Fa’ pure con calma, fratellino.» e ricevette un bacio sulla guancia prima che il fratello corresse all’interno del Tokyo Dome.

Mantaro mostrò il suo pass alle guardie della sicurezza, che subito lo fecero passare; poi corse verso il centro dello stadio, dove sapeva si stessero allenando i suoi amici, ed infatti era così. Terry stava lottando contro Gazelleman, mentre Seiuchin stava lavorando coi pesi. Parlò, richiamando l’attenzione: «Ehi, ragazzi …»

Seiuchin fu il primo che si bloccò, mettendo a posto i pesi: «Ehi, _aniki_ , ma dov’eri finito?! Stamattina siamo andati a casa tua ma non c’eri, né tu né Meat, e ti abbiamo cercato dappertutto. Non rispondevi nemmeno alle chiamate! È successo qualcosa?»

Anche Terry e Gazelleman si avvicinarono a Seiuchin: «Seiuchin ha ragione, Mantaro. Sai che ci puoi dire qualsiasi cosa, vero? Quindi? Non vorrai mica abbandonare le Olimpiadi proprio ora!» esclamarono i due in coro.

Mantaro sgranò gli occhi: «Cos- Eh?! No, siete proprio fuori strada! Io … - guardò in basso - … io non vivo più lì, e Meat nemmeno …» li bloccò prima che potessero _fargli notare_ che non era così semplice andarsene dal posto che gli era stato affidato dalla Federazione «Vi spiegherò tutto più avanti, davvero; ora però vorrei solo dirvi che è venuta qui con me una persona davvero molto speciale per me … _mia sorella_.»

I tre rimasero congelati da quella notizia. Mantaro che aveva una sorella? E quando mai?! Nessuno aveva mai parlato del fatto che la famiglia reale Kinniku avesse avuto anche una bambina, e Mantaro non l’aveva mai nominata, anzi; aveva sempre detto che i suoi genitori avevano potuto avere solo lui come figlio, una sorta di vero miracolo; com’era possibile che ora saltasse fuori una sorella?!

«Puoi … puoi ripetere?» l’unico che trovò la forza di parlare fu Terry «Hai detto davvero “mia sorella”, Mantaro?»

Mantaro annuì: «Sì. Non … non ve ne ho mai parlato perché quando è partita per i suoi studi io avevo solo otto anni e la cosa mi traumatizzò, ecco perché non ho mai parlato di lei, faceva troppo male. Ecco … lei è un genio, ecco perché è stata via sette anni per i suoi studi … ha solo tre anni più di me, per cui sì, è mia sorella maggiore. Se … se vi va di conoscerla la accompagno qui.»

Seiuchin sorrise, annuendo: «Certo che ci va, _aniki_!» e vide Mantaro sfrecciare verso l’uscita per raggiungere la sorella. L’irlandese poi si girò e disse: «Secondo voi come sarà la sorella di Mantaro?»

Terry si sistemò i capelli, poi si appoggiò alle corde del ring e, sbuffando, rispose: «Mah … secondo me sarà la solita secchiona, non molto in forma, sciatta e coi brufoli … se poi porta la stessa maschera di Mantaro sarà un vero obbrorio!»

Gli altri non fecero in tempo a dire la loro che Mantaro arrivò con sua sorella, e lì le loro mascelle caddero. Non era affatto come Terry l’aveva descritta, no no. Era l’esatto opposto. Fisico snello, tonico e sodo; gambe perfettamente dritte, spalle da modella e un viso che era tutto dire. Occhi marrone scuro, a mandorla; labbra leggermente carnose e sopracciglia perfette. Capelli lunghissimi, probabilmente raggiungevano il sedere. Biondi scuro. E per concludere, indossava un vestito corto, scollato e smanicato, che la fasciava completamente e la rendeva desiderabile per qualsiasi uomo. Senza dimenticare i tacchi vertiginosi.

Mantaro si avvicinò ai suoi amici tenendo una mano sul fianco destro della sorella, dicendo: «Ragazzi, vi presento mia sorella maggiore, Cristiana! Sorellona, questi sono i miei amici!»

Cristiana intuì che gli amici di suo fratello erano esterrefatti, per cui disse: «Piacere di conoscervi, Mantaro mi ha parlato molto di voi. – li guardò – Interessante … mutismo emotivo. Chiaramente di secondo grado. È stato causato da un trauma, quasi sicuramente il mio aspetto non corrispondeva ai canoni che loro si erano prefabbricati in base a stereotipi e credenze.» si girò verso il fratello «Non mi avevi detto che avevano questa inclinazione. Poco male, possono allenare il loro comportamento in modo da non avere più reazioni di questo tipo.» sorrise al fratello e poi tornò a guardarli «Tu sei sicuramente il figlio di Terryman, in te si è espresso tutto il patrimonio genetico ereditato da tuo padre. Mentre voi due … dalla conformazione del tuo viso e del tuo corpo posso dedurre che sei originario delle Tanzania … sono stati documentati Chojin simili ai dik-dik solo lì. Tu, invece, hai i chiari tratti dei Chojin originari del circolo polare artico che sono migrati in Irlanda … però, escluse le vostre caratteristiche fisiche che posso dedurre da me, vorrei sapere i vostri nomi.» e sorrise di nuovo, cercando di sembrare amichevole. Il problema era che dopo quell’analisi psicologico-scientifica era difficile sembrare amichevole … molto probabilmente li aveva spaventati.

Mantaro guardò i suoi amici con un sorriso imbarazzato, conscio che non tutti riuscivano subito a capire il comportamento di sua sorella, ed implorandoli con lo sguardo diede il coraggio necessario a Terry per rompere il ghiaccio: «Sono Terry, piacere di fare la tua conoscenza. – le allungò una mano che lei strinse sorridente – Mantaro ha detto che sei stata via questi sette anni per i tuoi studi. Un giorno, quando avrai tempo, mi piacerebbe saperne di più.» e lei sorrise.

«Ma certamente!» poi Cris guardò Seiuchin e Gazelleman, aspettando che si presentassero anche loro.

«Ehm … io sono Seiuchin, piacere di conoscerti! Mantaro ha una luce diversa negli occhi da quando sei tornata.» e le tese la mano, che lei strinse.

«Ed io sono Gazelleman.» non fece molte moine, le strinse la mano guardandola di sottecchi, dato che l’aveva già spaventato abbastanza.

Mantaro applaudì contento, sorrise e poi disse: «Bene, ora che vi siete conosciuti possiamo anche tornare a casa, sorellona! Non vorrei che perdessi tempo per il tuo lavoro!» e, dopo aver salutato i suoi amici, se ne andarono.

Gazelleman si avvicinò a Terry e gli disse: «“Non molto in forma, sciatta e coi brufoli … se poi porta la stessa maschera di Mantaro sarà un vero obbrorio!” Altro che obbrorio! È bella come una modella di Victoria’s Secret! Certo, le mancano una decina di centimetri, ma per il resto …! Si può sapere da dove hai tirato fuori quella descrizione?!»

Terry mise le mani davanti al petto come per proteggersi da un’accusa: «Ehi, non è mica colpa mia se da me le secchione sono così!» poi il suo sguardo si fece languore «Ma adesso che le cose stanno così … chissà, magari ci faccio un pensierino!»

Gazelleman gli diede un pugno in testa: «Sì, così i vostri figli saranno dei robot! Ma per piacere!»


	7. Cena con sorpresa

«Fratellino, vorrei che tu ti allenassi con Jacques.» la richiesta di Cristiana suonò assurda alle orecchie di Meat, che vedeva nel maggiordomo un semplice essere umano, non un Chojin, per cui inutile servirsi di lui come sparring partner. Per cui, Meat pensò bene di parlare:

«Cristiana, con tutto il rispetto, io ti sono molto grato per tutto quello che stai facendo per me, ma non credo che il signor Jacques possa essere uno _sparring partner_ adatto a Mantaro. È un umano, non un Chojin, per cui dubito seriamente che sia in grado di tenere testa a tuo fratello, che oltre ad essere un Chojin è anche un Kinniku.»

Mantaro era seduto di fronte a sua sorella, sul divano, e non si stupì affatto quando lei non fece una piega. Meat ancora non sapeva nulla sul passato di Jacques, per cui poteva solo fare discorsi di quel tipo. Ma Mantaro decise di non parlare, ma di osservare il comportamento del maggiordomo di sua sorella. Era dietro di lei, in piedi, con le braccia incrociate dietro la schiena. Guardava Meat, ma era difficile capire quello che potesse dire o pensare. Sembrava che stesse aspettando degli ordini.

Cris sorrise quasi con sufficienza. Accavallò le gambe e rispose: «Vedi, Alex, devi sapere che Jacques, oltre ad essere un fidato e perfetto maggiordomo, è stato un militare. Ma forse è meglio se gli racconti tu la tua storia, Jacques.» lei guardò il suo maggiordomo, sorridendogli.

Lui la guardò coi suoi occhi blu mare, poi le sorrise e guardò Meat, spiegando: «Vede, signorino, prima di intraprendere questa carriera, io ero un membro delle teste di cuoio francesi. Ero un capitano dell’antiterrorismo, specializzato nei combattimenti e nello spionaggio. Nella mia sezione erano ammessi anche dei Chojin, che io ho personalmente addestrato. Per questo motivo, credo di essere più che qualificato per fare da _sparring partner_ al signorino Mantaro.»

Meat sgranò gli occhi dalla sorpresa, poi rispose, titubante: «Ecco … ti darò qualche minuto. Se riuscirai a tenere il passo, allora potrai fargli da sparring partner. Altrimenti, continuerò ad allenarlo coi miei metodi.»

Cristiana stese un braccio sul bordo dello schienale del divano: «Ah, intendi quei metodi obsoleti efficaci solamente negli anni Ottanta del secolo scorso? Non vorrei sembrare cattiva, ma ormai siamo nel Ventunesimo secolo, le tecniche che funzionavano quando i nostri genitori erano giovani ora hanno perso smalto. – guardò Meat – Io ho già ideato una serie di programmi che mio fratello potrà utilizzare per diventare più forte, oltre ad aver ideato la dieta ideale affinché lui possa raggiungere il suo peso forma perfetto. Seguendo i miei esercizi e la mia dieta, raggiungerà il peso forma perfetto in pochissimo tempo. Senza dimenticare che non stai sfruttando al massimo le peculiarità fisiche che solo i Kinniku posseggono.»

A questo punto Mantaro si sentì in dovere di intervenire, il più per scongiurare il peggio: «Ehm … sorellona, non dire così. Il problema, fino ad ora, non era Meat, bensì il mio comportamento. Non avevo la benché minima idea di lottare o di allenarmi, preferivo andare a divertirmi tutti i giorni. Certo, tu puoi obiettare che è stato a causa dello shock psichico che ho subito, ma ciò non toglie che tu possa additare a Meat tutte le colpe.»

Meat era sbalordito dal quel cambiamento radicale di Mantaro; era dunque quello il vero Mantaro? Sembrava davvero il principe dei Kinniku e l’erede al trono, sia da come parlava, che da come si comportava. Non era più pigro e si dimostrava volenteroso in allenamento, tant’è che gli aveva anche chiesto di insegnargli qualche nuova tecnica difensiva e di aggiustargli la guardia … se era quello il vero Mantaro, non poteva evitare di sentire una profonda fitta al cuore, perché significava che il dolore che aveva provato era stato così fitto e atroce da portarlo ad essere un’altra persona.

Lei reclinò la testa sullo schienale del divano: «Mh … va bene. Ammetto che hai ragione. – tornò a guardare Meat – Ciononostante, i tuoi metodi di allenamento hanno bisogno di un _upgrade_. – si alzò in piedi – Seguitemi in palestra.»

Sia i due Kinniku che il francese la seguirono senza battere ciglio. Cristiana aveva fatto costruire la palestra per suo fratello sul terzultimo piano del grattacielo, dove lei poteva raggiungerlo in qualsiasi momento, dato che il laboratorio occupava ben tre piani: l’ultimo, il penultimo ed il quartultimo – questo era stato fatto perché anche la palestra fungeva, in un certo senso, da laboratorio. Quando arrivarono sul loro piano – senza passare per il laboratorio – Mantaro andò subito a cambiarsi, e lo stesso fece Jacques. Meat attendeva di fianco al ring e Cristiana guardava il ring da tre metri di distanza.

Appena Mantaro saltò sul ring con Jacques, iniziarono a lottare. Nonostante Mantaro fosse un Chojin, Jacques era riuscito per ben tre volte a sbilanciarlo, usando le tecniche dell’antiterrorismo. Non solo, era anche riuscito a bloccarlo un paio di volte e a ribaltarlo. Quando Mantaro era bloccato in una presa di sottomissione, Cristiana diede l’ordine di fermarsi.

«Ah … hai ragione. Le mie tecniche ormai sono obsolete. Jacques gliele stava dando di grosso. – si rivolse a Mantaro – Se dovessimo trovare un avversario del genere, Mantaro, saresti in guai seri! Ti ha letto come un libro aperto!»

«Ci sono ancora due giorni di tempo prima del prossimo incontro, Meat, per quel giorno vedrai un nuovo Mantaro in azione.» iniziò la sorella, mentre il fratello si rialzava e faceva stretching «Il problema non è la prevedibilità di Mantaro, il problema è che questo stile di lotta non si conforma al suo fisico. – si avvicinò al ring – Mio fratello è più flessibile del resto degli altri Chojin, hai visto anche tu lo scontro contro Fork the Giant, e ha un grande senso del ritmo. Inoltre, la sua agilità e la potenza dei suoi muscoli gli garantiscono una resistenza alle prese che non tutti i Chojin possono vantarsi di avere. – si appoggiò alle corde del ring – In parole povere … fratellino, dobbiamo trovare il modo di rendere il tuo stile di combattimento come se fosse una danza armoniosa. So che ti ricordi dove sono i punti di pressione nei Chojin, per cui dobbiamo sfruttare tutte le tue qualità. Otterrai il massimo risultato con il minimo sforzo. Ci stai?» lei gli sorrise contenta.

Mantaro guardò sua sorella, sollevò il braccio destro alzando il pollice e rispose: «Be’ … io sì, sorellona, ma questa decisione spetta più a Meat che a me.»

«Vero anche questo. Meat?» chiese lei, cambiando nome. Significava che lo prendeva in considerazione.

Meat annuì, quella ragazza sapeva il fatto suo e aveva analizzato alla perfezione Mantaro e ciò che gli serviva per essere il successore di suo padre, per cui non poté che rispondere: «Sono d’accordo con te. Fai pure quello che devi, io ti appoggerò in tutto e per tutto.»

Cris sorrise, i suoi occhi brillarono come quelli di una tigre: «Perfetto.». Non sapevano che aveva quello stesso sguardo quando stava per fare una scoperta rivoluzionaria per il mondo scientifico.

Dopo il pomeriggio passato ad allenarsi seguendo gli accorgimenti e gli schemi di Cris, Mantaro si stava preparando per la cena con le Leggende. Sua sorella gli aveva detto che sarebbero venuti anche i loro genitori e la moglie di Robin Mask, perché voleva che ci fossero tutte le persone a lei care in quella cena, dato che avrebbe raccontato delle cose molto, molto importanti. Gli aveva anche detto che avrebbero cenato all’ottavo piano – il grattacielo aveva quattordici piani – dal quale si poteva vedere benissimo tutta Tokyo.

Non nascondeva di essere irrequieto. Si sentiva una strana sensazione addosso, come se potesse succedere qualcosa, da lì a poco, che avrebbe cambiato la sua vita per sempre. Ma cosa mai avrebbe potuto essere? Sua sorella era tornata, quello era già stato il più grande cambiamento della sua vita! Cos’altro ancora?

Si vestì con dei pantaloni di cotone lunghi neri abbastanza aderenti, una camicia bianca a maniche lunghe e dei mocassini di pelle neri. Uno dei completi che gli aveva comprato sua sorella, e doveva ammettere che gli piaceva molto. Si diede una rinfrescata e si spruzzò addosso del profumo. Ora che era tornato in sé, voleva fare bella impressione.

Quando scese nel piano in cui avrebbe cenato, trovò Jacques che stava apparecchiando la grande tavola rotonda con grande maestria. Aveva un sorriso velato sul volto, molto probabilmente aveva aspettato anche lui quella cena con grande emozione. Doveva essere felice per Cris.

Jacques, non appena sentì Mantaro avvicinarsi, si voltò e gli chiese: «Oh, signorino Mantaro, è già pronto? Noto con piacere che indossa la collana che gli ha regalato sua sorella … deve significare molto per lei, giusto?»

Mantaro sorrise imbarazzato: «Sì, Jacques. Quest’aquila stilizzata è bellissima, mi ricorda quando da piccoli cercavamo di trovare le aquile … sono felice che non se ne sia dimenticata.»

«La signorina di lei non si dimenticherà mai niente, signorino.»

Mantaro arrossì, poi chiese: «Posso darti una mano?»

Jacques scosse la testa: «Non ce n’è bisogno. Ho finito. – gli arrivò un segnale sul suo orologio – Prego, mi segua, gli ospiti sono arrivati.» Mantaro lo seguì senza dire una parola, andando ad accogliere gli ospiti. «Buonasera, signori. La signorina mi ha chiesto di farvi accomodare nella sala in cui si consumerà la cena. Vi prego di seguirmi.»

Le Leggende si sentirono un po’ fuori luogo da quel trattamento, ma Mantaro gli annuì, e loro lo seguirono senza batter ciglio. Mentre si dirigevano nella sala, Mantaro salutò nuovamente i suoi genitori, contento di rivederli ancora in così poco tempo. Arrivati, Jacques li fece sedere ai loro posti – vicino al posto di Cristiana c’erano altri due posti vuoti, ospiti a sorpresa? – e servì loro il pregiato vino rosso che era stato scelto per l’occasione.

«Tra poco arriverà la signorina coi suoi ospiti. Nel frattempo, gradite qualcosa da mangiare?»

Mantaro intuì quello che tutti stavano pensando, per cui rispose: «Non preoccuparti, Jacques, aspetteremo Cris ed i suoi ospiti.» Jacques annuì col capo e andò a posare la bottiglia di vino rosso. Il principe continuò, dicendo: «Quindi che … che mi dite? Vi aspettate qualcosa di nuovo?»

«Ne discuteremo un’altra volta del fatto che tu viva qui, Mantaro. Ma per risponderti, non vediamo l’ora di sapere quello che tua sorella ha fatto in questi anni, tutto qui.» rispose Robin Mask, con le mani incrociate sul tavolo.

Mantaro fece per rispondere, ma entrò sua sorella con un abito lungo, rosso fuoco, con uno spacco vertiginoso sulla gamba sinistra. Tacco quindici, gioiello. Capelli mossi e trucco nude con labbra rosso fuoco, come l’abito. All’anulare sinistro un anello con un diamante stratosferico. Di fianco a lei, Kevin Mask – non vestito come un teppista, per una volta – e quel bambino che era il cugino di una sua collega. Doveva fargli da babysitter? Poco male, Mantaro si sarebbe divertito a giocare con lui.

Si sedettero in silenzio, Kevin di fianco a Cris. Lei li guardò felice e disse: «Sono felice di rivedervi tutti! Credo che questa cena servirà per spiegarvi un po’ di cose … soprattutto riguardo allo scherzo che vi abbiamo fatto. – li guardò, non capivano cosa intendesse – Ecco … lo … lo scherzo consisteva nel fatto che io fossi incinta. Non posso più avere figli. – non li stava guardando negli occhi, ma in basso; poi Kevin le prese la mano – Io e Kevin siamo veramente sposati e questo è davvero nostro figlio, David.» Cris guardò una sola persona negli occhi dopo che aveva finito di parlare: suo fratello.

A Mantaro il cuore si fermò. Gli mancò il respiro. Sua sorella era sposata con Kevin Mask e aveva un figlio. E lui non c’era stato. Non le aveva fatto da testimone. Non l’aveva assistita durante il parto. Non aveva tenuto in braccio suo nipote appena nato. Mantaro posò le mani sul tavolo, spostò la sedia e sentì le lacrime scendergli dalle guance. Scattò in piedi, buttando a terra la sedia, per poi dire con le narici dilatate e lo sterno che si alzava e abbassava istericamente: «Vaffanculo; ti odio.» ma siccome guardava tutti e tre, non si capiva contro chi erano rivolti quegli insulti. Poi corse via.

«Fratellino, aspetta!» Cris inseguì suo fratello. Sapeva che quello sarebbe potuto succedere. Ma era tutto calcolato.

A David gli occhi si illuminarono: «Anch’io voglio inseguire lo zio!» e scappò, inseguendo sua madre.

Kevin allungò un braccio, parlando finalmente: «No, David, aspetta! Ah, niente da fare. – si rivolse a Jacques che stava aspettando al suo posto – Jacques, per favore, poi pensarci tu qui? Io devo-»

Jacques annuì: «Non si preoccupi, signorino, la signorina aveva già calcolato questo scenario. Vada da sua moglie e suo figlio.»

«Grazie.» Kevin scattò, guardò gli altri ospiti ma non disse niente, poi corse su, raggiungendo suo figlio. Lo sentirono chiaramente dire: « _David, sweetheart, don’t rush like this again, ok?_ _You should’ve greeted grandparents first._ » ed il suo tono di voce era così diverso da quello solito che intuirono subito quanto amasse il figlio e quanto, in realtà, fosse stato desiderato.

Mantaro corse con tutta la foga e la velocità che aveva in corpo, arrivando in camera sua e rannicchiandosi con le ginocchia piegate al petto dietro al suo letto, guardando fuori lo scenario di Tokyo. I suoi singhiozzi si fecero più insistenti e rumorosi, gli occhi erano quasi sempre chiusi.

Stava lasciando scorrere tutte le lacrime che si era tenuto dentro per tutto quel tempo. Prima per la partenza di sua sorella, lacrime di pentimento perché aveva deciso di rimanere coi suoi genitori invece di seguire il suo sogno; poi per la Muscle League, costretto a fare il lottatore contro la sua volontà a causa dell’odio che era sempre aleggiato tra i Chojin – quelle erano lacrime di impotenza e prigionia; poi ancora per il ritorno di sua sorella, lacrime di felicità ed incredulità; poi per quella notizia scioccante che vedeva sua sorella sposata con Kevin Mask e madre di suo nipote e … e … Mantaro non sapeva più per cosa stesse piangendo.

La parte più dolce di lui era felice di essere zio, di avere un nipotino tutto suo da poter coccolare e viziare; la parte più egoista di lui era furiosa contro sua sorella per essersi sposata ed essere diventata madre senza la sua presenza, senza che lui sapesse tutto, senza che lui le fosse testimone. Uno dei suoi desideri più reconditi era sempre stato quello di fare da testimone di nozze di sua sorella e poi di fare il padrino di battesimo di suo nipote, eppure … eppure non era successo niente di tutto questo. Sentiva davvero un odio profondo ma … ma non era verso sua sorella, no. Neanche verso Kevin che gliel’aveva portata via per sempre. E sicuramente non era rivolto contro suo nipote. No, l’odio profondo che provava Mantaro era contro sé stesso, perché non aveva seguito sua sorella quando ne aveva avuto l’occasione, e quindi si era perso i momenti più belli della sua vita.

Rimuginando su quelle cose, non si era neanche accorto che suo nipote era vicino a lui. Era riuscito ad entrare perché Mantaro non aveva chiuso la porta, l’aveva lasciata spalancata. David toccò lo zio sulla spalla destra, chiedendogli con voce ingenua: «Zio, ma tu mi odi?»

Mantaro guardò suo nipote e il solo sentirsi chiamare “zio” gli fece sciogliere il cuore. Lo abbracciò forte a sé e gli rispose: «Non potrei mai odiarti, piccolino mio …» sentì David accoccolarsi sul suo petto, poggiando la testa sul cuore di Mantaro, che disse, accarezzandolo: «Perdonami se ho detto quelle brutte cose, non le penso e soprattutto non erano riferite a te …»

Mentre Mantaro si coccolava per la prima volta il suo nipotino, Cris e Kevin si erano fermati sulla porta. Si tenevano per mano, lei aveva la testa appoggiata al braccio di suo marito. Kevin prese sua moglie e la strinse a sé, sollevandosi poco la maschera e dandole un bacio in fronte. Rimasero a guardare quella scena in silenzio.

Nel frattempo, la situazione sul piano su cui avrebbero dovuto cenare non era delle migliori. Se le Leggende erano scioccate, le due coppie di nonni erano arrabbiate. O meglio, solo Belinda era arrabbiata, perché suo marito non proferiva parola, come anche Alisa e Robin. La regina si scostò una ciocca di capelli che le ricadeva sul viso, prima di sbuffare e chiedere irritata al marito: «Be’?! Non hai niente da dire?! Nostra figlia è sposata e ha un figlio e noi non sapevamo niente! Ma non sei furioso anche tu?! – si rivolse ai suoi _consuoceri_ – E voi due?! Posso capire che dopo quello che ha fatto Kev-»

Suguru la fermò: «Ora basta, Belinda. Smettila.»

Lei sgranò gli occhi, adirata: «Smetterla?! Dico, ma sei fuori?! Non-»

Alisa si decise a parlare, non guardando nessuno se non il pavimento: «Io e Suguru lo sapevamo.»

A Belinda si gelò il sangue nelle vene. Si sentì tradita. Delle lacrime le scesero dagli occhi, mentre chiedeva a suo marito: «Perché? Perché l’avete fatto? Come … come potevate saperlo? Non … no, non puoi avermi fatto una cosa del genere, tu mi ami … tu mi ami, vero, Suguru?!»

Suguru la guardò, annuì e le prese la mano. «Sì.» il re guardò anche i suoi amici che ora lo guardavano con disprezzo «Io … è giusto che tutti voi sappiate la verità. – li guardò e poi estrasse dalla giacca la lettera fatidica che gli aveva scritto sua figlia quasi tre anni fa – Vedete, quando Cristiana è partita mi ha fatto promettere che non avrei detto a nessuno del fatto che lei mi scrivesse delle lettere ogni due settimane e … ho mantenuto la promessa. Ma … ma c’è un motivo se sia io che Alisa eravamo a conoscenza del loro matrimonio e dell’esistenza di David.»

«Suguru, non è necessario che tu glielo dica ora, sai quanto-» tentò l’inglese, ma lui la fermò:

«No, Alisa, è giusto che loro sappiano. – aprì la lettera – In questa lettera Cristiana mi aveva scritta che _aveva tentato il suicidio_ perché ormai non riteneva di avere più uno scopo nella vita, avendo raggiunto tutti i suoi scopi, e poi perché non si sentiva amata e … ed io piuttosto che proibirle di sposarsi così giovane, dopo quello che mi aveva scritto, ho preferito prendere parte alla sua gioia. – piangeva molto di più, ora; poi alzò lo sguardo – Non potevo rischiare di perderla una seconda volta, capite … mi spiace per tutto quello che non vi ho detto ma-»

Sua moglie lo bloccò con un leggero bacio sulle labbra: «No; ti sei comportato come un ottimo padre avrebbe fatto, ora non sentirti più in colpa. Sarà Cristiana, insieme a Kevin, a raccontarci tutto il resto. Grazie per aver pensato a lei tutto questo tempo.»

Terryman sorrise, il suo migliore amico col tempo non era cambiato, anzi; però l’altro suo amico, Robin, non parlava, stava zitto. Conoscendolo, e sapendo quanto potesse essere sanguigno, si affrettò a parlare, per scongiurare una scenata al ritorno dei due giovani sposi: «Ehm … Robin, sei molto silenzioso ultimamente e … sei davvero così arrabbiato?»

Robin Mask scoppiò a ridere. Poi rispose: «Arrabbiato? Dico, ma stai scherzando?! È il giorno più bello della mia vita! Ho appena scoperto di avere un bellissimo nipotino e, inoltre, ho anche vinto la scommessa, dato che Cris ha sposato Kevin! Ho sperato così tanto che quei due si sposassero in futuro, ed ora scopro che sono già sposati! Ah, finalmente posso dirle di chiamarmi “papà”!»

Quella dichiarazione sbalordì tutti. Non si sarebbero mai aspettati una reazione del genere da parte di Robin Mask. Ma Alisa ci aveva sperato e, finalmente, gli occhi di suo marito erano nuovamente pieni di vita.


	8. Freddo e distaccato

«La signorina vorrebbe sapere se desiderate comunque consumare la cena oppure preferite aspettare in salotto.» esordì Jacques, avvicinandosi al tavolo dopo che gli adulti avevano finito di apprendere parte della verità da parte di Alisa e Suguru.

Suguru si girò e chiese: «Vuol dire che stanno tornando, Jacques?»

Il francese annuì, con le braccia dietro la schiena: « _Oui,_ _votre Majesté_. A quanto pare il signorino Mantaro si è calmato. Da quello che ho potuto capire dalla voce della signorina, tutto è andato per il meglio.»

Suguru sorrise, sentendo il suo cuore espandersi a non finire; era felice che suo figlio avesse accettato quella realtà che, meschina, si era buttata nella sua vita senza chiedere permesso. Rispose: «Bene. Penso di parlare per tutti quando dico che vogliamo comunque cenare. Conosco mio figlio e conosco ancora di più mia figlia, non ha mai rinunciato ad un pasto, da che io ho memoria!» concluse quasi ridendo.

«Va bene signore, provvedo subito a preparare la cena. Ci vorranno ancora una ventina di minuti prima che tutti veniate serviti.»

«Non è un problema.» risposero quasi in coro le Leggende, prima di vedere l’efficientissimo maggiordomo fare un piccolo inchino e andare in cucina. In quel momento i quattro più giovani tornarono, risedendosi ai propri posti. Non poterono fare a meno di notare che David non solo si sedette correttamente, ma si mise anche il tovagliolo sulle gambe, seguendo il galateo.

Cris, dato che si sentiva gli occhi di tutti addosso, riprese a parlare: «Ecco … so che non vi aspettavate quello che vi ho comunicato ma … credevo che questa cena fosse il miglior modo per asserire a questa convenzione sociale e … so che vi dobbiamo spiegare ancora molto e-»

Robin prese parola: «Non ti preoccupare, Cristiana, Suguru ed Alisa ci hanno già spiegato tutto. Sappiamo che loro erano presenti al vostro matrimonio e anche dopo la nascita di David. Ora ceniamo, sarete voi a spiegarci tutto per bene dopo. – poi si rivolse a Mantaro – È tutto a posto, ora, Mantaro?»

Cristiana non si stupì per quella risposta, ma suo marito e suo fratello sì. Il principe rispose: «Ehm … sì, certo, grazie.»

«Bene.» concluse Robin, mentre Jacques serviva le chianine che Cristiana aveva scelto per la cena. Iniziarono a mangiare, notando ancora una volta come David sapesse tagliare da solo la sua carne. Quel bambino era un piccolo genio o cosa?!

Mantaro notò come suo nipote impugnasse le posate, guardò sua sorella e Kevin e poi esordì dicendo: «Certo, sorellona, che David di sicuro non ha imparato da te su come impugnare le posate, dato che tu le impugni ancora come se dovessi scuoiare un bufalo, mentre Davidino le impugna nel modo corretto.» e sorrise.

Cris lo guardò, poi rispose: «Ma cosa dici! Guarda che mi sto impegnando! – tagliò un pezzo di carne – Vedi, vedi? Le ho impugnate correttamente!»

«Sì, solo se lo pensi però!»

Cris sospirò: «Fratellino, capisco che questo tuo “punzecchiarmi” sia il tuo modo per esternare il risentimento che la notizia di prima ti ha causato, ma possiamo evitare almeno a cena? Se non sbaglio, quando delle persone si riuniscono intorno a una tavola per mangiare è per discutere di avvenimenti importanti o festeggiare qualcosa, per cui potresti evitare di incanalare il tuo risentimento nel modo in cui io impugno le posate?»

Kevin sospirò leggermente: «Cara?»

«Sì?»

«Cosa mi avevi promesso?»

Cris si spense un attimo: «Ah, già. Cercherò di parlare come voi. – guardò suo figlio che fissava Mantaro – Davidino, piccolo mio, come mai guardi lo zio Mantaro? Vuoi sederti vicino a lui?»

A David gli occhi si illuminarono e ingrandirono, chiedendo sognante: «Posso, mamma?»

«Certo!» risposero entrambi i genitori, prima che il figlio scendesse dalla propria sedia e si sedesse sulle ginocchia dello zio. Il sorriso che fece David fece sciogliere tutti i presenti in quella stanza, soprattutto Mantaro.

«Mantaro, scambiamoci di posto, così stai vicino a David, va bene?» disse risoluto il re, prima di alzarsi e scambiarsi di posto col figlio. Jacques scambiò i loro piatti.

Dopo che Mantaro si sistemò vicino a sua madre e suo nipote; poi riprese il discorso: «Kevin, ho una domanda: esattamente, quando mia sorella dovrebbe parlare in modo “normale”?»

Kevin si riprese un attimo, pensando che suo cognato volesse fargli qualche domanda scomoda, soprattutto dopo la sua reazione ed essendo a conoscenza del fatto che non avrebbe voluto lui come marito di sua sorella, ringraziò mentalmente il cielo e poi rispose: «Be’ … le ho chiesto di parlare in modo “normale” quando non è in laboratorio … le ho fatto notare che le persone potrebbero trovare il suo modo di parlare un po’ … ehm … strano. Perché?» Non era solito sentirsi in soggezione, soprattutto con Mantaro, ma il fatto che non gli avesse ancora detto se l’approvava o meno lo faceva stare sulle spine.

Mantaro sorrise furbo: «Perché dovete sapere che, tutto contento per il suo ritorno, le ho presentato i miei amici …»

«Fratellino, cosa vuoi insinuare? A me è sembrato che l’incontro coi tuoi amici sia andato benissimo, mi hanno pure sorriso e stretto la mano! Di solito fanno così le persone, no?» si intromise la sorella, guardandolo criptica. Sapeva di fare schifo nei rapporti umani, ma aveva passato la sua vita a studiare i comportamenti di uomini e animali, qualcosa aveva pur imparato, no?

Mantaro sbuffò, estrasse il suo smartphone e rispose: «Be’, certo, se togli che li hai praticamente analizzati da capo a piedi! L’unico che si è salvato è stato Terry solo perché gli hai detto che in lui si è espresso tutto il patrimonio genetico di suo padre! Vuoi sapere cosa mi hanno scritto?»

Cris distolse lo sguardo e disse: «Jacques, ti prego, porta il dolce … ti prego …!»

«Be’, devo ammettere che questa cena si sta rivelando più divertente del previsto …» commentò Kevin, poi guardò suo figlio e gli pulì la bocca, dato che era sporca della salsa del condimento «Hai ancora fame, _sweetheart_? La vuoi dopo la crema?»

David sorrise e poi rise, dato che Kevin gli fece il solletico: «Sì papà, ma non tanta.»

«Va bene sorellona, lo prendo per un “sì”.» Mantaro entrò nel gruppo coi suoi amici e iniziò a leggere i messaggi: «Dunque, vediamo … Terry e Seiuchin non sono rimasti molto scioccati, anzi, si sono mostrati comprensivi … direi che gli sei risultata simpatica … ma Gazelleman mi ha scritto testuali parole: “ _Non sapevo che tua sorella fosse un robot_ ”. Al che io ho risposto che al massimo potevi essere un cyborg, e allora lui ha scritto: “ _E sia, un cyborg … è ancora più inquietante così. Non te la porterai dietro tutte le volte, vero? Altrimenti credo che non mi vedrete per un po’, non vorrei essere analizzato ancora come un topo da laboratorio …_ ”» guardò la sorella «Che mi dici, ora? Come ti è sembrato?»

Cristiana si incupì. Il sorriso che aveva sul volto sparì e distolse lo sguardo. Si morse il labbro e sussurrò: «Mi dispiace. Non era mia intenzione metterti in imbarazzo davanti ai tuoi amici.» si alzò e se ne andò in soggiorno. Li avrebbe aspettati lì, dopo la fine della cena.

David prese suo padre per mano: «Papà, posso andare a fare compagnia alla mamma? Non mi piace vederla triste …»

Kevin prese suo figlio in braccio e lo baciò in fronte: «Adesso la raggiungiamo, piccolo mio, non preoccuparti.» si alzò tenendo suo figlio in braccio «Vogliate scusarci.» e raggiunsero Cristiana.

Mantaro si intristì: «Non volevo ferirla … speravo di strapparle un sorriso. Rideva sempre quando le dicevo che sembrava un cyborg quando eravamo bambini … credo che in questi sette anni siano cambiate troppe cose, vero?» distolse lo sguardo, rimettendo lo smartphone in tasca.

«Le cose che non cambiano sono quelle che non servono, Mantaro. Dovresti saperlo meglio di noi, dato che hai vissuto a contatto con lei. Non era mica affascinata dalla teoria dell’evoluzione?» gli chiese Ramenman.

Mantaro rispose a denti stretti: «Ormai non crede più nemmeno a quella.»

Kevin raggiunse sua moglie con suo figlio in braccio. Era seduta sul divano di pelle che valeva milioni, le ginocchia una contro l’altra, i gomiti piegati che sostenevano la testa, poggiati sulle cosce. Sentì sua moglie sospirare. Kevin sapeva quanto avesse lavorato per smussare gli angoli del suo carattere e sembrare il meno possibile un essere privo di emozioni, ma a quanto pare la curiosità che la spingeva ad indagare il cosmo e tutte le sue creature era più forte.

Tutte le volte che la osservava gli tornava in mente la prima volta che si erano incontrati. Lui aveva tre anni e mezzo, lei due e mezzo. Lui non aveva visto molti bambini, soprattutto perché suo padre lo teneva sempre in casa ad allenarsi. Lei teneva la mano di Suguru Kinniku, che l’aveva appena adottata. Lo guardò curiosa, non gli sembrava spaventata. Forse da quel giorno aveva iniziato a studiarlo, chissà. Fatto sta che probabilmente fu quello il giorno in cui scoccò la scintilla dell’amore. Si incontravano tutte le volte che Suguru credeva fosse un bene per Cristiana, per interagire con altre persone, oltre che con Mantaro. Suo cognato non poteva ricordarlo, ma lui l’aveva visto appena nato. E poi aveva giocato con Cristiana. Poi gli anni erano passati, lui era scappato di casa e lei era partita per le sue ricerche … l’aveva aiutato molte volte, durante gli anni, prima che finalmente si sposassero. Lui l’aveva amata per tutto quel tempo … lei invece era sempre stata così misteriosa … forse era per quello che lui se n’era innamorato così perdutamente.

E memore di questi sentimenti, Kevin si sedette di fianco a sua moglie, tenendo il figlio ancora in braccio, e la guardò. Era troppo bella per non essere guardata. David aspettò che fosse suo padre a parlare, perché sapeva che era l’unico in grado di comprendere al meglio sua madre. Kevin, con il braccio libero, cinse le braccia della moglie. Lei poggiò la testa sul suo petto. «Cara, ti va di parlare con me? Cos’è che ti affligge?»

Cris prima di rispondere prese David in braccio e lo accarezzò sulla schiena. Guardò suo figlio e sorrise. Poi rispose: «Mi dispiace che il mio comportamento sia risultato freddo e distaccato agli occhi degli amici di Mantaro. Volevo solo che mi accettassero per quello che sono. Sapevo che Mantaro non gli aveva raccontato della mia esistenza, però non mi aspettavo che uno dei suoi amici si sentisse osservato come un topo da laboratorio. – guardò suo marito negli occhi – Cercherò di scusarmi con loro e … e di comportarmi come si comportano loro. Di solito i soggetti sono più propensi ad accettare chi si comporta come loro … è un comportamento di riflesso. Lo fanno inconsciamente. Come inconsciamente le antilopi scappano dalle leonesse, così inconsciamente l’uomo è tratto dal simile, non dal diverso.»

David abbracciò sua madre. Quella scena fece intenerire entrambi i genitori. Chiese: «Mamma, non sei arrabbiata con lo zio Mantaro, vero?» la guardò negli occhi «Non mi piace vederti triste, mamma …» le diede un bacio «Ora sei felice di nuovo, vero?» David era convinto che dare un bacio alle persone a cui voleva bene faceva loro tornare il sorriso. Anche perché così gli aveva detto la mamma.

Cristiana e Kevin sorrisero, si abbracciarono come famiglia e lì rimasero. Amavano abbracciare e coccolare loro figlio, soprattutto dopo quello che avevano passato. David per loro era la vittoria più grande, l’unica soddisfazione che non avevano guadagnato, ma avevano ricevuto.

«Sorellona …» Mantaro si avvicinò alla famiglia Mask. Jacques avrebbe accompagnato gli ospiti tra poco. Gli aveva chiesto di dargli qualche minuto di vantaggio per parlare da solo con sua sorella. «Vorrei parlarti in … in merito a quello che è successo poco fa. Non avrei dovuto leggerti quei messaggi, davanti a tutte le persone che ami, soprattutto … mi dispiace.»

Cris guardò suo fratello. Tenne stretto suo figlio al seno e rispose, sorridendo: «Non preoccuparti, fratellino, non sono arrabbiata. Non devi scusarti. Cercherò di comportarmi un po’ diversamente coi tuoi amici. Dopo il tuo prossimo incontro, cercherò di scusarmi coi tuoi amici, va bene?»

«Non … non devi scusarti, sorellona. Però … sarei davvero felice se tu volessi riprovarci. Io ci parlerò, prima vorrei sistemare alcune cose … grazie per la comprensione.»

Finalmente arrivarono anche gli altri. Jacques fece accomodare tutti, c’erano molti divani e divanetti, e servì ancora degli alcolici. Le due famiglie di nonni erano sedute davanti alla famiglia più giovane ed erano in attesa che qualcuno di loro parlasse. David osservò i suoi nonni. Nonna Alisa e nonno Suguru li aveva visti moltissime volte, ci parlava e ci giocava; mentre nonna Belinda e nonno Robin … ne aveva solo sentito parlare, e anche un gran bene, ma non li aveva mai visti.

Scese dalle gambe di sua madre, si avvicinò ai suoi nonni e disse: «Ciao nonni, io sono David, scusate se non mi sono presentato prima …»

Robin scattò e prese il suo unico nipote in braccio. «Ciao David, sono felice di conoscerti finalmente … anche tua nonna Belinda è felice, sai?» e Belinda fece il solletico a David con le sue lunghe dita affusolate. David rise. Robin guardò suo figlio e sua nuora e chiese loro: «Quindi, non ci racconti nulla di quello che hai fatto in questi anni?»

Cristiana sorrise. Rispose: «Non vedo l’ora di raccontarvi tutto. Credo che molte cose vi stupiranno ma … ormai è tutto nel passato. Ormai preferisco il presente.»


	9. Noli me tangere

Cristiana guardava i suoi ospiti negli occhi, sorridente, tenendo il braccio destro poggiato al bracciolo del divano, mentre la mano sinistra era intrecciata con la destra di suo marito, mettendo in evidenza il mega diamante ovale da dieci carati, con ai lati altri due diamanti di circa tre carati, con cui Kevin le aveva chiesto di sposarlo. Tutte le volte che guardava quell’anello le tornava in mente il turbinio di emozioni che aveva vissuto quando aveva detto “Sì!”. Poi chiese: «Da … da dove volete che inizi? Seguo un ordine cronologico degli eventi oppure preferite farmi delle domande in particolare?» sapeva che sarebbero partiti in quarta con le domande sulla sua storia con Kevin, ma non le importava.

Kevin le strinse leggermente la mano, facendole capire che era una pessima idea. Lei, per tutta risposta, gli fece solletico col pollice all’interno del palmo, facendogli intendere che aveva tutto sotto controllo. A quella richiesta, gli occhi di Mantaro si illuminarono e lui rispose: «Sì! Dunque, sorellona, tu hai sempre detto – si alzò e andò a sedersi tra sua sorella e Kevin, non badando alle proteste di quest’ultimo – che l’uomo dei tuoi sogni doveva avere certe caratteristiche. Perché allora hai sposato Kevin?»

A tutti i presenti scappò un sorriso, a tutti meno che a Kevin, che incrociò le braccia e sibilò qualcosa. Cris rispose, sorridendo: «Hai ragione, fratellino. Effettivamente, io ho sempre detto che mio marito non avrebbe mai dovuto avere orecchini, piercing, tatuaggi, la barba, i capelli lunghi … non doveva avere un look trasandato o trascinarsi dietro dei problemi di incomprensione, e poi … poi ho sposato Kevin. – rise – Come avete notato sono stata molto coerente nella scelta …»

Kevin spostò Mantaro, guardando sua moglie ed affermando: «Ma ora non puoi fare a meno di me!»

Cris accavallò le gambe: «Be’, dunque … diciamo che ormai mi sono abituata ai tuoi capelli lunghi e alla tua barba, però se riuscissi a toglierti gli orecchini, i piercing e i tatuaggi saresti ancora più attraente. – vide lo sguardo di suo marito, mentre suo fratello sghignazzava allegramente – Ma tu lo sai che ti amo, vero? Certo, per quanto si possa definire “amore” una reazione neurochimica del cervello …» ultima frase che pietrificò i presenti, meno che Mantaro che rise ancora di più. Cris capì che non avevano capito, per cui si affrettò a dire: «Stavo scherzando …»

«Ah …» fu univoco, mentre Kevin si posava una mano sulla maschera e agitava la testa in dissenso.

Mantaro riprese il suo discorso: «Avrei anche un’altra domanda – una di quelle che mi premono di più, almeno. Per quanto tempo vi siete frequentati? Voglio dire, non ti avrà mica chiesto di sposarti così senza essere mai usciti nemmeno una volta e tu gli hai detto comunque “sì” … sarebbe altamente irrazionale …» e rise ancora.

Cris aprì la bocca, ma non parlò. La richiuse e la riaprì, agitando l’indice destro davanti al viso del fratello: «A questa domanda risponde mio marito!»

Kevin si sentì gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso, e sentì per la prima volta il panico scorrergli nelle vene: «Ecco, vedete … noi … no, allora … in realtà è … ah, e va bene!, le ho chiesto di sposarmi di punto in bianco, senza esserci mai frequentati, ok?! – ma Mantaro gli fu subito addosso, con due occhi tetri ed un ringhio gutturale che gli usciva dalla gola – Cara non … non mi avevi detto che tuo fratello era in grado di arrabbiarsi e … e di essere così inquietante, se arrabbiato …»

Mantaro chiuse gli occhi, fece un respiro profondo e poi si staccò dal cognato: «Anche se non approvo questa vicenda, tu – stranamente – la rendi felice, per cui va bene così. Ora ditemi, quando è nato il mio nipotino? Devo recuperare tutti i regali che non gli ho fatto!» tornò il solito, allegro, Mantaro, con gran piacere di Kevin.

David, nel frattempo, si era addormentato sul petto di Robin, che non stava ascoltando granché la conversazione, perché era rapito da suo nipote. Sembrava proprio un vero angioletto. Cris se ne accorse, allora si alzò e prese in braccio David, dicendo a Robin: «Mi scusi.» poi tornò a sedersi e rispose, accarezzando la testa piena di capelli biondi del figlio: «Ci siamo sposati il quattordici febbraio ed il nostro piccolino è nato il diciotto settembre.»

Robin sgranò gli occhi: «Il diciotto settembre? Sono nato il diciotto settembre … è … credo che adesso nessun regalo di compleanno potrà mai essere migliore di questa notizia …» ma mentre Robin era sopraffatto dalle emozioni, agli altri presenti – che ignoravano la storia della nascita di David – non sfuggì un particolare che Mantaro fu pronto a puntualizzare:

«Ma, sorellona … eri incinta quando vi siete sposati? Perché alt-»

Kevin interruppe un po’ scocciato, facendo intendere che non l’avesse toccata prima del matrimonio: «David è nato prematuro, va bene?! Cris è rimasta incinta poco più di un mese dopo, David doveva nascere a dicembre, ma per via di una serie di complicazioni è nato prematuro! Hai altre domande o possiamo andare avanti?!» ma Kevin era così fuori di sé che prese suo figlio in braccio e lo portò a letto.

Cris allora spiegò: «Dovete sapere che Kevin era ancora parte della d.M.p. quando ci siamo sposati e abbiamo avuto David … ha dovuto sopportare molte malelingue, perché dicevano che mi avesse sposato solo per soldi e, mettendomi incinta, si era sistemato per sempre … ma non solo quello. – voltò lo sguardo al pavimento – Kevin si sente in colpa perché a causa del suo essere Chojin nostro figlio è un Chojin, solo che … non essendolo, il mio corpo ha portato a termine prima la gravidanza ma … hanno dovuto farmi un’isteroctomia totale, meglio conosciuta come raschiamento … Kevin crede che sia colpa sua se hanno dovuto asportarmi l’apparato riproduttore, proibendomi così di avere altri figli …» girò la testa di lato un’altra volta «Per i primi tempi, però, David ha avuto dei problemi respiratori e Kevin si è imputato anche quella colpa, perché diceva che se non fosse stato un Chojin nostro figlio non avrebbe avuto tutti questi problemi … io e gli altri abbiamo cercato più volte di spiegargli che era normale che David avesse problemi respiratori, essendo nato a sei mesi … ma non ha voluto sentire ragioni.» tornò a guardarli, sorridendo: «Ma è meglio non parlare di questo, adesso. Volete sapere quello che ho fatto in questi anni, giusto?»

Sua madre sorrise, facendosi forza: «Giusto.» poi la guardò negli occhi: sua figlia era felice. Quella luce negli occhi l’aveva solamente quando stava con Mantaro o in laboratorio con lui. Ma quella felicità era così pura che Belinda per poco non si rivide, giovane sposa, dare il primo bacio a suo marito. Capì che ormai quel dolore non la tangeva più. Continuò: «Per cui, tesoro, vuoi dirci quello che è successo il primo anno? Sicuramente sarà stato quello più eccitante, no?»

Cris guardò di sfuggita suo fratello, poi rispose: «Devo dire che non ho mai trovato un anno eccitante. Io ho iniziato a viaggiare perché spinta dalla curiosità di sapere e dalla voglia di trovare delle cure per le malattie terribili. Devo ammettere ci sono stati anni più soddisfacenti di altri, quello sì, ma molto probabilmente è stato solo a causa degli ormoni che avevo in circolo durante l’età puberale. Ah, a proposito: due mesi dopo la mia partenza ho avuto il primo ciclo mestruale. Credo che in un rapporto madre-figlia sia importante affrontare questo evento insieme, ma non avendo noi questo tipo di rapp-» Mantaro la bloccò con una mano.

«Stai ancora razionalizzando, sorellona. Per favore, lo sai anche tu che quello che stavi per dire non è vero, ma è il tuo modo per cercare di pensare a cosa dire a Kevin dopo. Per favore, racconta solo quello che hai vissuto.» mentre le Leggende erano stupite da quel comportamento del principe, re e regina non lo erano, perché sapevano che i due fratelli si comportavano così.

Cris sorrise a suo fratello, facendogli un buffetto sulla guancia: «Giusto. Mi scusi. – guardò Belinda – Comunque, nel primo anno ho iniziato a lavorare alla cura per il cancro e quella per l’HIV. Inoltre, oltre a scoprire nuove specie animali e prendere altre lauree e master, ho fondato la mia società e ho iniziato ad istruire i miei due collaboratori più fidati. Sono dei veri geni. Medici brillanti, la metà delle mie ricerche potrei lasciarle a loro e sarei sicura che raggiungerebbero l’obiettivo. Ma non solo quello. Ho anche iniziato a lavorare nel campo della fisica, soprattutto nella meccanica quantistica. Diciamo che di cose ne ho fatte nel primo anno, che poi ho protratto per tutto questo tempo …» sorrise, facendo imporporare le gote.

Questa volta fu Terryman ad interpellarla: «E … ehm … riesci a gestire bene anche l’essere madre con tutti gli impegni che hai, Chicca?»

Lei annuì: «Sì, certo. Be’, non posso lamentarmi, Kevin è davvero un marito d’oro. Pensate che per i primi sei mesi, l’unica cosa che mi permetteva di fare era allattare nostro figlio, perché non voleva farmi stancare più del dovuto dopo quello che mi era successo. Di solito io preferisco stare più tempo possibile in laboratorio, per cui Kevin sta sempre con David, quasi sempre si allenano insieme. Io di solito scendo a pranzo e a cena ma, quando non ho ricerche importanti o impegni economici, passo più tempo che posso con loro. Ah, e la domenica non lavoro mai. Poi viaggiamo spesso, un po’ a causa del mio lavoro, ma soprattutto perché ci piace passare del tempo con nostro figlio. Per il suo compleanno andiamo sempre in posto che piace a lui, quest’anno ha scelto il Sudafrica. Tuttavia, a causa del Torneo, partiremo dopo la sua fine.»

Mantaro sorrise a sua sorella, dicendo: «Capisco. Ma … ehm … sei sicura che non sia un problema il fatto che io viva qui con voi? Voglio dire, sia Kevin che io partecipiamo al Torneo e … be’ … se ci allenassimo nella stessa palestra-» ma sua sorella lo interruppe.

Cris lo prese per mano e gli disse, guardandolo dritto negli occhi: «Non preoccuparti, fratellino, Kevin non vive qui. Abbiamo concordato che lui avrebbe vissuto da un’altra parte dall’inizio del suo allenamento per il Torneo fino alla fine. Qualche volta torna qui, e tutte le volte che David va a dormire facciamo una videochiamata così che possa dargli la buonanotte. E poi, era a conoscenza del fatto che tu saresti venuto a vivere qui. Anzi, se devo essere sincera, è stato lui a spingermi a portarti qui.»

Questa volta quello stupito era Robin: «Davvero? Non avrei mai creduto che Kevin potesse essere così disponibile …» e Alisa gli diede una leggera gomitata.

«Kevin sembra un lupo solitario, ma in realtà è molto sensibile. E soprattutto, mi conosce molto bene. Sa quanto Mantaro sia importante per me. Se devo essere sincera, Kevin temeva soprattutto la sua reazione, signor Mask, perché sapeva che non ha mai approvato le sue scelta di vita, per cui temeva che scoprire che si fosse sposato con me e fosse padre ad una così giovane età lo potesse far impazzire … di contro, io ho ribattuto che in alcune tribù dell’Africa centrale, lei avrebbe l’età per essere bisnonno ma, a quanto pare, a mio marito non è importato …» finalmente bevve l’analcolico che il suo maggiordomo le aveva portato.

Mantaro rise scuotendo la testa. Robin rispose: «Io … ehm … se devo essere sincero, sono molto felice che tu faccia parte della mia famiglia, tesoro. Anzi, ho sempre sperato che voi due vi metteste insieme. E poi, mi avete dato un nipotino bellissimo, non potrei di certo essere arrabbiato con voi per questo …»

«Lo so.» rispose lei, sorridendo. Suo fratello la guardò: «Ehm … non l’ho fatta spiare, se è quello che state pensando …»

Mantaro sbuffò ed incrociò le braccia al petto: «Quello che io sto pensando è che tu sia riuscita a prendere una copia delle loro onde cerebrali nel momento in cui sono entrati qui … o mi sbaglio?»

Cristiana si alzò in piedi: «Mi spiace, è più forte di me. Devo sapere. Ed ora scusatemi, ma mio marito mi sta aspettando per mettere a letto nostro figlio.» e mentre se ne andava, i più grandi erano stupiti, mentre Mantaro si era messo le mani sul viso e scuoteva la testa in dissenso. Sua sorella era solo peggiorata.

Kevin aveva dovuto svegliare suo figlio per fargli mettere il pigiama. Non gli piaceva svegliare suo figlio, soprattutto se stava dormendo così tranquillamente da sembrare un angelo sceso in terra, ma aveva dovuto farlo perché non voleva fargli del male mentre lo cambiava. E poi, doveva dirgli una cosa che sicuramente l’avrebbe fatto felice, e tutte le volte che vedeva il sorriso del suo bambino il cuore gli straripava di gioia. Lo stava tenendo in braccio, David giocava coi suoi capelli.

« _Daddy, I like granddad Robin and grandma Belinda! Can I see them more often?_ » David era solito parlare in inglese con suo padre, perché con sua madre parlava in italiano, con Jacques in francese e con lo zio Mantaro avrebbe parlato in Kinniku. Ad essere sinceri, coi collaboratori della mamma parlava nelle loro lingue madri, ecco perché sapeva già sei lingue a due anni. Era anche vero che aveva un Q.I. di 235 punti, per cui era anche lui un fenomeno.

Kevin gli sorrise, non indossava la maschera: « _Of course, my little angel._ » e gli diede un bacio in fronte. David sorrise e ridacchiò, sfregando la testa sul petto paterno. In quel momento, Cris entrò nella stanza.

«Scusatemi se sono in ritardo. Ti sei divertito, tesoro?» chiese, sedendosi di fianco al marito e accarezzando la testa del figlio.

«Sì, mamma! Lo zio Mantaro è fantastico! Domani posso chiedergli di giocare con me? Voglio fargli vedere i miei pupazzi e i miei disegni! Gli piaceranno?»

«Certo che sì, piccolo.» risposero entrambi i genitori, coccolandoselo. Non credevano di poter amare una persona più della loro compagna di vita, ma da quando avevano avuto David si erano ricreduti.

Kevin lasciò che Cris potesse prendere David in braccio, poi lei disse: «David, tesoro, dato che stasera è una giornata speciale, oggi dormi con noi, ti va? Così stai un po’ con papà …»

«… mi potrai raccontare tutto quello che pensi sullo zio Mantaro, che dici? Te l’avevo detto o no che era speciale?» concluse Kevin, frizionando i capelli del figlio. David annuì contento.

Cris strinse ancora di più suo figlio: «Andiamo adesso, ti portiamo in camera nostra e papà starà con te, mentre io dirò ai nonni e ai loro amici che possono stare qui a dormire, va bene? Poi verrò subito da voi.»

David la guardò coi suoi occhi azzurrissimi: «Va bene, mamma. Posso dare il bacio della buonanotte anche allo zio Mantaro?» i genitori annuirono a quella richiesta, poi andarono diretti in camera loro.

David amava dormire coi suoi genitori. Il letto, rotondo, era così grande che anche suo papà, che era un vero gigante, sembrava avere un’altezza normale. La camera era grandissima, piena di foto della sua famiglia. C’erano anche un sacco di libri della sua mamma e del suo papà. E poi si vedeva quasi tutta Tokyo, da camera loro. Quando entrarono nella stanza, Kevin andò subito a cambiarsi, così da stare più comodo. Si sedette a gambe incrociate sul letto e lasciò David sgattaiolare in mezzo alle sue gambe, per poi chiedergli: «Allora, dove eravamo rimasti col nostro libro?»

«Robin Hood e Little John stavano preparando un piano per saccheggiare i più ricchi della contea!» esclamò felice il piccolo. Era seduto in mezzo alle gambe del padre, che teneva il libro aperto, così che anche il figlio potesse, in qualche modo, leggere.

«Bene. Allora continuiamo, che dici?» ed il figlio annuì. Cristiana sorrise ed uscì dalla stanza, contenta.

Mentre si dirigeva verso i suoi ospiti, incontrò suo fratello che la stava cercando. Mantaro le chiese: «Sorellona, volevo parlare un attimo con Kevin. Posso o è occupato?»

Cristiana sorrise smagliante: «In questo momento sta leggendo con David “Le avventure di Robin Hood”, ma se è così importante puoi comunque bussare alla porta. Non gli darà fastidio se lo vedrai senza maschera. E poi, David voleva darti la buonanotte, per cui penso tu possa passare a salutarli!»

Mantaro le sorrise. «Va bene.» vide che stava per andarsene, ma lui la bloccò per un polso: «Sorellona, vorrei dirti una cosa.»

«Dimmi.»

Mantaro si grattò la nuca imbarazzato: «Sono felice che Kevin ti renda felice. Mi spiace per quello che ho detto sul suo conto qualche giorno fa, chiaramente le persone timide tendono ad escludersi dal resto del mondo … considerando poi quello che ha dovuto sopportare, devono essere state pressioni mica da ridere … e … ehm … spero che un giorno potremmo diventare amici. Voglio essere una persona migliore, per te e per David.»

Cris lo abbracciò: «Grazie, fratellino, significa molto per me.» gli diede un bacio sulla guancia «Va’ pure da Kevin. David, a quest’ora, si sarà riaddormentato.» suo fratello le sorrise e si incamminò verso la stanza che gli era stata indicata.

Mantaro camminò con flemma perché non voleva svegliare suo nipote e perché doveva pensare a cosa dire a suo cognato. Ci ragionò un po’ su e alla fine decise che parlare col cuore in mano era la scelta migliore. Arrivato davanti alla porta non bussò per non disturbare il sonno di David, ma la aprì delicatamente, tenendo una mano sugli occhi, così da non potere vedere il vero volto di Kevin. «Ehm … Kevin, volevo parlarti …» abbassò un po’ il tono di voce.

Kevin sorrise. Sua moglie aveva ragione, il vero Mantaro era tutta un’altra storia. Si sedette sul bordo del letto, mentre suo figlio stava dormendo, e gli disse: «Togli pure la mano dagli occhi, Mantaro. Non mi dà fastidio che tu mi veda senza maschera, io sono diverso dagli altri membri della mia famiglia. E poi, ora che sai la verità, non ho paura di farmi vedere da mio cognato senza maschera.»

Mantaro sentì uno strano torpore prendergli il corpo. Stava per vedere il volto di Kevin Mask. Poche persone al mondo avevano potuto vedere quel viso. I suoi genitori, sua sorella e suo nipote. Ed ora anche lui poteva vederlo. Per un momento si disse che non era giusto che lui potesse vedere quel viso che sua sorella aveva amato, baciato e visto nell’intimità più pura e vera, ma la richiesta di suo cognato, detta quasi ridendo, lo convinse a togliere la mano dagli occhi. Si rese conto che non appena vide il viso di Kevin sgranò gli occhi. Era davvero molto, molto bello. David aveva preso da lui. Aveva gli zigomi alti, una leggera barba incolta e due grandi occhi azzurro cielo, magnetici. Aveva delle sopracciglia angolate, non molto folte, coperte dalla frangia rossa. Con la barba dimostrava la sua età, ma se l’avesse tagliata avrebbe dimostrato qualche anno in meno. Capiva perché sua sorella, quando parlava di lui, aveva quello sguardo sognante.

«Di cosa volevi parlarmi?» gli chiese gentilmente quando Mantaro si fu seduto.

Mantaro spostò lo sguardo a destra, in basso; poi guardò velocemente suo nipote che dormiva sereno e allora rispose: «Anche se inizialmente mi ha ferito il fatto che tu abbia sposato mia sorella senza che io lo sapessi, sono felice che tu stia con lei, perché vedo quanto la rendi felice. Ci ha raccontato di tutto quello che hai dovuto affrontare dopo il vostro matrimonio e dopo la nascita di David, e voglio dirti che sono davvero orgoglioso di averti come cognato. E poi, il fatto che tutte le volte che parla di te ha quello sguardo sognante … non puoi di certo essere una cattiva persona. – gli mise una mano sulla spalla destra, guardandolo negli occhi – Continua ad essere il padre perfetto che Cris ci ha fatto capire che sei … spero solo che tu possa perdonarmi per come mi sono comportato con te. Ecco … mi piacerebbe conoscerti meglio e … ti va se qualche volta usciamo insieme? Dopo il Torneo, ovviamente!»

Kevin sentì delle lacrime pizzicargli gli occhi. Aveva sempre sperato che Mantaro potesse accoglierlo in quel modo, ed ora quella speranza era diventata realtà. Kevin posò la sua mano sinistra su quella di Mantaro, che ancora gli stringeva la spalla, e rispose con un sorriso: «Ne sarei davvero felice. Grazie, Mantaro.»

«No, grazie a te per avermi fatto diventare zio e aver reso mia sorella davvero felice.» e mentre Mantaro e Kevin stavano iniziando a costruire un legame, Cristiana era tornata dai suoi ospiti.

Si accomodò di nuovo sul divano di pelle, diede una veloce occhiata a suo padre, perché aveva una luce negli occhi che non le piaceva, e poi disse: «Si sta facendo tardi, vorrei che steste qui a dormire, tanto ho molte stanze. Così non dovrete tornare in albergo stanchi, questa sera.» e sorrise.

«Sei sicura che non disturbiamo?» chiesero più le Leggende che i suoi genitori ed i suoi suoceri.

Cris annuì. «Certo, Jacques ha già preparato le vostre stanze. L’unico problema è che sarete su piani diversi.»

«Questo non è un problema.» le risposero, poi videro il maggiordomo chiedere loro di seguirlo, che avrebbe mostrato loro le stanze. I Mask ed i Kinniku rimasero lì con Cris.

«Le vostre stanze sono vicine alla mia, così, se doveste avere bisogno di qualcosa, potete chiamarmi. Davi questa sera dorme con noi, per cui non preoccupatevi, non ci disturberete!» e rise un poco. Anche gli altri risero. E così, la seguirono nelle loro stanze. Cristiana, poi, tornò in camera sua, vide che suo marito dormiva sul fianco destro, tenendo la mano sinistra sul fianco destro di David, come per proteggerlo. Si cambiò, indossando il suo completo di seta, e si addormentò dopo aver dato un bacio a suo figlio e a suo marito.

La notte era sempre misteriosa. Di notte ci si amava, si creavano nuove vite, si moriva e si progettavano schemi che servivano per scatenare delle nuove guerre, dichiarate o di fatto. Di notte avvenivano sia le cose migliori che le peggiori. Ma fin quando si dormiva, non si aveva coscienza di ciò che accadeva nel mondo circostante. Ecco perché era sempre un problema dormire, perché toglieva la veglia, e le persone non erano reattive come quando sveglie.

Ecco perché, quando superate le tre di notte la regina bussò irrequietamente alla porta della camera da letto della figlia, questa non si svegliò. Poi iniziò a chiamarla a gran voce. A quel punto la brillante scienziata si svegliò, correndo subito ad aprire la porta. Sapeva già cosa stava per dirle sua madre. La vide in un mare di lacrime: «Cristiana, tesoro, ti prego, vieni, tuo padre sta male e-»

Cristiana la guardò, sospirò e rispose: «Lo so. Questa sera non mi piacevano i suoi occhi. – si rivolse a suo marito, che si era alzato dal letto – Stai qui. Ci pensiamo io ed i ragazzi. Non dire niente a David.» ed uscì dalla stanza, chiamando i suoi due collaboratori più fidati. Stavano ancora lavorando in laboratorio. Neanche a farlo apposta, i suoi suoceri erano in piedi. «Aspettatemi in salotto. Ho già mandato un messaggio a Jacques di preparavi qualcosa di caldo. Non preoccupatevi.» e mentre diceva quella frase, sia Liam che Joseph arrivarono trafelati, con indosso la divisa da laboratorio e con tutto l’occorrente per soccorrere Suguru.

Cristiana entrò con loro, poi chiuse la porta. Belinda li sentì solamente discutere su quale fosse il miglior farmaco per bloccare il vomito, dato che suo marito aveva iniziato a vomitare ininterrottamente di punto in bianco, poi Robin la portò via stringendola per le spalle. Quando arrivarono in salotto trovarono anche gli altri in piedi – il che era strano, dato che non potevano aver sentito quello che era successo – e Mantaro in un mare di lacrime, che stringeva tra le dita dei fogli. Terryman era seduto di fianco a lui e cercava di consolarlo, ma Mantaro sembrava inconsolabile.

Alisa rimase con Belinda, che tremava per la paura di perdere suo marito, mentre Robin si avvicinò a Mantaro cerando di capire come mai fosse in quello stato. «Mantaro, cielo, ma che succede? Che cosa sono quei fogli che tieni in mano?» tentò di prendere i fogli, e Mantaro dopo poco tempo glieli lasciò. Robin li lesse e dovette sedersi per poter accusare il colpo. Tremava.

Mantaro alzò di poco lo sguardo e notò sua madre, allora si alzò e l’abbracciò. Singhiozzò un: «Mamma, papà sta morendo …!» che spezzò il cuore di tutti i presenti.

Terryman, notando lo stato di Robin, decise di prendere in mano la situazione: «Adesso facciamo tutti un bel respiro e cerchiamo di calmarci. Mantaro, si può sapere perché dici queste cose? Robin, cosa diavolo c’è scritto su quei fogli? E soprattutto, Mantaro, dove li hai presi?»

Mantaro fece un respiro profondo, cercò di asciugarsi le lacrime e rispose: «Quei … quei fogli li ho presi nell’ufficio di Cris. Volevo vedere che ricerche stava seguendo e … e ho visto che c’erano dei fogli col nome di papà, io allora li ho letti e-»

«Sei entrato nel mio ufficio senza il mio permesso?!» Cristiana era molto alterata per quello che aveva fatto suo fratello. Era entrato nel suo ufficio senza chiedere?! Ecco a cosa portava, entrare nel suo ufficio senza chiedere! Notò subito i fogli che suo suocero aveva in mano, allora quasi corse da lui e glieli strappò di mano: «Questi documenti non vi riguardano! E comunque, quello che c’è scritto qui è-»

Mantaro interruppe sua sorella parlando con sua madre: «Mamma, papà aveva il cancro! Da … dappertutto! E … ed era terminale e-»

A quel punto intervennero Liam e Joseph, che erano stati in disparte per tutto il tempo, facendosi vedere dopo sette anni dai loro rispettivi genitori, Specialman e Canadianman. Il primo a parlare fu Joseph: «Quei documenti riguardano lo status di salute di tuo padre di due anni fa. In questo momento è sotto osservazione, domattina vedremo se iniziare la nuova terapia oppure svolgere altri esami. In questo momento non ha nuove neoplasie, stiamo ancora valutando cosa possa aver portato il suo sistema immunitario a reagire in questo modo.»

Liam fece per parlare, ma Belinda lo precedette: «Quindi … quindi mi state dicendo che tutte le volte che stava male, che vomitava, che non riusciva ad alzarsi dal letto e che rantolava e poi aveva iniziato a dimagrire … lui … mi ha sempre mentito per tutto questo tempo?» la regina era davvero scioccata.

Liam rispose: «L’ha fatto per amore. Ora, vorremmo cortesemente sapere se avete avuto contatti in questi ultimi giorni, anche di natura intima. Non vogliamo insinuare che gli abbia trasmesso qualcosa, ma dobbiamo essere scrupolosi, capisce? Se vuole parlarn-»

«Ho bisogno d’aria, scusate.» e Belinda se ne andò.

Tutti guardarono quei tre geni, che a quanto pare non avevano capito che non solo erano stati troppo freddi e distaccati, ma anche incapaci di capire come loro non sapessero come comportarsi in situazioni del genere. A quanto pare, quelle cose non li toccavano.


	10. Cura sperimentale

Quella situazione non piaceva a nessuno. Proprio per niente. Avevano appena scoperto nel cuore della notte, nel peggior modo possibile – be’, molto probabilmente non ci sarebbe stato un modo migliore per scoprirlo – che il loro amico, il miglior wrestler della sua generazione se non di tutti i tempi, Suguru Kinniku, meglio conosciuto come Kinnikuman, non aveva quella pessima forma fisica perché si era lasciato andare, bensì a causa del cancro.

Robin appena aveva letto quei fogli aveva iniziato a tremare a causa dello shock, mentre Terryman sentiva un’atroce fitta al cuore. Ed il peggio era che a scoprire il tutto era stato Mantaro, che non aveva ancora smesso di piangere. Sembrava quasi isolato dal resto dei presenti, nonostante fosse seduto tra Terryman e Robin. Ma il profondo shock che aveva provato non era facile da gestire. E la cosa peggiore era che sua sorella, Liam e Joseph erano in piedi come se nulla fosse, a guardare freddamente il resto dei presenti che non proferiva parola.

A quel punto, vedendo suo figlio completamente impassibile – che fosse diventato un umano era un altro paio di maniche – Specialman sbottò: «Ah, ora basta! Liam, santo cielo, vuoi dire qualcosa che non suoni detto da un robot?! Non credete che Mantaro, più di noi, meriti delle risposte?! E tu, Cristiana, non dici nulla?!»

«Ci avete davvero deluso, ragazzi.» continuò amaramente Canadianman, vedendo anche lui suo figlio diventato un umano – non aveva davvero più parole.

Fu Liam a rispondere, perché sapeva che a Joseph non importava molto quello che diceva suo padre, dato che avevano un rapporto un po’ complicato – non come quello di Robin e Kevin, ma quasi. «Aspettate a dire che vi abbiamo deluso, perché fidatevi, se noi avessimo deluso voi, allora vorrebbe dire che avremmo reso orgoglioso il resto dell’universo, e se questo significasse non parlare più coi nostri padri, be’, pazienza, noi abbiamo una missione da compiere.» Il problema era che anche Liam era molto razionale «Però concordo con voi sul fatto che meritiate delle risposte. Be’, ormai siete venuti a conoscenza di qualcosa che avreste saputo a tempo debito, per cui non penso proprio che il signor Kinniku sarà felice di questa cosa, dato che ci aveva chiesto il silenzio. Ma non credo sia giusto che a raccontarvi come sono andati i fatti sia io. Cris?»

Il loro capo annuì leggermente, indossava ancora il suo pigiama di seta ma aveva indossato il camice blu del laboratorio, poi disse: «Va bene. Però gradirei che anche sua moglie fosse qui. Lei ha vissuto al suo fianco, e di solito quando due esseri viventi del sesso opposto decidono di vivere per sempre insieme, hanno diritto a sapere cosa succede al loro partner scelto per la sopravvivenza della specie. Per cui vorrei che-»

«Non è necessario che tu utilizzi questo linguaggio, tesoro, sono qui.» si intromise la regina, arrivando al fianco di suo genero, che teneva in braccio suo figlio che dormiva beatamente. «Grazie per aver cercato di calmarmi, Kevin. E scusami se ti ho disturbato.» gli disse.

Kevin scosse leggermente la testa: «Nessun disturbo, so quanto possano diventare freddi in situazioni come queste.» rispose, tenendo stretto tra le braccia suo figlio, che aveva avvolto nella sua coperta preferita così che non potesse prendere freddo.

Belinda si sedette sulla poltrona che si trovava esattamente in mezzo ai due divani su cui erano sedute le Leggende. Guardò sua figlia negli occhi, anche se non era sicura fosse ancora sua figlia, e continuò: «Dimmi tutto. Ormai non dovrei più stupirmi di nulla, dato che mi ha tenuto segreto per sette anni che comunicava con te e che era presente al tuo matrimonio e alla nascita di nostro nipote … tuttavia tu riservi sempre delle sorprese. Avanti, parla.»

Cristiana si avvicinò a suo fratello, si accovacciò davanti a lui e, prendendogli con la mano destra la mano destra del fratello, gli disse: «Fratellino, capisco che lo shock emotivo che stai sperimentando in questo momento sia difficile da gestire, però vorrei chiederti di cercare di smettere di piangere, adesso. Stai per ascoltare cosa è successo a tuo padre, se vorrai piangere, potrai farlo dopo che ho finito di raccontare. Oppure no, chi lo sa?» e quasi sorrise. Mantaro la guardò e annuì piano, stringendole le mani. Cris allora si alzò e riprese: «Dovete sapere che il signor Kinniku ha iniziato a stare male nel quarto anno della mia partenza. Lo sappiamo perché qualche volta ci siamo incontrati, nel corso degli anni, e gli avevamo consegnato un cellulare che lo rendeva irrintracciabile, che si agganciava a una frequenza fantasma che si generava soltanto quando ci chiamava. – sapeva che i presenti erano stupiti, ma non le importava – Inizialmente aveva accusato solamente dei dolori cronici alle articolazioni delle gambe e alla schiena, ma ci aveva detto di non preoccuparci perché erano sicuramente dovuti ai suoi trascorsi da wrestler. Tuttavia, un anno dopo, la situazione è degenerata. Ci ha comunicato che in un anno aveva iniziato a perdere la maggior parte della sua massa muscolare e della sua abilità motoria. Aveva anche aggiunto che il più delle volte che mangiava vomitava e che aveva iniziato a non vederci bene. A quel punto abbiamo deciso di farlo venire da noi per visitarlo.» si fermò a guardare i presenti. Quello che avrebbe detto dopo sarebbe stato devastante.

Kevin decise di intervenire: «Cara, forse è meglio se continui il discorso dopo, quando sarà mattina e saranno tutti più riposati. Ora non-»

«Ho chiesto a mia figlia di raccontarmi tutto, Kevin Mask, e non andrò a dormire fin quando non saprò tutta la verità.» lo bloccò tagliente Belinda, con occhi di ghiaccio. «Continua.» quasi intimò quell’ordine alla figlia. Cristiana ubbidì.

«Lo visitammo con l’analizzatore, una macchina di mia invenzione che emette un fascio di elettroni e protoni, in grado di darci una fotografia dettagliata dell’intero corpo umano. Quello che vedemmo fu preoccupante. Aveva diversi tumori maligni localizzati nei punti che lui aveva identificato come fonti di dolore. Erano situati nelle ginocchia, nel coccige e nelle vertebre lombari, nello stomaco, nel palato e attorno ai nervi ottici. Facemmo subito delle biopsie e scoprimmo che tutti i tumori, esclusi quelli delle ginocchia, erano metastasi. Era al terzo stadio avanzato. Gli restavano due mesi di vita. Appena glielo comunicammo ci sorrise e ci guardò negli occhi. Poi fece una cosa irrazionale: ci abbracciò. Poi ci chiese cosa avrebbe dovuto fare per prolungare anche di poco i suoi giorni di vita. Gli rispondemmo che avremmo potuto operarlo per togliere le metastasi, ma i tumori alle ginocchia erano così estesi che avrebbero favorito la crescita di nuove metastasi. La chemioterapia e la radioterapia non avrebbero fatto effetto. Lui ci sorrise ancora – inspiegabilmente – e poi mi chiese di quel farmaco che stavamo sperimentando contro il cancro. Gliene parlammo ma io mi rifiutai categoricamente di somministragli una cura sperimentale. Ma lui mi disse che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per vedere suo figlio e suo nipote crescere, per cui mi ordinò di dargli quel farmaco. Noi fummo costretti ad accettare, non solo perché dovevamo rispettare la volontà del paziente, ma anche perché era capace di intendere e di volere. Firmò subito la liberatoria che ci consentiva di agire, per cui noi gli somministrammo il farmaco.»

Mantaro sgranò gli occhi, si alzò e guardò sua sorella in faccia, chiedendo con voce rotta: «Hai somministrato a papà una _cura sperimentale_?! L’hai davvero fatto?!»

Joseph intervenne: «Noi eravamo contrari, ma lui ci ha costretto a procedere. Non potevamo fare altro, avevamo le mani legate, anche perché tuo padre non aveva mai visitato dei dottori al di fuori di noi, e poiché non voleva che si sapesse in giro tutta questa storia, noi fummo costretti ad accettare.»

Mantaro pianse di nuovo: «Ma perché l’avete fatto! Perché, perché, perché!» prese Joseph per il colletto e lo sollevò di poco da terra.

«Perché altrimenti, a quest’ora, tua madre sarebbe vedova, tu orfano di padre e a quindici anni staresti governando un’intera nebulosa come re. Tuo padre voleva proteggere la tua giovinezza, Mantaro.» rispose calmo ma tagliente. Mantaro lo lasciò andare.

Tornò a rivolgersi a sua sorella: «E dimmi, sorellona, come funzionava il farmaco? Sono sicuro che aveva degli effetti collaterali, dato che tu non metti mai in commercio qualcosa che suscita effetti collaterali …»

«Il farmaco in questione si chiamava CHK-12. La sua struttura era tale che consentiva, appena entrato in circolo, di individuare le neoplasie e modificarle tramite interazioni tra elettroliti forti e deboli. Modificava la richiesta di ATP cellulare e inibiva gli effetti del cancro.»

Mantaro si asciugò il naso: «Ho capito, fungeva da rimodellatore cellulare. Questo vuol dire che il cancro non se n’è andato, ma si è solo trasformato in qualcos’altro, giusto?»

«Corretto. Tutti i problemi di salute di tuo padre, ora, sono il risultato di quel farmaco. Compresa la sua forma fisica corrente. Il farmaco, purtroppo, ha velocizzato quello che avrebbe potuto fare il cancro. – vide che suo fratello tornò a sedersi con gli occhi lucidi, per cui si affrettò a dire: – Ma ora sta bene, Mantaro. Nonostante il farmaco abbia avuto gravi effetti collaterali, siamo sicuri al novantacinque per cento che non si ammalerà più. La reazione che ha avuto poco fa – guardò Belinda, rivolgendosi a lei – è stata data sia dall’ulcera allo stomaco che dall’effettivo farmaco che ha ancora in circolo. Se ha reagito così vuol dire che c’era la possibilità che un nuovo cancro insorgesse ma, a seguito di quella reazione, questa possibilità ora è nulla.»

Liam continuò, avvicinandosi a braccia conserte: «Ora è fuori pericolo. Questa notte lo terremo in osservazione e, se non ci saranno più complicazioni, sarà fuori pericolo e tra poche ore, quando sarà mattina, potremo procedere a somministrargli un nuovo farmaco che-»

«Basta, vi prego, papà ha già sofferto abbastanza …» disse Mantaro, con lo sterno che si abbassava e alzava freneticamente. Liam, Joseph e Cris sapevano cosa significava, ecco perché quando Mantaro cadde a terra, loro erano già pronti ad agire.

«Sta avendo un attacco di iperventilazione, per favore fateci spazio. – iniziò lei, girando il fratello su un lato – Fratellino, ascoltami, ora devi fare dei respiri profondi, ok? Devi concentrarti solo sulla mia voce: uno, due; uno, due; uno, due … sì, così … vedi che ti senti meglio, ora? Coraggio, continua così …» guardò Liam e Joseph «Considerando lo shock emotivo che ha sostenuto, è strano che abbia resistito così tanto prima di crollare. Non credo servano i rilassanti muscolari, ma vediamo come procede.» poi si rivolse di nuovo a suo fratello: «Come ti senti, Mantaro? Vuoi un po’ d’acqua?»

Mantaro si sedette a gambe incrociate aiutato da Liam, poi rispose: «S-Sì, grazie …» Jacque gli porse subito un bicchiere d’acqua, e lui lo bevve lentamente, guardando sua sorella. Le chiese: «Posso vedere papà?»

Liam gli stava tastando i muscoli della schiena mentre Joseph rispose: «Considerando quello che hai appena avuto, ora è meglio di no. Potrai vederlo domani – anzi, questa mattina. È bene che ora torni a dormire.»

«Va bene.» rispose il principe, poi guardò sua madre e le chiese: «Mamma, dato che non potrai stare in camera con papà, vuoi venire da me? Il letto è abbastanza grande per tutti e due …»

Belinda annuì, poi rispose: «Certo. Andiamo, tesoro, hai bisogno di dormire.» e, dopo che Mantaro si alzò in piedi, andarono in camera. Non prima che la regina si girasse a guardare tutti i presenti. Era addolorata.

Cris si avvicinò a suo marito, che teneva stretto al petto il loro bambino, e gli disse, accarezzandogli il braccio destro: «Amore, mi spiace ma stanotte non potremo dormire insieme. Dobbiamo controllare il signor Kinniku … David si è svegliato?»

Kevin sorrise sotto la maschera: «No, sai che non lo sveglierebbero nemmeno i cannoni, lo sai che ha preso da te … e non preoccuparti, abbiamo tutta la vita per dormire assieme …» e si diedero un leggero bacio sulle labbra. Poi Kevin tornò di sopra a dormire con David.

Liam e Joseph si avvicinarono a Cris. Lei si girò, guardando i suoi ospiti, e poi disse: «Mi spiace per quello successo, non era mia intenzione rovinarvi il sonno. Se volete, potete comunque discutere oppure svagarvi, se desiderate giocare a biliardo Jacques vi mostrerà la sala. Ora scusateci, ma noi abbiamo del lavoro da svolgere.» e se ne andarono per tornare nella camera dove avevano lasciato Suguru. Le Leggende si guardarono negli occhi, scossero la testa e tornarono a dormire. Dopo tutti quegli avvenimenti era meglio dormire.

Le ore che rimanevano alla notte prima di lasciare il posto al giorno non furono delle migliori. Gli unici due che dormirono sonni tranquilli furono Kevin e David, l’uno perché a conoscenza di tutti i fatti, l’altro perché ignorava i fatti. Mantaro e Belinda si addormentarono quando ormai stava per sorgere il sole, perché avevano passato il tempo a discutere di quello che era successo; Terryman passò il tempo a fare addominali, le altre Leggende si allenarono anche loro un poco, prima di assopirsi; Robin e Alisa si guardarono negli occhi sussurrando “incredibile” senza riuscire a pensare ad altro. Meat era andato a dormire da Terry per quella sera, per cui sarebbe stato davvero difficile spiegargli tutto una volta tornato.

Gli ospiti erano tutti seduti a tavola, una lunga tavola di cristallo; il posto a capotavola era libero, dato che era quello di Cris, come lo erano i posti vicino a David – erano quelli di Liam e Joseph. Jacques, quando li vide tutti pronti, chiese: «Buongiorno, signori. Cosa gradite per colazione? Inizio col prepararvi del caffè?»

Erano tutti in stato catatonico, tranne Kevin e David. Il padrone di casa rispose: «Sì, Jacques, grazie. Prepara anche del the nero.» e mentre il maggiordomo eseguiva quanto richiesto, Kevin continuò: «Dopo la colazione devo tornare ad allenarmi, cucciolotto, ma ci vedremo presto, va bene? Se pazienti ancora un poco torno a stare con te, va bene?» accarezzando il figlio, che sorrise e rispose:

«Sì, papà! – guardò suo zio – Zio Mantaro, che cos’hai? Perché non mangi?» gli chiese, notando come suo zio non stesse mangiando né la macedonia né i dolci che aveva nel piatto.

Mantaro si riprese, sorrise a suo nipote e rispose: «Non … non è niente, stella, davvero.» e prese a mangiare la sua macedonia.

«È perché il nonno è stato poco bene stanotte?» chiese di nuovo innocentemente, addentando la fetta di torta che teneva con entrambe le mani. Quella domanda sbalordì i presenti. David guardò di nuovo suo zio, aveva un po’ la bocca sporca di cioccolato ma continuò: «Non ti preoccupare, zio, la mamma è bravissima e il nonno è fortissimo, starà benissimo. Anche perché io devo fargli vedere i disegni che ho fatto per lui …» continuò, tutto intento ad infilzare con la forchetta da frutta un acino d’uva.

Mantaro sbatté due volte le palpebre per non far scendere le lacrime, poi rispose: «Hai ragione, tesoro … sono sicuro che gli piaceranno tantissimo, i tuoi disegni, sai?» David gli sorrise di nuovo, mostrando i denti da latte e le fossette. Kevin in quel momento gli pulì la bocca.

In quel momento, mentre tutti avevano riacquistato un po’ di speranza, Cristiana scese per fare colazione. Era vestita di tutto punto. E cosa più importante, non indossava più il camice da laboratorio. Significava con non sarebbe stata più al fianco di suo padre. Ma la cosa davvero strana era che era rimasta sveglia per cinque ore e non mostrava il minimo segno di stanchezza. «Buongiorno a tutti! Come mai quei musi lunghi?» ora che faceva, prendeva pure per il culo in un momento così critico?! «Buongiorno amore.» e baciò Kevin sulle labbra sollevandogli la maschera. Poi prese suo figlio in braccio, lo baciò e lo coccolò, facendolo ridere.

«Stai scherzando spero.» Mantaro quasi la fulminò con gli occhi «Siamo tutti in apprensione per papà e tu ci chiedi come mai siamo così preoccupati?! Ma ti è dato di volta il cervello?!»

Lei si sedette, quasi non badò a suo fratello e ringraziò Jacques per averle portato la colazione. Iniziò a mangiare come se nulla fosse. Dato che sembrava che la cosa non la toccasse minimamente, Mantaro continuò: «Cos’è, un altro dei tuoi esperimenti sulle persone?! Vuoi vedere quanto riusciamo a resistere prima che ti assaltiamo?!»

«Suppongo voi vogliate notizie sullo stato di salute del signor Kinniku.» continuò lei, mangiando e controllando le sue azioni in borsa. La sua società non era quotata perché lei odiava che qualcuno potesse essere proprietario della sua società, ma amava avere azioni di altre società. Poi un giorno si sarebbe stancata e avrebbe fatto crollare tutte le borse. Pazienza.

Suo fratello si alzò in piedi, allargando le braccia: «Quindi?! Come sta?!»

«Bene.» rispose, mangiando e poi rivolgendosi al suo maggiordomo: «Jacques, mi puoi portare un po’ di cioccolato? Grazie.» ma siccome vide gli sguardi di tutti, allora continuò: «La notte in osservazione ha dato i suoi frutti. Il suo corpo è stato in grado di recuperare velocemente gli sforzi sostenuti, ma abbiamo dovuto fargli una flebo di ricostituente a seguito dei troppi liquidi persi. Nel frattempo, gli abbiamo fatto altri esami, sono risultati tutti negativi; in questo momento sta ancora dormendo, quando scenderanno Liam e Joseph vorrà dire che- oh, eccoli.»

I due medici prodigio scesero e si avvicinarono al loro capo, rubandole dei quadretti di cioccolato. «Buongiorno.» dissero entrambi.

Liam continuò: «Mh, ho visto che le tue azioni nel settore bioenergetico sono salite di molto. Oggi devi andare a qualche acquisizione di banche o puoi stare qui in laboratorio? Dobbiamo fare quegli esperimenti divertenti sulla bioluminescenza.»

«Oppure potremmo andare a fare shopping, sono sicuro che dopo che vedrai quello che abbiamo in mente per te anche Kevin ci ringrazierà.» continuò Joseph, rubandole anche delle fragole. «Ehi, gli hai fatto lo scherzo dell’indifferenza?»

«Sì.» continuò lei, alzandosi e seguendoli verso il laboratorio.

«E sono andati in escandescenza?» chiese Liam.

«Potete scommetterci.» continuò lei, sorridendo.

«Gli hai anche fatto credere che a te non importasse più di tanto? Hai mangiato mentre ti chiedevano novità?»

«Chiaramente. Il migliore è stato Mantaro, anche perché è l’unico che ha parlato. Ho dovuto dare spiegazioni solo perché continuavano a fissarmi. Una pacchia.» lo disse sorridendo e tenendo le risate.

Liam le cinse la vita ed esclamò: «Ma io ti amo!» e scomparvero di sopra.

Kevin capì che doveva dare delle spiegazioni, per cui disse: «Vi devo spiegare un po’ di cose. Quando stanno in laboratorio sono soliti prendere un farmaco che loro chiamano _xume-bloccante_ , un farmaco in grado di bloccare le emozioni delle persone, ecco perché sembravano dei robot ieri sera. Lo fanno per essere il più razionale possibile quando lavorano. Di solito fanno questo teatrino per far vedere che non sono più sotto quell’effetto.»

Mantaro scosse la testa: «Non ci credo … ah, mi sa che ormai l’ho persa. – poi i suoi occhi tornarono luminosi – Ma se papà sta bene questo vuol dire che posso andare a trovarlo prima di iniziare il mio allenamento! Vado sub-»

La voce di sua sorella dall’interfono bloccò le sue aspettative: – _Mi spiace, fratellino, ma non potrai venire a trovare tuo padre fin quando il nuovo farmaco non avrà smesso di fare effetto. Nel frattempo, puoi pure allenarti secondo i miei nuovi schemi. Non preoccuparti._

Mantaro roteò gli occhi, sospirò e poi disse: «Oh, be’, non posso lamentarmi … Davidino, vuoi allenarti insieme allo zio? Ci divertiremo, sai?»

David sbarrò gli occhi e fece un’espressione come per dire “ooohhh”, si girò e chiese a suo padre: « _Daddy, pleaaase, can I train with Uncle Mantaro? Pleaaaase!_ »

Kevin rise, massaggiando suo figlio sulla schiena: « _Of course, my little angel!_ » e poi suo figlio lo abbracciò forte. Quella scena addolcì tutti e finalmente si rilassarono. Kevin guardò Mantaro e gli disse: «Puoi per favore non farlo stancare troppo? Cris aveva in programma di portarlo al parco divertimenti, oggi.»

«Certo, non preoccuparti.» annuì, poi prese suo nipote in braccio e disse: «Coraggio, piccolo mio, è ora di allenarsi! Ho una sorpresa per te, sai?» e a Mantaro si sciolse il cuore quando suo nipote strofinò il suo visino sul suo petto. Lo strinse più forte a sé e andarono in palestra.

Kevin si alzò da tavola e disse: «Anch’io devo andare. – li guardò – Be’, conosco mia moglie, sono sicuro che ci rivedremo.» e si diresse verso l’uscita. Non aveva avuto modo di parlare da solo coi suoi genitori, ma tanto che senso aveva farlo? Era sicuro che non gli avrebbero più rivolto la parola, soprattutto suo padre. Peccato che non sapesse che mai ipotesi fu meno azzeccata. Il giorno in cui si sarebbero parlati, Kevin avrebbe sentito il suo cuore rimarginarsi, finalmente, dopo tanto tempo.

Alisa decise di rompere il ghiaccio: «Be’, direi che non è andata così male, no? Voglio dire, lo so che tutto quello che ci hanno detto è stato un po’ traumatico, ma alla fine Suguru sta meglio e … be’, noi abbiamo scoperto di essere nonni, per cui tanto di guadagnato, giusto, caro?» si rivolse a suo marito mettendogli la mano destra sopra la sinistra di lui.

Robin annuì: «Giusto. Forse ora è meglio se togliamo il disturbo, che dici?»

Jacques intervenne: «La signorina, questa mattina, mi ha chiesto di riferirvi che la vostra presenza è sempre gradita, tuttavia comprende se alcuni di voi devono tornare ai propri doveri. A seguito di ciò, mi ha chiesto di accompagnarvi all’aeroporto, qualora decidiate di tornare ai vostri lavori.» li guardò e aggiunse «Prima però mi ha chiesto di darvi i vostri regali, che ha raccolto in questi sette anni. Prego, seguitemi.» e quasi tutti si alzarono, esclusi i Mask e Belinda.

La regina finalmente parlò: «Grazie per essermi stati vicino. Ho paura che mio marito stia ancora più male anche … anche se Cristiana ha detto che ora sta bene, sapere che l’ho avuto accanto malato per tutto questo tempo ed io non lo sapevo …»

Robin le disse: «Suguru è sempre stato il più gentile di tutti i Seigi Chojin. Non so perché, ma mi aspettavo che facesse una cosa così estrema. – le strinse una mano – Hai davvero sposato un uomo d’oro, Belinda, siine orgogliosa.»

La regina sorrise poco: «Lo sono. E ogni volta che ripenso a tutto quello ha fatto per me e per gli altri mi innamoro sempre di più di lui. Solo che … alcune volte vorrei che avesse un po’ più di tempo per me, è sempre così indaffarato e … e ora sapere che ho rischiato di perderlo per sempre mi mette ancora più in agitazione.»

Alisa le mise una mano sulla spalla: «So quanto possa essere difficile non avere al proprio fianco la persona che si ama, Dada … però tu sai almeno dove trovarlo, io invece … ah, lasciamo perdere, mi ha fatto troppo soffrire questo brutto idiota per ricordarlo! – rise – Ora però cerchiamo di pensare ad altro … non vedo l’ora di giocare un po’ con David! È tanto che non lo faccio!»

Robin e Belinda la ripresero contemporaneamente: «Tu l’hai potuto fare più volte, noi no, per cui tocca a noi adesso!» e risero.

«Ah, d’accordo … comunque, sappiate che quello che si è spupazzato David di più è stato Suguru, per cui potete prendervela anche con lui dopo, eh!» rispose la bionda, ridendo.

Tutti e tre scoppiarono a ridere, sentendosi leggeri come l’aria. Finalmente si erano lasciati alle spalle tutti i dolori e le sofferenze che avevano patito sia nella loro gioventù che a causa dei loro figli. Ora speravano che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio. D’altronde, se lo meritavano, no?


	11. Contratto col diavolo

Mantaro si stava allenando con Jacques, Meat e David. Jacques fungeva da sparring partner, mentre Meat gli leggeva i nuovi schemi di sua sorella. Suo nipote era seduto a gambe incrociate di fianco al ring, mentre giocava tutto contento con la navicella spaziale che sua madre gli aveva costruito. Non era una navicella spaziale come tante, il suo design era piuttosto avveniristico ed era nera. Ma, quando entrava in contatto con una potente fonte di luce, diventava bianca. David non sapeva che quella era una scala ridotta della vera astronave che possedeva sua madre, ma quando sarebbe stato più grande l’avrebbe saputo.

Meat non credeva ai suoi occhi – Mantaro aveva deciso di dirgli la verità su suo padre solo quando quest’ultimo si fosse ripreso – perché il suo pupillo aveva migliorato così tanto la sua abilità e fluidità nei movimenti che pareva tutt’altra persona. Creare una sorta di danza all’inizio gli era sembrata un’idea bislacca e insana, perché il wrestling tra Chojin non era un gioco come quello tra umani, che erano degli attori, bensì un vero incontro tra due persone pronto anche ad uccidere per vincere. Invece dovette ricredersi, perché Mantaro sembrava leggero come l’aria quando lottava, adesso sembrava davvero il figlio di Kinnikuman, l’unico in grado di superarlo. La sua velocità era triplicata, i tonfi sul ring erano diventati così leggeri da essere quasi inudibili e la potenza dei suoi attacchi era moltiplicata così tanto che Meat era sicuro che un singolo lariat, ora, avrebbe quasi sicuramente soffocato qualcuno.

Meat spostò lo sguardo dagli appunti di quella brillante scienziata al vero fenomeno del wrestling che Mantaro era finalmente diventato. Per un momento si sentì inadeguato. Aveva vissuto con Mantaro per due anni ormai, lo conosceva davvero bene, ma a quanto pare non abbastanza da capire che il metodo che utilizzava per impartirgli il wrestling era obsoleto e non funzionale per lui … e poi appare nel loro rapporto sua sorella, un fantasma prima del suo ritorno, Mantaro addirittura aveva smesso di parlarne, tanto da portarlo a pensare che fosse figlio unico, e le bastano tre minuti per capire quale fosse il metodo di allenamento giusto per trasformare suo fratello in un vero campione. Ma forse era a causa del profondo legame che condividevano che era stata in grado di fare tutto ciò, giusto? Ma la verità era che Meat sapeva quanto lei fosse di un’altra categoria, quanto fosse in grado di analizzare perfettamente qualsiasi situazione e trovare la soluzione migliore. Forse era lui che stava diventando obsoleto …

«Ehi, Meat …» la voce di Mantaro da squillante stava diventando profonda, quel cambiamento a cui vanno incontro tutti i ragazzi durante la pubertà «Posso fare una pausa di due minuti? Avrei bisogno di bere un po’ d’acqua …» chiese, appoggiandosi alle corde del ring.

Meat lo guardò. Non l’aveva mai visto così madido di sudore in vita sua. Rispose con un sorriso: «Certo, Nisei. Ma due minuti, non di più.»

«Certo, coach!» esclamò sorridente, poi si avvicinò all’angolo rosso del ring e prese la bottiglia d’acqua da un litro, la aprì e la bevve per metà. Poi guardò suo nipote e gli chiese: «Davidino, tesoro mio, non ti stai annoiando, vero? Vuoi salire qui sul ring?»

David lo guardò coi suoi occhi azzurri, gli sorrise evidenziando le fosse e poi gli rispose: «No, zio, non preoccuparti! Quando papà si allena e io sto con lui, aspetto che finisca. Poi mi insegna qualche mossa, sai? Dopo, se non sei stanco, puoi farlo anche tu?»

Mantaro si sciolse per la tanta dolcezza espressa da quella voce, per cui rispose: «Ma certo, piccolino mio!» poi posò la bottiglia, si asciugò il sudore con la spugna e ricominciò a lottare contro Jacques. Doveva ammettere che, nonostante non fosse un Chojin, era dannatamente bravo. E lui era migliorato!

Mantaro, mentre lottava, aveva anche iniziato a studiare l’avversario, e questo si notava anche nei suoi movimenti, erano molto più precisi e calcolati. D’altronde, aveva dimenticato cosa significasse per lui il wrestling: divertimento. E sua sorella glielo aveva ricordato. Ecco perché era migliorato, stava lentamente tornando in sé. “Jacques è più alto di me, quasi un metro e novanta, e probabilmente pesa qualche chilo più di me. Ma è anche molto veloce. Una mossa di potenza non servirebbe a molto, servirebbe piuttosto una mossa tecnica in grado di immobilizzarlo. Sì, è quello che ci vuole” pensò, prima di scagliarsi contro il maggiordomo. Riuscì a bloccarlo con una presa che bloccava il collo e le gambe, oltre che le ascelle. Questo decretò la fine dell’incontro.

Quando Mantaro rilasciò la presa, il francese disse: «Signorino, sembra davvero un’altra persona. È diventato un lottatore brillante. Sono convinto che se continuerà così, il Torneo sarà suo. Mi raccomando, continui ad affinare le sue tecniche.»

«Sarà fatto. E grazie per esserti allenato con me.» Mantaro gli passò la sua bottiglia d’acqua. Jacques bevve pochi sorsi. Scese dal ring e si rivolse a Meat: «Ora ho l’allenamento con la gravità aumentata, giusto? Gli attrezzi sono già pronti.» si tolse la maglietta e si mise in posizione. Jacques premette dei tasti e il campo di gravità attorno a Mantaro aumentò di circa dieci volte. I manubri da trentacinque chili che Mantaro sollevava come se fossero piume, divennero talmente pesanti che un solo piegamento divenne difficile come sollevare un manubrio da duecentocinquanta chili.

«Signorino, si ricordi che non deve sforzarsi più del dovuto. È la prima volta che sostiene questo allenamento e tra un giorno ha un incontro importante che deciderà la sua entrata ai quarti di finale, non si rovini prima del tempo.»

«Jacques ha ragione, Nisei. Ancora cinque minuti e poi possiamo finire qui, per oggi. Ti sei già allenato quattro ore questa mattina e sei questo pomeriggio, sommando il fatto che è un nuovo range di allenamento.» continuò Meat.

Mantaro rispose dopo aver finito l’allenamento: «Sì, certo, non preoccupatevi. Faccio un po’ di stretching.» intanto la gravità era tornata normale. Finito lo stretching si alzò, dicendo a suo nipote: «Davidino, pronto? Sarò-»

L’interfono ruppe la conversazione: – _Siete pregati di tornare in soggiorno. Vi dobbiamo dire delle cose importanti_ – la voce di Cris non ammetteva repliche e Mantaro, dopo aver fatto una doccia velocissima, si diresse con gli altri tre in soggiorno.

Notò che sua madre ed i Mask erano ancora lì e chiacchieravano amichevolmente. David appena vide i suoi nonni corse da loro con le braccia aperte, tenendo nella mano sinistra la sua navicella spaziale. Robin subito lo prese in braccio, sollevandosi poco la maschera e dandogli un bacio sulla fronte. «Ti sei divertito, _sweetheart_? Ti piace giocare con la tua astronave?»

«Sì, _granddad_! E la cosa più bella è che me l’ha costruita la mamma e quando c’è tanta luce cambia colore!» esclamò entusiasta il piccolo, armeggiando con il suo giocattolo, tutto preso a mostrare ai nonni tutte le luci che aveva la sua astronave.

Belinda accarezzò David sulla schiena, prima di chiedere al figlio: «Mantaro, com’è andato l’allenamento? Come mai siete qua? Pensavo ti allenassi fino a tardi …»

Mantaro si grattò la nuca: «Sì, ma ho iniziato un nuovo regime di allenamento e quindi non volevo spingere troppo. E poi, Cris ci ha detto di venire qui.»

«E per un motivo importante: abbiamo una bella notizia. Tuo padre si è ripreso del tutto, ancora mezz’ora e le gocce che gli abbiamo iniettato avranno finito di fare effetto e poi potrai rivederlo, finalmente. Inoltre, non si ammalerà più, dato che gli abbiamo iniettato la cura definitiva.» iniziò Joseph, andando in cucina per bere un po’ d’acqua.

Meat sgranò lo sguardo: «Come “non si ammalerà più”? Che cos’è questa storia? Vorrei … vorrei delle delucidazioni, ecco.» chiese, guardando lo sguardo enigmatico della padrona di casa.

«Sì, certo. – rispose lei, poi si sedette sulla poltrona e continuò – Deve sapere che il signor Kinniku era affetto da una grave forma di cancro al terzo stadio con metastasi. La prima volta che l’abbiamo visitato, ormai due anni fa, aveva solamente due mesi di vita. Le neoplasie maligne si erano originate dalle ginocchia e poi erano risalite, affliggendo coccige e vertebre lombari, stomaco, palato e nervi ottici. Ci ha obbligato a sottoporlo alla cura sperimentale a cui stavamo lavorando. La cura ha funzionato, ma era semplicemente un rimodellatore molecolare, ha trasformato le neoplasie in malattie minore. Essendo una cura sperimentale, però, aveva degli effetti collaterali che l’hanno portato ad assumere l’aspetto che aveva ora. Ma- perché piange?» guardò Meat che si era accovacciato per nascondere le lacrime «Sa, prendere quella posizione indica una paura incontrollabile che si ha verso l’ignoto, è una domanda di protezione. In alcune tribù dell-» Mantaro la bloccò con una mano.

Si inginocchiò di fronte al suo allenatore e l’abbracciò: «Ehi, Meat, mi spiace che tu abbia dovuto sapere ma … ti assicuro, quando l’abbiamo appreso noi è stato mille volte peggio. Non ho neppure potuto vederlo. Non sono nemmeno riuscito a dormire. Ma … ma adesso Joseph ha detto che ha buone notizie e possiamo vederlo … lo so che è uno shock, ma ora che sappiamo che sta bene questo shock dovrebbe attenuarsi, giusto?»

Meat annuì solamente. Cristiana volle parlare ma suo padre, dall’interfono, chiese: – _Chicca, tesoro, verresti un attimo? Ho una cosa da chiederti …_

Cris andò su da suo padre senza i suoi due bracci destri. Neanche dieci minuti dopo scese infuriata, esclamando contro di loro: «Voi due siete due cretini, due cretini! Vi pago _cinque milioni l’ora_ e non sapete neanche fare il vostro lavoro! Dico io, ora come potremo spiegare il cambiamento, eh? Eh?!»

Liam e Joseph non capirono, e questa volta fu il biondo a chiedere: «Ma che intendi? Abbiamo seguito le tue istruzioni alla lettera!»

Cris sbuffò, chiedendo: «Quante gocce gli avete dato?»

«Venti, come hai scritto tu.»

Lei strabuzzò gli occhi: «Venti?! Ma … io ho scritto _due o tre_!»

Liam tirò fuori il foglietto su cui lei aveva scritto le indicazioni – quelle sulle gocce erano all’ultima riga – e le disse: «Qua c’è scritto venti.»

Lei lo prese, si avvicinò ai due mettendosi in mezzo, e disse: «Ho scritto: “Dategli 2 o – girò il foglietto – 3 gocce, a vostra discrezione.” – li guardò – Non avete girato il foglietto. Avete davvero scambiato la mia “o” col mio zero?!» non ci credeva, era una situazione tragicomica.

Mantaro si avvicinò e dovette prendere le difese dei due medici: «Però sorellona devi ammettere che tu scrivi molto piccolo e la “o” l’hai scritta quasi attaccata al due e sembrava un venti, la frase sembrava finita lì. – la guardò – Perché, qual è il problema?»

Cris sbuffò: «Quelle gocce che gli abbiamo dato erano un altro tipo di rimodellatore molecolare, mutavano le cellule in modo da farle tornare quelle di prima della malattia. Ma avendo somministrato venti gocce, il corpo di tuo padre è tornato quello di quando aveva trent’anni. Per cui sì, quelle gocce ringiovanivano il corpo.»

Belinda si illuminò, non sembrava per niente dispiaciuta: «A-Ah, capisco … non è un problema, tesoro … tanto io non sono invecchiata negli anni, è una qualità che ho ereditato da mia madre, e se Suguru è ringiovanito … be’, mi riabituerò. L’importante è che stia bene.»

«Sono in perfette condizioni fisiche, amore mio.» Suguru si era alzato dal letto e aveva raggiunto la sua famiglia. Si era vestito con una maglia bianca ma portava ancora i pantaloni del pigiama perché aveva ancora attaccati alcuni aghi delle flebo. Subito, scese le scale, abbracciò sua moglie e suo figlio. «Perdonatemi per i mie silenzi e le mie bugie … non era mia intenzione farvi soffrire così tanto in così poco tempo …»

«Non farlo mai più …» dissero all’unisono madre e figlio, stringendolo forte. Potevano sopportare i segreti e i comportamenti un po’ strani di Cris, ma se anche Suguru avesse iniziato a comportarsi così, lui che era il pilastro e il punto di riferimento della famiglia, sarebbero impazziti davvero.

Robin si alzò dal divano tenendo in braccio David e dicendo: «Suguru, sono davvero felice che tu stia meglio finalmente. E sono sicuro che anche il nostro David è felice e non vede l’ora di tornare a giocare con te, non è vero, tesoro?» chiese rivolto al nipote, che rise e annuì, poi tese le mani verso il suo nonno materno e venne preso in braccio.

«Nonno, guarda la mia nuova astronave, me l’ha costruita la mamma! Cambia colore con la luce e ha un sacco di luci e suoni! Quando ti sentirai meglio ci giochiamo insieme, vero?»

Suguru si sciolse, sorrise e rispose: «Certo, mia piccola stella.» e gli diede un bacio in fronte. David rise. Suguru amava sentire ridere il suo primo nipotino. Voleva goderselo fin quando non sarebbe arrivato il suo secondo nipotino, ma Mantaro aveva tutto il tempo del mondo per trovare l’anima gemella e metter su famiglia, per cui avrebbe aspettato, tanto ormai era già nonno di un bellissimo angioletto.

«Desidera qualcosa da mangiare, vostra maestà?» si intromise Jacques, facendo un leggero inchino.

Suguru strinse più a sé suo nipote, che sfregò la testa sul petto ora muscoloso del nonno: «Oh no, Jacques, non ce ne sarà bisogno. Aspetterò la cena.» si sedette sul divano di fronte a sua moglie ed i suoi consuoceri.

«Come desidera.» e andò in cucina per iniziare a preparare la cena. Bisognava festeggiare, era un giorno importante, quello.

Erano passati due giorni da quella notte che aveva stravolto le vite di tutti. Sia i Mask che i Kinniku erano ripartiti la sera prima della disputa dei quarti di finale, non volevano mettere pressioni inutili ai loro figli. Entrambi i figli erano passati nelle semifinali, entrambi avevano brillantemente vinto contro i loro avversari e, cosa che aveva sorpreso tutti, Mantaro aveva vinto l’incontro contro Barrierfreeman in dieci minuti netti, mostrando il suo nuovo stile di combattimento.

Ikimon non sopportava che Mantaro fosse passato in semifinale, ma confidava di vederlo soccombere contro il suo prossimo avversario, lo stesso che aveva spedito Jade in ospedale con un sacco di fratture e una commozione cerebrale. Non lo sopportava, ma ormai non poteva più fare in modo di tirargli un brutto tiro, soprattutto perché il presidente della Lux Technologies era stato chiaro.

_«Mi scuso per essere arrivata in ritardo come sponsor, ma aspettavo che mio fratello e mio marito entrassero entrambi nei quarti di finale. Capisce, non avevo intenzione di buttare via i miei soldi per questa pratica barbare e incivile senza sapere che i due wrestler più importanti non fossero passati ai quarti.» sapeva essere gelida anche quando teneva in braccio suo figlio e lo accarezzava sulla schiena._

_Ikimon non si scompose: «M-Ma sì, certo, capisco …»_

_«Bene. Smettiamo di parlare inutilmente, mi dica quanto vuole.»_

_«E-Ecco … io … io pensavo a un centinaio …» poi pensò: “Se riuscissi anche solo a farmi dare cento milioni dalla Lux Technologies come sponsor, passerei alla storia come il miglior presidente di sempre!”_

_«Mh. D’accordo. Mi aspettavo di più. Le darò cento miliardi.» lo guardò impassibile, mentre lui quasi cadde dalla sedia a sentire quella cifra da nababbi «Non capisco perché voglia gli spiccioli, comunque … questo è il contratto. Firmi e avrà i suoi soldi.»_

_Ikimon senza pensarci due volte firmò e la vide sorridere come se l’avesse gabbato. «Che … che c’è?»_

_«Oh, nulla di che. Solo che ora, grazie a quel contratto, non potrà più sabotare mio fratello Kinniku Mantaro, perché altrimenti ogni diritto passa a me ed io cancellerò questo inutile Torneo. Oltre a rendere pubbliche tutte le sue malefatte. Sa, le mie spie sono molto efficienti. La IWF perderà la faccia. – si alzò in piedi – Impari a leggere i contratti prima di firmarli, perché lei ha appena fatto un contratto col diavolo.» e se ne andò insieme a suo figlio e al suo maggiordomo._

_«Accidenti, e chi se lo immaginava che quel pagliaccio di Kinniku Mantaro fosse il fratello dell’essere più potente e ricco della storia? Questa volta mi sono fregato da solo, accidenti a me!» sibilò tra sé e sé Ikimen. Questo non doveva succedere._

Tuttavia, erano passati circa cinque giorni da quell’incontro, due dalla fine dei quarti di finale. Kevin era stato chiamato da Jacques, doveva tornare a casa. Ma non gli era stato detto il motivo. Tuttavia, il fatto che il maggiordomo si fosse congratulato con lui, non gli aveva fatto intendere il pericolo che si celava dietro l’angolo.

Cris stava in piedi e guardava suo marito, seduto a gambe incrociate sul letto: «Kevin, dobbiamo parlare.» lui la guardò interrogativa coi suoi occhi azzurri, quando era a casa – a differenza dei suoi prima di lui – non portava la maschera «Jacques ha trovato questa fiche nel tuo impermeabile. – la estrasse dalla tasca – So che è di uno strip club.» e lì si fermò, voleva sentire ciò che Kevin aveva da dire.

Lui abbassò sguardo e testa, sapeva che poteva mostrarsi così vulnerabile solo con lei: «Ho preso quella fiche perché serviva per entrare in quello strip club … è … è che è così tanto che non facciamo l’amore e … e avevo bisogno di sfogare in qualche modo i miei impulsi … ma ti giuro che le ho solo guardate … - stava piangendo - … non … non potrei mai tradirti.»

Cris accarezzò Kevin su una guancia: «Non credere che mi manchi la nostra intimità, Kevin. Manca anche a me. Moltissimo. Ma tu sai che da quando-»

«Sì, lo so. Come potrei dimenticarlo? Quel giorno ho rischiato di perderti.» si alzò in piedi e l’abbracciò: «Non devi giustificarti con me. Sono io quello nel torto. Non sono forte come-»

«No. Siamo entrambi nel torto. Io più di te. Sono stata io ad averti privato di un tale sfogo.»

Kevin le diede un bacio in fronte e con un pollice le asciugò una lacrima: «Non è uno sfogo. È un modo per dirti quanto ti amo.» la guardò negli occhi, i suoi così scuri ed i suoi così chiari «E se devo aspettare la fine del Chojin per poterti dire quanto ti amo allora aspetterò. Ormai manca così poco …»

«Mancherà anche poco, però se io ti ho portato a tanto vuol dire che non ti ho rispettato come persona … mi dispiace così tanto amore … è solo che ti amo così tanto e-»

Kevin la baciò sulle labbra piangendo una lacrima dall’occhio destro, le prese il viso tra le mani e le disse, guardandola negli occhi: «Non dirlo neanche per scherzo, te ne prego. Tu sei stata la prima persona che mi ha amato con tutta sé stessa e mi ha rispettato come se fossi una parte di te, quindi queste cose non hanno senso né peso. Lo so che mi ami, altrimenti non mi avresti sposato e non mi avresti dato il bambino più bello del mondo per figlio … e a me dispiace così tanto averti proibito di avere altri figli e-»

«È stata solo una fatalità, amore … non pensare che sia colpa tua.» lo baciò con più passione, e lui rispose prontamente, accarezzandole le spalle e sollevandola e stringendola più a sé, avevano più di mezzo metro di differenza e a lungo andare la schiena avrebbe potuto dolergli. Ma a Cris non diede fastidio, era tanto, troppo tempo che non si baciavano così. Sì, le era mancato tutto di Kevin.

Cris poi si staccò da quel lungo bacio nostalgico e posò la testa sul petto di suo marito: era tanto che non amoreggiavano così. Kevin poi la posò sul letto e si scambiarono uno sguardo dolcissimo, sorridendo teneramente. Fu Kevin a parlare questa volta: «Non hai la minima idea di quanto tu mi sia mancata. Il letto è sempre freddo senza di te … Prima di andare a dormire, non poterti dare il bacio della buonanotte mi fa sentire vuoto. Senza di te sono tornato un hooligan aggressivo e cinico. Gli avversari sul ring sono l’unico modo che ho per placare la mia frustrazione e tristezza. Ormai mi manchi troppo. Anzi, mi mancate troppo.»

Cris abbassò lo sguardo e si morse il labbro inferiore: «E a me lo dici? – stava per piangere di nuovo – Passare il tempo con David senza di te non ha lo stesso valore, mi sento come se mancasse l’altra metà della mia anima. Tu rendi le mie, le nostre giornate più belle e colorate, e non sentire più il tuo riso così cristallino mi deprime …» lo guardò negli occhi lucidi «… però so anche che è meglio per te stare lontano da noi fino alla fine del Chojin, cosicché tu possa concentrarti e dare il meglio di te sul ring.»

« _You’re incredible, my sweet tiger._ » e questa volta la baciò in fronte.

“Non avrei mai pensato che vi amaste così tanto. Siete proprio l’altra metà della vostra anima. Una reciprocità che ho visto poche volte nella vita. Sono felice per voi.” e la figura che aveva origliato la conversazione se ne tornò in laboratorio, a finire quello che stava facendo.

«!» Kevin fece per parlare ancora, ma sgranò gli occhi a sentire qualcuno bussare alla porta. Allora disse: «Avanti!» e dopo qualche minuto la porta si aprì lentamente, e attaccato alla maniglia c’era il piccolo David che aveva uno sguardo furbetto e uno sorriso divertito. «Ciao amore! Dimmi, cosa ci fai qui? Non volevi mica fare il furbetto spiando mamma e papà, vero?» mentre lo diceva si addolcì, prendendo il figlio in braccio e facendogli solletico sulla pancia.

David sorrise e rise divertito, poi rispose: «No, no! Anch’io voglio dare tanti baci alla mamma!»

Cris allora sorrise, si alzò e andò dai suoi due uomini, prese in braccio David e disse: «Ah, be’, se stanno così le cose allora …» e poi suo figlio la riempì di baci, poi si sfregarono i nasi e il piccolo si accoccolò sul suo seno: «Tesoro mio, c’è altro? Conosco quello sguardo …»

David si mise ritto con la schiena e, con due occhioni da cerbiatto, disse a entrambi: «Papà può stare qui stasera? Mi manca tanto, mamma …» abbassò lo sguardo e giocò con le dita: «Lo zio Mantaro è qui con noi e anche lui fa le gare come papà, perché papà no?» poi si rivolse al padre «Papà, mi manchi tanto, torna da noi …» e stava quasi per piangere.

I genitori allora si sentirono il cuore spezzato, perché il loro bambino, la loro vita, la loro anima, era triste e infelice, si sentiva spezzato, e lo abbracciarono forte, accarezzandolo. Poi Cris disse: «Piccolo mio – no, nostro – papà non sta qui con noi perché ci vuole molto bene, e a causa di ciò non sarebbe in grado di dare il massimo negli allenamenti e negli incontri, perché starebbe sempre con noi e non si allenerebbe, forse non parteciperebbe nemmeno agli incontri, e così non potrebbe vincere. E tu sai che vincere il Chojin e uno dei sogni di papà, giusto?»

«Sì, mamma.» la guardò coi suoi occhi azzurro ghiaccio «Però anche lo zio Mantaro è nel Chojin e se poi loro si scontrano e uno di loro due vince poi litigano e poi non si parlano più e … e …» e pianse. Si strinse sul petto di sua madre e lo bagnò con le sue lacrime, mentre sua madre lo stringeva a sé e gli dava dei baci in fronte, e Kevin li abbracciava tutti e due.

Quando David si fu calmato, fu Kevin a parlare, dicendo: «Amore mio, ti prometto che non litigherò con zio Mantaro per una cosa così futile. Sono in grado di separare la mia vita della mia carriera sportiva. Ora non piangere più. Lo vuoi un po’ di gelato? Sì?» e la cosa che sorprese la moglie fu la nomina a “futile” del Chojin. Che l’abbia detto solo per consolare il figlio?

«Sì!» esultò il figlio «Però non so se la mamma me lo fa mangiare … ne ho già mangiato uno oggi …»

Cris lo guardò negli occhi: «Vero, però questa volta faccio uno strappo …»

David allora scese dalle braccia della mamma e chiese: «Può venire anche lo zio Mantaro?»

«Certo.» risposero i genitori, e il figlio guizzò a chiamare lo zio, mentre Cris fece per prendere parola: «Kevin, che significa che ritieni il Chojin “futile”? Se è così futile come dici, perché allora ci partecipi?»

L’inglese sospirò: «Io … ah, al diavolo! Lo sai quanto sia importante per me il Chojin, vincerlo, soprattutto, perché così mio padre potrebbe perdonarmi … però se lo compare con David diventa futile. Tutto diventa futile, se paragonato a lui …» sospirò di nuovo «Non voglio che tu-»

«Non fraintenderò, tranquillo. – gli si avvicinò – Quando fai così sei terribilmente sexy, amore mio …» e questa volta fu lei a baciarlo con malizia, mentre le mani di Kevin erano scese in una zona off-limits. Cris, però, sembrava volere un po’ di più di intimità, il suo lato selvaggio voleva prendere il sopravvento, ma il suo sesto senso le disse di placarsi. «Ti prometto che passeremo la nostra notte più bella fin ora, quando il Torneo sarà finito.»

Kevin la strinse possessivamente a sé: «Ogni notte passata con te è indimenticabile …» lo disse in modo languore e Cris lo trovò sensuale quanto bastava per farle venire i brividi.

Quell’atmosfera intima fu interrotta da un nuovo bussare alla porta, e dopo che si aprì i due sposi videro Mantaro con in braccio David, e il ragazzo sembrava risplendere di luce propria mentre che teneva in braccio il suo nipotino, poi disse: «Scusatemi se vi disturbo, volevo dirvi che un giorno di questi, se volete, posso badare io a David, vero ‘more?» e il piccolo David rise in assenso e gli diede qualche bacio. Lo zio continuò: «So che è molto tempo che non vi dedicate un po’ di tempo, per usare un gioco di parole … vi andrebbe bene?»

Kevin sorrise addolcito – Cris lo notò – e rispose: «Certo. Grazie, Mantaro.» e poi si rivolse al figlio: «Ti piace proprio stare con zio Mantaro, eh?»

David si strinse di più allo zio e sorrise furbetto, dicendo: «Sì, sì!» e poi fece il prezioso e nascose metà del volto sul petto di Mantaro: «Zio Mantaro è il migliore zio dell’intero universo!» e allargò le braccia con la sua misura più grande possibile, per poi abbracciarlo. E Mantaro rispose stringendolo a sé e spupazzandoselo, sotto lo sguardo felice e fiero dei genitori.

«Bene, direi che adesso possiamo scendere a mangiare il gelato, io ho una fa-» fece Cris, ma venne interrotta da Liam e Joseph.

«Scusa se ti interrompiamo, Cris …» disse Liam.

«Ma abbiamo i dati che servono per la seconda parte della ricerca.» concluse Joseph.

«Godetevi pure il gelato, ragazzi – disse Cris, mettendosi il camice blu – io ho una ricerca da portare a termine.» e così uscì coi suoi colleghi per andare in laboratorio.

«Fa sempre così. Non cambierà mai.» sospirò Kevin, sconsolato «Appena può tornare in laboratorio …»

«Dai Kevin, ora non pensarci, andiamo a fare merenda, David strepita!» disse il principe, solare.

«Giusto.» concluse il padre, per poi avviarsi nella sala da pranzo – in questo caso, da gelato. Vide che Jacques aveva già preparato tutto, comprese le loro coppe preferite, il che voleva dire che Cris aveva detto tutto al francese dal laboratorio. Lo vide girato di schiena intento a preparare la limonata, la bevanda preferita da David, e disse: «Sei davvero efficiente, Jacques. Ci credo che Cris ti considera come un padre.»

Jacques si girò sorridente: «Grazie per il complimento, signorino, ma non credo che sia questo il motivo per cui la signorina mi considera come un padre. Forse è solo perché mi vuole bene. Ma ora non parliamo di questo, suo figlio è qui.»

David scese dalle braccia di Mantaro appena vide la sua coppa preferita e, avvicinandosi con gli occhi che brillavano, esclamò: «Wow, la coppa fragola, la mia preferita! Sei il migliore, Jacques! _Je t’aime!_ »

« _Oh, je t’aime aussi, David_.»

Mantaro guardò Jacques: «Gli stai insegnando il francese?»

«Sì, signorino.» sorrise «Sua sorella vuole che abbia più connessioni tra sinapsi possibili …»

«Tipico di Cris!» dissero all’unisono – ma senza accorgersi – Kevin e Mantaro, e poi scoppiarono a ridere per quella casualità.


	12. Errore di calcolo

Mantaro aveva invitato i suoi amici nella sua nuova casa, sapendo che la sorella voleva invitarli a cena. Aveva mostrato loro la sua nuova camera e poi si erano buttai diretti nell’allenamento. Ai suoi amici non scappò il fatto che Mantaro si allenasse con il maggiordomo della sorella, né di come adesso si allenasse con voglia. Si vedeva proprio che aveva fame di vittoria, vittoria del Chojin. Voleva vincere per rendere orgoglioso suo padre e dimostrare a tutti che non era più il Mantaro che avevano conosciuto, non era il Mantaro traumatizzato, era il vero Mantaro, quello che serbava nel proprio cuore gli insegnamenti che suo padre gli aveva dato sul wrestling quando era ancora un bambino. E poi, ora che aveva di nuovo al suo fianco sua sorella e aveva una nuova vita come zio, non poteva permettersi di essere un brutto esempio per suo nipote.

Il principe si muoveva sinuosamente e velocemente, sembrava davvero che fosse leggero come l’aria. Gli veniva naturale lottare con quel nuovo stile, e ora i suoi amici avevano capito perché quella volta, nei corridoi della Scuola di Ercole, Ramenman aveva confidato agli altri istruttori di come Mantaro avesse il più puro e raro talento che avesse mai visto per il wrestling, che superava di molto addirittura il padre. E mentre Seiuchin si intristì un poco, conscio che non poteva migliorare più di tanto, Gazelleman e Terry erano diventati verdi d’invidia, portandoli poi ad agire con sufficienza nei suoi confronti. Ma alla fine, la sua allegria ed il suo sorriso avevano vinto anche la loro invidia ed erano diventati amici.

Tuttavia, Gazelleman non riusciva a credere a quanto Mantaro fosse diventato veloce e aggraziato sul ring, per cui si avvicinò e disse: «Accidenti, si può sapere come hai fatto a diventare così veloce e aggraziato in pochi giorni?! Non sembri neanche tu, Mantaro! Hai perfino una luce diversa negli occhi!»

Jacques si fermò, permettendo al principe di rispondere. Prima sorrise imbarazzato grattandosi la nuca, poi ammise: «Ecco … è tutto merito di mia sorella. Ha studiato il mio regime di allenamento e lo stile più consono alla mia fisicità. Per quanto riguarda quella sorta di leggerezza che vedete ora nei miei movimenti, è data dal fatto che sul mio pianeta la forza di gravità è minore e, nonostante sia un pianeta quasi del tutto roccioso, le nostre ossa, che ci crediate o no, sono cave, nonostante siano più dure del diamante. Con lo stile che avevo prima faticavo molto a reagire agli attacchi avversari, anche perché mi sento più pesante su questo pianeta. Ma con questo nuovo stile riesco a gestire meglio le mie energie e le mie forze, mi viene tutto più naturale ora. Perché questa domanda?»

Terry sbatté due volte le palpebre, mentre Gazelleman aveva la bocca spalancata. Seiuchin semplicemente non credeva alle sue orecchie. Jacques intuì la tensione che si stava creando, per cui disse: «Signorino, credo che sia meglio tornare ad allenarsi. Le ricordo che tra quattro giorni si svolgeranno le semifinali. Se non sbaglio, lei vuole vincere anche il prossimo incontro, giusto?»

Mantaro si rivolse verso di lui ed annuì: «Giusto. Voglio rendere orgoglioso mio padre.» “E anche il mio nipotino” pensò, ma dato che non aveva ancora detto nulla ai suoi amici della famiglia di sua sorella e della sua nuova vita – soprattutto di suo cognato! – era conscio che era meglio non mettere troppo carne al fuoco. Non ora, per lo meno. Sapeva che Kevin aveva chiesto al suo allenatore di passare la notte con sua moglie, per cui era sicuro che durante la loro cena sarebbe arrivato con David.

E così, senza dire niente, tornò ad allenarsi con Jacques, mentre i suoi amici continuavano a godersi quella palestra futuristica. Gazelleman era molto felice, perché ancora non aveva incontrato Cristiana, mentre Terry era un po’ triste perché ancora non l’aveva vista. Sperava con tutto il cuore di conquistarla. Ah, peccato che ancora non sapesse tutta la verità … chissà come ci sarebbe rimasto! Di sicuro sarebbe stata una situazione tragicomica.

Passarono ancora tre ore prima che l’allenamento di Mantaro finisse. Meat era molto soddisfatto dei nuovi miglioramenti del suo pupillo, soprattutto perché ora gli chiedeva i consigli prima di salire sul ring, durante l’allenamento, e quando lottava gli bastava uno sguardo per intendersi con lui. Era così felice che fosse diventato un vero Chojin. Eppure, in quegli ultimi giorni, un’ondata di malinconia l’aveva preso, perché era conscio che ormai, il suo dovere di secondo l’aveva fatto. Ormai Mantaro non aveva più bisogno di lui … ci pensava già sua sorella.

Ora che ci ripensava, Mantaro parlava di sua sorella come se fosse una dea scesa in terra. Non parlava mai male di lei, anzi, non aveva occhi che per lei, sostenendo quanto fosse perfetta e di come quando erano bambini spesso dormivano insieme e si divertivano ad osservare le stelle. Gli aveva anche confidato di quanto con lui si sentisse libera di dire quello che pensava e gli offriva sempre una spalla su cui piangere e lo capiva perfettamente. Che Meat stesse iniziando a sentirsi messo in ombra dal ritorno di una sorella di cui non era a conoscenza della sua esistenza? Forse sì.

Mantaro scese dal ring e si rivolse ai suoi amici con un sorriso stampato sul volto: «Allora, le docce sono a destra. Se mi seguite ve le mostro, sono un’autentica figata, sono tutte docce a vapore con acqua ionizzata! Sono un vero toccasana per il corpo!» iniziò a spingerli in direzione delle docce «Meat, Jacques, non aspettateci! Tanto tra dieci minuti avremo finito!» e continuò a spingere i suoi amici verso le docce, non ascoltando le loro rimostranze. Meat e Jacques scesero al settimo piano, dove Cristiana li stava aspettando.

Quel giorno indossava un completo giacca pantalone blu scuro, con una camicia bianca leggermente aperta su colletto. Decolleté nere ai piedi, queste firmate Christiana Laboutin – un regalo di suo marito – e capelli lasciati sciolti e mossi. Quella era una delle sue tenute da mercato finanziario. Avrà giocato un po’ con le borse mondiali. Ed ora stava guardando, sugli ologrammi, gli ultimi risultati delle ricerche che stava conducendo col suo team. A breve avrebbe dovuto ricevere gli ultimi risultati per confermare ciò che già sapevano. Quando Meat e Jacques scesero, Meat si sedette opposto a lei e Jacques le preparò un drink. Quando glielo portò iniziò a sorseggiarlo. Poco dopo arrivarono anche Mantaro coi suoi amici, che si sedettero di fianco a Meat, mentre Mantaro si sedette di fianco alla sorella.

Sorrise, posò le mani sulle sue ginocchia e, dopo aver guardato velocemente i suoi amici, chiese a sua sorella: «Sorellona, allora? Ti ricordi che dovevi dire loro una cosa?»

Cris smise di leggere i resoconti di alcune banche che aveva intenzione di acquistare, guardò i tre amici di suo fratello, studiandoli ancora una volta, e poi disse: «Certo. Mi volevo scusare per il mio comportamento di una settimana fa. Ammetto che il mio comportamento di stampo scientifico non è molto comprensibile o di facile sopportazione … mi scuso in particolare con te, Gazelleman, mio fratello mi ha confidato la tua indisposizione nei miei confronti. Non era mia intenzione mettervi in soggezione, ma la mia vita in questi ultimi sette anni è stata improntata sulla scienza, mi viene naturale studiare ciò che mi circonda. E per scusarmi siete invitati, questa sera, a cena.»

«E noi accettiamo di buon grado!» esclamò subito Terry senza pensarci, felice di poter avere una possibilità con la sorella di Mantaro. Si era già studiato un sacco di nozioni scientifiche con cui fare colpo, sperava di impressionarla almeno un poco, nonostante lui non avesse nemmeno finito la scuola superiore. Gazelleman trucidò Terry con lo sguardo, ma non poteva rifiutare davanti al suo amico, per cui sforzò un sorriso e annuì. Seiuchin sorrise e annuì.

«Bene. Jacques, puoi preparare la cena. Nel frattempo, possiamo accomodarci in sala. Come potrete vedere, io non sono l’aut- oh, scusatemi. Devo assolutamente vedere questi risultati. – aprì l’ologramma e lesse i risultati, poi attivò la funzione vocale e disse – Congratulazioni, squadra. Abbia la cura per l’HIV.» e mentre gli ospiti erano esterrefatti e Mantaro pronto a congratularsi con la sorella, un boato di felicità esplose in laboratorio, prima che i suoi componenti – Liam, Joseph, Hinori, Camille e Ayo – usassero il trasporto ad elettroni per trovarsi di fronte al loro capo.

Liam e Joseph subito abbracciarono Cris con forza, esclamando: «Sì! Finalmente, dopo sette anni di ricerche e studi, ce l’abbiamo fatta! Ce l’abbiamo fatta!!!» poi si staccarono.

Fu Ayo a prendere parola: «Jacques, stappa la miglior bottiglia di champagne, mi raccomando! Dobbiamo festeggiare!» ed il maggiordomo non rispose, ma semplicemente fece un leggero inchino e andò a prendere lo champagne.

Mantaro esplose di gioia: «Congratulazioni sorellona!» e la abbracciò con così tanta energia che la fece sdraiare sul divano dallo slancio. Gli scienziati guardarono quella scena felici, prima che Mantaro si accorgesse che i suoi amici erano rimasti in disparte, per cui si slegò dall’abbraccio con la sorella, si alzò in piedi e disse: «Ehm … questi sono i miei amici.»

La prima a girarsi fu Camille. Origini franco-messicane, aveva occhi marroni, quasi neri; capelli nerissimi, lunghi fino metà schiena mossi, con una frangia lunga che copriva tutta la fronte. Pelle poco abbronzata, quasi rosa antico. Aveva le lentiggini. Li guardò ma non disse nulla. Si girarono poi Ayo ed Hinori. Ayo era figlia di genitori namibiani, pelle scura ma, a causa di un’anomalia genetica, aveva capelli bianchi e occhi blu. I suoi capelli, anche questi lunghi, erano pettinati in dread erano raccolti in una coda bassa. Anche lei non disse nulla e li guardò. Hinori, invece, era giapponese, ed i suoi occhi neri contrastavano perfettamente con i capelli tinti di verde pallido. Era un classico taglio da manga: frangia con due ciocche lunghe ai lati e due chignon. Anche lei li osservò, ma parlò: «Buonasera. Io sono Hinori, e le mie colleghe sono Ayo e Camille. Mi scuso se vi sono sembrate fredde, vi stavano solo studiando. Non siamo le tipiche persone che si presentano senza aver capito chi abbiamo davanti.»

«E sappiate che noi, al contrario del nostro capo, non abbiamo problemi a sembrarvi fredde e distaccate. Di certo non ci interessa fare una buona prima impressione. Per noi l’unica cosa che conta è la scienza.» continuò Ayo.

Camille si avvicinò a Seiuchin e gli disse: «Da quello che posso dedurre, dalla tua tasca spunta un rosario. Quindi credi in Dio. Idea rispettabilissima, se solo non fossi convinta che non esiste alcun Dio o forza o energia. Tutto ciò che accade è frutto di meccanismi intrinsechi dell’universo. Ma se vuoi credere in Dio, fa’ pure. Anche il capo crede in Dio.» concluse Camille, spaventando di poco gli amici di Mantaro. Ma che diamine, erano tutti così gli amici di sua sorella?!

Terry però tornò a guardare i due amici maschi, e per un motivo ben preciso: lui li conosceva. Sapeva chi erano però … però non avrebbe mai pensato che sarebbero giunti a tanto. Si alzò, si avvicinò e disse: «Liam, Joseph, ma perché siete diventati umani? Non vi piaceva essere Chojin? Avreste potuto perseguire i vostri sogni anche come Chojin …»

A questo punto Cris intervenne, perché sapeva quanto fastidioso fosse quell’argomento per i suoi amici: «Non credo che sia un argomento di cui discutere ora. Tornate in laboratorio, il vostro lavoro non è ancora finito. Lo champagne è già stato portato là.» ed i suoi dipendenti fecero quanto richiesto. Guardò di nuovo i suoi ospiti e disse: «Prego, seguitemi. Se non mi sbaglio, volevate sapere qualcosa di più sui miei viaggi, giusto?»

«Eh? Ah, sì, sì, giusto.» rispose Terry, vedendo come lei stesse sorridendo. Aveva davvero un bel sorriso. Ed il fatto che avesse un leggero spazio tra gli incisivi lo rendeva ancora più unico. La seguirono, notando come Mantaro tenesse sua sorella per mano, e di come lei lo lasciasse fare. Stavano iniziando a capire cosa intendesse Meat quando diceva che Mantaro non aveva occhi che per sua sorella.

Si sedettero e Jacques iniziò a servire l’antipasto. Per Gazelleman avevano preparato tutti piatti vegetariani. Terry, mentre mangiava, chiese: «Mantaro ci ha detto che sei un genio e che sei stata via sette anni per i tuoi studi ma, ecco, in cosa consiste esattamente il tuo lavoro? Sai, non ci aspettavamo che Mantaro avesse una sorella così brillante.»

Cris ingoiò il boccone, bevve un po’ d’acqua, si pulì la bocca e rispose: «Io sono la proprietaria, nonché presidente e CEO, della Lux Technologies. L’ho fondata io il primo anno della mia partenza. Nel frattempo, ho preso altre lauree e master. Ho iniziato a studiare anche la meccanica quantistica. Come avete sentito prima, abbiamo trovato la cura per l’HIV. Volete sapere altro?» chiese, mentre Jacques portava il primo.

Mantaro intervenne, capendo che i suoi amici si sentivano inadeguati: «Sorellona, che dici di raccontare del tuo primo viaggio nel Borneo? So che ha un posto speciale nel tuo cuore!»

Cristiana sorrise splendidamente, dicendo: «Quel viaggio è stato una sorta di battesimo del fuoco, non solo per me, ma anche per Liam e Joseph. È stato uno dei primi viaggi che abbiamo fatto, e non nascondo che poi ci siamo tornati altre volte, perché è un laboratorio a cielo aperto. Eravamo equipaggiati alla perfezione, ma non eravamo molto preparati a tutti i pericoli della foresta. Ci imbattemmo anche in una tigre che, per qualche strano motivo, si affezionò a noi. Tutte le volte che torniamo nel Borneo ci fa le feste. È anche vero che prima abbiamo dovuto lottarci … a ce la siamo cavata. Altrimenti ora non sarei qui a raccontarvelo, no?» chiese, sciogliendosi un po’. Non voleva sembrare un robot, quanto una persona normale.

Fu Gazelleman, stranamente, a chiedere: «Se posso, qual è il luogo che più ti ha impressionato per la sua aura di mistero?»

Lei lo guardò, poi iniziò a perdersi nei ricordi: «Se devo essere sincera non ho un luogo solo, bensì tre. Il primo è proprio la foresta, per alcuni può sembrare intrisa di una cacofonia, ma in realtà è il suo modo che ha per comunicare con noi. Quando hai bisogno di riconnetterti con la madre terra, basta togliersi le scarpe, sdraiarsi sull’erba ed inspirare l’aria che ha il sapore della corteccia … quando lo faccio, sento sempre una nuova energia pervadermi il corpo. – non si era accorta che suo fratello la stava guardando con gli occhi di un bambino affascinato dalla mamma – Poi c’è il deserto. Il primo deserto che ho visitato è stato quello dell’Atacama, ed il silenzio che si sente e si vive ha un sapore così misterioso e sacro … sembra quasi che lì riposi Dio. Ricordo che la prima notte, mi sdraiai fuori dalla mia tenda per vedere le stelle … mi sembrò di riavere mio fratello al mio fianco. – si accorsero che gli strinse la mano, mentre Mantaro sorrideva addolcito – E l’ultimo … l’ultimo sono i fondali marini. C’è tutto un altro mondo sottacqua, misterioso e sconosciuto … lì il mistero è sinonimo di meraviglia. – guardò Gazelleman, mentre Jacques portava il secondo – Ho soddisfatto la tua richiesta?»

Gazelleman annuì: «Sì, molto.» e poi ci fu del silenzio perché tornarono a gustarsi la cena. Mantaro era così felice che i suoi amici finalmente avessero apprezzato sua sorella e avessero capito la bella persona che fosse.

Terry fece per parlare, voleva tentare un primo approccio, ma Cris ricevette un messaggio sul cellulare: era Kevin. Era arrivato con David per passare la notte insieme. L’unica donna della tavola disse: «Scusatemi un attimo, devo andare ad accogliere una persona che vorrei conosceste.» si alzò da tavola e andò dritta verso l’entrata del piano, dove suo marito stava arrivando.

Dopo averlo salutato con un tenero “Ciao Amore” e avergli dato un bacio sulle labbra, lo portò, mentre teneva David in braccio, nella sala dove stavano cenando. Si fermarono dietro Terry, che era seduto a capotavola, e disse: «Volevo presentarvi mio marito e mio figlio.»

Tutti e tre sgranarono gli occhi, Gazelleman e Seiuchin perché avevano visto chi fosse il marito, Terry perché così non poteva provarci. Sospirò e si girò anche lui, sentendo il sangue congelarsi ed i capelli drizzarsi. Esclamò, girandosi subito verso Mantaro: «Come diamine è possibile che Kevin Mask sia tuo cognato?! Ma le vostre famiglie lo sanno?!»

Kevin sbuffò: «Sì, anche per me è un piacere vedervi. E per rispondervi, sì, lo sanno, e sì, sono molto felici della cosa. – guardò suo figlio – David, che c’è, fai il timido? Avanti, saluta!»

David, dopo aver riso con il viso rivolto verso il petto paterno, si girò e, guardando i tre ospiti, agitò la manina destra e disse: «Ciao, io sono David!» e penso sia inutile dire quanto Terry si sia sciolto a causa di quella vocina dolce e delle guanciotte da pizzicare.

Cris si rivolse di nuovo a suo marito: «Caro, manca poco alla fine della cena, poi ti raggiungerò. Aspettami in camera.» e gli diede un altro bacio sulle labbra. Kevin eseguì quanto richiesto senza batter ciglio.

La serata era andata benissimo. Gli amici di Mantaro avevano totalmente rivalutato Cris, soprattutto da come interagiva con suo fratello e di come parlava del figlio, e Gazelleman era passato dal sentirsi in imbarazzo con Cristiana al sentirsi in imbarazzo con le sue colleghe, che sperava vivamente di non rivedere mai più. E comunque, dopo che era finita la cena, nonostante lei avesse insistito per tenerli lì a dormire, loro avevano preferito uscire con la scusa che dovevano allenarsi.

In realtà, non era vero. Volevano semplicemente uscire a bere qualcosa e discutere di quello che avevano appena appreso, perché non era di tutti i giorni scoprire che le due famiglie di Chojin più forti della storia, arcinemiche, erano state unite indissolubilmente dal matrimonio tra i loro figli. Certo, Cristiana non era la sorella biologica di Mantaro – e quando l’aveva detto c’erano rimasti di sasso – ma era comunque figlia a tutti gli effetti di Suguru Kinniku, per cui si sarebbero aspettati un pandemonio, invece erano tutti felici di quella storia d’amore. A parte Mantaro, l’avevano intuito da come aveva guardato di sfuggita Kevin quando aveva baciato la sorella.

Fatto sta che erano finiti in un locale piuttosto trendy di Shibuya a bere qualcosa. Con loro grande sorpresa, trovarono lì anche Jacqueline Muscle, che stava bevendo da sola al bancone del locale con un vestito molto, molto succinto. Aveva la stessa età di Mantaro, per cui beveva nonostante le fosse proibito. Ma probabilmente al barman interessava altro di lei. Era vero che anche loro bevevano nonostante fossero minori – eccetto Gazelleman – però era anche vero che sembravano più grandi della loro reale età, e dato che in quei posti erano tutti loro fan, lasciavano correre.

Terry decise di sedersi vicino a Jacqueline, ordinando una birra per iniziare, e chiederle: «Ehi, Jacqueline, che ci fai qui? Scappata dagli occhi di tuo padre?»

Jacqueline bevve il suo margarita prima di rispondere: «Mio padre dorme e Ikimon è troppo prese a giocare con le sue bambole per accorgersi della mia assenza. Pensavo di divertirmi un po’, cercare qualche uomo interessante … magari scovare qualche locale trendy per domani sera. È tanto che sei single?»

Terry capì che dovesse essere alticcia, per cui rispose: «Mh, per il momento preferisco trovare la bambola più interessante, se capisci quello che intendo. Peccato che le rosse non siano il mio tipo, mi ricordano troppo mia madre, sai?»

Jacqueline sospirò, ora il barman le stava versando dei chupiti: «Mia madre è morta prima che io potessi ricordarla. Mio padre mi ha sempre permesso tutto ed io mi divertito a torturare mio fratello. – bevve il primo chupito – Ma se permetti, queste cose non vanno discusse stasera. Credevo che quelli come voi – iniziò ad accarezzargli il braccio, nonostante Terry fosse riluttante – fossero già in giro da un po’ … dove vi eravate nascosti?»

Terry fu raggiunto da Gazelleman e Seiuchin che vennero in suo aiuto, sedendosi uno alla sinistra di Jacqueline ed uno alla destra di Terry. Il texano rispose: «Eravamo a cena dalla sorella di Mantaro. Sì, lo so che se-»

Lei bevve il quarto chupito: «Cris sembra sempre fredda e distaccata, un robot, alla prima impressione, soprattutto da quando si concentra sempre e solo sui suoi studi. Quando era più giovane era anche più divertente, sapete? Era anche più ribelle e scatenata … ah, ricordo benissimo quelle serate alle Hawaii … peccato che ora sia così seria.»

Terry strabuzzò gli occhi, gli altri due quasi sputarono i loro drink: «Tu … tu sapevi che Mantaro aveva una sorella?!»

Jacqueline mostrò il costosissimo bracciale di diamanti e platino che aveva al polso destro: «Lo vedete questo braccialetto? Me l’ha regalato lei. Siamo migliori amiche, anche se non sembrerebbe. Mio padre non lo sa che siamo amiche, e non sa nemmeno che le estati in cui gli dicevo che andavo all’estero a studiare in realtà giravo il mondo e facevo shopping con lei … non che mio padre potrebbe arrabbiarsi, non si arrabbierebbe mai con me!»

Seiuchin trovò il coraggio di chiedere: «Ma … ma quindi tu sei a conoscenza dell … dell’esistenza di suo figlio e di suo marito?»

Lei rise sguaiatamente, il vestito quasi le cadde se non fosse stato per Terry che, bruscamente, glielo tenne su: «Ha raccontato anche a voi quella balla colossale? È vero, io l’ho vista incinta e tutto il resto, ma non ci credo che ha sposato quel figo di Kevin Mask! Non li ho mai visti insieme e comunque, per quanto mi riguarda, potrebbe aver preso un capello da quello stallone, aver estratto il DNA e con i suoi metodi scientifici esserselo impiantato nell’utero … non è una persona che ama le emozioni, se capite quello che intendo … oppure potrebbe essere Liam il padre di David, il che avrebbe senso, sono entrambi biondi!» reclinò la testa e poi prese Terry per il mento «Che dici se ci divertissimo un po’, tu ed io?»

Gazelleman chiese: «Perché non credi che siano sposati? Noi stasera li abbiamo visti molto in intimità … come due sposi.»

I tre Chojin avevano capito che era ubriaca fradicia, e forse quello che stava dicendo non lo pensava davvero, era però vero l’alcol era in grado di far dire la verità più facilmente sia agli umani che ai Chojin, per cui … L’aliena continuò: «Tsk, per quanto mi riguarda, potrebbe avergli dato un sacco di soldi solo per quella piccola recita … sapete, sono migliori amici, Kevin per lei farebbe qualsiasi cosa … i soldi per lei non sono un problema, sapete che è diventata il nuovo sponsor del Torneo? I patti erano chiari, ma per l’essere più ricco e potente della storia ogni porta è aperta … e mio fratello è stato ben felice di prendere i suoi soldi.»

Sorvolarono sulla questione dello sponsor, Mantaro aveva già accennato loro qualcosa, ma ancora non riuscivano a capire perché non volesse credere che fosse davvero sposata con Kevin. Ci provò Seiuchin questa volta: «Miss Jacqueline, credo che tu possa dirci perché non credi che siano sposati, no? Sta’ pure sicura che non diremo niente né a Mantaro né a sua sorella, la conosciamo appena …»

Jacqueline abbracciò Seiuchin, posando la testa sulla sua spalla destra: «Perché non avrebbe mai fatto un colpo di testa del genere … sapete che mi ha raccontato – che ridere! – che lui le ha chiesto di sposarla di punto in bianco con un mega diamante da venti carati e lei ha accettato! Ma per favore! Cris? Quella che calcola le probabilità di verificarsi di un evento prima di decidere cosa fare? Mi spiace ma no, non ci credo!» ordinò una tazza di caffè con della scorza di zenzero, una bevanda stranissima ma che consentiva ai Chojin di annullare gli effetti dell’alcol, lo bevve e poi si alzò. «Be’, è stato bello parlare con voi! Ora scusatemi, ma è meglio se torno in albergo, non vorrei che mio fratello scoprisse che non sono nella mia stanza! Al prossimo incontro!» e se ne uscì, camminando perfettamente sui tacchi, mentre qualcuno la guardava e scuoteva la testa, chiedendosi come mai una ragazza così giovane fosse in giro così tardi.

Jacqueline chiamò il taxi, ma non gli chiese di portarla al suo albergo, bensì a casa di Cris. Voleva vederci chiaro. Lei voleva molto bene alla sua amica, l’aveva aiutata tante volte, ma non avrebbe mai creduto che fosse sposata con Kevin Mask. No, non col _bad boy_ per eccellenza, non con un teppista scappato da casa, coi piercing ed i tatuaggi. Non con l’uomo che sperava di incantare e stregare. Kevin Mask era un suo target, nonostante lui non la degnasse di uno sguardo – forse era davvero sposato con Cris? – ma il suo comportamento da cattivo ragazzo la faceva impazzire. E lei glielo doveva dire assolutamente.

E poi, c’era un altro motivo per cui non credeva a quell’unione incredibile per i Chojin: Kevin Mask era il suo obiettivo, l’unico uomo che voleva davvero, perché era un uomo – al contrario degli altri – che le dava sempre una scarica di endorfine solo guardandolo. Doveva essere suo. Cristiana aveva già ottenuto tutto dalla vita: bellezza, talento, intelligenza, ricchezza, degli amici fantastici ed un impero economico senza precedenti. Le bastava una telefonata per cambiare le sorti dell’universo. Non sbagliava mai un colpo. Il suo stile era impeccabile. Aveva un sacco di uomini ai suoi piedi nel mondo scientifico. Non poteva aver stregato il cuore di Kevin Mask, non aveva un minimo di istruzione, come poteva aver scelto lui? Aveva avuto una relazione a tre con Liam e Joseph, non le era bastato?

E poi, diciamocelo, era sicura che Kevin Mask l’avesse sposata – se fosse stato vero, cosa che in realtà non era – solo per soldi, così avrebbe potuto fare quello che voleva senza preoccuparsi di avere uno stipendio decente. Poi, un giorno, avrebbe chiesto il divorzio, così da prendersi metà dei suoi soldi e fare una vita da nababbo. Kevin Mask poteva avere tutte le donne di questo universo … perché mai scegliere una donna così fredda, razionale, schifata dall’amore e dalle emozioni, stacanovista come Cris? Sapeva che la sua amica era davvero una bella persona, però, a suo dire, aveva quei difetti che non avrebbero mai giovato ad una relazione.

Con quei pensieri si diresse verso la camera di Cris, dopo aver ringraziato Jacques per averle aperto la porta ed averle detto che Cris avrebbe raggiunto Kevin in camera sua dopo aver finito di parlare con suo fratello, ed aprì la porta di scatto. Trovò Kevin a letto, a torso nudo, con indosso la maschera. Fortunatamente non l’aveva tolto.

«E tu che ci fai-» iniziò aggressivo lui, ma lei subito saltò sul letto in modo sensuale, abbassandosi il vestito facendo intendere come non portasse sotto nulla, gli mise un dito sulla maschera e gli disse:

«Shh … ora ti faccio divertire io …» ed iniziò a baciarlo sul petto.

Kevin, impanicato, la prese per le spalle e se la staccò di dosso, ma in quel momento entrò sua moglie che, con occhi sgranati e pieni di lacrime, disse semplicemente: « _Brocken_.» mettendosi le mani a forma di triangolo coprendosi naso e bocca, prima di richiudere violentemente la porta, bloccandola, e correre via, in camera di suo figlio.

Quell’avvenimento non l’aveva mai calcolato, il peggior errore di calcolo della sua vita.


	13. Mai più un errore del genere

Cris corse come una pazza, le lacrime che continuavano a scenderle sulle guance e le arrossavano gli occhi, il mascara che le rigava le guance, i tacchi che rimbombavano sul pregiato pavimento di un materiale simile al vetro per rumore ma non per colore; i suoi singhiozzi erano l’unico suono che si poteva sentire, i suoi respiri confermavano che era ancora viva.

Non poteva crederci. _Non avrebbe mai potuto crederci_ , se non l’avesse visto. Suo marito la stava tradendo con la sua migliore amica. _Suo marito_. L’unico uomo che aveva mai amato veramente a tal punto da sposarlo, da concedergli di farle provare il primo bacio, da vederla nuda e da consumare la sua verginità a causa dell’amore che provavano vicendevolmente, l’aveva tradita. Lei per lui aveva fatto qualsiasi cosa. Si era sposata giovane, gli aveva dato un figlio, aveva firmato un contratto prematrimoniale che sanciva che entrambe le parti avrebbero lasciato libero il figlio di seguire la strada che voleva, senza dover portare una maschera particolarmente; aveva scelto di non invitare sua madre e suo fratello il giorno del suo matrimonio, aveva scelto di viaggiare di meno per stare con lui. Aveva fatto tutto questo solo per lui, e lui ora l’aveva tradita con la sua migliore amica. Be’, d’altronde avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. Il suo fisico non era quello che Kevin preferiva, non aveva le curve giuste, non era abbastanza alta. Ma il fisico di Jacqueline era perfetto, proprio come Kevin desiderava. E poi, lei non aveva più avuto il coraggio di fare l’amore con lui dopo il raschiamento, mentre Jacqueline era pronta per qualsiasi cosa …

Era stata una stupida. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, aveva sbagliato, aveva commesso un madornale errore di calcolo. Non aveva mai calcolato quell’esito, forse avrebbe dovuto farlo. Ma che le era preso? In quei sette anni di studi in giro per l’intero universo non aveva capito che l’unico legame che dettava i legami interpersonali tra le persone era la libido? Le relazioni si basavano solamente sulla possibilità o meno di soddisfare quell’impulso primordiale che lasciava liberi gli istinti animaleschi e permetteva la sopravvivenza della specie, ma lei per una volta aveva creduto potesse essere anche altro, ci aveva creduto davvero, ed ora ecco il risultato. Ma cosa le era saltato in mente? Sapeva perfettamente che le emozioni erano solo reazioni neurochimiche del cervello, eppure aveva potuto pensare che in qualche modo fossero collegate all’anima, l’unica cosa che la scienza non era in grado di dimostrare … che ingenua che era stata! Aveva preferito basarsi sull’istinto al posto che su calcoli probabilistici, avrebbe dovuto scegliere tra Liam e Joseph, presentavano entrambi caratteristiche fisiche desiderabili per qualsiasi donna, oltre ad essere estremamente intelligenti, e invece aveva preferito Kevin, a causa delle reazioni neurochimiche che il suo comportamento le suscitava. Che stupida. Non sapeva che solo la razionalità permetteva di fare le scelte migliori nella vita? Solo un distaccamento totale dalla realtà poteva garantire una visuale d’insieme, e lei aveva preferito parteciparvici. Non avrebbe mai più commesso un errore del genere, mai più.

Continuava a pensare che non avrebbe mai più potuto vivere lì, in quella casa, o nelle altre case che possedeva. Era stato Kevin ad arredare tutte quelle case, aveva sempre amato l’arredamento d’interni e per di più era davvero bravo … come avrebbe potuto vivere in un posto che le avrebbe sempre ricordato l’amore che aveva nutrito per un uomo che non l’aveva rispettata e aveva infranto ogni promessa matrimoniale, dimostrandosi solamente un vigliacco e un teppista? Non poteva. Avrebbe già dovuto guardare suo figlio, ogni giorno della sua vita, e ricordarsi che aveva metà del patrimonio genetico in comune con quell’essere che l’aveva ferita profondamente, non poteva permettersi di convivere con altri ricordi intrisi della sua vita passata. Aveva deciso, avrebbe vissuto in giro per il mondo, senza una fissa dimora, e suo figlio avrebbe potuto vivere esperienze che nessun uomo avrebbe potuto vivere … sì, quella era la scelta più giusta e ponderata.

Cercò di calmarsi un poco prima di entrare velocemente in camera di suo figlio, avvolgerlo in una coperta e prendere Fragolino, l’orsacchiotto color fragola di David … gliel’aveva regalato Kevin, per cui non era bene che lo tenesse. Lo buttò sul letto, suo figlio avrebbe avuto un nuovo orsacchiotto, migliore e, soprattutto, senza alcun segno di suo padre. Suo figlio dormiva ancora. Era davvero un angioletto. Non avrebbe portato via nulla di suo, gli ricordava troppo Kevin. Gli avrebbe ricomprato tutti i vestiti in giro per il mondo.

Uscì dalla camera correndo, aveva dato ordine a Liam e Joseph di aspettarla alla camera segreta, una camera in cui aveva il trasportatore ad onde ad emissione di positroni, in grado di trasportarli in qualsiasi luogo della terra in una frazione di secondo, perché lì avrebbero potuto scappare e non tornare mai più. Non si era accorta che David si era svegliato, stretto al suo seno, e la spiava con un l’occhio destro. Ascoltava curioso. Non aveva mai visto la sua mamma in quelle condizioni. Non l’aveva mai vista piangere. Però sapeva che solo poche persone potevano farla piangere così, il suo papà e lo zio Mantaro. Perché erano le due persone che più amava al mondo. Per cui voleva sapere di più, soprattutto perché per la prima volta la vedeva fuori posto, e sembrava ancora più bella. Ma quello che lo colpiva di più era il timbro della voce della mamma. Sua madre non aveva una voce acuta, tutt’altro; era modulata ma penetrante, suo padre la definiva _silvery voice_ , ma era comunque in grado di scaldarti il cuore. Sapeva farti stare bene solo sentendola. Eppure, ricordava benissimo come fosse in grado di diventare una voce raggelante, glaciale tutte le volte che voleva, quasi spettrale. Eppure, adesso quella voce calda e rilassante era spezzata dai singhiozzi e rotta dal pianto, sembrava quasi la voce della disperazione più pura. Non aveva mai visto quel lato di sua madre.

«Non piangere, mamma …» le disse, guardandola negli occhi. Non sapeva a causa di chi sua madre stesse piangendo, non gli importava, voleva solamente che tornasse a sorridere, ecco perché allungò le sue manine sulle guance di sua madre e le asciugò le lacrime «Hai avuto un incubo, mamma? Ti proteggo io, sai?»

Cris strinse suo figlio a sé, sfregando il suo naso con quello di suo figlio: «Piccolino mio …» e non disse nient’altro, le parole le morivano in gola, e lo portò da Liam e Joseph. I suoi due migliori amici, al vederla così, si spaventarono. Disse loro che avrebbe spiegato tutto poi, quando sarebbero arrivati a Parigi. Affidò loro David e gli disse di aspettare un attimo, prima di correre da suo fratello.

Mentre correva, non poteva non pensare che Mantaro aveva ragione. Non avrebbe dovuto sposare Kevin, un teppista scappato di casa che poi si era unito alla d.M.p. solo per fare un dispetto al proprio padre … lei poteva avere di meglio, lei si meritava di meglio. E con quelle lacrime che portavano i suoi pensieri, si fermò davanti a suo fratello, che la guardava impanicato. «Sorellona, cosa diavolo-»

Lei sussurrò, togliendosi la fede e l’anello con cui le era stata chiesta la mano: «Mi tradisce …» poi alzò la testa, guardando suo fratello con gli occhi arrossati, ripetendo: «Mi tradisce …» gli diede gli anelli in mano e corse via di nuovo, sparendo nella camera segreta. Nel momento esatto in cui varcò la soglia di quella stanza lei, Liam, Joseph e David si trasportarono a Parigi. Non avrebbe mai più commesso errori del genere, come amare.

Kevin guardava Jacqueline con occhi sgranati, prima di buttarla a terra con forza bruta e vestirsi. La guardò che cercava di risistemarsi il vestito, inebetita da quello appena successo. Aveva appena avuto la conferma di ciò che la sua migliore amica le aveva sempre detto, ma lei era stata così superficiale da non crederle e tirare troppo la corda. Solo che ora, quella corda si era spezzata, e lei aveva combinato il casino più grande della sua vita.

Aveva appena rovinato la vita della sua migliore amica. E tutto perché non poteva e non voleva credere a quello che le aveva sempre detto. Ma cosa le era saltato in mente?! Oltre a comportarsi da ragazza facile e provocante, aveva dimostrato di essere un’ipocrita incredibile. Era davvero così tanto gelosa di Cris da arrivare a quel punto? Al punto di rovinarle la vita?! Eppure, eppure lei si era sempre comportata bene nei suoi confronti, le aveva sempre mostrato affetto e comprensione … ah, l’unica figura femminile importante nella sua vita se n’era appena andata!

Kevin si alzò con foga dal letto, la guardò e sputò: «Sei solo una puttana! Perché diamine l’hai fatto, eh?! Cos’è, ti dava così tanto fastidio che noi fossimo innamorati e sposati?! Be’, _guess what_ , a causa tua, molto probabilmente, non lo saremo più!» uscì da camera sua forzando la porta, prima di richiuderla così che Jacqueline potesse rimanere lì. Non doveva combinare altri casini.

Kevin corse giù come un forsennato, tremava dalla paura di perderla, di perdere lei, loro figlio, la famiglia e l’amore che avevano costruito insieme … se avesse perso l’unica cosa che l’aveva spinto a vivere, allora non avrebbe avuto senso vivere! Non poteva vivere senza di lei, era l’unica persona che riusciva a tirare fuori il meglio di lui, senza di lei avrebbe smesso di essere il Kevin migliore che sapeva amare! Doveva fermarla ad ogni costo, doveva! Non poteva già essersene-

Quando arrivò sul piano dove era sicuro ci fossero suo cognato e Jacques, un pugno velocissimo gli centrò in pieno il viso, e Kevin era sicuro che quel braccio gli avrebbe trapassato il cranio da parte a parte se solo non avesse indossato un elmo di metallo. Sentì la voce di una furia riempire l’aria: «Io giuro su Dio che ti ammazzo!» ed era sicuro che Mantaro l’avrebbe aperto in due a mani nude se Jacques non fosse intervenuto bloccandolo.

«Signorino, si calmi! La prego, sono sicuro che a tutto c’è una spiegazione!»

«Non c’è nessuna spiegazione in un tradimento, Jacques! Ed ora lasciami uccidere questo bastardo! – guardò Kevin furente – Perché ti giuro che nessuno fa soffrire mia sorella e rimane vivo!» continuava a scalpitare come un pazzo, ma quello che i suoi occhi iniettati di sangue videro lo fecero rimanere senza parole.

Kevin cadde a terra, sulle sue ginocchia, si raggomitolò stringendo le ginocchia al proprio petto e ruppe in un pianto disperato. Tremava dal dolore e dalla paura, le lacrime gli bagnavano il viso facendolo aderire di più alla maschera di metallo. Singhiozzò, lasciando trasparire tutto il suo lato sensibile: «Non … non l’ho tradita … è … è stata quella puttana di Jacqueline … è tutta colpa di quella strega … io … io …» Mantaro gli mise in mano gli anelli e Kevin quasi ebbe un attacco di panico: «No, no! NO! Non … non ditemi che … che mi ha la … lasciato per … per sempre io … io non posso vivere senza di lei … lei … lei è l’altra metà della mia anima … la mia ragione di vita … lei … no, no … si è portava via David … il mio piccino … ne … ne sono sicuro … no …» tremava come una foglia, agitava la testa e le lacrime scrosciavano continue. Jacques capì che non stava mentendo, guardò i filmati e poi li fece vedere a Mantaro.

Il principe si placò, provò dolore per suo cognato, si accovacciò, gli mise le mani sulle spalle e gli disse: «Ti credo. Ora andiamo a riprenderci tua moglie.»

«N-No … lei … lei se n’è già andata via per sempre … non … non tornerà più … io … io -»

Mantaro lo bloccò per le spalle, lo scrollò, guardandolo negli occhi e urlando: «Santo cielo! Tu sei Kevin Mask! Un uomo tutto d’un pezzo, crudele e freddo sul ring! Non puoi ridurti come una spugna bagnata! Vuoi davvero rinunciare all’amore della tua vita oppure vuoi riprendertelo?! Fai l’uomo per una volta nella vita!» e gli diede una sberla.

Kevin lo guardò. Disse: «Grazie, Mantaro, hai ragione. – si alzò in piedi – Ma … non sappiamo dove sono, potrebbero essere dappertutto e-»

A questo punto si intromise Jacques: «La signorina è a Parigi. Il signorino Joseph mi ha mandato un messaggio dandomi le coordinate. Hanno capito quello che è successo. Ma ora andate, utilizzate il trasportatore che la signorina tiene in laboratorio, altrimenti la perderete per sempre.» e, dopo aver inviato loro le coordinate, corsero in laboratorio. Mantaro poteva entrarci. Avrebbero salvato quel matrimonio, costi quel che costi.

Liam e Joseph stavano rileggendo l’articolo che avevano scritto per avvertire il mondo delle loro due nuove scoperte, le cure per cancro e HIV. Loro non pubblicavano su giornali come _Nature_ o vattelapesca, no no. La Lux Technologies aveva un suo giornale specialistico, il _The Lux Sciences_. Nel mondo scientifico, quando veniva pubblicato qualsiasi nuovo articolo sul loro giornale, significava che quelle teorie o quelle cure erano infallibili e perfette. Potevano smettere, gli altri scienziati, di cercare delle cure per quelle malattie, loro ci erano già arrivati, ormai si poteva pensare ad altro. Poi Camille inviò loro il link del commento – chiaramente positivo – di uno dei giornalisti scientifici che recensiva i loro articoli.

Lo aprirono e lo lessero. Diceva: “ _Ci sono riusciti di nuovo. Hanno trovato le cure per l’HIV e il cancro in meno di un decennio, mentre le squadre di ricerca più all’avanguardia ci hanno messo più di dieci anni per trovare la mappatura genetica del cancro. Ma questo non dovrebbe stupire la comunità scientifica, è risaputo che il team guidato dalla Divina è divino anch’esso. E nonostante il suo team sia formato da tre donne e due uomini, cinque scienziati di tutt’altra categoria addirittura per i premi Nobel più brillanti, sono i due medici-ricercatori Liam Strongice e Joseph Chaga-Lumberjack la chiave di volta nelle ricerche. La Divina ha sempre affermato che potrebbero guidare loro il laboratorio, in sua assenza, e concludere comunque le ricerche. Quindi ora cosa dobbiamo aspettarci? Quando arriverà, per opera loro, la nuova rivoluzione scientifica che soppianterà i paradigmi correnti e ne imporrà uno nuovo?_ ” ma non interessava molto quello che la comunità scientifica pensava di loro. Avevano altro per la testa.

Cristiana in quel momento stava badando a suo figlio, dopo aver parlato coi suoi avvocati. Doveva spiegare nel modo migliore al suo bambino che suo padre non avrebbe più viaggiato con loro e che l’avrebbe visto poche volte. E loro dovevano assolutamente discutere di questo.

«Dobbiamo fare in modo che tornino insieme. Non possiamo permetterci di vedere il loro solido matrimonio sgretolarsi così. Oltre ad essere dei medici siamo degli scienziati, se applicassimo il metodo scientifico per capire quello che è successo forse saremo in grado di scoprire la verità. Non credo che Kevin abbia potuto tradirla in qualsiasi modo.»

«Il problema, Lilo, è che Cris li ha visti coi suoi occhi, Kevin a letto a torso nudo sotto le coperte e Jacqueline a torso nudo sopra di lui … è davvero difficile poter credere che sia tutto uno sbaglio, non trovi?» chiese Joseph, bevendo un calice di vino rosso «Senza contare che Kevin non ha detto niente …»

Liam accavallò le gambe: «Sono sicuro che non abbia detto nulla per lo shock. Non si aspettava un gesto del genere da parte di Jacqueline. Jojo, lo so che noi due abbiamo avuto una relazione trigama con Cris, e noi l’abbiamo amata molto, ma sai meglio di me che il nostro amore era solo su un piano mentale … be’, non poteva essere altrimenti, in quel periodo non credevamo alle emozioni se non come reazioni chimiche, ricordi? Ma noi sappiamo che loro due si amano veramente … non possiamo permettere che soffrano tutti e tre in quel modo, e tu lo sai.»

Joseph annuì: «Concordo.» poi si alzò perché qualcuno bussò alla porta: era Cris con David. «Oh, Cris, qualcosa non va?»

«Oh, no, vorrei solo che steste un poco con David, vorrei farmi una doccia … vero che non vedi l’ora di stare con zio Liam e zio Joseph, amore mio?» chiese, poi, rivolta al figlio, che sorrise solare e saltò in braccio a Joseph «Ah, be’, vedo che non vede l’ora di stare con voi … allora a dopo.» e, dopo aver dato un bacio in fronte a suo figlio, tornò nella sua suite del Ritz.

Una ventina di minuti dopo che se n’era andata, qualcun altro bussò alla camera di Liam e Joseph. Erano Mantaro e Kevin. Dato che Joseph stava giocando con David, Liam uscì dalla stanza, socchiudendo la porta. Chiese: «Come avete fatto a trovarci? Ah, lasciate perdere, spero siate qui per salvare il matrimonio di Cris e Kevin …»

«Dov’è mia moglie? Abbiamo chiesto di voi alla reception perché se avessimo chiesto di lei non ci avrebbero mai fatto passare senza avvisarla …»

Mantaro, intanto, era entrato nella suite di Liam e Joseph. Il medico rispose: «Suite imperiale. Camera 406. – bloccò Kevin per un braccio, guardandolo negli occhi – So che non è colpa tua. Vedi di sistemare questo casino, altrimenti non ti perdonerò mai.»

Lui annuì piano. Poi corse verso la camera di sua moglie. Kevin bussò col cuore che trivellava nel petto alla porta della suite imperiale del Ritz di Parigi, dove gli avevano detto sua moglie alloggiava con suo figlio prima di partire per Ginevra e … e poi chissà. Aveva ancora viva nel cuore la speranza che sua moglie capisse che ciò accaduto non era mai accaduto, che volesse tornare con lui e che potessero tornare a essere una famiglia. Una famiglia un po’ scalcinata, ma pur sempre una famiglia: la _sua_ famiglia perfetta.

Pensava che forse era arrivato troppo tardi, magari sua moglie se n’era già andata e- no, non avrebbe mai lasciato David solo. Il suo cuore, però, stava quasi per esplodere. Il suo cervello era annebbiato. Perché sua moglie non aveva ancora aperto la porta? Quell’ansia fu placata dalla porta che si aprì poco dopo. Kevin non riuscì a parlare, sua moglie lo estasiava sempre, soprattutto adesso che indossava solo una casacca di seta. La guardò negli occhi, così scuri, e vide prima sorpresa, poi disgusto, poi odio. Ma, soprattutto, il suo sguardo diceva ancora: «Brocken», l’unica cosa che aveva detto quando l’aveva visto a letto con Jacqueline. Cris fece una smorfia di disgusto, poi richiuse immediatamente la porta: Kevin, come una sorta di automatismo, bloccò la chiusura con un piede e, forzando, entrò in camera.

Cristiana non urlò. Non parlò nemmeno. Andò a sedersi sul letto, con Kevin che la seguiva ma rimaneva ritto in piedi, vicino allo scrittoio. Notò che su di esso c’erano le carte del _divorzio_. E Cris le aveva già firmate. Si sentì mancare.

«Non abbiamo niente da dirci» finalmente parlava, peccato però che erano parole più gelide del ghiaccio «se sei venuto per vedere David, salutalo per l’ultima volta perché poi lo vedrai ogni sei mesi. Appena firmerai le carte per il divorzio dovrai andartene e lasciarci in pace. I miei avvocati mi avevano consigliato di richiedere l’annullamento della _tua_ patria potestà, ma l’ho ritenuto troppo. Sei comunque una persona intelligente, più o meno.» concluse dicendo: «La stilografica è lì vicino a te.»

Kevin, che era in piedi, quasi si sentì mancare a quelle parole, la sua vista si affievolì e il suo respirò si fermò per un istante. Prese tremante i fogli poggiati sullo scrittoio e chiese: «St-Stai scherzando, vero? Io … io non ti ho tradito, e non potrei mai vivere senza la donna della mia vita: tu, Cris.»

«E il fatto che tu sia andato a letto con Jacqueline è perché sono la donna della tua vita?»

«Non sono andato a letto con lei! Se guardi le registrazioni delle videocamere scoprirai che è tutta colpa sua! Dimmi che le hai guardate, ti prego!»

«Per ferirmi ancora di più? No, grazie. Sono la donna più potente e ricca della storia, posso vivere benissimo senza un marito. O avere tutti quelli che voglio. Ora firma, così tutta questa storia sarà finita e tu sarai come il carbonio-14: in decadimento.»

Kevin iniziò a piangere, le lacrime bagnavano la sua maschera, la implorò: « _Cris, please … I love you …_ »

« _Too late. You shouldn’t have cheated on me. Now get lost._ »

« _I didn’t cheat on you! I would nev-_ »

« _Stop this childish behaviour. I cannot bear this shit again. You lost me, Kevin. And you’ll never find me, never again._ _Farwell._ »

« _Wait!_ » Kevin la prese per un braccio, la maschera non l’aveva più sul volto, ed i suoi occhi azzurri straripavano di lacrime: «Ti prego, guarda quelle registrazioni, anche solo per un secondo, e poi ti prometto che non mi vedrai mai più! Ma ti prego, fa’ questo come ultimo atto del nostro matrimonio!»

Lei sbuffò sonoramente, roteò gli occhi e con gesto stizzito, staccandosi dal marito, prese il suo tablet e guardò quelle registrazioni: si straziò il suo cuore. Calde lacrime le scesero dagli occhi, si rannicchiò e pianse. Ma pianse per il dolore che aveva provato al vedere suo marito a letto con un’altra donna … e anche perché lui aveva ragione. Era diventata una iena senza motivo. Si alzò dall’ampio letto e andò verso lo scrittoio, prese i fogli del divorzio, si girò verso suo marito e stracciò i fogli: «Mi dispiace, Amore mio. È che tu sei l’altra metà della mia anima, e vedere quella scena mi ha spezzato il cuore e-» Kevin la baciò, non era tempo di parlare. Quando si staccarono per il bisogno d’aria, Cris disse di nuovo tra le lacrime: «Mi dispiace, mi dispiace …!»

«Dispiace a me averti fatto soffrire così tanto …» Kevin poggiò la sua testa nell’incavo del collo di lei, e le diede un bacio passionale. Lei approvò quel gesto con un’espressione di intenso piacere. Lo strinse di più a sé e cinse le sue gambe attorno alla vita di lui. Ma fu Kevin a chiedere: «Ma non avevamo detto che avr-» lei gli mise un dito sulle labbra e rispose:

«Shh … adesso ti farò capire perché non potrai mai tradirmi … questa sarà la notte migliore della nostra vita …» e strinse di più le sue gambe, strinse le braccia attorno al collo di Kevin e lo baciò vogliosa. Lui cadde sul letto mentre sua moglie gli strappava i pantaloni, e finalmente cominciarono a … riunirsi.


	14. Teste calde

Parigi risolse tutte le questioni pregresse che i due giovani sposi avevano avuto. E, cosa più importante, confermò il loro amore. La prova concreta? Lei aveva rimesso gli anelli, simbolo della sua fedeltà al marito. E, forse per l’atmosfera romantica, forse per il trauma che finalmente aveva superato a causa del parto, Cris aveva finalmente deciso di tagliarsi i capelli. Era andata dal parrucchiere più famoso di Parigi e si era tagliata i capelli a caschetto, arrivavano un po’ prima delle spalle, senza frangia e liscissimi. Dopo di che, avevano deciso di tornare in Giappone, soprattutto perché mancava un solo giorno alle semifinali.

David era felicissimo che il suo papà li avesse raggiunti, nonostante non sapesse il perché la sua mamma avesse pianto così tanto, né perché fossero partiti così in fretta, senza bagagli, ma ora tutto si era aggiustato, e lui era contento così. Tramite il trasportatore della mamma erano già tornati a casa e, per di più, zio Liam e zio Joseph gli avevano chiesto di tener loro compagnia in laboratorio, e lui aveva detto subito sì, soprattutto perché il laboratorio aveva tante cose divertenti! Gli facevano fare un sacco di giochi bellissimi!

In realtà, il piccolo David non poteva sapere che Liam e Joseph lo volevano solo tenere lontano dalla discussione che a breve ci sarebbe stata tra i suoi genitori e Jacqueline, perché se l’avesse saputo avrebbe iniziato a fare così tante domande alle quali sarebbe stato davvero difficile rispondere. E loro volevano preservare la sua purezza ed il suo candore.

Così, mentre il piccolo di casa si divertiva in laboratorio, i Mask – insieme a Mantaro – stavano squadrando Jacqueline. Cris si era fatta ripromettere da Kevin che non avrebbe parlato, voleva interagire lei con la sua amica. Soprattutto perché conosceva suo marito, avrebbe potuto reagire davvero in un modo impensabile. Ed era meglio non creare ulteriori casini, in quel momento.

Però, cosa davvero curiosa, non fu la diretta interessata a fare domande, bensì il fratello. Mantaro, molto probabilmente, era mosso da una profonda delusione. Era chiaro che nutrisse dei sentimenti per Jacqueline, che fosse per via del suo corpo o del suo carattere ancora non si era certi, però dopo quello che aveva fatto questi sentimenti, come erano nati, si spensero. Ora il suo sguardo era freddo e cinico, di chi voleva delle risposte ma che comunque non avrebbe perdonato. E Jacqueline, al vedere quello sguardo, si disse che ancora una volta aveva avuto ragione la sua amica, quando le aveva confidato che suo fratello avrebbe preferito non amare nessuna donna piuttosto che farla soffrire. “L’ami davvero così tanto, Mantaro? A tal punto da non provare più sentimenti per qualcuno per il quale prima pensavi di nutrire anche una piccola parte di affetto? Credo davvero che non potrò mai comprendere il vostro legame … forse è meglio così, tanto non ci rivedremo più, ne sono sicura” pensò Jacqueline, prima che il principe aprisse la bocca:

«Si può sapere che cosa ti è saltato in mente? Perché diavolo hai fatto una cosa del genere, Jacqueline?! Lo sapevi che sono sposati, eppure-»

La rossa parlò guardando il pavimento, la vergogna le stava divorando l’anima: «L’ho fatto perché non credevo che fossero realmente sposati! Io … io non volevo credere che tua sorella, _quella che calcola anche la minima probabilità di avvenimento di un’eruzione vulcanica nel deserto_ , abbia potuto fare un colpo di testa simile e sposare quel teppista di Kevin Mask! Non … non era possibile, capisci?! E … e invece mi sono sbagliata, io … sono stata una stupida, perdonatemi.» girò la testa di lato, continuando a guardare in basso.

Cris lasciò il braccio di suo marito e si avvicinò alla sua amica, si chinò in avanti per guardarla negli occhi e le disse: «Io ti ho già perdonato, Jackie. Il tuo comportamento è stato assolutamente _razionale_. Sei stata spinta dal trauma infantile che hai subito. Anzi, per meglio dire, è stata la tua infanzia degenere a farti agire così. Non avendo avuto una figura femminile nella tua infanzia, hai sempre cercato di emulare i soggetti maschili che ti stavano attorno, dato che nella cultura Chojin le femmine sono viste come una degenerazione della specie, e per questo nell’antichità le bambine Chojin venivano uccise o fatte diventare umane; a seguito di questa mancanza, il tuo subconscio ha sempre proiettato su di me le aspettative che hai sempre avuto di un rapporto materno. Per questo motivo, quando ti ho detto che mi sposavo con Kevin – il soggetto con cui avresti voluto instaurare un contratto sociale a scopo riproduttivo – non ci hai creduto, perché credevi che il tuo surrogato materno stesse entrando in competizione con te. Era _logico_ che cercassi di sedurre mio marito, volevi avere la prova concreta che ti stessi sbagliando ma, sbattendo contro la verità, ora dovresti essere in balia di una tempesta emotiva. In un certo senso, si potrebbe dire che la tua monomania dell’invidia ha generato tutto questo. Ma ora che hai accettato la realtà, i tuoi problemi psichici dovrebbero essersi quasi del tutto risolti.» lo disse come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, portando suo marito a sorridere sotto la maschera – “ _Sweet revenge_ ” pensò Kevin – e Mantaro a sgranare gli occhi.

La più allibita dei tre era Jacqueline, che sentì le lacrime rigarle il viso mentre guardava la sua amica negli occhi. Le stava sorridendo. In quel momento si sentì morire, aveva il cuore in gola che le pulsava tremendamente. Aveva … aveva davvero analizzato il suo quadro psicologico come se niente fosse? Aveva davvero detto quelle cose sul suo conto senza pensarci due volte? Volle risponderle, qualsiasi cosa sarebbe andata bene, ma lei continuò: «E tanto per essere sicure …» si avvicinò a suo marito e lo baciò improvvisamente «… lui è il mio uomo. Chiaro?»

Mantaro, forse perché mosso a pietà da quello detto dalla sorella nei confronti di Jacqueline, intervenne, dicendo: «Sorellona, non ti aspetterai mica una risposta, spero! Dopo tutto quello che le hai detto, dopo averle praticamente analizzato il suo quadro psicologico, vuoi una risposta? Non credi che si senta già in colpa per quello che ha fatto?»

Jacqueline a sentire quelle parole trovò il coraggio di dire: «No, Mantaro, è stata colpa mia. Mi sono meritata quelle parole, perché sono la verità. Tua sorella ha ragione, una parte di me l’ha sempre invidiata. E come non potevo? Aveva ottenuto tutto dalla vita: bellezza, intelligenza, fama, ricchezza, un impero economico senza precedenti, grandi amici ed un fratello che l’adorava, se avesse ottenuto anche uno degli uomini che mi sarebbe piaciuto conoscere … non ce l’avrei fatta. E infatti non ce l’ho fatta ad accettare la realtà, ecco perché mi sono comportata così. – finalmente trovò il coraggio di guardare i coniugi Mask negli occhi – Vi devo le mie più sentite scuse. Soprattutto a te, Kevin, quello che ho cercato di fare è stato a dir poco riprovevole e non succederà più. Spero che tu mi possa perdonare, un giorno.»

Kevin sentiva ancora la bile bruciargli nello stomaco, ormai Jacqueline per lui era diventata come fumo negli occhi, soprattutto perché sua moglie i documenti del divorzio li aveva firmati per davvero, ma Cris gli strinse la mano, per cui lui rispose: «Se devo essere sincero, la tua sola presenza qui mi manda in escandescenza. Tuttavia, ho promesso di essere un uomo migliore, per cui cercherò, col tempo, di perdonarti. Non è stato tanto il tuo comportamento, ma quello che ha comportato. Ma ora non mi va più di parlarne.» la sua voce era fredda come quando combatteva sul ring.

Jacqueline sentì un tremito pervaderle il corpo: «C-Certo, capisco. Tolgo il disturbo.» e se ne andò, mentre Kevin baciava ancora sua moglie – voleva che la rossa imprimesse nella mente quell’immagine – e Mantaro scuoteva la testa in dissenso. Capiva perché quei due si erano sposati. Erano entrambi due teste calde.

Nel frattempo, c’erano altre due persone che stavano aspettando il ritorno dei due partecipanti al torneo Chojin, e queste due persone erano i loro allenatori. Meat ormai si stava abituando a quella casa enorme e futuristica, ma Chloe non sembrava per niente a suo agio in mezzo a tutto quel lusso e tecnologie futuristiche. Oppure gli dava semplicemente fastidio la presenza di Meat? Qualsiasi fosse stata la risposta, quel silenzio imbarazzante che si era creato metteva Meat sulle spine. Fin quando, con gran sorpresa del piccolo alieno, fu lo stesso allenatore mascherato di bianco e blu a parlare: «Spero che la mia presenza non rechi disturbo. Di solito non vengo qui a chiedere notizie di Kevin quando so che è da sua moglie, ma mi aveva detto che avrebbe solo trascorso la notte con lei e loro figlio, invece stamane non è tornato e non mi risponde al telefono … non vorrei che abbia rinunciato al torneo.»

«Non … non credo che la tua presenza rechi disturbo. – iniziò Meat, imbarazzato – E comunque … non credevo che fossi a conoscenza della loro unione, io … io non ero nemmeno a conoscenza dell’esistenza della sorella di Mantaro.» guardò in basso a sinistra, tenendo le mani sulle ginocchia.

Chloe continuò, da un lato si sentiva un verme perché Meat lo conosceva davvero bene: «Se devo essere sincero, Kevin non me l’ha detto subito. Per i primi tre mesi di convivenza mi chiedeva sempre di avere due sere libere per potersi svagare un po’, ed io lì per lì acconsentii solo perché non volevo incrinare subito il rapporto … tuttavia, una sera passai per caso davanti a camera sua e sentii qualcuno che lo chiamava “papà” e qualcun altro “amore” … mi insospettii e decisi di seguirlo durante una delle sue serate libere. Scoprii che aveva un figlio e una fidanzata, ma non gli dissi nulla. Scoprii anche che lei teneva il bambino e viaggiavano spesso. Dopo le qualificazioni ci trasferimmo qui a Tokyo e fu allora che mi raccontò la verità. Certamente non potevo immaginare che si fosse sposato così giovane ed avesse già un figlio, ma non potevo minimamente immaginare che fosse sposato con la sorella di Mantaro … quello sì che mi ha lasciato perplesso. D’altronde, quella volta che li spiai la vidi da dietro, e per di più portava cappello e occhiali da sole …»

Meat strabuzzò gli occhi: «Quindi tu eri a conoscenza della sua esistenza? Sai, nemmeno in rete ho trovato informazioni sul loro legame … certo, so che è sua sorella adottiva, ma ciò non toglie che avrebbero dovuto scriverlo almeno da parte della corona Kinniku … invece, nulla … quasi che si vergognassero di lei.»

Chloe, stranamente, rise: «Oh, non si vergognano affatto di lei. È stata lei a chiedere di non mettere informazioni sulla sua famiglia, nemmeno da parte della corona … ha una task force che cancella e blocca chiunque tenti di divulgare qualsiasi aspetto della sua vita privata. Almeno, questo è quello che mi ha detto Kevin. E per risponderti alla prima domanda … un vecchio amico che conosceva bene Kinnikuman me ne aveva parlato. Mi spiace che-»

In quel frangente Jacques interruppe la conversazione, accompagnando Kevin e Mantaro dai rispettivi allenatori: «Mi spiace interrompere la conversazione, signori, ma i vostri allievi sono qui. – poi si rivolse ai due cognati – Sono felice che tutto si sia risolto nel migliore dei modi, signorini, perché la signorina Cristiana non sarebbe più stata la stessa se quello successo si fosse rivelato vero, cosa che certamente non era. Signorino Kevin, vuole che vi accompagni all’uscita?»

«No, Jacques, non preoccuparti. Grazie.» Kevin guardò Mantaro «Vedi di passare in finale, ho scommesso con mia moglie che ti avrei gonfiato come una zampogna.»

Mantaro ribatté: «E Cris ha calcolato le mie probabilità di vittoria in finale: sono piuttosto alte.»

«Bah, ho sempre preferito la vita vera al calcolo delle probabilità. Ora è tempo di andare, ho solo un giorno per allenarmi come si deve. Fino ad allora, Mantaro, stai attento. Quella cintura la indosserò io.»

Mantaro rise a braccia conserte: «Per quanto mi riguarda, quello che deve stare attento sei tu, Kevin. E non a me, bensì a mia sorella.» ma poi entrambi si diedero un braccio e si abbracciarono: «Non preoccuparti per David, ci penso io a lui.»

«Ne sono sicuro.» e Kevin si allontanò con Chloe.

Meat era rimasto a bocca a aperta per quello scambio di battute e gesti, per cui si avvicinò al suo pupillo guardandolo esterrefatto. Mantaro lo guardò e chiese: «Be’, che c’è?»

«Ti ricordo che Kevin è un tuo avversario, Nisei.»

«Oh, lo so, non preoccuparti. – rispose con voce raggelante, che poi tornò calda – Ma credo che quello che è successo ci abbia unito un po’ di più. Ora, coraggio, andiamo! Ho un torneo da vincere e una cintura da indossare!» e, mettendosi Meat sulle spalle, si diresse verso la palestra.

Peccato che ancora non sapesse quali scherzi il destino aveva preparato per loro.


	15. Una farsa ben oliata

Quel giorno era davvero arrivato. Quell’incontro era davvero arrivato. Avrebbe affrontato uno dei wrestler più forti del Torneo, Ricardo, che aveva spedito Jade in terapia intensiva, per decidere quale dei due sarebbe passato alle finali. Mantaro sentiva la sua pelle rizzarsi per l’eccitazione e la tensione. Non poteva assolutamente permettersi di fallire, soprattutto perché si era ripromesso che avrebbe riportato la Corona Chojin a casa, sul Pianeta Kinniku; ma soprattutto perché voleva che suo nipote fosse orgoglioso di lui, voleva renderlo felice e voleva essere per lui un modello da seguire. Mantaro voleva, semplicemente, migliorarsi.

C’era, però, un tarlo che gli stava divorando la mente: lui voleva rendere felice sia suo nipote che Kevin. E sapeva che l’unico modo per rendere felice Kevin era perdere la finale contro di lui. Ma lui non poteva permettersi di perdere la finale del torneo, anche perché sua sorella avrebbe capito subito che lui aveva scelto di far vincere Kevin per vederlo felice, e questo l’avrebbe fatta arrabbiare. Perché Cristiana, volente o nolente, amava la giustizia e non sopportava che qualcuno – o, meglio, non avrebbe sopportato che Mantaro perdesse la finale di proposito.

D’altronde, da quando lei era tornata e lui era andato a vivere con lei, erano tornati a parlare moltissimo, come facevano quando erano bambini. Già … Mantaro ancora si ricordava di come sua sorella avesse finto di non riuscire ad imparare il Kinniku per svariati anni, solo per stare con lui prima di partire … di come gli parlava in italiano e di come lui amasse la musicalità di quella lingua … di come guardassero le stelle fuori dalla loro finestra, quando ancora dormivano insieme, ipotizzando cosa avrebbe potuto esserci là fuori, al di là delle luci delle stelle e dell’oscurità dell’universo … ma, soprattutto, si ricordava di come si divertivano con la scienza e con il wrestling, perché sua sorella avrebbe voluto lottare, ma sapeva che il suo dovere, il suo destino era un altro.

“Ma qual è il mio vero destino? Sorellona, se solo tu potessi calcolarlo come calcoli il verificarsi degli eventi … forse non mi sentirei così vuoto e incompleto, senza uno scopo nella vita … forse quello che faccio nella vita inizierei a sentirlo mio, ed io inizierei a sentirmi vivo … mi sembra di essere intrappolato in un’illusione … almeno, tranne quando sono con te in laboratorio e con David” sospirò interiormente “Ah, quanto vorrei dirle queste cose … forse … forse potrei dirgliele dopo le finali, sono sicuro che saprà darmi il consiglio giusto. Sì, l’ha sempre fatto e lo farà ancora” si guardò allo specchio “Ora è meglio andare … tra poco tocca a me”

«A cosa stai pensando, Nisei?» chiese Meat, pronto con il secchio con dentro l’acqua e la spugna, nel caso Mantaro non riuscisse più ad andare avanti. Ma suo padre prima di lui non aveva mai gettato la spugna, e Mantaro avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa. Ma questa era una convinzione di Meat. «Spero tu non stia rimuginando su troppe cose, lo sai che è importante avere una mente lucida e libera da ogni preoccupazione mentre si lotta. Spero tu sia pronto, Ricardo è un avversario tosto.»

Mantaro si girò e sorrise al suo allenatore: «Lo so. E ho intenzione di vincere. Voglio farlo per Jade, per mio nipote e per me. Voglio vincere perché quella cintura appartiene di diritto ai Kinniku. Ma ora non voglio montarmi troppo la testa, anche se con il nuovo allenamento di Cris, i suoi schemi e le sue ricerche potrei vincere ad occhi chiusi. – Mantaro notò la faccia di Meat – M-Ma anche i tuoi consigli e le tue analisi sono geniali! Anzi-»

Meat sospirò: «Nisei, non c’è bisogno che tenti di addolcirmi la pillola. Lo so che tua sorella è molto più geniale di me, l’ho notato e sono abbastanza intelligente da rendermene conto da solo. So che avete un legame ferreo e ho anche imparato ad accettare quanto la ami, sono abbastanza intelligente per comprendere. Ma ora non è il momento di parlare di queste cose. Dobbiamo concentrarci sull’incontro, nulla di più.» sentì bussare alla porta «Andiamo.» Mantaro si avvicinò a lui e Meat gli strinse il polso: «Coraggio, Nisei. So che ce la farai.»

Mantaro sorrise timidamente e poi uscì. Avrebbe lottato sulla Torre di Tokyo, che era stata modificata ed ora era aperta come un fiore, al cui centro c’era il ring. Quella modifica, in così poco tempo, era stata certamente “aiutata” dai soldi di sua sorella. Appena salì sul ring notò che c’erano Rinko e le sue amiche … non gli interessava più Rinko. Non gli era mai interessata, in realtà. Il suo comportamento aveva delle assonanze con sua sorella, ecco perché se n’era invaghito. Ma ora lei, per lui, era l’indifferenza più pura. Salì sul ring. Poi arrivò il suo sfidante. Entrò trasportato in una bara dai suoi adepti. Ma non gli importò più di tanto di quella entrata. Lui voleva solo vincere il più velocemente possibile.

Quando anche Ricardo si posizionò sul ring e vennero fatte le presentazioni, Jacqueline ed Ikimon mostrarono la particolarità di quell’incontro: una gigantesca X con lame di spade che la ricoprivano per intero. Era un Punishment X Match. Per un nanosecondo Mantaro pensò che quel modo fosse una sorta di vendetta di Jacqueline contro sua sorella e il modo di Ikimon per volerlo fuori dal torneo. Ma lui avrebbe fatto ricredere entrambi. Non si sfidava un Kinniku senza aspettarsi una controffensiva.

«Dicono che tu sia cambiato molto … secondo alcuni è perché ti sei reso conto che siamo alle semifinali, secondo me è solo una maschera, capisci? Una messinscena per sembrare più forte di quello che in realtà non sei …» gli sputò Ricardo, mentre il gong suonava.

Mantaro lo guardò, scrutò per un attimo la X con le lame e poi rispose: «Non preoccuparti, entrambe le risposte sono sbagliate. Ma non penso questo ti interessi. Siamo qui per lottare, giusto?» e mentre annuiva a Meat che gli diceva di non sottovalutare l’avversario, continuò: «E poi, se non sbaglio, qui, quello con la doppia personalità, sei tu.» e poi si scontrarono in una dimostrazione di forza.

Mantaro sbilanciò Ricardo, che scivolò sotto le gambe del principe, ma Mantaro saltò in aria ed utilizzò le lame della X per effettuare un body slam sul brasiliano, che si era rialzato ma si era fatto prendere alla sprovvista. Mantaro poi lo lanciò contro la X con forza bruta: le lame penetrarono nel corpo di Ricardo, ma lui non si scompose affatto, anzi. La corazza da bravo ragazzo si ruppe e venne fuori il suo vero corpo, quello da Evil Chojin. Ma sembrava quasi che il principe avesse fatto apposta, quasi che sperasse in quella rottura.

«Tsk, come mai ridi? Ora sarò io a ridere, sai? Non hai paura che il sangue che mi scorre nelle vene possa risvegliarsi?»

«Oh, ma io lo spero. Vedi, tu sei uno dei cattivi e, come tale, io ho il dovere di fermarti. Ti ho studiato così tanto in questi giorni … era un peccato vedere il tuo lato finto, non trovi? Ecco perché ti ho scaraventato contro la X, per mostrare a tutti quanto sia determinato a vincere.»

Ricardo, intanto, si era lanciato contro di lui: «Bah! Bene, male … ciò che conta è vincere, e il vincitore è sempre nel giusto!» e lanciò Mantaro contro le lame. Il principe si lasciò lanciare, ma ruotò il suo corpo e, quando impattò contro le lame, non uscì quasi una goccia di sangue: si era predisposto in modo che le lame toccassero solo i punti di pressione, ecco perché sanguinava poco o niente.

Jacqueline urlò dal box di vetro in cui era dentro insieme a suo padre e suo fratello: «No! Così no! Io voglio vedere più sangue! Più brutalità! Più crudeltà!»

Mantaro le rispose acido, mentre eseguiva un choke slam su Ricardo che venne bloccato all’ultimo: «Un bell’incontro non è dato dalla quantità di sangue versato, ma dalla qualità delle mosse che si scambiano i due lottatori! È il rispetto reciproco che rende un incontro eccitante! Smettila con questa ossessione da cavernicoli!»

«Cosa mi ha detto?!» esclamò inviperita la rossa, non aspettandosi una risposta. Sapeva però, in cuor suo, che Mantaro aveva ragione. Dopo quello scambio di battute guardò silenziosamente il resto dell’incontro. Dopo quattro minuti, Ricardo riuscì a ferire Mantaro con la X.

«Dove sono le belle parole, adesso? Hai già finito di pavoneggiarti?» ma poi Ricardo lasciò la presa su Mantaro perché vide il suo ex maestro. Il problema era che il suo maestro era morto, l’aveva ucciso lui in allenamento.

Mantaro se ne accorse e fece leva sulle braccia, prendendo Ricardo ed eseguendo una suplex contro le lame affilate. Non era da lui essere così selvaggio, ma voleva finire l’incontro nel minor tempo possibile, sfruttando appieno quello che gli aveva detto sua sorella. E poi, quel giorno faceva un freddo cane, tra poco avrebbe addirittura nevicato, per cui era meglio essere veloci. Il problema era che Ricardo era davvero un osso duro.

Ricardo utilizzò il suo bracciale, stringendolo attorno al collo di Mantaro, poi lo lanciò contro la X un’altra volta. Schiacciò doveva aveva più ferite per fargliele sanguinare ancora di più. Mantaro, con un urlo di guerra, fece leva e bloccò Ricardo, in modo che avesse solo un braccio e una gamba liberi. Ma sapeva che doveva bloccare il sanguinamento delle ferite. Lanciò di nuovo Ricardo contro la X, mentre lui si strappava le maniche per coprire le ferite, ma il brasiliano utilizzò il suo bracciare e ci finì lui contro la X. Mantaro a quel punto era stremato, non per l’esecuzione delle mosse ma per la quantità di sangue perso. Per cui decise che era il momento adatto per utilizzare il KKD e chiudere l’incontro.

«Dicono che né tuo padre né tu abbiate mai perso, dopo aver attivato il fuoco … ma sarò io il primo a riscrivere la storia!» e così dicendo Ricardo saltò in aria con Mantaro, bloccandolo nella sua mossa più letale: lo spacca noci di cocco brasiliano.

«Sai perché mi chiamano Kid Muscle?»

«Perché sei il principe del pianeta muscolo, no?»

«No! Perché è tutto incentrato sui muscoli!» esclamò Mantaro, prima che i suoi muscoli si rigonfiassero oltre ogni immaginazione, rompendo quasi del tutto il suo costume. Si liberò dalla presa ed eseguì la sua Muscle Millenium: l’incontro si concluse.

Jacqueline salì sul ring insieme alla sua famiglia ma, siccome Ikimon si rifiutava di suonare il gong, dato che la faccia di Ricardo lo spaventava, ci pensò lei, che disse: «Questa non è né la faccia di un artista delle sottomissioni né quella di un signore del male. È solo la faccia di un perdente totale.» e suonò il gong. Mantaro era il primo ad entrare in finale, dopo un incontro durato sedici minuti e trentadue secondi.

Meat saltò in braccio a Mantaro felice, ma la voce fuori campo di Jacques interruppe i festeggiamenti: «Mi dispiace interrompervi, signorino Mantaro e signorino Meat, ma il signorino Mantaro dovrebbe tornare a casa con me adesso. Sua sorella richiede la sua presenza.»

«Certo, capisco. Meat, tu puoi stare qui a guardare l’incontro di Kevin? Voglio sapere quali sono le sue mosse migliori così da prepararmi al meglio per la finale. Sono sicuro che vincerà lui.»

Meat annuì: «Certo.»

Mantaro scese dal ring, mentre Jacques gli porgeva una coperta termica per coprirsi: «Incontro brillante, signorino Mantaro. Vorrei che sua sorella fosse stata qui per vederla. Le sarebbe piaciuto molto.»

Mantaro sorrise: «Ne sono sicuro. Ora andiamo.» e si incamminò insieme al maggiordomo, che lo sosteneva. Chissà perché sua sorella voleva che tornasse subito a casa. Che fosse successo qualcosa? Allora avrebbe dovuto sbrigarsi, non voleva che la situazione peggiorasse.

«Jacques, è successo qualcosa in particolare? So che Cris non ti manderebbe mai a prendermi senza un motivo preciso. C’è stato un incidente in laboratorio?» chiese Mantaro, mentre il maggiordomo guidava tranquillamente per le strade di Tokyo. La casa di Cris distava una decina di minuti dallo stadio dove si era disputato l’ultimo incontro.

Jacques sorrise, guardando Mantaro nello specchietto: «No, signorino. Solamente, il signorino David è stato poco bene e ha chiesto la sua presenza.»

Mantaro a sentire quelle parole si turbò, gli sembrò il più grave problema dell’intero universo: «David non sta bene?! Perché non l’hai detto subito?! Schiaccia sull’acceleratore, non- anzi, no, fermati davanti a quel negozio di giocattoli. Farò in un lampo.» e Mantaro quasi si buttò giù dall’auto per entrare nel negozio di giocattoli. Entrò e comprò un enorme orsacchiotto di peluche. Sarà stato alto un metro e mezzo per novanta centimetri di larghezza. Jacques lo aspettò fuori dall’auto, aprì il bagagliaio senza proferire parola e sistemò il pupazzo. Risalirono in macchina e tornarono a casa.

«È una cosa molto dolce che si preoccupi così per suo nipote, signorino.» iniziò, mentre erano fermi al semaforo «Sono sicuro che al signorino David piacerà molto. – poi guardò Mantaro e chiese, serio – Si sente bene, signorino? Le ferite che ha sostenuto sono abbastanza serie, è sicuro che non vuole farsi visitare dai signorini Liam e Joseph prima di andare a trovare suo nipote?»

Mantaro scosse la testa: «No, non preoccuparti per me, Jacques. Le mie ferite si sono quasi del tutto rimarginate. Grazie al nuovo regime alimentare e d’allenamento di Cris la mia capacità curativa è migliorata molto. Sarò come nuovo in men che non si dica.» intanto l’auto stava percorrendo velocemente le vie per arrivare a destinazione.

Il francese annuì: «Come desidera, signorino.» parcheggiò l’auto, aprì la portiera a Mantaro e poi aprì il bagagliaio. Mantaro prese il pupazzo e corse su da suo nipote. Jacques semplicemente sorrise: era felice che fosse uno zio del genere. Non se ne trovavano tanti in giro.

Mantaro arrivò trafelato nella stanza di suo nipote, aprì di scatto la porta, tenendo il gigantesco peluche col braccio destro, ed esclamò: «David, tesoro, lo zio Mantaro è qui! Jacques mi ha detto che ti sei sentito poco bene … - entrò nella stanza, notando come sua sorella fosse sotto le coperte insieme a David - … ora come stai? Guarda cosa ti ho preso per farti sentire un po’ meglio?» e gli porse il pupazzo, che David prese con un sorrisone e allargando le braccine.

«Credo che zio Mantaro straveda per te, eh, piccolo mio?» chiese retoricamente la madre, accarezzando la testa piena di capelli biondi del figlio e dandogli un bacio in fronte; poi si rivolse a suo fratello: «Non dovevi disturbarti così tanto, Mantaro … soprattutto dopo l’incontro. – si alzò dal letto, osservando le ferite di suo fratello – Mh … a giudicare dalla capacità rigenerativa, devi aver perso molto sangue … è bene che riposi. Se dovessi sentirti fiacco o con la testa leggera, chiamaci e ti faremo una trasfusione e-»

Ma il fratello la bloccò con una mano: «Tranquilla, sorellona, sto bene. Voglio solo sapere come sta il mio nipotino, tutto qui.»

Fu David, incredibilmente, a rispondere: «Vedi, zio … prima non mi sono sentito bene e ho anche vomitato e poi mi è salita la febbre ma la mamma è stata bravissima e ha passato tutto il tempo con me!» concluse sorridente.

Mantaro si sedette sul letto, accarezzò suo nipote e gli chiese, con due occhioni preoccupati: «Sicuro sicuro che ora ti senti meglio, tesoro?»

«Sì, zio!» annuì energicamente, poi gli chiese: «Come è andato l’incontro, zio? Hai vinto?»

Mantaro sorrise: «Certo che ho vinto, tesoro.» abbracciò suo nipote, stritolandolo «E ti prometto che vincerò anche la finale. Ma, ora, parliamo di cose più importanti: la vuoi una bella cioccolata calda?»

Cris notò – come Mantaro – che suo figlio stava tornando verdognolo, per cui rispose: «Magari dopo.» ma fu Mantaro a prendere il cestino per far vomitare suo nipote, mentre la madre lo massaggiava sulla schiena: «Oh, tesoro mio … scusami se ho dovuto usare il trasportatore ad elettroni per andare a Parigi, la prossima volta usiamo il jet, va bene? – vide che suo fratello la guardò interrogativo, per cui spiegò – Siccome è ancora piccolo, questo è un effetto collaterale del trasporto elettronico … raggiunti i cinque anni passa.»

«Capisco.» David rialzò la testa e, mentre Cris gli puliva la bocca, Mantaro continuò: «Facciamo così, Davidino, mentre Cris ti porta a lavare i denti io chiedo a Jacques di prepararti una bella cioccolata, ok? E poi sto qua con te tutto il tempo che vorrai …» gli diede un bacio in fronte e scese al terzo piano, dove c’era la cucina.

Trovò Jacques intento a preparare la cena, dato che ormai le sei erano passate da un pezzo, e gli chiese: «Jacques, scusami se ti disturbo, ma potresti preparare una cioccolata calda per David?»

«Certamente, signorino.» rispose, affettando un pezzo di carne. Poi si girò: «Tra poco dovrebbe arrivare il signorino Kevin. La signorina mi aveva chiesto di comunicare a suo marito il malessere del figlio. Però, ecco, c’è una cosa che dovrebbe sapere.»

Mantaro non capì: «Cosa? So già che Kevin è iperprotettivo nei confronti di David, sono pronto a qualsiasi scenario.»

Jacques scosse la testa: «No, signorino, riguarda l’incontro di suo cognato. Vede, il signorino Kevin ha vinto, ma … - vide lo sguardo di Mantaro - … si è mostrato brutale col suo avversario, scaraventandolo giù dallo Skycube ring da trenta metri di altezza … si sarebbe sfracellato al suolo se il signorino Meat non l’avesse salvato in extremis. Ma, a seguito di ciò, si è fratturato le ossa ed i tendini ed ora è in ospedale.»

Mantaro dovette sedersi al tavolo per accusare il colpo: «C-Cosa? E … ed io non ero lì, con lui … ero qui …» le lacrime iniziarono a pizzicargli gli occhi «Cosa ho fatto …»

Jacques gli pose una mano sulla spalla: «Non se ne faccia una colpa, signorino, non avrebbe potuto fare niente. Per favore, non discuta in questo momento di questa cosa col signorino Kevin, ne potrà discutere tra tre giorni sul ring. Le sta bene questa cosa?»

Mantaro strinse la mano di Jacques come per cercare conforto, rispondendo: «Sì.» ed in quel momento, Kevin irruppe nella sala, seguito dal suo allenatore.

Era trafelato. E non per il match, che era stato comunque molto sentito, ma perché aveva corso per raggiungere suo figlio. Il suo David era stato male e non lui gli era stato accanto, bensì era su un ring a lottare contro un perfetto sconosciuto. In quel momento, si sentì il padre peggiore di tutti. «Dov’è David? Come sta?»

Jacques rispose, perché notò che Mantaro aveva gli occhi di un diavolo: «Suo figlio è in camera sua insieme alla signorina. Il signorino Mantaro è andato a trovarlo ed ora è qui perché aspetta la cioccolata calda da portare a suo nipote.»

Kevin guardò Mantaro: «David è stato molto male, Mantaro?»

Mantaro fece buon viso a cattivo gioco e finse di non sapere cosa aveva fatto a Meat: «Ecco … poco dopo che ero in camera con lui e Cris ha vomitato di nuovo, ma mia sorella dice che è per via del trasmettitore ad elettroni, dato che è troppo piccolo … ehm, come è andato l’incontro?»

Kevin fu quasi preso alla sprovvista da quella domanda: «Bene. Ho vinto, quindi vedi di non scappare, il giorno delle finali, altrimenti non potrò vincere la scommessa fatta con mia moglie.»

Lo sguardo di Mantaro divenne raggelante, ma Kevin non capì perché: «Tranquillo, quella scommessa la perderai lo stesso. – poi tornò il solito Mantaro – Credo che sia meglio che vai da tuo figlio, scommetto che sarà molto felice di vederti. E soprattutto, sapere che hai vinto anche tu.»

Kevin sorrise sotto la maschera e andò da suo figlio. Chloe fece per parlare ma Mantaro disse: « _Warsman_ , posso chiederti una cosa?»

Chloe raggelò. Come faceva a sapere della sua vera identità? Eppure, era stato attentissimo! Kevin non sospettava minimamente di chi fosse in realtà … o almeno, fino a quel giorno.

«Se ti stai chiedendo come faccio a saperlo, be’, me l’ha detto Cris. La prima volta che ti ha visto ha capito subito che fossi tu, dato che non ti aveva mai dimenticato. – si alzò in piedi – Non voglio sapere perché lo stai facendo, voglio solo chiederti del perché hai permesso che succedesse una cosa del genere a Meat. Pesavo che tu gli volessi bene.»

«Ma io gliene voglio, Mantaro.»

Mantaro scosse la testa: «No. Perché se tu l’avessi amato davvero, allora avresti preso tu Turbinski, dato che è anche lui russo. Ma non l’hai fatto. Credo che mia madre mi abbia raccontato una storia un po’ romanzata su di te, a questo punto. Una vera delusione.» ma il discorso si troncò lì, dato che Kevin era sceso di nuovo.

«Jacques, è pronta la cioccolata?» chiese al maggiordomo, che subito gliela porse. Poi disse a Mantaro: «L’orsacchiotto che gli hai regalato è davvero bellissimo, Mantaro, David già lo adora. Grazie per-»

«Scusatemi, ho del lavoro da svolgere in laboratorio.» e se ne andò, non lasciando finire Kevin. Se fosse stato ancora un po’ lì, sarebbe esploso.

«Ma che gli prende? Jacques, tu ne sai qualcosa?»

«Credo solo che il signorino voglia liberare un attimo la mente, signorino Kevin, tutto qui. Non si preoccupi. Vada da suo figlio, ora, perché le ricordo che questi ultimi tre giorni sono cruciali per lei, per cui è meglio che passi questi ultimi minuti insieme a suo figlio, prima di tornare a casa col suo allenatore.»

«Giusto.» e Kevin tornò di sopra. Warsman non disse niente del fatto che Mantaro sapesse quello che era successo. Aveva capito che doveva tenere quel segreto come il maggiordomo, la moglie e il cognato del suo pupillo tenevano il suo. Ma tra tre giorni tutto si sarebbe risolto nel migliore dei modi. Con la vittoria di Kevin e la fine di quella farsa ben oliata. Doveva solo aspettare ancora un poco.


	16. Dissidio interiore

Non era per niente raro che lavorassero di notte. Anzi. Ormai era quasi diventata una norma non scritta del laboratorio, stare alzati fino a tardi per concludere le ricerche. Liam e Joseph avevano sempre vissuto con Cris, dal primo momento che avevano abbandonato la loro famiglia per inseguire i loro sogni fino a quando non avevano intrapreso quella missione di tre mesi per studiare il nuovo Mantaro, quello che aveva passato parte della sua adolescenza sotto un trauma psicologico pesante. A Kevin non dava fastidio il fatto che loro due, ex ragazzi e migliori amici di sua moglie – nonché suoi – vivessero lì. Era uno dei tanti compromessi che aveva accettato quando aveva deciso di chiederle la mano. Ma il bel britannico conosceva bene la loro storia, ecco perché era loro grato del fatto che vivessero lì. Riuscivano a tenere sua moglie umana.

Non era neanche strano che prendessero delle pillole per rimanere svegli. Era un prodotto chimico inventato da loro durante il secondo anno di viaggi, avevano deciso di creare quel composto perché non potevano perdere tempo, dovevano assolutamente trovare tutte le cure che si erano prefissati. Ecco perché crearono quel composto chimico che rilasciava gli ormoni e i composti necessari ad ingannare il cervello e il corpo, facendo loro credere che avevano dormito otto ore. E invece non era successo nulla di tutto ciò. E poiché quel composto aumentava lo stato di veglia e di attenzione, molte scoperte venivano fatte di notte.

E proprio in questo momento, stavano conducendo delle ricerche accessorie per uno dei loro obiettivi più importanti. Quella ricerca era stata una delle prime ad essere iniziate, ed era anche quella che si era protratta per più tempo. Ma questa ricerca, a differenza di altre, avrebbe potuto protrarsi per ancora molti, molti anni. Ma avrebbero fatto tutto il possibile affinché la ricerca risultasse perfetta.

«Credi che siamo vicini alla scoperta dell’interazione tra le basi di DNA nei mitocondri? Se l’intuizione di Cris è corretta, saremmo a un passo dal trovare la cura. E questo mi rende felice oltre ogni immaginazione.» iniziò Liam, girandosi dal microscopio per vedere il suo amico in faccia.

Anche Joseph si girò, rispondendo: «Lo spero. Se riuscissimo a capire il modo in cui i meccanismi di correzione del DNA vanno in tilt, saremmo a un passo dal concludere la ricerca. A quel punto dovremmo mettere insieme i pezzi e tirare le somme. Certo, poi dovremmo trovare un meccanismo che blocca questi errori, ma dopo che il grosso sarà fatto, sarà tutto in discesa, giusto?»

Liam non fece in tempo a rispondere perché Ayo li interruppe, dicendo: «Ehi, come va? Io sto aspettando che il DNA che ho inserito nelle amebe reagisca. Voglio vedere se le vostre intuizioni sono corrette. Alcune volte, sapete, mi sento sempre un passo indietro a voi …» ammise. Sapeva che non c’era motivo di mentire con loro, erano molto razionali e avevano sempre il consiglio giusto.

Liam e Joseph si girarono a guardarla, e Liam le rispose: «Credo che il problema non sia la tua attitudine accademica, ma il fatto che tu ti sia unita al team quando già erano tre anni che stavamo lavorando a questa ricerca. Ma non preoccuparti, il tuo aiuto è fondamentale, e tu lo sai. – sentì il suono che indicava che il lavoro di Ayo era pronto – Credo che le tue amebe siano pronte.»

«Già.» Ayo sorrise e tornò al lavoro. Liam e Joseph tornarono ai loro microscopi. Passarono un’intera ora nel silenzio più totale, ma poi venne rotto da Liam, che disse a Joseph:

«Vado a prendere i documenti della ricerca nello studio di Cris. Con questi risultati e quelli che abbiamo, possiamo tracciare un grafico e calcolare le incidenze. Siamo vicini.» e sorrise.

Joseph aveva quasi gli occhi lucidi: «Già, siamo vicini.» e poi vide il suo amico sparire, uscendo dal laboratorio.

Liam camminò per i corridoi, arrivando davanti all’ufficio di Cris. La sua tensione ed emozione erano palpabili. Se avessero incrociato quei dati e il delta fosse stato maggiore di dieci, allora la ricerca sarebbe risulta corretta e loro, finalmente, sarebbero stati a un passo dal coronare il loro sogno. Sua madre sarebbe stata orgogliosa di lui, come sempre, e forse suo padre sarebbe tornato a parlargli. Da quando aveva scoperto che era diventato umano e gli aveva mentito, perché non era andato all’estero per allenarsi, bensì aveva viaggiato per il mondo e l’universo insieme a Cris ed era diventato un medico di fama universale, suo padre non gli parlava più. Sua madre gli aveva detto che non voleva più sentirlo nominare, ai suoi parenti diceva che era morto. Cercò di non pensarci su ed entrò nell’ufficio.

Solo tre persone erano autorizzate a entrare nell’ufficio di Cris, esclusa lei. Lui, Joseph e Jacques. Erano le uniche persone di cui si fidava a causa del loro rigore lavorativo. Dopo aver varcato la soglia, si guardò attorno. L’ufficio era stato completamente messo a soqquadro. Cris probabilmente non lo sapeva, perché dopo che erano tornati da Parigi lei aveva scelto di passare del tempo con la sua famiglia e, il giorno dopo, era stata tutto il tempo al fianco di suo figlio, dato che era stato poco bene. Quindi sì, era all’oscuro di tutto. Liam capì che era colpa di Jacqueline.

Prese un respiro profondo. Prima di pensare al peggio doveva verificare le ipotesi. Decise di sistemare i documenti. Ma, quando ebbe finito, i suoi sospetti divennero terrore puro. La sua carnagione già bianca divenne pallida. Tornò tremante in laboratorio. I suoi amici e colleghi capirono che c’era qualcosa che non andava. Si lasciò andare ad un abbraccio disperato, piangendo come non aveva mai fatto. Tremava sconvolto. Camille capì che doveva chiamare Cris immediatamente, ecco perché corse fuori dal laboratorio come una forsennata nonostante i tacchi.

Quando arrivò davanti alla camera del suo datore di lavoro non bussò, ma la spalancò direttamente. Notò come stesse dormendo tenendo suo figlio stretto al suo petto. Vedere quella scena le strinse il cuore, ma sapeva che doveva operare per il bene maggiore. Non poteva permettere che il lavoro di una vita andasse perso. Né che Liam fosse così distrutto.

Si avvicinò vicino al letto, mise una mano sulla spalla del suo capo e poi la scosse: «Cris … Cris, svegliati, ti prego. È successo qualcosa di terribile.»

Se prima Cristiana era in dormiveglia, ora aprì gli occhi di scatto. Guardò Camille, poi si girò a guardare nuovamente suo figlio. Gli diede un bacio sulla fronte. David, a quel tocco dolce, subito si svegliò. Sua madre gli disse: «Tesoro, la mamma deve andare al lavoro. Ti porto dallo zio Mantaro, va bene?» e lui annuì. Cristiana portò suo figlio da suo fratello, poi tornò in camera sua. Non parlò nemmeno, fece segno a Camille con la testa di tornare in laboratorio.

Camminò come se già sapesse cosa fosse successo. Non sembrava avere paura, quanto tristezza. Appena entrò nel suo laboratorio, dove aveva vissuto i momenti migliori e peggiori della sua vita, vide uno dei suoi amici più cari piangere su quel divanetto sul quale lei aveva detto loro che aspettava un bambino. «Liam …» disse solamente, quando gli fu vicina.

Liam la guardò, si alzò e poi la strinse forte, dicendo tra i singhiozzi: «È … è tutto andato, Cris … gli esperimenti … i disegni di ricerca … i dati … le osservazioni … tutto. È … è tutto distrutto … il sogno di una vita … ridotto in fumo … perché …?!»

«Liam, calmati, respira. – lo guardò dolcemente – Che cosa è successo?» lo fece sedere perché tremava come una foglia.

Lui si mise le mani sulla faccia: «Sono … sono entrato nel tuo ufficio per prendere le ricerche che abbiamo fatto per gli studi sulle mutazioni genetiche perché … perché dovevamo incrociare i dati, dato che avevamo gli ultimi risultati ma … ma quando sono entrato il tuo ufficio era a soqquadro e … e ho messo a posto ma quella ricerca, con tutti i documenti, è stata distrutta e … sono sicuro che sia stata Jacqueline perché ha … ha perso un orecchino.» pianse ancora di più: «Ma come fai a volerle bene?! Ti ha già rovinato la vita troppe volte, Cris!»

Cristiana fece come se non avesse sentito l’ultima domanda: «Partiamo immediatamente. Nonostante ci abbiamo messo sette anni a raccogliere tutti quei dati, ora che sappiamo cosa ci serve faremo più in fretta. Non so dirvi quanto durerà il nostro viaggio, ma per ora durerà pochi giorni. Quando avremo prelevato i primi campioni torneremo qui e discuteremo al meglio il da farsi. Solo Liam e Joseph verranno con me, voglio che voi stiate qua ad eseguire gli esperimenti che si possono eseguire qui in laboratorio.» concluse, rivolgendosi alle sue amiche e dipendenti.

«Ma … io credevo che tu volessi vedere la finale del Torneo … tuo marito e tuo fratello-»

«Non ti preoccupare, Jojo, sarò con loro col cuore. E poi, sarebbe uno scontro troppo ansiogeno per me, potrebbe provare errati i miei calcoli. E non potrei sopportare uno scontro tra mio marito e mio fratello, non voglio vederli assetati di sangue l’uno contro l’altro … vado a prepararmi e a comunicare tutto a Jacques. Fatevi trovare pronti. Il trasportatore ad onde ad emissioni di positroni è sempre pronto. Per favore, preparate anche tutti gli strumenti che ci serviranno. La prima tappa è il Sima Humboldt. Mi raccomando, pronti a tutto.» e poi uscì.

Bussò alla porta della camera di Jacques. Siccome sapeva che il suo maggiordomo era stato addestrato nelle forze speciali, sapeva che era in grado di svegliarsi al minimo rumore ritenuto sospetto. Ecco perché ci mise esattamente tre secondi per aprire la porta. « _Mademoiselle_ , che cosa è successo? Il signorino David si sente male?»

Cris sbuffò, la tensione che aveva in corpo si stava mostrando con delle lacrime agli occhi malcelate: «No, magari, sarebbe stato meglio … la … la ricerca più importante a cui abbia mai lavorato, quella per cui ho speso sette anni della mia vita, è andata distrutta per colpa di Jacqueline e … io, Joseph e Liam partiamo immediatamente. Per … per favore dillo tu a Mantaro e David, non voglio turbarli facendomi vedere in questo stato … non staremo via molto, qualche giorno, probabilmente torneremo tre giorni dopo la finale del torneo e … per favore, prenditi cura tu di mio figlio e di mio fratello.» Jacques non rispose ma la abbracciò di scatto. Lei pianse. Poi sorrise, si asciugò le lacrime e continuò: «Grazie. Ora … ora vado a prepararmi. Ma … ma prima voglio scrivere a Mantaro che può essere in contatto con me quando vuole tramite il codice del laboratorio. Grazie ancora.» e se ne andò.

Scrisse velocemente il biglietto per suo fratello, che fece scivolare sotto la sua porta, poi prese i suoi strumenti e si diresse verso l’armadio privato nel quale c’era tutta la sua attrezzatura. Prese un piccolo cubo nero, lo pigiò e subito comparve sul suo corpo la sua tuta: aderente, completamente nera, formata da naniti. Indossava dei guanti neri, degli stivali alti al ginocchio e aveva degli altri aggeggi sulle gambe e sulla cintura. Il visore si sarebbe attivato quando le sarebbe servito. Andò poi a mettersi le lenti a contatto, a truccarsi e pettinarsi. Si guardò allo specchio e sospirò. I suoi amici avevano già preparato l’occorrente per stare via una settimana. Poi uscì dalla stanza. Direzione: Venezuela.

Mantaro si svegliò sentendo il respiro di suo nipote sul suo petto. Lo guardò dormire beato e sentì il cuore scoppiargli di amore. Non avrebbe mai pensato che potesse esistere un simile angelo e, cosa più importante, non avrebbe mai potuto pensare che avrebbe potuto averlo per nipote. Lo accarezzò. In quel momento, gli sembrò che tutti problemi del mondo e del suo essere si fossero disintegrati come si disintegra un asteroide che entra in contatto con l’atmosfera terrestre. Lo strinse delicatamente tra le sue forti braccia, poi lo spostò delicatamente sul letto e si alzò per andare in bagno.

Nel breve tragitto che separava il letto dal suo bagno privato, notò il biglietto lasciato da sua sorella. Lo prese, andò in bagno e lo lesse. Erano poche righe. La scrittura piccola e sinuosa di sua sorella sembrava agitata. C’era scritto: “ _Io, Liam e Joseph siamo dovuti partire immediatamente questa notte per dei gravi problemi di lavoro. Staremo via massimo sei giorni, contiamo di tornare tre giorni dopo la finale del torneo. Comunque sia, puoi sempre contattarmi tramite il tuo numero identificativo del laboratorio. Il sensore che ti ho dato serve per quello. Camille e le altre ti spiegheranno tutto, se vorrai. Jacques spiegherà tutto a te e a David. Vi voglio bene_ ”. Mantaro ripiegò il biglietto e lo mise nel cassetto nel quale teneva le lime per le unghie. Si mise due dita sul setto nasale, stringendolo, ed espirò profondamente. Non esattamente il buongiorno che si aspettava. Sospirò di nuovo e decise di darsi una rinfrescata.

Mentre si lavava la faccia – anche se era più corretto dire maschera – pensava che quell’imprevisto non ci voleva. Aveva bisogno dei consigli di sua sorella. Cris non solo aveva rivoluzionato il suo modo di lottare, trasformandolo in un Chojin vero, ma era anche l’unica che avrebbe potuto fargli da allenatore. Stando alle regole del Torneo, l’allenatore doveva avere la sua stessa nazionalità. E solo sua sorella aveva la nazionalità Kinniku. Certo, era anche vero che forse non avrebbe accettato perché significava andare contro suo marito, però magari era a conoscenza di quello che aveva detto a Meat e … ah, meglio non farsi troppi problemi di prima mattina.

Si asciugò il volto e si vestì. Quando uscì dal bagno, suo nipote era sveglio e lo stava aspettando sorridente. «Buongiorno, zio Mantaro! Mi è piaciuto dormire con te questa notte, sei tanto più freddo della mamma, sai? Così non sento caldo!» e rise. Mantaro gli fece il solletico e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte. David ricambiò con uno sulla guancia, dicendo: «Ti voglio bene, zio!»

Mantaro lo abbracciò: «Oh, io di più, tenerone!» poi gli scompigliò i capelli e continuò: «Su, scendiamo a fare colazione, Jacques ci starà già aspettando!» se lo mise a cavalluccio sulle spalle e scesero per fare colazione.

David, mentre si teneva con le manine sotto il mento dello zio, gli chiese: «Ma zio perché Meat non c’è?»

Mantaro dovette ingoiare un grosso rospo prima di rispondere: «Vedi, tesoro, Meat si è fatto male e adesso è in ospedale che riposa. Ma non preoccuparti, tornerà più forte di prima.»

«E cosa si è fatto, zio?»

Fortuna volle che Jacques sentì quella discussione perché iniziata vicino al tavolo dove era imbandita la colazione, ecco perché prese David in braccio e gli disse: «Signorino David, mi duole informarla che sua madre ha dovuto partire immediatamente per lavoro. Tornerà tra circa una settimana.»

Gli occhioni di David sembrarono spaesati, ma poi sorrise e rispose: «Oh, ok … questo vuol dire che ho più tempo da passare con lo zio! E con te e papà!»

«Esatto, signorino. Prego, faccia colazione adesso.» lo mise seduto vicino a Mantaro e iniziò a mangiare tranquillo, capendo in cuor suo che doveva essere successo qualcosa di brutto a Meat, se lo zio non voleva parlargliene.

«Zio, zio, tra pochi giorni c’è la finale, vero? E vincerai tu o papà, zio? Non potete vincere entrambi?»

Mantaro sorrise amare a quella candida domanda, rispondendo guardando suo nipote negli occhi: «No, tesoro, non è possibile. In un Torneo di wrestling a eliminazione diretta non ci possono essere match che finiscono con un pareggio, soprattutto nella finale. Però ti prometto che, comunque vada, non porterò rancore nei confronti del tuo super papà, ok? Se vincesse lui, vuol dire che è stato più bravo di me, tutto qui. Ma ti prometto anche che, dopo che mi sarà ripreso, ti porterò all’acquario e a prendere una bella cioccolata calda. Che dici, ti va?»

A David si illuminarono gli occhi e fece lo stesso sorriso che faceva sempre sciogliere Mantaro, rispondendo: «Sì, zio!» e poi si alzò in piedi sulla sedia e lo abbracciò.

Jacques intervenne, dicendo: «Questa è una splendida iniziativa, signorino. Ora, signorino David, vuole venire ad assistere all’allenamento? So che potrebbe risultarle noioso, ma-»

«Niente “ma”, Jacques, David oggi è nostro!» esclamò felice Ayo, prendendolo in braccio «Vero che il bambino più bello del mondo vuole divertirsi con zia Ayo, zia Camille e zia Hinori?»

Mantaro sbuffò intenerito: «Ehi, badate di non coccolarlo troppo, l’unico vero zio, qui, sono io!» e diede un veloce bacio a suo nipote e poi si diresse con Jacques in palestra.

Mantaro si preparò, cambiandosi nella sua tenuta da allenamento, ma il francese, sorprendentemente, gli disse: «Ora che siamo da soli, signorino, può parlare con me. Cosa la affligge?»

Mantaro sospirò, sedendosi contro il ring: «Sarebbe meglio dire con _non_ mi affligge, Jacques.» si passò una mano sul viso «Sono successe troppe cose … troppe perché io potessi processarle correttamente. Ma … ma non è questo il momento-»

«Non si allena solo il corpo, si allena anche la mente, e una mente occupata non garantirà mai un successo in uno scontro. Avanti, signorino, parli, le farà bene.»

Mantaro inspirò profondamente, cercando di trattenere lo stress accumulato in quei giorni: «Quando … quando mia sorella è partita io sono entrato in uno stato di shock emotivo a causa del “no” che le aveva detto, perché ero consapevole che la mia sofferenza fosse causa mia, ma io non potevo esimermi dal mio ruolo di principe ereditario, come avrei potuto lasciare soli mamma e papà? E … e a causa di questo shock, ho iniziato a comportarmi esattamente come mio padre … mi sono detto, se tutti lo rispettavano, faranno lo stesso anche con me, no? Io … io avevo deciso di sigillare via il mio vero io, perché senza mia sorella non aveva senso essere me stesso, se mancava lei, che era parte di me. E così … e così gli anni sono passati, io sono stato costretto a lottare per difendere un pianeta che non conoscevo e a cui ero indifferente e … e la vita è sempre stata più dura, perché mi sono scontrato con la realtà, con i paragoni con papà, con il ribrezzo per questo sport … sono perfino entrato in questo Torneo per essere ammirato da una ragazza per la quale ora nutro solo indifferenza. Ma … ma poi è tornata la mia sorellona, e mi è sembrato che tutte le tenebre che avevo intorno si fossero dileguate in un istante. Ma … ma poi il mio cuore si è spezzato nuovamente, venendo a conoscenza dell’unione di mia sorella con Kevin Mask e … e del fatto che avevo un nipote. Io … io non odiavo loro, odiavo me stesso perché mi sono tarpato le ali da solo, ho troncato gli anni più belli della mia vita per seguire dei doveri imposti … non ero presente al matrimonio di mia sorella, né ho conosciuto subito l’uomo della sua vita, né ho stretto tra le braccia mio nipote appena nato … tutto per causa mia. L’odio che provo in questo momento nei confronti di me stesso è così grande e forte … mi sono privato di tutto. Non ho avuto il coraggio di mostrare ai miei amici il vero me, ed ora non so nemmeno se vogliono più essere miei amici dopo tutto quello che ho tenuto loro nascosto … per di più, non ho la più pallida idea di cosa pensino di me o di mia sorella ora. E … e Kevin … l’ho sempre ritenuto un teppista, un cattivo ragazzo, ma sapere che rende felice mia sorella, che la _ama_ , che ama David e che con lui è più dolce del miele … sapere per bocca di David di come sia fantastico come padre mi fa venir voglia di pensare che il cattivo ragazzo sono _io_ , che l’ho giudicato troppo in fretta senza sapere come stanno le cose … ma … ma dall’altra parte vorrei ripagarlo per tutto quello che ha fatto per me indirettamente, per aver finalmente dato la felicità alla mia sorellona, perché finalmente ha una luce che brilla negli occhi, e per avermi reso zio … ma dall’altra, vorrei riempirlo di pugni fino a renderlo irriconoscibile per quello che ha detto a Meat … e … e non so più né chi sono né cosa voglio fare e … ed è tutto così confuso … vorrei solo urlare e piangere e scappare via da tutto questo, in un luogo lontano, dove poter finalmente ammirare le stelle senza nessuno che mi possa giudicare per questa passione …»

Jacques si sedette di fianco a Mantaro, prese un fazzoletto e gli asciugò le lacrime. Gli disse: «È normale avere dubbi su di sé, soprattutto dopo tutto quello che le è successo. Non si faccia prendere dai rimorsi per quello che ha fatto quando aveva solamente otto anni, era solo un bambino e, per di più, non poteva minimamente immaginarsi quello che sarebbe successo, nemmeno la signorina si aspettava di sposarsi così giovane e avere un figlio. È normale che lei sia combattuto nei confronti del signorino Mask, è sempre stato un ragazzo difficile da capire, molte volte anch’io ho frainteso i suoi atteggiamenti e sua sorella è corsa ai ripari spiegandomi le cose dal punto di vista di Kevin … So quanto possa essere difficile accettare questa nuova realtà, ma mi sembra che col signorino David questi problemi scompaiano, giusto? Quando è con suo nipote è come se stesse pregustando il Paradiso, signorino. E posso anche capire che in questo momento stia vivendo un dissidio interiore, perché non ha ancora deciso se essere un amico o un nemico del signorino Kevin … ma al tempo stesso non vuole ferire sua sorella, e questo è comprensibile, come è comprensibile la gelosia che nutre nei confronti di Kevin. Sono sicuro che in questi giorni i suoi dubbi si chiariranno e farà la scelta migliore … sa, non è così male il signorino Kevin, dopotutto. Ci mette un po’ ad aprirsi con le altre persone, come sua sorella d’altronde, ma dopo che lo si conosce a fondo non si può fare a meno che volergli bene. Sono sicuro che, col tempo, diventerete ottimi amici.»

Mantaro sorrise e si alzò in piedi: «Grazie per avermi ascoltato, Jacques. Ora mi sento un po’ più leggero. E, soprattutto, sono pronto per questo allenamento. Mancano solo due giorni alle finali. Darò il mio meglio, nel rispetto dello sport e dell’avversario. Sono sicuro che non me ne pentirò.»

«Questo glielo posso confermare, signorino.» concluse Jacques, alzandosi in piedi «Venga, possiamo cominciare.»

Mantaro sorrise e saltò sul ring. Era pronto a tutto, era pronto a vincere il torneo. Ma, soprattutto, era pronto a far luce sui suoi dubbi. Ma ancora non sapeva quanto avrebbe dovuto capire su di sé. E forse non era un bene avere dubbi su di sé, ma questo nessuno lo capisce se non dopo aver chiarito i propri dubbi.


	17. Non fare tardi

Era una cosa più unica che rara che Kevin Mask consentisse ai giornalisti di assistere al suo allenamento, e certamente era cosa ancor più incredibile allenarsi in un cantiere edile con una palla da demolizione. Kevin Mask era su uno dei piani più alti del grattacielo in costruzione, mentre il suo allenatore, Chloe, era alla guida della palla demolitrice, pronto a scaraventarla contro il suo pupillo per ricreare la potenza della Muscle Millenium. Al segnale di Chloe, Kevin si lanciò giù, prendendo in pieno la palla demolitrice, ma senza avere una mossa effettiva con cui bloccare quella potenza meccanica. L’inglese cadde rovinosamente a terra, ferendosi la coscia destra.

Chloe, appena vide l’accaduto, scese e corse dal suo pupillo, sgomitando tra i giornalisti. Si inginocchiò vicino a lui e gli disse: «Kevin, sei ferito!» si strappò la manica destra e utilizzò quel tessuto per fasciare la ferita.

«Non … non è necessario …» poi guardò il suo allenatore e gli chiese: «Chloe, perché fai tutto questo per me?»

«Mi pare di avertelo già detto, se non ricordo male. Voglio avere l’onore di allenare il campione del torneo Chojin.» legò ben stretto il tessuto «Ecco fatto.» poi si alzò, si girò verso i giornalisti e disse: «Signori, la sessione a porte aperte è terminata. Grazie per la vostra disponibilità.» e nessun giornalista fiatò, per il semplice fatto che quei due energumeni incutevano timore, e se ne andarono.

Kevin si alzò in piedi: «Sono pronto per continuare. La vera Muscle Millenium è molto più potente di una palla demolitrice, mi servirà provare e riprovare finché non avrò trovato il modo per contrastarla. Batterò Mantaro, mi sporcherò le mani del suo sangue e finalmente indosserò quella cintura.»

Chloe lo guardò: «Ecco, dato che l’hai nominato tu, non sarò io il primo a chiederlo, ma vorrei sapere come sei in rapporto ora con Mantaro. Dato che hai rivelato il tuo segreto al resto della tua famiglia, vorrei sapere come lo consideri adesso. Non vorrei che hai iniziato a mischiare la tua vita privata col nostro obiettivo di vincere il Chojin, perché questo sarebbe davvero un problema, e tu lo sai.»

Kevin lo guardò, rispondendo: «Io non … non sto mischiando la mia vita privata con il mio obiettivo, non lo farei mai. Né ho dimenticato quanto voglia vincere il Chojin e quanto voglia picchiarlo oltre ogni immaginazione, però, ecco, devi sapere che è davvero cambiato. È il Mantaro di cui mia moglie mi ha sempre parlato, però la nostra relazione non è cambiata. L’episodio che si è verificato due giorni fa è stato solo un caso. Cerco di essere gentile perché so quanto mia moglie gli sia legata. Tutto qui.»

Chloe lo guardò: «Non volevo insinuare che non potete essere amici, volevo solo dire che se volete essere amici allora è meglio iniziare dopo la fine del Torneo. Da quello che mi hai detto – si maledisse mentalmente perché lui la conosceva benissimo Cris – tua moglie è molto razionale, per cui non avrebbe problemi ad accettare il fatto che voi due vi siate presi a pugni sul ring, ma non vorrei che Mantaro fraintenda quella specie di legame che tu hai fatto intendere essersi creato. Certo, potremmo usarlo a nostro vantaggio, ma hai visto anche tu come è cambiato, non so se possa essere la scelta migliore.»

Kevin sembrò illuminarsi: «A proposito di questo, il suo nuovo regime di allenamento l’ha ideato Cris, quindi è perfetto. Non so se gli ha detto i miei punti deboli, non credo, però vorrei dirti che adesso siamo davvero contro un mostro. Una macchina da guerra. Dobbiamo ripensare anche la nostra strategia, perché ho il serio sospetto che lui abbia in servo una sorpresa per me, alla finale.» oh, certo, una sorpresa ci sarebbe stata, Kevin, peccato che tu non la conosca ancora «Se avesse ideato qualche nuova mossa? Non posso permettermi di fallire, non adesso che sono a un passo dal coronare il mio sogno! Devo trovare il modo di contrastare la Muscle Millenium e poi dobbiamo pensare alla tattica perfetta per batterlo. Non devo lasciarlo attaccare. Non _voglio_ lasciarlo attaccare. Ho visto anch’io quanto è dannatamente migliorato.»

Chloe annuì: «Concordo pienamente. Allora analizziamo un’altra volta la Muscle Millenium. – vide Kevin annuire – Lui lancia in aria l’avversario, si catapulta sulle corde del ring per ottenere la velocità adatta e, staccandosi dalle corde, viaggia a una velocità incredibile, colpendo il suo avversario con tutta la sua mole e slancio contro le corde. Sappiamo che il suo _momentum_ è perfetto. E-»

Kevin schioccò le dita: «Credo di aver trovato una soluzione. – iniziò a correre per salire sul grattacielo in costruzione – Vai ad azionare la palla demolitrice, te la mostrerò adesso!» e poi saltò di piano in piano. Chloe fece quanto detto e vide la brillante soluzione del suo pupillo: avevano trovato il modo per controbattere la Muscle Millenium. Kevin cadde di nuovo al suolo, ma questa volta atterrò bene. Il suo allenatore corse a tendergli una mano. «Allora, che mi dici?»

«Brillante soluzione, Kevin. In questo modo Mantaro non avrà scampo e la sua Muscle Millenium si potrà definire spazzatura. Ora è meglio se torniamo a casa, abbiamo da discutere le nostre tattiche.» concluse l’allenatore, vedendo il pupillo annuire di nuovo e dirigersi, con lui, nella villetta che avevano affittato per l’occasione.

Entrarono in casa e si misero in salotto, dove c’era una lavagna portatile per gli schemi e le tattiche. Chloe subito iniziò a scrivere: «Sappiamo che il suo stile di lotta è stato rivoluzionato, ora sembra quasi che balli nell’aria al posto di lottare. Si è mostrato anche più crudele sul ring, l’abbiamo visto entrambi nelle repliche dello scontro contro Ricardo. Ora, i problemi sono sostanzialmente tre: la sua velocità, la sua leggiadria e la sua elasticità. Della forza muscolare parleremo in seguito. Devi sapere l’origine di questi tre punti chiave per cercare di controbilanciarli al meglio. Ora, questa domanda è fondamentale: sai qual è la loro origine?»

Kevin quasi sbuffò indispettito: «Tsk, non avrò finito gli studi ma sono ben consapevole della genialità di mia moglie. Ammetto, però, che non conosco le differenze biologiche tra i terrestri ed i Kinniku. Avanti, sono tutto orecchi.»

Chloe disegnò velocemente le sagome di due persone, indicò la prima e disse: «Questi siamo noi terrestri. Abbiamo le ossa piene e siamo abituati a questo tipo di gravità. Non siamo abituati al vuoto cosmico, il nostro corpo raggelerebbe all’istante. – indicò l’altra figura – Questi sono i Kinniku. Hanno le ossa cave e più dure del diamante, sono abituati a una gravità più bassa, ecco perché sulla Terra o su pianeti con una gravità maggiore si sentono lenti e pesanti. Tuttavia, siccome il loro pianeta è prevalentemente roccioso, hanno sviluppato una particolare abilità nel gestire e disarticolare le braccia e le gambe a loro piacimento. E qui arriviamo alla loro potenza muscolare. Non avendo la stessa atmosfera terrestre, anzi, essendone quasi privi, i Kinniku respirano idrogeno sul loro pianeta e nello spazio, azoto sulla Terra. Questo porta i loro muscoli ad essere diversi dai nostri e – devo ammettere – incredibilmente curiosi da studiare. Sono in grado di rendere i loro muscoli duri come la roccia o elastici come un pezzo di carne, in grado, così, di assorbire i colpi avversari senza ricevere danni.» fece una pausa perché vide che Kevin voleva intervenire.

«Quindi mi stai praticamente dicendo che sul piano prettamente biologico sono inferiore a Mantaro? Poco male, ora che so queste cose, troverò un modo per sfruttarle a mio vantaggio e creare un varco in queste abilità perfette per lottare. Abbiamo visionate i suoi scontri precedenti, mi è sembrato di vedere, alcune volte, una piccola esitazione all’attacco. Che non si ancora padrone del nuovo stile di lotta?»

Chloe schioccò le dita: «Qui ti volevo! Credo che il suo problema sia la resistenza al nuovo stile di combattimento. Tutti i suoi incontri sono finiti in meno di venti minuti, probabilmente dopo quella soglia il suo corpo inizia a stancarsi perché deve recuperare gli sforzi fatti. Molto probabilmente deve utilizzare il doppio dell’energia per essere così veloce, dato che deve combattere contro una gravità maggiore. Per cui, la soluzione migliore è farlo stancare così tanto da non poter più rispondere ai tuoi attacchi.»

«Vuoi davvero fare il tira e molla? Mi sembra una soluzione piuttosto azzardata.»

Chloe si avvicinò a Kevin: «Kevin, non ti ricordi che in un incontro, vince chi vuole vincere di più? E sono sicuro che tu lo voglia più di Mantaro. Oppure le mie supposizioni erano corrette e non lo vedi più come un avversario?»

Kevin scattò in piedi, furente: «Ma ti è dato di volta il cervello?! Mantaro non è un mio avversario, è il mio nemico numero uno! A causa della sua famiglia la mia famiglia è stata umiliata più e più volte, ed io dopodomani mi vendicherò facendogli provare la bruciante umiliazione della sconfitta! E sarò orgoglioso di schiaffeggiarlo con la cintura che indosserò!»

Chloe sorrise: «Bene. – guardò l’ora – Si è fatto tardi, va’ a dormire, domani ci aspetta una giornata impegnativa.» vide il suo pupillo annuire e sparire in camera sua. Però Chloe poté giurare di averlo sentito sbuffare in risentimento. Che Kevin non volesse più partecipare al torneo?

Si dice che la notte porta consiglio. Ma non si è mai specificato se il consiglio fosse positivo o negativo, se avesse influito solo sulla vita della persona che prendeva quella scelta o su quella di tutte le persone a lei care. Ma può esistere una scelta che influenzi solo la persona che la prende? Se così fosse, il futuro ed il passato non nasconderebbero così tante incognite, giusto? Ed era per questo motivo che Mantaro, quel giorno, sembrava assente. Continuava a pensare a come _avrebbe potuto essere_ la sua vita se avesse detto sì a sua sorella.

Avrebbe già avuto una laurea? Avrebbe conosciuto la sua anima gemella? Si sarebbe allenato con costanza oppure avrebbe deciso di diventare umano? Avrebbe approvato il matrimonio di sua sorella oppure avrebbe osteggiato Kevin con tutte le sue forze? Mantaro, per un momento, si disse che non era bene pensare quelle cose, perché di sicuro non poteva tornare indietro per correggerle e cambiarle, e di sicuro non avrebbe rinunciato alla sua vita presente.

Nonostante ci fossero dei dispiaceri nella sua vita, aveva trovato degli amici. Non li poteva ancora definire veri, perché effettivamente non gli avevano ancora detto cosa ne pensavano di lui dopo che avevano scoperto quel particolare sulla sua vita; però sapere che c’era qualcuno che aveva deciso di essergli amico non perché era un principe lo rallegrava non poco. Con loro, poi, ne aveva passate tante; dall’allenamento alla Hercules Factory, alla battaglia contro la d.M.p., dalle uscite serali allo scontro con la Generazione Ex a causa della loro negligenza. I suoi amici l’avevano anche supportato durante la Massima Sfida, ma nonostante questo non aveva ancora trovato il coraggio di dire loro quanto avesse sofferto per la salute di suo padre, né quanto amasse suo nipote. E poi, non sapeva se avessero deciso di accettarlo o meno dopo il suo cambiamento radicale. Anche se non era un cambiamento radicale, lui era sempre stato così, era solo lo shock che aveva subito che l’aveva portato a essere il pagliaccio che avevano conosciuto.

E poi, non poteva certo dire che odiava la sua vita da zio. Aveva il nipotino più bello del mondo da coccolare, viziare e proteggere, come poteva lamentarsi? Da quando David gli aveva chiesto se l’odiasse o meno, la sera in cui aveva scoperto tutto, con quella voce così tenera e innocente, il suo cuore gli era appartenuto fin da subito. Quella domanda l’aveva fatto sciogliere, ma si era sciolto ancora di più quando, nonostante non l’avesse mai visto, si era seduto sulle sue ginocchia e aveva sorriso contento. E come dimenticare quando gli aveva chiesto se potesse dormire con lui, dato che aveva fatto un incubo? Mantaro non avrebbe potuto immaginare vita migliore di quella che aveva adesso. E avrebbe lottato con le unghie e con i denti per tenersi stretto questa vita che aveva sempre sognato.

Tornò in sé solo perché Jacques gli tirò un montante dritto nello stomaco. Aveva completamente dimenticato che si stavano allenando. Ormai mancavano solo poche ore prima della finale. Domani avrebbero saputo chi dei due era il più forte, lui o Kevin. Ma Mantaro voleva solamente non far soffrire suo nipote.

«Signorino, a cosa sta pensando? Non è da lei prendere un colpo così prevedibile.»

Mantaro si schiaffeggiò il viso: «Hai ragione, Jacques, scusami. È che mi stavo chiedendo, ancora, come avrebbe potuto essere la mia vita se fossi partito con mia sorella … però devo ammettere che anche questa vita, adesso, è perfetta. – si grattò la nuca – So che dovrei smetterla col rimuginare, ma proprio non riesco a perdonarmi …»

Jacques sorrise leggermente: «Perdonarsi è difficile, signorino, e capisco quello che intende. Non se ne faccia una colpa, capirà come perdonarsi col tempo. Ma ora la prego di concentrarsi sull’allenamento, domani è il gran giorno.»

Mantaro annuì e sorrise: «Già, hai ragione, Jacques.» Mantaro tornò in posizione ed attaccò. Jacques schivò il colpo, ma non fece in tempo a pensare a cosa volesse fare Mantaro che era già stato intrappolato in una _figure four lock_. Picchiò sul tappeto del ring. Mantaro lasciò la presa. «Non ti ho fatto troppo male, vero, Jacques?»

«Non si preoccupi signorino, ho preso colpi peggiori nell’esercito. – si alzò in piedi – Ora mi scusi ma devo andare a preparare il pranzo. Le ricordo che ora ha il suo allenamento con la gravità aumentata, ne faccia buon uso.»

«Certamente, sarà fatto. Mi raccomando, non viziare troppo David in mia assenza, altrimenti io che ci sto a fare qui?» e sorrise ancora, mentre Jacques sorrise di rimando e si diresse in cucina. Come faceva a non sudare rimaneva ancora un mistero.

Mantaro scese dal ring e cominciò il suo allenamento con gravità aumentata. Gli erano bastati pochi giorni per moltiplicare il carico che era in grado di sollevare, ecco perché ora era tornato a sollevare tranquillamente cinquecento chili. Se l’avesse visto suo padre, probabilmente, si sarebbe commosso. Non avrebbe mai potuto pensare che avrebbe preso sul serio il suo dovere di Chojin.

Non erano nemmeno passati venti minuti da quando aveva iniziato l’ultima fase dell’allenamento che Mantaro sentì il suo dispositivo vibrare e suonare in continuazione. Allora si alzò, mise a posto il bilanciere e prese in mano il dispositivo che gli serviva per comunicare con sua sorella: spalancò gli occhi impaurito. Il dispositivo era un piccolo rettangolo di un materiale simile al vetro ma non era vetro, e continuava a pulsare, in rosso, la scritta CODICE ROSSO. PERICOLO. Mantaro si ricordò di come le amiche di sua sorella gli avevano spiegato che il suo dispositivo riceveva anche le richieste d’aiuto, al contrario del loro, e di come quella scritta significava che sua sorella stesse rischiando la pelle.

Subito decise di interrompere l’allenamento. Prese il dispositivo con sé e si buttò sotto la doccia. L’acqua era bollente. Si svestì e si sedette, con le braccia che abbracciavano le gambe e la testa china su di esse. Sembrava che l’acqua bollente non lo toccasse. L’unica cosa utile che faceva l’acqua era nascondere le sue lacrime.

Stava pensando. Doveva pensare. Doveva rimanere lucido perché altrimenti non avrebbe avuto più coscienza di quello che avrebbe potuto fare. Doveva controllare le sue emozioni. Doveva fare qualcosa, doveva correre da sua sorella e salvarla e … ma se l’avesse fatto, non sarebbe stato un buon cognato, perché era vero che era sua sorella, ma ora aveva un uomo che l’amava e … e poi Cris era con Liam e Joseph e … ma se fossero stati in fin di vita anche loro? Lui era l’unico che sapeva quello che stava succedendo, e … e lui era un Chojin. Aveva un dovere da compiere.

Alzò lo sguardo, col cuore che gli doleva nel petto. Non poteva fare tardi, aveva già fatto tardi nella sua vita, non poteva fare tardi un’altra volta. Si alzò in piedi, spense la doccia e si asciugò. Si vestì. Si guardò allo specchio: i suoi occhi blu zaffiro sembravano freddi come il ghiaccio, oscuri come l’oblio. Corse su in camera a prepararsi, sua sorella aveva realizzato per lui una divisa di naniti che rispondevano solo a lui. Prese l’occorrente per curare le ferite. Poi scese velocemente le scale. Vide Jacques in cucina, intento a pulire, e David addormentato sul divano. Guardò suo nipote e si convinse ancora di più della sua scelta.

«Jacques!» iniziò, avvicinandosi.

Il maggiordomo si girò: «Signorino Mantaro, ma cosa-»

«Cris è in pericolo. Non so se lo sono anche Liam e Joseph. – guardò di nuovo suo nipote – Non dire nulla a David, non voglio farlo preoccupare. E non dire nulla a Kevin. Tornerò prima della finale, è una promessa.»

Jacques annuì con sguardo severo: «E sia. La signorina si trova in Venezuela, nel Sima Humboldt. – estrasse da una tasca un piccolo telecomando con un solo pulsante – Usi questo telecomando, la trasporterà direttamente là.» Mantaro annuì. Jacques lo bloccò per una spalla: «Signorino, faccia attenzione.»

Mantaro annuì di nuovo e schiacciò il pulsante. Si ritrovò subito nel cuore della foresta venezuelana. Sentiva un sacco di suoni diversi, suoni che in quel momento non voleva sentire. Si guardò intorno, alzando lo sguardo: era in un gigantesco cratere. Notò delle corde da discesa appese a una delle pareti rocciose. Girò un poco la testa a sinistra e vide sua sorella: stesa a terra, inerme, con gli occhi chiusi. Mantaro non ci vide e corse da lei.

«Sorellona!» esclamò. Non si era accorto che Liam e Joseph erano lì vicino.

I due giovani medici sbiancarono. Quando Mantaro era ormai vicino a sua sorella, urlarono: «No, Mantaro, ferm- NO!»

Mantaro, appena cercò di toccare sua sorella, venne colpito da un potentissimo capo elettromagnetico, che lo sbalzò lontano da lei di qualche metro. Mantaro, nel medesimo istante in cui la difesa ultima di sua sorella si attivò, chiuse gli occhi.

Mantaro chiuse gli occhi. E mentre lui aveva perso conoscenza, sua sorella era tornata in sé. Troppo tardi. Per una volta che Mantaro non aveva fatto tardi, Cris era in ritardo. Appena vide la scena, capì tutto. Sentì il suo cuore bloccarsi, prima di correre da lui insieme a Liam e Joseph. I due medici subito saltarono addosso a Mantaro, Liam a cavalcioni per fargli il massaggio cardiaco e Joseph per fargli la respirazione bocca a bocca. Se il cervello avesse smesso di ricevere sangue, non avrebbero più potuto salvarlo.

Liam capì che Cris stava per entrare nel panico, per cui le urlò: «Cris, veloce, dobbiamo portarlo in laboratorio al più presto! Quanto ci vuole da qui al laboratorio?!»

«Non … non possiamo usare il teletrasportatore. Dovremo andare via aereo. Ho già richiesto l’invio del mio jet-cargo con una barella. Il più vicino l’avevo parcheggiato a Los Angeles, sta arrivando.» si asciugò due lacrime «Io …»

«Non ora, Cris, fai in modo che il jet ci trovi! – poi Liam tornò a guardare Mantaro – Resisti, Mantaro, resisti!»

In quei sette anni di viaggi, non era mai successo niente. Perché proprio adesso doveva capitare qualcosa di così orribile? Perché quell’animale selvatico aveva dovuto spezzare la corda di Cris, attivando la sua difesa definitiva? Perché, per una volta, Cris era in ritardo?


	18. L'isola che non c'è

Il suo cuore non batteva più. Gli occhi chiusi, secchi, privi di lacrime stavano rannicchiati in quelle due cavità crudeli che erano le orbite. Il suo respiro si era troncato in un istante. Sembrava che anche il sangue avesse smesso di scorrere, per assecondare quel silenzio, quel vuoto dell’anima che si era impadronito di quel corpo che tante volte aveva visto la luce del sole, ora desiderava solamente scomparire nell’oscurità più tetra. Nello spazio, sconfinato e immenso, le leggi della fisica di Newton e dei suoi successori non valgono. Non c’è gravità, quella forza straordinaria e misteriosa che ancora gli oggetti e gli esseri viventi al suolo di un pianeta. Nello spazio si galleggia, come fa una piuma quando cade dalle ali di un uccello, e si va alla deriva come un naufrago che cerca l’isola che non c’è. Forse ogni essere umano era un’isola che non c’è, senza abitanti, piena di una vegetazione fitta e ombrosa e di cunicoli e caverne in cui nemmeno il più intrepido degli esploratori avrebbe potuto trovare la via. Oppure ogni essere umano era come una supernova, la più grande esplosione di energia che può avvenire nell’universo, per poi smorzarsi e diventare un buco nero, l’unico luogo al mondo dove le leggi teoriche della fisica non valgono. E Cristiana, in quel momento, stava desiderando ardentemente di sparire, divorata da uno dei troppi buchi neri che erano nascosti nell’universo e che non l’avevano ancora inghiottita.

Sollevò la testa, aprì gli occhi guardando fisso il vuoto. Le sue braccia erano strette attorno alle ginocchia, piegate e strette al petto come quando non si ha una seduta migliore. I suoi occhi guardavano il vuoto, vero, ma la sua testa era stata sollevata quel tanto che bastava per vedere il pavimento del suo jet-cargo. Le domande disperate di Liam e Joseph non la toccavano, sembravano quasi che venissero da un’altra dimensione, mentre nella sua anima si apriva nuovamente quella ferita che mai, in realtà, si era rimarginata. Quel vuoto che l’aveva accompagnata per tanto tempo, quel tormento interiore che aveva deciso di non prendere più in considerazione da quando si era innamorata, tornò prepotente a chiederle il conto. Era sicura che se ci fosse stata una folata di vento, avrebbe potuto sgretolarsi e diventare polvere. Che senso aveva ora la vita, ora che stava per perdere la persona per cui aveva vissuto quella vita?

Suo fratello Mantaro per lei era tutto. Mantaro era suo fratello, l’unico ad essere riconosciuto e chiamato così fin dal primo giorno del suo concepimento, l’unico che avesse mai amato davvero. Lei per Mantaro aveva costruito il suo impero economico, finanziario e scientifico, affinché potesse perseguire tutti i suoi sogni. Lo voleva vedere libero spiccare il volo come un’aquila, ma ora che era inerme, _ora che non era_ , voleva solo che lei non fosse mai esistita, così avrebbe scongiurato il peggio. Ancora si ricordava di come giocavano per i giardini del castello o sul ring, di come facevano – tentavano – di fare gli scherzi ai loro genitori e di come cantavano a squarciagola quando erano felici. Ora invece c’era solo un pesante silenzio che la circondava, quasi che si fosse rivestita di silenzio. E Seneca diceva che era muto il dolore profondo. Aveva ragione, ma in quel momento cosa mai avrebbe potuto dirle? Nulla. Il silenzio parlava da sé.

In quei sette anni di studi aveva vissuto molte avventure. Scontri con animali feroci o velenosi, bracconieri e composti chimici pericolosissimi; armi nucleari e potenza della natura, eppure non era mai successo niente. Neppure quando incinta di quattro mesi era andata a studiare alcune nuove specie di insetti velenosi. Ed ora che aveva ritrovato suo fratello, doveva essere lei la causa del disastro. Si ricordava di quando avevano quasi rischiato di naufragare vicino al Punto Nemo, oppure di quando una tempesta magnetica nel cuore della galassia aveva quasi distrutto l’astronave, ma tutto questo non era andato a buon fine, perché si erano sempre salvati. Probabilmente il tempo le stava chiedendo il conto per averlo battuto così tante volte.

Ad un certo punto alzò lo sguardo, non perché aveva ritrovato la speranza, ma perché Joseph stava quasi per diventare afono, a furia di urlarle contro. Chiese con occhi vuoti: «Cosa c’è? Perché vi prodigate tanto per un morto?»

Joseph corse davanti a lei, la prese per le spalle e le disse: «Torna in te! Cristiana, santo dio, torna in te! C’è ancora speranza! Lo possiamo salvare!»

Liam aggiunse, non smettendo di applicare il massaggio cardiaco: «L’abbiamo attaccato al respiratore artificiale e non smetterò un attimo di far arrivare il sangue al cervello, così potremo salvarlo! Dobbiamo solo-»

«Le mani ti tremano per il ripetuto sforzo del massaggio cardiaco. Forse dovresti riposare. Nel giuramento di Ippocrate, non è forse scritto che non si deve intraprendere misure diagnostiche clinicamente inappropriate? Smetti di tartassare quel cadavere, ora quello è solo un corpo che ha contenuto il Mantaro che abbiamo conosciuto e amato; ma lui ora non c’è più. Lascia riposare quel povero corpo, ormai non c’è più niente da fare.» quegli occhi erano dannatamente vuoti, come se si fossero dimenticati dell’esistenza di Kevin e David.

«NO!» urlarono i due medici, prima che Liam continuasse: «Mantaro è ancora qui! Lui è qui! Non è clinicamente morto e il suo cuore batte ancora, e fin quando il suo cuore pulserà, noi faremo il possibile per salvarlo. Insieme.»

Cristiana guardò i suoi amici dal basso: «Anche se il mio jet-cargo ha accorciato di molto le ore di volo, mancano ancora quattro ore prima di arrivare al laboratorio. Al posto che diciotto ore di volo ne faremo dodici, ma è comunque troppo tardi.»

Joseph diede il cambio a Liam per il massaggio cardiaco, e Liam si avvicinò a lei, si inginocchiò e le mise le sue mani – tremanti per gli spasmi – sulle braccia, dicendo: «Ce la faremo, è una promessa. Promettimi che ora non ti abbandonerai al dolore e alla disperazione, ma cercherai in ogni modo di salvarlo. Promettimelo, Cris. – piangeva – E se, nonostante il laboratorio ed il tuo genio dovremo dirgli addio, allora potrai dirci “Ve l’avevo detto”, solo allora. Ma non prima, non te lo permetterò.»

Cristiano lo guardò, ma non rispose. Prese del ghiaccio e glielo mise sulle mani, poi tornò alla sua posizione di prima. Si chiuse di nuovo nel silenzio e col silenzio dialogò per le restanti quattro ore di volo. Il suo assordante del macchinario per la respirazione assistita le lacerava l’anima. Appena il jet parcheggiò sul grattacielo di Cris, lei scattò in piedi insieme ai suoi due amici che erano già pronti – Joseph a ventilare, Liam a fare il massaggio cardiaco – per fare il loro dovere. Scesero come delle furie dalla scalinata, tenendo la barella ben salda, e sfrecciarono verso il laboratorio. Appena Jacques li vide, perché era cosa insolita che tornassero col jet, impallidì. Con voce strozzata, il maggiordomo chiese: «Che cosa è successo?»

Fu Joseph a rispondere: «Non c’è tempo! Mantaro sta morendo! Dobbiamo andare!» e scomparvero in laboratorio. Jacques decise immediatamente di partire alla volta del Tokyo National Stadium.

Quel giorno era veramente arrivato. Il giorno della finale. Quel giorno si sarebbe deciso il Chojin più forte in circolazione, colui che aveva diritto di veto sulle decisioni della lega e, soprattutto, si lottava per l’onore della propria famiglia. Mantaro per difenderlo, Kevin per riottenerlo. Ed era proprio Kevin che, ignaro di tutto, era seduto sulla sedia del suo spogliatoio e guardava, sudato e stanco, la maschera che aveva indossato suo padre quando aveva perso contro Kinnikuman. Ripensava alla sua vita, a quello che aveva fatto; a come vincere il Torneo era l’unico modo per ottenere il perdono di suo padre.

Ma Kevin voleva davvero vincere il Torneo? Prima di conoscere Mantaro, sì; ma col tempo aveva imparato che il vero Mantaro corrispondeva a ciò che sua moglie gli aveva sempre descritto, e sapere che aveva sempre amato suo nipote e coccolato come non mai lo faceva stare male, perché forse non era quello il modo giusto per riottenere l’onore di famiglia. Forse avrebbe dovuto rivelare al mondo la sua storia d’amore, di come le due famiglie sempre in lotta si erano unite, di come la sua vita era diventata indimenticabile con l’arrivo del suo piccolino … e invece credeva ancora che il modo migliore per mettere a posto le cose fosse scontrarsi sul ring. Forse aveva davvero ragione sua moglie, quando descriveva la cultura Chojin come gretta e limitata …

Sospirò nuovamente. Avevano bussato alla sua porta, la finale stava per iniziare. Si mise la maschera di suo padre che aveva modificato per l’occasione. Era pronto per entrare in scena. Si mise addosso i suoi soliti vestiti, la sua t-shirt ed il suo impermeabile, poi aspettò il suo allenatore. Chloe arrivò poco dopo, con in mano il secchio con la bottiglia d’acqua e la spugna. Non che l’avrebbe mai gettata, la spugna, ma quello era il regolamento. Chloe si sentì in dovere di parlare col suo pupillo prima di andare: «Kevin, prima di salire sul ring devo ricordarti alcune cose.» erano usciti e stavano camminando per il corridoio.

«Dimmi pure.» Kevin guardava fisso l’orizzonte, iniziava a sentire il coro degli spettatori pronti a urlare il suo nome o quello di Mantaro e non poteva non pensare che avrebbe voluto avere suo padre e sua moglie lì al suo fianco. Ma non era quello che contava adesso.

«Voglio che ti dimentichi di qualsiasi legame che hai tessuto con Mantaro. Voglio che tiri fuori tutta la rabbia e l’odio che provi nei suoi confronti. Il pubblico ha pagato per vedere uno scontro tra belve feroci, non tra gentiluomini, e solo chi sopravviverà all’incontro indosserà la cintura da campione. Ricordati che hai un debito nei miei confronti.»

«Non ti preoccupare, Chloe, riceverai il tuo compenso oggi stesso. Pazienta ancora un poco e schiaccerò Mantaro sotto il mio piede.» poi si zittirono perché stavano per entrare in contatto con il pubblico. Kevin entrò impassibile, anche se vacillò un poco quando vide che il suo avversario non era ancora arrivato. Mantaro era all’angolo rosso, doveva entrare prima lui, eppure non c’era. Che avessero cambiato idea, volendo farlo entrare per ultimo perché non aveva più il suo allenatore?

L’annunciatrice, che era sul ring, esclamò: «E all’angolo rosso, con un peso di ottantatré chili per centosettantasei centimetri di altezza, figlio e nipote di due pluricampioni del wrestling, Kinniku Maaaaantaaaarooooo!»

La musica, che solitamente era rock, era diventata elegante e fiera. Il pubblico che tifava per Mantaro iniziò a scaldarsi e ad urlare forte il suo nome, ma Mantaro non arrivò. E non arrivò neppure dopo i trenta minuti che per regolamento spettavano come ritardo possibile. Un silenzio tombale scese sullo stadio, Kevin tremava di rabbia mentre i Muscle erano felicissimi – esclusa Jacqueline – di quello che era appena successo. Ikimon salì sul ring con la cintura da campione, stava per farla allacciare attorno alla vita di Kevin ma Kevin, con gesto rabbioso, prese la cintura da campione di stizza e scese dal ring. Poi, seguito dal suo allenatore, si diresse con passo furente nel suo camerino. Stava per esplodere dalla rabbia che provava. Peccato che non sapesse che c’era qualcuno ancora più arrabbiato di lui.

Kevin aprì la porta di scatto, urlando contro Chloe: «Voglio sapere perché non si è presentato! – tirò un pugno al muro – Lo sapeva, lo sapeva quel codardo quanto fosse importante per me questo incontro e lui cosa fa, cosa fa?! Non si presenta, ecco cosa fa! Ora passerò alla storia come colui che ha vinto il Torneo per forfait. _Per forfait_! Esiste qualcosa di più umiliante? Eh, eh?!» la sua rabbia cieca non gli permise di vedere i due ospiti che aveva in camerino, ma uno dei due parlò, facendo aprire gli occhi di Kevin.

«Lo scoprirai presto, dato che gli toglierò ogni diritto e non tornerà più sul suo pianeta d’origine!»

Robin a quel punto intervenne: «Suguru, non ti sembra di esagerare? Sono sicuro che-»

Suguru aveva gli occhi iniettati di sangue: «No, Robin! E voglio una spiegaz-»

Jacques irruppe, esclamando: «Vostra Maestà! Signorino! Vi devo-»

Suguru si avvicinò al maggiordomo furente: «Jacques, dimmi che sai dov’è quel codardo idiota di mio figlio, così che io possa fargli capire il vero significato delle parole Seigi Chojin!»

Lo sguardo di Jacques divenne di pietra, il suo viso si indurì e rispose glaciale: «Suo figlio è al laboratorio. – fece una pausa teatrale, incamminandosi fuori. Poi si girò – E sta _morendo_.»

A Suguru – come agli altri – si gelò il sangue nelle vene. La sua bocca si mosse a vuoto, poi riuscì ad articolare una singola frase guardando lo spazio prima occupato da Jacques: «Devo andare dal mio bambino … devo andare dal mio bambino!» e corse fuori, seguito da Robin.

Kevin era pietrificato, stava ancora processando. Poi, quando Chloe gli mise una mano sulla spalla, si risvegliò ed esclamò: «David! Devo andare da mio figlio! Devo essergli accanto, lui … lui vive per Mantaro!» e corse fuori pure lui, tenendo la cintura su una spalla.

Qualsiasi cosa fosse successa, lui doveva stare accanto a suo figlio. E a quel genio che era Cristiana. Sapeva che era successo l’impensabile.


	19. Missione scientifica

La scienza ipotizza che ciò che permette all’universo di espandersi in modo accelerato sia una forma di energia non rilevabile, l’energia oscura. Secondo gli scienziati questa energia permette all’universo di espandersi tramite una grande pressione negativa. Questa prima forza era stata denominata da Einstein “costante cosmologica”, simile qualitativamente a una forza gravitazionale su larga scala, ed Einstein l’aveva ipotizzata per contrastare una sua stessa teoria. Quasi che non avesse il coraggio per ammettere di aver dato una nuova verità alla realtà. Solo alla fine del ventesimo secolo questa nuova verità venne confermata, e la realtà prese una nuova forma. I fisici sospettano anche che questa energia oscura che mette in moto l’universo sia l’energia del vuoto e che, come tale, interagisca solo con la gravità. Sostengono anche che l’energia del vuoto ha pressione negativa equivalente alla sua densità. Per cui, se un essere umano avesse avuto una sorta di gravità propria, l’energia del vuoto da lui prodotta interagirebbe con la gravità degli altri esseri viventi con cui entra in contatto, e che questa attrazione sia data da valori maggiori o minori in uno dei due soggetti, proprio come nelle regole dei legami chimici.

Ma cosa succedeva in un legame chimico ad elettronegatività nulla? Semplicemente, il legame non si formava, proprio come nei gas nobili. I gas nobili stavano sempre lì, sulla tavola periodica, unici ad avere l’ottetto perfetto in natura e quindi isolati dagli altri elementi. Se gli esseri umani fossero stati tutti come i gas nobili – bastavano, cioè, a sé stessi – non avrebbero avuto bisogno di creare legami con altri esseri viventi e avrebbero agito solo pensando a sé. Ma così la società umana non avrebbe potuto esistere e si sarebbe ridotta al collasso e all’estinzione in brevissimo tempo. Tuttavia, Cristiana credeva che se fosse stata come un gas nobile, non sarebbe successo nulla di quello che era successo. Non avrebbe stretto un legame con suo fratello adottivo ed ora non starebbe soffrendo come se vedesse la sua anima torturata mentre il boia la condanna a guardare.

«Cris, ti prego, reagisci!»

Reagire? A cosa mai doveva reagire? Dov’era il suo reattivo? Avrebbe potuto reagire se non fosse stata sicura che suo fratello non era morto, ma suo fratello era morto, quello era solo un corpo tenuto in vita senza motivo. Cristiana conosceva benissimo le leggi della scienza, tante volte le aveva sovvertite e tante le aveva confermate, ma questa volta non poteva dire lo stesso. Quella non era la scienza scoperta in secoli di storia, quella era la _sua_ scienza, frutto del suo genio e della sua fantasia. Quella scienza non era da sovvertire, solo da accettare come cruda realtà. Doveva solo pensare a come spiegare alla sua famiglia e ai suoi genitori adottivi quello che era successo.

Liam per la seconda volta si inginocchiò davanti a lei, la prese per le spalle e la scosse: «Cri, reagisci, per dio! È tuo fratello, il tuo angioletto per cui hai costruito un impero affinché fosse libero di scegliere la sua vita! Tu lo ami, lo ami!!!»

E fu a quel punto che finalmente Cristiana ruppe il silenzio. Scoppiò in un mare di lacrime e di singhiozzi perché quel dolore muto era insopportabile. Abbracciò Liam come mai aveva fatto prima e pianse ancora di più. Finalmente, dopo più di dodici, estenuanti, ore, parlò: «Non … non possiamo salvarlo, Liam, non possiamo! Tu … tu e i ragazzi avete fatto il possibile per tenerlo in vita, ma io conosco me stessa e conosco i miei progetti, quella macchina è stata costruita per uccidere e proteggere, non … non c’è più niente da fare! Ho … ho perso mio fratello … l’unico che veramente abbia mai amato …»

«No! Guardami negli occhi, Cris! – i suoi occhi verde smeraldo erano lucidi per le lacrime – Tu hai ideato quel congegno, il che vuol dire che tu puoi trovare la soluzione! Io credo in te, Cris!»

«Liam, tu non capisci. – si asciugò le lacrime con i palmi delle mani, il trucco era colato ma ormai non le interessava più – Quel … quel congegno utilizza un campo elettromagnetico che distrugge gli impulsi elettrici generati dalla membrana, rendendo apolare la membrana stessa. Gli ho distrutto il sistema nervoso, Liam! Non c’è più-»

Liam esclamò furente: «Basta dire che non c’è più niente da fare, hai deciso tu che non c’è più niente da fare! Non perdere la speranza proprio ora! Tu conosci le cause e le conseguenze, quindi puoi trovare una soluzione! Cercheremo nel campo elettromagnetico, e se non troveremo la soluzione nel campo elettromagnetico guarderemo altrove! Ma troveremo una soluzione, promesso!»

Cris deglutì con occhi privi di vita: «Va … va bene, ci proverò. Anzi, ci proveremo. Solo …» si alzò in piedi, anche Liam si alzò in piedi; lo prese per mano: «… stammi vicino.»

Liam annuì: «Lo farò.»

Cristiana, in quel momento, capì che Kevin era il suo vero amore, ma Liam fu il suo primo amore. E il primo amore non si scorda mai, ecco perché lei aveva scelto una carriera nella scienza. E aveva avuto Liam al suo fianco per tutto quel tempo, ma era un tempo in cui si erano amati solo come esperimento, non come esperienza di vita. Capì che quello fu uno dei suoi rammarichi più grandi. Ma ormai doveva pensare al presente, non al passato né, tantomeno, al futuro.

Kevin arrivò trafelato a casa sua, seguito da suo padre e da suo suocero. Aveva il cuore che gli trivellava nel petto, il respiro mozzato e i vestiti appiccicati al corpo a causa del sudore. La cintura che aveva vinto la lanciò con rabbia sul divano al centro dell’ottavo piano, dove si poteva vedere benissimo tutta Tokyo. Prima di poter dire qualsiasi cosa a Jacques, vide Camille uscire dalla stanza in cui David era solito giocare. La prese per le spalle e le chiese: «Camille, cosa diavolo è successo?! Ho … ho sentito Jacques dire che Mantaro sta morendo e …»

Camille voltò lo sguardo al prezioso pavimento e rispose: «Cris, Liam e Joseph erano partiti per un viaggio in solitaria nel Sima Humboldt per ricercare i materiali per la ricerca sulle mutazioni genetiche. Stavamo … stavamo per trovare una cura ma quando Liam è entrato nell’ufficio di Cris l’ha trovato a soqquadro e la ricerca di una vita distrutta. Era stata Jacqueline, si era vendicata mentre voi eravate a Parigi. Loro … loro allora sono partiti subito e … e poi Mantaro ha ricevuto il messaggio di pericolo e ha deciso di raggiungerli e …» si mise una mano sul naso e cercò di non piangere, ma era una cosa davvero impossibile.

Kevin sgranò lo sguardo: «E cosa? – gli si gelò il sangue nelle vene – No … no, non … tutto ma non l’ _obliteratore_ , ti prego …» non si era accorto che aveva iniziato a tremare anche lui.

Camille annuì con le lacrime che le rigavano il viso: «È andata così, Kevin. È … è stata una fatalità, Cris si è ripresa nel momento esatto in cui Mantaro è entrato in contatto col campo magnetico …»

Kevin scosse vigorosamente la testa: «No, no!!!» si girò a guardare suo padre e suo suocero, ma poi chiese di nuovo all’ispanica: «E David? Dov’è David? Lui …?»

«Sta … sta giocando con Ayo, non … non sa niente ma … ma credo che l’abbia capito anche lui. Mi dispiace così tanto, Kevin …» gli occhi di Camille erano rossi per il pianto «Scusami, devo dare il cambio a Hinori …» e salì in laboratorio.

Kevin si sedette sul divano per accusare il colpo. Pianse. Ma non fece in tempo a spiegare a suo padre e Suguru che arrivò suo figlio e gli si piazzò davanti. David indicò con l’indice destro la cintura del campione ed esclamò: «Che bello, papà, hai vinto! Vero che ora torni a stare con me e la mamma, papà?»

Kevin accarezzò suo figlio sulla testa e chiese: «David mi … mi racconti com’è lo zio Mantaro?»

A David gli occhi si illuminarono e con un sorriso sfolgorante esclamò: «Zio Mantaro è lo zio migliore del mondo, sai, papà? Mi fa sempre le pernacchie sulla pancia, quando sono triste mi fa ridere, gioca sempre con me ai supereroi e quando faccio un incubo mi fa dormire con lui! Lo zio Mantaro è un super zio!» poi però i suoi occhioni color ghiaccio si scurirono e la sua voce tenera quasi si ruppe, chiedendo con le lacrime agli occhi: «Vero che lo zio Mantaro non muore, papà?»

Kevin allora si inginocchiò e strinse forte suo figlio al petto, dicendo: «No, non morirà, è una promessa …»

David pianse: «Io come potrei vivere senza lo zio Mantaro, papà? Lo zio Mantaro mi vuole tanto bene e io gliene voglio di più e poi tu e la mamma sareste tanto tristi e la vita senza lo zio Mantaro non sarebbe la stessa e-»

Kevin poggiò la sua fronte sul quella del figlio, ormai aveva buttato via l’elmo che gli copriva il volto e sussurrò: «Shh, piccolo mio, ora basta piangere … il tuo papà te l’ha promesso: lo zio Mantaro si salverà, perché la mamma farà il possibile per salvarlo …» e lo baciò in fronte. Lo posizionò meglio sul suo petto, affinché potesse sentire il suo battito cardiaco. Era sicuro che quello l’avrebbe confortato almeno un po’.

Suguru e Robin si sedettero, Suguru si sedette sul divano di fronte a Kevin e Robin sulla poltrona dove era solita sedersi Cris. Robin guardava il suo migliore amico, che tremava e piangeva. E Robin sapeva che il primo motivo per cui stesse piangendo era aver dubitato di suo figlio e volerlo punire nel modo più severo possibile.

«Suguru …» Robin lo disse quasi sussurrando.

Suguru si mise le mani a raccogliere le lacrime e poi rispose, con la voce rotta dal pianto: «Come … come ho potuto dubitare di mio figlio, Robin? Lui … lui ha fatto … lui …» ma non riusciva a parlare per il troppo dolore. Robin si alzò e abbracciò il suo amico. Era la prima volta che non sapeva come comportarsi.

Liam e Cris erano nell’ufficio di quest’ultima a trovare una soluzione per Mantaro. Avevano intenzione di salvarlo a qualsiasi costo, avevano attivato gli ologrammi delle loro ricerche e anche la lavagna su cui si scriveva coi pennarelli per avere il massimo della superficie su cui lavorare. Cris cercava di gestire le sue emozioni per trovare la cura. Lo doveva a suo fratello, non gli aveva ancora detto così tante cose … gliele avrebbe dette di certo, se fossero riusciti a salvarlo.

Liam decise di parlare per primo, dato che vedeva che Cris stava cercando di gestire al meglio le sue emozioni – non voleva prendere gli xume-bloccanti perché sapeva che avrebbe scelto di lasciarlo andare. Disse: «Ragioniamo sul campo elettromagnetico generato dall’obliteratore. Se la sua frequenza è compatibile con il sistema nervoso degli esseri viventi, allora basterebbe generare un campo inverso in cui inserire il corpo di Mantaro e aspettare che il suo corpo reagisca. Se-»

Cris bloccò Liam con una mano, lo sguardo ero lo stesso delle grandi scoperte scientifiche: «No. Non è il campo elettromagnetico che gli ha distrutto il sistema nervoso, ma il sistema nervoso in sé. – attivò il fascio di elettroni che fungevano da ologramma, mostrando un cervello e le sue interconnessioni – Come puoi vedere i neuroni e le sinapsi funzionano tramite stimolazione elettrica. Il problema è che l’obliteratore ha distrutto la polarizzazione della membrana, che trasmetteva gli impulsi elettrici polarizzandosi o depolarizzandosi. Noi l’abbiamo resa apolare, ma non potremo ripolarizzarla con un nuovo campo elettromagnetico. Non funzionerebbe. Forse-»

La porta si aprì. Era Joseph. Aveva gli occhi stanchi ma speranzosi ed era madido di sudore. Aveva fatto a Mantaro il massaggio cardiaco per tutto quel tempo, poi erano arrivate Camille e Ayo a sostituire lui e Hinori. Ansimava. Chiese: «Sc-Scusatemi per il ritardo … eccomi. Avete individuato qualcosa?»

Cris annuì: «Sì. Forse ho ipotizzato qualcosa, una possibile soluzione. È l’unica probabile, per cui dobbiamo tentare il tutto per tutto. Dobbiamo fare l’impossibile, come abbiamo sempre fatto. Se non riusciremo a salvarlo, sapremo almeno che ci abbiamo provato. Promettetemi, almeno, che lo faremo insieme.»

Liam e Joseph annuirono e le misero una mano entrambi sulla spalla: «Certo. Andiamo.» e uscirono diretti al laboratorio. Appena entrarono in laboratorio, indossarono la loro divisa e gli strumenti per l’operazione. Erano pronti, fosse stata l’ultima missione scientifica della loro vita.

Nel frattempo, Jacques aveva preso David con sé e l’aveva portato nella stanza dei giochi per permettere a Kevin di parlare con Suguru e Robin senza che David potesse turbarsi ancora di più. Kevin non si era rimesso la maschera, l’aveva lasciata sul pavimento. Continuava a piangere. E non solo per Mantaro. Questa volta, piangeva per sua moglie.

«Kevin …» suo padre provava un’infinita tenerezza per quel figlio che era scappato da casa a soli otto anni e si era unito ad un’organizzazione criminale solo per fargli un dispetto, perché gli sembrava di rivederlo, bambino, spaventato a causa dei tuoni.

«Perché … perché non sono abbastanza … _why am I still not good enough?!_ » si maledisse con quelle parole, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Si morse il labbro inferiore e strinse le nocche fino a farle sbiancare. Se avesse potuto fustigarsi, l’avrebbe fatto.

Robin teneva una mano poggiata sulla schiena di Suguru e lo massaggiava: «Ma che cosa dici?! Tu sei più che abbastanza! Sei un padre fantastico e amorevole, un compagno di vita perfetto per Crist-»

Kevin scattò in piedi furente: «NO! Non è vero! Voi non capite, voi non potrete mai capire! Io per lei non ci sono mai stato! Non ci sono stato quando è partita per le sue ricerche, non ci sono stato quando era dispersa in qualche posto oscuro dell’universo! Non ci sono stato quando ha tentato il suicidio perché non riteneva di poter fare qualcosa di meglio per il mondo, non ci sono stato quando piangeva le notti a causa dei miei sbagli, non ci sono stato quando l’hanno operata a causa del parto! Io non ci sono stato!» si sedette, tremava «E non ci sono stato neanche stavolta, quando per una volta aveva davvero bisogno di me io ero su quel maledetto ring ad aspettare quel ragazzo, _quell’angelo_ , che ha cercato così tanto di essere all’altezza delle aspettative che le ha superate a costo della vita! Io … come fa ad amare una persona come, Cristiana? Io non valgo niente, io non sono niente per lei … eppure mi ama. Perché?»

«Mia figlia ti ama perché sa che sei l’altra metà della sua anima. Il giorno in cui vi siete sposati mi ha detto che finalmente aveva trovato quello che aveva sempre cercato, ciò che aveva sempre sognato. Mi ha detto che tu la rendi felice. Smettila di commiserarti. Non pensare a questo, ora. Dobbiamo …» si mise a piangere «… dobbiamo pensare e sperare per Mantaro … il mio bambino …»

Anche Kevin si alzò e si sedette vicino a Suguru. Gli strinse una mano e poggiò la sua testa sulla spalla. Aveva gli occhi vacui. Sperava solo che sua moglie salvasse davvero suo fratello, perché sapeva che non avrebbe perso solo suo cognato, ma anche sua moglie, se Mantaro fosse morto.


	20. La caduta dei giganti

Poche volte il suo respiro era stato così affannoso come quel giorno. Poche volte i suoi occhi erano sgranati e occupati da pensieri, miliardi di pensieri, positivi e negativi, ricordi, scoperte, insicurezze … ad essere sinceri, solo un’altra volta aveva provato le stesse emozioni: quando aveva partorito. Quando Belinda aveva dato alla luce Mantaro, ormai quindici anni fa, la sua mente ed il suo cuore erano stati rapiti da tantissimi pensieri ed emozioni positive, perché era appena diventata madre e aveva appena stretto tra le braccia l’amore che provava per Suguru, che da quel momento in poi era diventato tangibile, ma anche emozioni negative, perché sapeva che un giorno avrebbe dovuto dirgli addio. Sapeva che un giorno suo figlio sarebbe cresciuto, avrebbe deciso cosa farne della propria vita e sarebbe partito per il suo viaggio, e lei avrebbe potuto solo guardarlo da dietro. Ma Belinda non aveva mai desiderato che quel viaggio fosse così breve.

Forse quello era solo uno scherzo, un modo per suo marito per non farla arrabbiare quando le avrebbe detto il motivo per il quale Mantaro non si era presentato sul ring il giorno della finale, ma suo marito piangeva come se avesse saputo che la sua vita non aveva senso, e sia Kevin che Robin erano chiusi in un silenzio lugubre e tetro. No, non poteva essere vero. E non perché non voleva perdere suo figlio, ma anche perché se fosse stato vero quello era il segno che stava aspettando da tanto tempo per sapere se fosse giusto o meno che lei fosse una madre senza aver conosciuto la sua.

Belinda, per tutti quegli anni, aveva pensato che l’essere in sé madre fosse sia il più grande dono che la più grande sciagura, una spada di Damocle che oscilla tra la verità e la menzogna. Quando si diventa madri – e se si nascesse madri? – si va incontro anche a tutte le critiche non richieste che il comportamento del proprio figlio si trascinerà dietro, non verrà giudicato solo il figlio per il suo comportamento, ma anche la madre che gli ha impartito l’educazione. Una madre non smette di esserlo solo perché suo figlio se ne va di casa, a dire il vero non esiste una parola per definire la fine dell’esperienza materna o paterna – o perché non si smette mai di essere madre, o perché quando si perde un figlio si smette di vivere e, quindi, di essere. Ed era proprio quell’angoscia – quel non essere più – che tormentava Belinda.

Con la forza dell’incredulità si avvicinò a suo marito, gli si sedette a fianco e lo guardò: Suguru non sembra più un re, nemmeno l’eroe che tante volte aveva salvato il mondo; sembrava solo un povero padre che pregava di non perdere l’unico figlio che aveva potuto crescere per davvero. Suguru non la guardò nemmeno, rimaneva con la testa china a guardare le sue ginocchia e piangeva. Aveva smesso di singhiozzare, cercava di tenere per sé quel dolore insopportabile. Belinda gli strinse la mano destra con entrambe le sue mani e gli chiese: «Suguru è … è vero quello che mi hai detto? Che cosa … perché il nostro Mantaro sta morendo?!» anche a lei scesero due lacrime ed il marito, appena se ne accorse, l’abbracciò, facendola scomparire nel suo petto, quasi che volesse prendere su di sé il dolore della moglie.

Ma Suguru non rispose, solo tenne stretta la donna che davvero amava. A quel punto fu Kevin a sentirsi in dovere di rispondere, anche se il dolore gli faceva pulsare e girare la testa e tremare le mani e la voce. Prima di spiegare deglutì, cercando di trovare il coraggio che mai avrebbe avuto per dare quella notizia: «Mantaro sta così male perché ha cercato di salvare Cris. Lei … lei, Liam e Joseph erano partiti per una spedizione nel Sima Humboldt per delle ricerche e … non so cosa sia successo di preciso, so solo che Mantaro ha ricevuto il segnale di pericolo e si è precipitato da lei e … e poi è entrato in contatto con l’obliteratore ed ora stanno cercando di salvarlo. Io … se solo avessi saputo io …»

Belinda girò il viso verso Kevin e fece quella domanda che nessuno aveva avuto ancora il coraggio di fare: «Che cos’è l’obliteratore?»

Kevin sentì il cuore pesante prima di rispondere a quella domanda: «L’obliteratore è un congegno ideato da Cris che la protegge nel caso le succeda qualcosa. Si attiva prima che lei perda conoscenza, mandandola in una sorta di coma preventivo, e crea un campo elettromagnetico in grado di distruggere qualsiasi sistema nervoso entri in contatto. È … è stato progettato per proteggere uccidendo e-» ma un’ospite sgradita entrò in quella sala.

«Ho … ho saputo di Mantaro e … mi dispiace così tanto, forse posso parlare con mio padre e mio fratello e fare in modo di-» ma Jacqueline non finì la frase che si trovò un furente Kevin Mask contro, pronto ad urlare tutto l’odio che provava per lei.

«Sta’ zitta! Tu devi stare zitta! Si può sapere chi diavolo ti ha fatto entrare qui, eh?! Tu … tu, prima rovini una ricerca importantissima per Cris che la spinge a tentare il suicidio, poi ti fai trovare a letto con me e lei crede che io la stia tradendo … lei aveva già firmato i fogli del divorzio, lurida puttana, io stavo per perdere la donna della mia vita e il mio bambino a causa tua! … e … e poi le distruggi la ricerca di una vita, quella più importante, e la costringi a partire subito per riparare al danno che hai causato ma per una volta qualcosa va storto e Mantaro si precipita da lei ed ora rischia di morire!» Kevin aveva le vene del collo visibilissime, era fuori di sé dalla rabbia «Si può sapere perché continui a rovinarle la vita così, eh?! La odi così tanto?! Stammi bene a sentire, Jacqueline Muscle: io non tocco le donne, ma ti giuro su Dio che se dovessi ritrovarti qui e Mantaro dovesse morire, io non avrò più coscienza di quello che ti farò! Ed ora fuori da casa mia! Fuori!!!» ansimava, talmente aveva dato fiato ai polmoni. Jacqueline era così spaventata che corse subito via.

Kevin tornò a sedersi che ancora tremava dalla rabbia e dal dolore. Vide suo padre ed i suoi suoceri guardarlo stupiti, e lui rispose a denti stretti: «La realtà non è mai come sembra …» e poi tirò su le ginocchia al petto, le abbracciò con le braccia e rimase in quella posizione. Non aveva voglia di dare spiegazioni inutili in quel momento.

Non avrebbe mai potuto pensare di dover operare suo fratello per salvargli la vita. Non avrebbe mai potuto, minimamente, immaginare, di dovergli togliere la maschera e vedere nuovamente il suo viso. Aveva vaghi ricordi del viso di suo fratello, si ricordava solo che era bello come quello degli angeli. Ed era ancora così. Prima di iniziare l’operazione – che poi operazione non era, quello era solo un esperimento, un’ipotesi – volle accarezzare il volto di suo fratello, anche se lui non poteva sentire la sua mano guantata dargli una carezza. Non poteva sentire nulla, in realtà, perché era come se fosse morto. In quel momento, in realtà, Mantaro stava affrontando una morte neurologica, perché il suo sistema nervoso non funzionava più. Non era ancora una morte cerebrale perché il suo cuore batteva ancora, e per sicurezza era stato attaccato ad un defibrillatore automatico, e perché respirava ancora, in un certo senso, dato che era stato attaccato ad un respiratore.

Lo guardava vacua. Suo fratello era bello anche mentre stava per addormentarsi per sempre, proprio quello che ci si aspetterebbe da un angelo o da una stella. Mantaro aveva sempre amato le stelle, forse perché era un alieno o forse perché aveva un’anima romantica, fatto sta che l’avevano sempre affascinato e aveva sempre fantasticato di andarsene come fanno le supernove: un’esplosione estrema di energia e bellezza, prima di spegnersi per sempre. Per un momento il dubbio conquistò il suo cuore e le sussurrò piano che non aveva senso provare e salvarlo, era più morto che vivo, provando gli avrebbe solo inflitto più dolore e si sarebbe solo inflitta più dolore. Ma la fede la salvò da quel baratro, spingendola ad agire.

«Cris, quando sei pronta noi iniziamo.» le disse piano Joseph, non volendo rompere quel momento sacro.

Lei sollevò la testa e sorrise piano, rispondendo: «Grazie. Ora sono pronta, possiamo iniziare. – espirò profondamente, cercando di controllare le lacrime – Che Dio ce la mandi buona.» e poi iniziarono ad operare.

Liam aveva in mano una macchinetta per radere i capelli; rasò tutti i capelli che Mantaro aveva in testa e poi passò con un rasoio per non avere nessun capello o pelo ad intralciare la craniotomia. Era una operazione difficilissima, anche perché dovevano operarlo da seduto, per evitare che il liquido cerebrale fuoriuscisse dal cranio. Prepararono la zona da incidere, tracciarono i segni ed aprirono la calotta cranica. La parte facile era passata, ora toccava a quella che avrebbe determinato la vita o la morte del principe.

Cris aveva in mano quello strumento che aveva realizzato in tempo record per ripolarizzare la membrana. Avrebbe dovuto pizzicare lievemente tutte le parti del cervello visibili, così da trasmettere gli stimoli elettrici che avrebbero rigenerato la polarità della membrana. Forse. Non si sapeva se avesse funzionato o meno.

«Coraggio, Cris, ce la faremo.» dissero Liam e Joseph, tenendo anche loro lo stesso strumento che aveva in mano lei. Lei annuì di nuovo e cominciarono la vera operazione. Non avevano iniziato da nemmeno un minuto che Ayo dovette cambiare la bombola dell’ossigeno, e Camille prese la bombola vuota e la portò giù, dove si erano radunati i membri delle due famiglie, così da poterli aggiornare.

A Kevin si era unito anche David, che stava accoccolato sul petto di suo padre. Appena vide Camille la indicò senza dire nulla, allora tutti la guardarono. Kevin chiese: «Camille, come sta andando? Puoi dirci qualcosa?»

Lei scosse la testa: «Non ho la più pallida idea di come stia procedendo. Ora scusatemi, devo tornare ad assistere.» e scomparve di sopra, dopo aver lasciato a Jacques la bombola dell’ossigeno. Erano già passate quattro lunghissime ore.

In laboratorio finirono di dare i piccoli stimoli elettrici nella parte visibile di cervello quando Camille tornò di sopra, ed ora stavano passando a ricucire la calotta cranica. Fortuna volle che l’operazione stava avvenendo nel laboratorio più tecnologico e all’avanguardia dell’intero universo, per cui le viti ed i punti che misero a Mantaro si sarebbero riassorbiti e rinsaldati come parte dell’osso o della cute, senza lasciare traccia. Ora dovevano solamente sdraiarlo a pancia in giù, fargli dei fori in nuca e collo e stimolare la parte restante di cervello e cervelletto.

«Sudore.» disse semplicemente Liam, e Hinori gli asciugò la fronte. Fecero dei piccoli forettini alla base del cranio ed entrarono con lo stesso strumento, solo più piccolo e attaccato a un cavo. L’avrebbero manovrato come in laparoscopia. Quella fu la parte più tremenda, perché per poco non persero Mantaro. Ma loro tre erano unici nel loro genere, e riuscirono a portare a termine l’operazione senza complicazioni.

Sdraiarono Mantaro sul letto e subito gli misero il casco con gli elettrodi per controllare le funzionalità encefaliche. Poi, mentre Hinori e Ayo lo portavano in camera, Liam, Joseph e Cris si tolsero la tuta da operazione. Nei loro occhi c’era speranza.

«Ce l’abbiamo fatta …» a Joseph scesero due lacrime di commozione «Questa è stata l’operazione più difficile della mia carriera …»

Anche Liam stava per piangere, ma si accorse di Cris che stava piangendo, ma non per la commozione. Prima che i suoi amici potessero parlare, lei disse solo: «Signore, ti prego, ti affido la vita di mio fratello. Non farci aver agito invano …»

Nel frattempo, Camille era scesa di nuovo. Guardò tutti i presenti, distrutti dal dolore e dal rimorso, taciti, quasi che stessero aspettando il verdetto peggiore, e allora disse: «Non … non so come abbiano fatto, io davvero non lo so – si commosse – ma sono riusciti a ricostruirgli tutto il sistema nervoso.» e poi se ne andò in camera sua, aveva bisogno di un momento per sé. Il cuore le straripava dalla gioia.

Belinda e Suguru non fecero in tempo a dire nulla che apparvero Liam e Joseph. Stavano scaricando tutta la tensione di quei giorni. Avevano gli occhi ed il viso stanchi, ma continuarono lo stesso il loro dovere di medici. Si avvicinarono ai due sposi, si inginocchiarono così che Liam potesse prendere le mani di Belinda e iniziò: «Signori Kinniku, l’operazione è stata unica e irripetibile nel suo genere. È stata senza dubbio l’operazione più difficile della nostra carriera. Se Mantaro entro trentasei ore non dovesse risvegliarsi, tuttavia … dovrete dirgli addio.» gli costò una vita dire quelle parole, ma era suo dovere dirle.

Belinda, non volendo farsi scoraggiare, chiese: «E … e si dovesse risvegliare?»

Fu Joseph a rispondere: «Se si dovesse risvegliare, lo scenario migliore lo vedrebbe riacquisire tutte le capacità motorie e facoltà intellettive che aveva prima dell’incidente. Lo scenario peggiore lo vede tornare come un neonato, e dovrete reinsegnargli tutto daccapo … parlare, scrivere, mangiare … tutto. Però, se non si dovesse risvegliare, potrebbe cadere in un coma irreversibile … e-»

«Voglio sapere qual è _davvero_ lo scenario peggiore di tutti.» Belinda lo chiese a denti stretti mentre suo marito sembrava perso.

I due medici si alzarono e risposero: «La morte.» e se ne tornarono su, sentendo i singhiozzi strozzati di Belinda a tanto dolore.

Liam e Joseph camminarono così lentamente verso quella stanza in cui riposava Mantaro che quasi sembrò loro di estraniarsi dal tempo. Non volevano entrare in quella stanza, e non perché non volevano vedere Mantaro in quello stato – erano dei medici, erano abituati a situazioni tragiche – ma perché non volevano vedere Cris in quello stato. Dopo essere saliti sul jet non aveva più parlato per più di tredici, lunghissime, ore, se non quando l’avevano interpellata a forza, ed era pronta a lasciar andare suo fratello.

Ma perché diamine voleva lasciar andare suo fratello?! Non lo amava? Sì, che lo amava, più della sua stessa vita! E allora perché? Non aveva senso! Era vero che un gesto d’amore estremo è scegliere di non vedere più soffrire i propri cari, ma qui Mantaro non stava soffrendo, non sentiva più nulla, ed era loro dovere salvarlo perché lo potevano salvare. Eppure, Cris non sembrava sicura di quello che dovevano fare, quasi come se volesse punirsi per qualcosa che aveva fatto. Ma che cosa?

La risposta a quella domanda non riuscirono a trovarla perché si fermarono davanti alla porta blindata della camera. I due amici si guardarono negli occhi, in quegli occhi stanchi ma in qualche modo ancora speranzosi, sospirarono pesantemente e poi fu Joseph ad aprire la porta. La scena che videro fu straziante, così tanto, che finalmente piansero anche loro.

Cristiana – perché in quel momento non era né il loro capo, né la persona più geniale della storia né, tantomeno, una madre – stava inginocchiata di fianco al letto del fratello, la testa appoggiata sul cuscino di Mantaro, così da averlo vicino, e lo guardava e accarezzava con la mano destra il profilo di suo fratello. Il dito indice partiva dalla fronte e scendeva giù a delineare il naso e le labbra ereditati entrambi dalla madre, toccava il mento e poi la mano si posava sul cuore. Aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime. In un primo momento non si accorse della presenza dei suoi due amici, ecco perché parlò al fratello, dicendo:

«Mi dispiace, fratellino, è tutta colpa mia. Lo è sempre stata, sai? È che sono sempre stata quel tipo di persona che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per rendere gli altri felici … non puoi andartene, Mantaro, ho ancora così tante cose da dirti … così tante che non trovo le parole e non mi basterebbe tutto l’ossigeno del mondo per articolarle nel modo corretto. Ma esiste un modo corretto di amare, fratellino? Forse» gli stringeva la mano destra, come se stesse chiedendo perdono «forse tu lo sai e stai aspettando il momento giusto per dirmelo, io … ti ho amato tanto, sai? Fin dal primo momento in cui mamma ti ha concepito io ho sentito il cuore scaldarsi perché sapevo che stavo per avere un fratello, un fratello tutto mio quando prima non avevo una famiglia e poi sei arrivato tu, il mio piccolo angelo in questa vita. Eri così piccolo, sai? Eri così morbido che mi sembravi fatto di nuvole, e avevi gli occhi così blu che mi sembravano due zaffiri incastonati nei tuoi bulbi. Mi chiesi come fosse possibile che una tale perfezione potesse appartenere ad un essere mortale, sai? E … e poi la prima volta che mi hai stretto un dito e mi hai sorriso ho capito che finalmente avevo anch’io qualcuno da proteggere e …» pianse in un modo ancora più straziante «… e non ci sono riuscita. Perché non ti ho protetto, ti starai chiedendo. È perché io, al contrario tuo, ho sempre avuto paura di legarmi a qualcuno ma … ma poi sei arrivato tu, poi Kevin e David e-»

A quel punto Liam le mise una mano sulla spalla e le disse solamente: «Cris …»

Lei lasciò suo fratello e lo abbracciò. Pianse sul suo petto come quella volta in cui vide il suo lavoro distrutto. Pianse come quando apprese che Kevin era entrato nella d.M.p. Rispose: «È tutta colpa mia, solo colpa mia … se … se non avessi giocato a fare il piccolo chimico quel giorno tutto questo non sarebbe successo … è la mia giusta punizione … vedrò la vita scivolargli dalle mani proprio mentre queste mani sono state rese impotenti … è giusto così … è giusto così …» dimenò la testa a destra e sinistra, cadde sulle sue ginocchia e Liam e Joseph si inginocchiarono e si sederono con lei.

Questa volta fu Joseph a chiederle: «Punizione? Ma che vai dicendo? Questa è stata solo una fatalità, Cris, le probabilità erano così minime che-»

Ma lei lo bloccò e, guardando vitrea il pavimento, iniziò a raccontare: «Io e Mantaro abbiamo tre anni e mezzo di differenza. Sua madre è rimasta incinta di lui a novembre, due mesi dopo la mia adozione. E … e non è stato un caso. – tremava, quel fatto non l’aveva mai raccontato a nessuno – Vedete io … io non riuscivo a credere che due persone così buone avessero potuto adottare la bambina che tutti evitavano perché ritenuta troppo strana e … e volevo ripagarli. Così … così decisi di intrufolarmi in camera loro, di nascosto, e di cercare qualcosa che potesse aiutarmi a creare un estratto per renderli felici. Vidi che c’erano delle lenzuola bagnate – credevo di sudore – e allora raccolsi un po’ di quel liquido e anche due dei loro capelli e poi, tornata in camera, mi misi a pestare, sminuzzare, mescolare … avevo raccolto dei fiori a caso, volevo che l’estratto avesse un buon profumo e un buon sapore … dopo che finii, lo misi in un contenitore e lo tenni a macerare per due mesi. Poi … poi lo feci bere ai miei genitori mischiandolo con un'altra bevanda e … e poi mamma è rimasta incinta di Mantaro subito dopo aver bevuto il mio intruglio. Io … non ne ho mai parlato perché non pensavo di essere stata io l’artefice di tutto e … e invece ho analizzato un capello di Mantaro e ho scoperto la cruda realtà.» si mise le mani a coprire il viso.

«Cris, eri solo una bambina, non potevi sapere-»

«No, è giusto che tutto questo stia accadendo, è la mia punizione per aver sfidato le leggi di Dio …» girò la testa di lato «Sapete, io non li ho mai chiamati “mamma” e “papà” non perché non li amassi, ma perché mi sentivo inadeguata! Mamma … mamma era bellissima, una vera regina, sembrava un angelo disceso dal cielo e papà aveva quel sorriso che scaldava il cuore ed era dolcissimo con me ed io … io cos’ero? Nulla! Ecco perché … ecco perché volevo ripagarli in qualche modo … ma a quanto pare il mio dono si sta ritorcendo contro … eppure io amo la mia mamma ed il mio papà così tanto … per loro farei l’impossibile, ma credo che ormai non sarà più possibile farlo …»

Quel dolore non poteva essere curato a parole. Era impossibile curarlo a parole. Ecco perché Liam e Joseph la strinsero in un abbraccio e rimasero lì tutta la notte. Peccato solo, che fossero ignari del fatto che gli ospiti di sotto avevano ascoltato tutta quella conversazione.


	21. Nulla è mai accidentale

Belinda stentava a credere a quello che aveva appena sentito. No, non poteva essere stata quella bambina di soli due anni e mezzo a renderla madre per puro caso. _Per puro caso!_ Lei … lei per tutto quel tempo non aveva detto nulla perché credeva che fosse solo una sua fantasia, credeva che si fosse sognata tutto, eppure da quando si era riunita con suo fratello, sapeva che era così. Come ci era riuscita non lo sapeva neppure lei, eppure quello che era successo la tormentava perché credeva di aver sfidato Dio. Ma ora non era quella la vera preoccupazione di Belinda. La regina non avrebbe mai potuto credere che la bambina che aveva sempre desiderato non la chiamava “mamma” non perché non volesse, ma perché si sentiva inadeguata. Ma perché non l’aveva mai capito? Perché?!

Suo marito, intanto, aveva lo sguardo vacuo ed era appoggiato al braccio del divano di pelle come se avesse combattuto mille battaglie. Sembrava quasi un essere non pensate, un mero pezzo di roccia scolpito da sapienti mani e poi dipinto. Era così sconvolto che sembrava non pensare nemmeno. E Robin stava zitto, impassibile, guardava anche lui il vuoto. Solo Belinda spostava gli occhi, studiando i presenti.

David si era addormentato prima sul petto di Kevin poi, quando Kevin si era alzato per ascoltare cosa si stessero dicendo, suo figlio aveva continuato a dormire sul divano, avvolto nella sua coperta preferita. Sembrava davvero un piccolo angelo. La regina spostò lo sguardo, torcendo il collo per osservare suo genero: Kevin stava in piedi, appoggiato al muro, le braccia conserte e la testa reclina sul petto. La regina allora decise di alzarsi in piedi, di avvicinarsi a lui e chiedere: «Perché l’hai fatto? Perché hai voluto origliare la loro conversazione? Stavamo già abbastanza male prima, Kevin!»

Kevin sollevò la testa, la regina aveva solamente due centimetri in meno di sua moglie: «Perché avevo bisogno di sapere come stava mia moglie. Non ho potuto ancora parlarle, era mio diritto sapere come stava, con le buone o con le cattive. Mi dispiace aver aumentato il vostro – anzi, il _nostro_ – strazio. Non era mia intenzione farlo. Speravo solo che discutessero sull’operazione, non mi aspettavo di certo che si lasciassero andare così.»

Belinda scosse la testa: «Credevo tu conoscessi meglio tua moglie. Così ti sei fatto solamente del male, Kevin. – si voltò – Credo che ora dovresti pensare a tuo figlio. È ancora piccolo ed è un po’ che non mangia, forse dovresti dargli qualcosa da mangiare, no?»

Kevin si alterò: «Non penso che una come lei, che non è riuscita a fare la madre a dovere e a comprendere i propri figli, abbia alcun diritto nel dire a me come devo fare il genitore.» si incamminò verso suo figlio, lo prese in braccio e prese la coperta così da coprire anche lui «Ma non ho intenzione di discutere con voi dei metodi educativi che abbiamo scelto io e mia moglie.»

«Prima che qui si scateni la Prima guerra intergalattica, Kevin, dovresti andare da Cris. Ha bisogno di te.» iniziò Joseph, scendendo dalle scale con Liam. Indossavano ancora il camice da laboratorio, entrambi avevano le mani in tasca e un viso che diceva tutto tranne che avessero riposato «Forse prima, però, dovresti mangiare qualcosa. So che non hai mangiato – guardò il resto dei presenti – be’, _tutti_ voi non avete mangiato.»

Kevin rispose accarezzando suo figlio sulla schiena: «Cris non ha bisogno di me, David ha bisogno di me. E comunque, anche voi avete bisogno di mangiare, oltre che dormire. Avete le occhiaie, sapete?»

«Kevin …» iniziò Liam a denti stretti. Quello era uno dei motivi per cui non voleva che Cris lo sposasse. Tropo arrogante e cieco, alle volte.

Kevin avvolse con cura suo figlio nella coperta, gli diede un bacio in fronte e lo posò di nuovo sul divano, si alzò in piedi e serrò le braccia al petto: «Non ho niente da dire a mia moglie. Ho fatto così tanti errori e non l’ho capita così tante volte … forse è meglio se voi le state vicino. Avete vissuto con lei per sette anni, di sicuro la conoscete meglio di chiunque altro, no? Io non sono-» ma un montante diretto allo stomaco lo fece piegare in due sulle ginocchia, sputando della saliva.

Quel pugno fulmineo era opera di Liam, che subito dopo prese l’inglese per il colletto e lo sbatté contro il muro: «Stammi bene a sentire, cretino, quella donna, quella splendida e meravigliosa donna che per qualche motivo a me oscuro ha sposato te e ama te, ora ha bisogno di te. _Di te!_ Non di me, non di Joseph, non di Jacques, non degli altri, ma di te! Hai la minima idea di quanto abbia sofferto a causa tua e quanto abbia rinunciato per te?! Quindi ora fai l’uomo per una volta e va’ da lei! MUOVITI!» urlò quelle parole così forte che le vene sul collo gli pulsarono, poi lasciò andare Kevin coi suoi occhi verde smeraldo che mandavano lampi omicidi. Amava ancora Cris, nonostante tutto.

Kevin si sistemò la maglietta, guardò in cagnesco Liam e poi prese suo figlio in braccio. «Papà, veglia su di lui.» e diede David in braccio a Robin. Robin prese subito suo nipote teneramente, accarezzandogli la testa piena di capelli biondi. Si sollevò di poco la maschera e gli diede un bacio in fronte. Kevin poi si incamminò da sua moglie.

«Se te lo stai chiedendo, non è in camera di Mantaro, è in camera vostra.» disse Joseph, mentre Liam guardava ancora con rabbia il suo amico. Gli voleva bene, ma delle volte avrebbe volentieri litigato con lui sulla sua condotta.

Kevin sbuffò, strinse i pugni fino a far sbiancare le nocche e andò verso camera sua. Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, ma Liam aveva ragione e questa cosa gli bruciava, perché dimostrava quanto lui fosse un codardo e quanto un egoista, dato che preferiva i suoi piaceri ai suoi doveri. Alcune volte si faceva davvero schifo.

In quella camera avevano vissuto tante emozioni, moltissime legate al loro unico bambino, di come l’avevano stretto al loro petto quando dormiva e amavano guardarlo addormentato oppure di come Kevin la cingeva in un abbraccio quando allattava David. Ma in quella camera Cris credeva che suo marito avesse consumato il suo tradimento, fortunatamente rivelatosi una finzione. Invece quello successo a suo fratello era vero e lei sperava fosse una finzione. Avrebbe potuto sopportare il dolore di un tradimento da parte del marito, ma non avrebbe potuto sopportare la morte del fratello. D’altronde, erano legati da un legame indissolubile, forse anche perché la sua esistenza era una sorta di suo esperimento. E lei era sempre legata ai suoi esperimenti.

Era seduta con le gambe piegate al petto, la schiena contro il bordo del letto. Voleva piangere ancora ma non ci riusciva più, aveva esaurito le lacrime. I suoi occhi erano arrossati per il pianto, ora guardava vacua il vuoto. Non era seduta verso le ampie vetrate, ma verso il muro. Su quel muro c’erano appese le foto di famiglia, alcuni riconoscimenti di Cris e alcuni libri. Continuava a fissare la foto che avevano scattato lei e suo fratello quando finalmente si erano riuniti: non poteva far altro che pensare che fosse tutta colpa sua.

Non si accorse che suo marito era entrato in camera fin quando non le si sedette accanto, le posò una mano sulla spalla destra e la tirò a sé, facendole poggiare la testa sul suo petto. Prima di dirle qualsiasi cosa, la accarezzò sulla testa. Kevin amava i capelli di Cris e amava toccarli. Lo calmavano sempre. Poi le disse: «Sono qui …»

«Kevin, è tutta colpa mia! È … è sempre colpa mia …!» abbracciò suo marito e singhiozzò. Amava stare accanto a lui «E … ed ora non so nemmeno se … se …»

Kevin finalmente l’abbracciò, facendola scomparire tra le sue forti braccia. L’abbracciò anche con le gambe, chiudendola a sé. Espirò il suo profumo. Odorava di lacrime e di stanchezza. Ma anche di speranza. Sua moglie non aveva perso la speranza, ed era questa la cosa davvero importante. Sapeva che in realtà era molto fragile.

«Sono sicuro che Mantaro si risveglierà e sarà più forte di prima, perché voi siete le persone più geniali e incredibili che la Storia abbia mai conosciuto ed io sono sicuro che l’avete salvato. Ne sono certo. Questa sicurezza l’avevo solo quando ti ho chiesto di sposarmi, sai?»

Cris non sorrise nemmeno. Girò la testa di lato e non rispose. Kevin continuò: «Sai, speravo che David non capisse quello che era successo a Mantaro, invece l’ha capito subito e mi ha chiesto se Mantaro fosse sopravvissuto … lo so che anche nostro figlio è un genio, ma è solo un bambino ed io non voglio che viva un lutto così profondo e una delusione così forte … non … non c’è in gioco solo la vita di Mantaro, anche il nostro rapporto con nostro figlio e … non credo che avrei il coraggio di parlare di nuovo con i tuoi, soprattutto dopo … ah, lasciamo stare. Perché Mantaro non mi ha detto nulla? Perché non mi ha detto quello che ti è successo?»

«Te l’ho detto che mio fratello è un angelo. Non ti avrà detto nulla per non farti preoccupare, oppure sperava di risolvere tutto subito, oppure … non lo so. Mi sembra che nulla abbia più senso, ormai … be’, d’altronde la nostra realtà è frutto solo di casualità …»

Kevin scosse la testa, abbassò lo sguardo a guardare sua moglie e sbuffò un sorriso. Le diede un bacio sulla fronte e le disse: «Non dire così … c’è sempre un motivo per cui una cosa succede, nulla è mai accidentale … l’hai sempre detto tu, no? È uno dei motivi che mi hanno fatto innamorare di te … quello e il tuo sorriso. Quando sorridi si vedono le tue fossette, sai? Adesso … adesso avrei davvero bisogno di uno di quei tuoi sorrisi che mi scaldano l’anima, sai?» finalmente pianse anche lui.

Cris rimase abbracciata a Kevin, poi alzò la testa e baciò suo marito sulle labbra. Quando si staccò, lo guardò negli occhi azzurrissimi e gli sorrise. Kevin rise un poco. «Scusami, tesoro, non volevo farti soffrire … mi stavi dicendo di David, giusto? Come sta il nostro angioletto?»

«Quando sono salito stava dormendo e l’ho affidato a papà. Ma … non ha mangiato, come tutti, del resto. E … il tempo passa inesorabile … sono già passate dieci ore da quando avete finito l’operazione … ma Mantaro …»

«Dieci ore? Questo vuol dire che è già martedì … ma … saranno le …» si voltò a guardare la sveglia «le tre di notte? … l’ultima volta che siamo rimasti abbracciati così alle tre di notte era quando David era appena nato e aveva le coliche … cucciolo, quanto ce lo siamo coccolati quando stava male …» sorrise teneramente al ripensare quei dolci ricordi.

«Tesoro, hai bisogno di riposare e di mangiare. – Kevin le prese il viso tra le mani – Fatti una doccia, io ti porto qualcosa da mangiare e poi ti metti a letto. Devi dormire, devi essere al top della forma per poter seguire e curare Mantaro … non vorrei che-»

Lei si alzò, sistemandosi i pantaloni: «Non preoccuparti, sto bene.» uscì dalla camera e Kevin la seguì. Mentre si dirigevano verso la camera dove riposava Mantaro, sentirono David dire:

«Zio Matntaro, io adesso sto qui con te fin quando non ti svegli, va bene? Ho anche portato Fragolino e Nanetto per curarti meglio …» e non appena i genitori entrarono videro David che si era accoccolato sul lato destro di Mantaro, aveva sollevato il braccio e se l’era messo attorno. Tempo che entrarono e il figlio si era già riaddormentato.

Cris strinse la mano di Kevin e, con le lacrime agli occhi, sussurrò: «Il mio piccolino …» poi si avvicinò a suo figlio, gli diede un bacio sulla guancia e lo prese in braccio. David si svegliò e la guardò: «Non puoi stare qui, piccolo mio …»

«Ma io voglio stare con lo zio Mantaro, mamma …»

Anche Kevin si aggiunse: «Tesoro, lo zio Mantaro ora deve riposare, ma quando starà meglio starai con lui quanto vorrai, va bene? Ora andiamo a dormire …» Kevin se lo mise in braccio e lo portò via.

Cris si sedette di fianco a suo fratello, accarezzò la mano destra e poi gli cantò la ninna nanna, in Kinniku, che era solita cantaro loro la loro mamma; si sdraiò di fianco a suo fratello e finalmente si addormentò anche lei. Sperava, così, di svegliarsi da un incubo.


	22. Kronos e Kairos

«Mancano solo quattro ore. Tra sole quattro ore sapremo se tutti i loro sforzi saranno ripagati o meno. Non riesco a credere che sia già passato così tanto tempo. Mi sembra che sia successo tutto così in fretta, troppo in fretta per poter comprendere davvero l’evento.» Kevin stava seduto sul divano con il viso poggiato tra le mani e i gomiti che poggiavano a loro volta sulle ginocchia. Continuava a pensare a quanto tempo mancasse per conoscere, finalmente, la verità. Sperava con tutto sé stesso che sua moglie avesse fatto centro, perché altrimenti non avrebbe mai saputo come affrontare e spiegare tutto a suo figlio.

«Il tempo è tiranno, Kevin. Lo so meglio di altri, ho perso così tanto tempo in azioni futili … ma credo sinceramente che ce la faranno. Mantaro tornerà da noi, si risveglierà e sorriderà come ha sempre fatto. Ne sono sicuro.»

Kevin guardò suo padre: «Lo credi davvero, papà?»

«Certo. – Robin sorrise – Sai, ora che so che sono nonno e che tu hai una famiglia tutta tua … non voglio più perdere tempo. Voglio godermi appieno i momenti che passo con voi e con David, soprattutto perché non ho potuto tenerlo in braccio neonato … parlando di David, come sta? So che ha voluto stare con Suguru e Belinda perché voleva sollevare loro un po’ il morale … ma so che sta soffrendo molto anche lui, me l’ha fatto capire, sai? Ed io sto male se il mio nipotino sta male …»

Kevin sorrise, e si poteva vedere perché non portava la maschera, poi rispose: «David è davvero un angelo … io e Cris ne siamo consapevoli e ogni giorno siamo grati di averlo nella nostra vita. Non hai la minima idea di quanto ci renda la vita migliore … noi praticamente viviamo per lui. E non sai quanto mi faccia star male il fatto che lui stia soffrendo così tanto … ma da una parte ne sono grato, perché significa che ama Mantaro più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Però vorrei solo che-»

« _Daddy, has Uncle Mantaro woken up yet?_ » chiese David, arrivando tenendo Belinda per mano. Quando si sedette di fianco a suo padre, poggiò la testa sulle gambe di Kevin e Kevin lo prese in braccio e gli diede un bacio in fronte.

« _Not yet._ » rispose Kevin, poi guardò i suoi suoceri e chiese: «Non so nulla, mi spiace. Cris è ancora in camera di Mantaro e così anche Liam e Joseph. E quando le ho parlato non mi ha voluto dire granché … sapete, non l’ho mai vista così fragile.»

Belinda fece per parlare, ma Liam e Joseph scesero dalle scale, e questa volta fu Joseph a dire: «Vorremmo che veniste a vederlo.»

Subito negli occhi di Suguru si riaccese una luce di speranza e chiese, stringendo la mano della moglie: «Si è svegliato?»

Liam scosse la testa: «No. Non ha ancora dato nessun segno, nemmeno minimo. Ma le trentasei ore non sono ancora passate, c’è ancora tempo, può ancora migliorare.»

«Ma può anche peggiorare. – troncò Belinda – Per favore, smettete di dirci che c’è ancora tempo, sono passate ben trentadue ore e non ha risposto a nessuno stimolo né ha mosso un muscolo, come potete dire che c’è ancora tempo?! A me sembra che il tempo ci stia prendendo in giro! Vi prego, vorrei solo che il mio bambino smettesse di soffrire …»

Joseph e Liam si guardarono e decisero che Joseph, in quanto specializzato in neurochirurgia – insieme a tante altre specializzazioni – dovesse parlare: «Non sta soffrendo, non sente nulla. Non sentiva nulla nemmeno quando l’abbiamo operato, ha smesso di sentire quando è entrato in contatto con l’obliteratore. E ora venite a vederlo, riteniamo che la vostra voce possa aiutarlo a risvegliarsi.»

Suguru si alzò: «Va bene.» abbracciò sua moglie «Coraggio, Belinda, non dobbiamo perdere la speranza. Abbiamo aspettato tutto questo tempo, ora che abbiamo la possibilità di vederlo, non possiamo tirarci indietro. Andiamo.» la baciò in fronte, e quel piccolo bacio diede il coraggio alla regina per annuire e seguire il marito.

I due genitori camminarono dietro i due medici come se fossero in processione. Non parlavano, ma si tenevano per mano per darsi coraggio. Quando arrivarono davanti alla camera dove stavano i loro figli, Liam bussò alla porta e poi entrò. Vide che Cris era ancora seduta di fianco a suo fratello e continuava ad accarezzarlo. Quando tutti entrarono, alzò gli occhi. Disse: «Vi lascio del tempo con lui. Parlategli in Kinniku, la sua lingua madre. Forse così si sveglierà, sentendo la vostra voce. Avete venti minuti di tempo, poi dovrete lasciare la camera. Noi saremo giù, per qualsiasi cosa chiamateci.» ed uscirono.

Belinda e Suguru guardarono loro figlio sentendo i loro cuori trafiggersi. Mantaro era senza maschera ed indossava un casco che tracciava la sua attività cerebrale. Non aveva i capelli, sembrava un neonato. Quanto tempo era passato da quando avevano stretto loro figlio tra le braccia, appena nato, quando ancora non indossava nessuna maschera e aveva una testa piena di capelli. Ora sembrava rinato un’altra volta, semplicemente, loro non c’erano stati.

Belinda si sentiva tramare mentre si avvicinava a suo figlio. Aveva sempre desiderato vedere il viso di suo figlio da grande, anche solo per pochissimi secondi, ed ora poteva ammirarlo per ben venti minuti. Sembrava davvero un angelo. I suoi tratti erano chiaramente alieni, con quegli occhi enormi ma … aveva preso da lei. Aveva il suo stesso naso e le sue stesse labbra. Belinda si commosse, non poteva credere che aveva finalmente l’opportunità di vedere il volto di suo figlio. Desiderò solamente che quegli occhi blu come zaffiri fossero aperti e non chiusi.

Suguru le mise una mano sulla spalla sinistra e le sussurrò: «Guardalo, è il nostro bambino … è davvero bello come un angelo, grazie a te. Ha i tuoi stessi tratti puri e perfetti. Grazie, Belinda. Mi hai dato un figlio splendido.»

Questa volta Belinda pianse per davvero, ma si fece coraggio e disse: «Abbiamo poco tempo … ora parliamogli, anche solo per fargli sentire la nostra presenza e fargli capire che non l’abbiamo mai abbandonato … ma parliamogli. Il tempo, purtroppo, è tiranno.»

Il tempo. Strana percezione umana, il tempo. Il tempo è una di quelle poche dimensioni che la scienza non può spiegare e deve, quindi, traslare la definizione di tempo dalla filosofia. In filosofia per definire il tempo si fa riferimento alla materia. Che cosa strana che neanche la filosofia stessa riesca a spiegare il tempo senza ricorre ad altre concezioni, forse perché il tempo, in assoluto, non esiste. La filosofia sostiene che la materia “è” e contestualmente “diviene”. E questa è una contraddizione, perché l’essere di un oggetto è certificato dal suo permanente esistere (nel tempo); mentre il divenire presuppone la trasformazione, ovvero la diversità della forma. Ecco perché il tempo è scientificamente senza spiegazione. Ed ecco anche perché gli uomini definiscono “tempo” ciò che in realtà è la proiezione che la coscienza costruisce in modo che la realtà di cui fanno parte si modifichi. Tutto ciò che viene definito come “tempo” – passato, presente e futuro – deriva dalla mente, ma se un uomo potesse conoscere il futuro prima che questo avvenga, quel futuro sarebbe allora passato?

Il grande Newton, scienziato unico nel suo genere, definì il tempo come “sensorium Dei” e questo scorrerebbe immutabile, sempre uguale a sé stesso. Sosteneva inoltre che il tempo fosse un contenitore di eventi, come lo spazio. Insomma, per Newton il tempo è una dimensione diversa e distante dalla realtà in cui vivono gli uomini, che “entra” in essa solo perché gli uomini lo percepiscono. Ci vorranno secoli e l’avvento di Kant e Bergson per far scendere e distinguere i due tipi di tempo: quello della coscienza e quello fisico. Il tempo fisico è misurabile tramite gli orologi, ma quello della coscienza è soggettivo e ogni istante è diverso dagli altri. Ecco perché un minuto fisico per alcuni dura come un battito di ciglia, per altri un’eternità. E poi giunse Einstein a riunire le due visioni di tempo grazie alla sua teoria della relatività ristretta. La misura degli intervalli di tempo non è assoluta ma relativa all’osservatore. L’unica cosa che è uguale a tutti gli osservatori è la velocità della luce, costante universale. Questo spiegherebbe anche perché, se esistesse qualcosa in grado di muoversi a una velocità superiore a quella della luce, chi si trovasse al suo interno non vedrebbe nulla se non l’oscurità, perché sarebbe al di fuori del tempo stesso.

Sarà il Cristianesimo insieme al greco antico a distinguere due tipi di tempo, uno visto come mostruoso, il cui unico scopo è portare alla morte, all’eterno ritorno, il _Kronos_. L’altro tempo è invece il luogo della rivelazione di Dio, della salvezza; Cristo, infatti, è la pienezza del tempo – e questo tempo si chiama _Kairos_.

Ma che tempo stava vivendo Cristiana in questo momento? Lei lo percepiva come Kronos. Un mostro che divora i propri figli e li porta alla morte. Se lei fosse stata vista come madre dei suoi esperimenti, allora era anche madre di Mantaro e, come Kronos, lo stava portando alla morte. Se invece non veniva vista come madre dei suoi esperimenti, era comunque Kronos, perché stava portando suo fratello alla morte. Ma d’altronde doveva aspettarselo, no? Nella vita di ogni scienziato c’è quel momento buio che porta quasi alla fine della carriera, lei lo stava vivendo proprio adesso. Solo che se suo fratello fosse morto, lei avrebbe smesso di vivere.

Sembrava che si fosse isolata dalla realtà, quasi che volesse far parte solo dello scorrere immutabile del tempo. Teneva le gambe raccolte al petto, le braccia serrate sulle ginocchia, la testa china sulle gambe e gli occhi chiusi. Se non avesse percepito la luce, allora, era come essere più veloci della luce e quindi essere al di fuori del tempo. E al di fuori del tempo non avrebbe sentito dolore, né avrebbe assistito alle conseguenze delle sue azioni.

«Mammina, lo zio Mantaro si risveglierà, vero?»

La voce di David le fece aprire gli occhi e alzare la testa. Ora ricordava perché preferiva percepire il tempo: poteva vedere suo figlio. Lo guardò e si sedette composta, prendendolo in braccio dato che le stava tendendo le braccia. Lo guardò e, sorridendo leggermente, gli sistemò dei ciuffi di capelli che gli coprivano gli occhi. Poi il suo sguardo si incupì e dovette rispondere: «Piccolo mio, forse la mamma, per la prima volta, non ha potuto fare niente. Forse non potrai più avere lo zio Mantaro al tuo fianco e non potrai più sentire la sua voce e le sue risate, ma lui ti sarà sempre accanto, anche se non lo potrai vedere. Forse quando sarai più grande ti ricorderai di quanto ti abbia amato nonostante il breve tempo che avete passato insieme, e allora capirai quanto fosse pure e vero il suo amore per te.»

David si incupì e chiese: «Però se dici “forse” vuol dire che tutto questo può anche non avvenire, giusto, mamma?»

Cris si tenne per sé le sue lacrime: «Giusto.» e poi abbracciò suo figlio.

Kevin si sentì impotente, camminò vicino al resto della sua famiglia, si sedette e abbassò lo sguardo, abbracciando sula moglie di lato, tenendola stretta a sé. «Sono qui …» le sussurrò, dandole un bacio in fronte. Non poteva fare nient’altro che esserle vicino e pregare che Mantaro si risvegliasse.

Robin voleva davvero dire qualcosa, ma proprio non sapeva cosa dire. Anche Liam e Joseph rimasero muti di fronte a quel dolore. Fu solo il rumore dei tacchi di Belinda sulle scale che ruppe quel silenzio. Tutti guardarono i due coniugi. Belinda disse semplicemente: «Grazie per questa opportunità che ci avete dato. Abbiamo potuto dirgli tutto quello che non abbiam mai avuto il coraggio di dirgli. Ora abbiamo l’anima in pace.»

Liam e Joseph sorrisero debolmente, prima che il suono assordante del loro dispositivo – quello che Cris aveva regalato a Mantaro – suonasse senza interruzione. Liam fu il più veloce, guardò e sibilò: «Merda!» guardò Cris, alzandosi velocemente insieme a Joseph «Codice rosso, Cris!» e anche lei scattò in piedi, correndo in camera del principe. Scesero dopo mezz’ora. Ora mancavano solo due ore allo scadere delle trentasei ore.

Fu Cristiana a parlare, guardandoli negli occhi: «Ha avuto delle convulsioni. Non vi preoccupate, è normale, considerando l’operazione che ha dovuto affrontare.» e, mentre lei si sedette di nuovo sul divano, Liam e Joseph salirono di nuovo per monitorare Mantaro.

Quelle ultime due ore passarono immote. Sembrava quasi che la mente di tutti non volesse farle passare, quasi come sapessero, in cuor loro, che il peggio del peggio stava per compiersi. Ormai era quasi mezzogiorno, Jacques stava preparando il pranzo su ordine di Cristiana. Lei, Liam e Joseph non volevano pranzare, mentre aveva costretto gli altri a mangiare, dato che non avevano mangiato bene in quegli ultimi giorni. Alcuni di loro – come Kevin – non avevano proprio mangiato.

Nessuno proferiva parola. Avevano perso tutti la speranza, ormai mancavano solo due minuti e poi avrebbero davvero dovuto dare l’ultimo saluto a Mantaro. Belinda stava iniziando a piangere, per cui posò il volto nel petto di suo marito e lì stette. Suguru, semplicemente, l’abbracciò. Il senso di colpa per quello che aveva detto ormai due giorni fa lo stava uccidendo. Per la prima volta nella sua vita aveva giudicato suo figlio senza pensarci e, giustamente, aveva ricevuto la sua punizione. Era forse eccessiva? No, perché non aveva mai meritato un figlio.

Anche Jacques smise di cucinare, aspettando di ricevere la terribile notizia. Mentre aspettava, scrutava i presenti. I più affranti erano i genitori, divorati dal senso di colpa. Anche Kevin non se la passava meglio, sentiva di aver deluso suo figlio. Robin si copriva il volto per non far vedere il suo dolore. L’unico che sembrava avere ancora un briciolo di speranza era David. Sembrava che stesse pregando il suo angelo custode. E Cristiana … lei non era nemmeno seduto al tavolo, ma sul divano. Quando Liam e Joseph scesero le scale, non guardarono nessuno se non Cris. Le si sedettero di fianco e le dissero: «Cris, se vuoi, prima di staccarlo dai macchinari, puoi dargli l’ultimo saluto.» iniziò Liam.

Poi Joseph aggiunse: «Ancora non mi spiego cosa sia andato storto. Sì, è vero che l’operazione era unica nel suo genere ed era praticamente un’ipotesi, ma sentire il Kinniku, _la prima lingua_ che ha imparato nella sua vita, avrebbe dovuto in qualche modo risvegliare le connessioni primitive che si formano quando-» vide Cris scattare in piedi, mentre si toglieva velocemente i tacchi «Ma – che ti prende?!»

«Non ho tempo per spiegarvelo, seguitemi e basta!» e corse come una forsennata su per le scale. Liam e Joseph subito la raggiunsero. Cristiana aprì la porta di getto, si precipitò sul letto del fratello e, prendendogli le mani, chiese _in italiano_ : «Fratellino, fratellino, mi senti?»

Quelle parole portarono il corpo di Mantaro a muovere lentamente le dita delle mani e dei piedi. Dopo secondi interminabili si sentirono dei gorgoglii strozzati e delle palpebre che si strizzavano. «Nh … ah …» gli occhi si aprirono e, finalmente, una voce bassa e roca rispose: «Ti sento …» ed è inutile dire la gioia che provarono i tre giovani geni, che piansero come mai avevano fatto nella loro vita. Cristiana abbracciò stretto suo fratello.

A quanto pare, Cristiana si era già sbagliata due volte nella sua vita: aveva perso la speranza e credeva che il tempo non fosse salvifico. Gli eventi la fecero ricredere.


End file.
